Roses
by catauragay
Summary: What if Elsa's battle with Khione went well? What if she won? Now, Elsa learns her amazing fate. And she must finally face the greatest challenge of her life: finding her true love and thawing her frozen heart. (Sequel to Ghost King, Snow Queen. Please read that one first.)
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: If you are new to this trilogy, read Ghost King, Snow Queen (on my profile) first, otherwise this will make little to no sense. ALSO, if you came for ElsaXNico, you will be bitterly disappointed, because there will be none. Try not to let the door hit you as you leave.** **But if you decide to stay... Congrats. And no, they won't ever do anything romantic with each other or ever develop feelings for each other. They consider themselves to be brother and sister, thank you very much.**

 **ALSO, if you did not get it... Nico and Elsa... Honey, they gay. They both gay. They gay BFFs. Elsa like girls; Nico like boys.**

* * *

Elsa's fight against Khione wasn't over quickly. Not even close.

The fight—no; battle—took a month. A whole month.

The battle between mother and daughter raged on for four weeks, nonstop. They were both stuck in the world of fighting the other.

Elsa poured the love in her heart into her powers. Khione poured her fear into her moves. Elsa thought of Nico and Anna, using the love she felt for them as strength. Khione thought of her fears, using that. As a result, Elsa's powers were more calculated, strong, and held Khione off extremely well. Khione's powers were barely under her control.

As Khione got weaker—and she did, as the fight wore on—Elsa got stronger; somehow absorbing Khione's powers and essence. The platinum blonde wasn't even aware of this, while the raven headed girl was painfully aware of what exactly was happening.

On the dawn of the last day, Elsa blasted Khione down, pinning her there with a couple of ice pick sharp icicles.

As the Arendellian princess looked at her mother, who looked so weak and vulnerable trapped there on the ground, fear apparent in her eyes, Elsa knew that she could not directly kill Khione. She just couldn't. She was better than that. Or did that make it worse? She didn't know, for life was difficult and confusing. So were morals and ethics, at times.

"I'm so sorry it had to be like this." Elsa whispered stepping forward. Her hands rested at her sides. "I don't want to kill you… But I must. It has to be this way. I'm sorry… Khione." Elsa lifted her skirt enough to expose the Stygian ice dagger. She took it in both of her hands, holding onto the handle, the blade pointed down. She knelt, and then stabbed it into the ice floor with such ferocity that she sunk the blade all the way down to the hilt, and nearly forcing the whole thing into the ground. Once it was in the floor and cracks began to spread, she stood up straight, her face stoic.

She knew that she had to do this for the demigods of the world. For those at Camp Half-Blood. For Nico. And for Anna, even though her sister wasn't a demigod. Elsa didn't care though. Anna was connected to Elsa in a major way. Khione most likely wasn't above hurting Anna if needed. She'd proven that she wasn't above hurting Nico. Elsa couldn't take any chances.

Like Nico had told her on her thirteenth birthday over a year previously, skeletons did indeed rise from the giant cracks in the ground that the Stygian ice dagger created and spread along. An army soon rose from the cracks.

"First task, kill Khione." Elsa called back, sinking into Norwegian. "Second task will be assigned once she is dead." The blonde closed her eyes and bowed her head, whispering her apologies to Khione over and over again as if it were a prayer. She knew that it didn't change anything, but the least that she could do was apologize for this.

When she opened her eyes, the army was holding Khione still. They were stone still. They seemed to be waiting for something. They all looked expectantly at her.

"Oh…" Elsa breathed. "Me… I have to kill her…" She bit her lip, knowing that it had to be done by her. She squeezed her eyes shut briefly before creating an icicle in her hands. It was long and sharp. Khione hopefully wouldn't even feel a thing. She opened her eyes and aimed for Khione's heart. Elsa threw the icicle like a javelin.

Elsa turned away as she heard the scream, and moan of pain. Soon, there was silence. Elsa looked back towards Khione, and was nearly sick. There was so much blood… So much… It was so thick too…

"Release Khione." Elsa ordered the army of the dead. "Find the Boreads and hold them in the throne room. Wait there with the Boreads for your next orders." The skeletons filed out of the room, leaving Khione's dead body, covered in blood on the floor. Elsa knelt down by the body. She reached over and closed her mother's unseeing cold and dark eyes. She covered the body with a thick layer of ice. She placed her hands over the frozen body, turning Khione to ice under it. The goddess was no more.

Using an icicle sharp as an ice pick, Elsa shattered the ice, and then gathered it all up in her skirt. She walked through the rooms and finally found a door. It was summer outside. Elsa placed the ice on the roof and watched what was left of her mother melt into a mere puddle. She turned and walked back to the throne room.

Boreas sat on his throne, looking disturbed at seeing his sons being held by the skeleton army.

"Thank you for not destroying the army, grandfather." Elsa said tiredly. "They're mine, and a limited supply for a limited time." She turned and faced the sons of Boreas, hate in her facial expression.

"What are you going to do to my sons?" Boreas asked in French.

"Getting revenge." Elsa replied emotionlessly in Norwegian. "Making them pay for all that they have done to me."

"Elsa, don't." Boreas pleaded. "You can kill Khione. It was prophesized anyway. Just don't kill my sons." She turned and gave him a dark look.

"You know what they did to me." She growled. "They had a choice. I've already dealt with Khione. If you would like to find her and say your goodbyes, she is a puddle on the roof. These two violated my rights as a person, and I would like to make them pay for what they did by killing them. They deserve it."

"Just forgive and forget." Boreas begged, getting up from his throne. "Elsa, granddaughter, I am begging you. Let them live. I will teach them better."

"They know what they did. They made a conscious decision every time. They took Khione's offer." Elsa hissed, a look of warning in her eyes. "They've been alive for a very long time. They should know not to do what they have done to me. Because of your daughter, whom I have killed, I lost everything. These two helped. Because it was them who actually did the horrible things, I will let you live, Boreas. You did not do anything to me, except let them do what they wanted to me. Grandfather, next time you have children, teach them better. Don't spoil them. Teach them some goddamn discipline. Otherwise, I will be the first to destroy them limb from limb." Elsa warned. "After all I have suffered through; I deserve to have at least this." Elsa turned back to the sons of Boreas. Her uncles.

Elsa's eyes narrowed, and the look on her face and in her eyes darkened. She stepped forward, grabbing the throat of Zethes, cutting of his air supply.

"I should teach you what it's like." She hissed into his ear. "To be stripped of your rights, and convinced that you are less than human. But I'm not like that." Elsa made a rather large knife out of ice in her hands. She stabbed it into Zethe's neck. She felt ichor ooze out of his neck. She kicked him in the chest until he hit the ground. She waved her hand, and he turned to ice. She'd used the same tactic she'd used with Khione on Zethes. Then she moved onto Calais. She just killed him, and then turned him to ice. Elsa, again, gathered up all the ice bits, and threw them on the roof to join Khione's, though she dismissed the skeleton army before leaving the throne room.

This time, she watched as they melted. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

After everything, she felt that she earned at least this.

All three of Boreas's children were dead. All of them had taken part in Elsa's torture. They had left deep mental and emotional scars that Elsa had ignored for the day. But the scars resurfaced as she watched the ice melt.

Elsa collapsed to her knees, crying. She wept for everything that had happened to her. She needed this. She needed time to let it out. Elsa cried into her skirt, her forehead resting on her knees; her arms wrapped around her legs. The ichor rubbed off onto her skirt, but it still stained her hands.

"What now?" Elsa whispered, looking up to the sky. "Where do I go? What do I do?"

* * *

 **A/N: Feel free to follow, favorite, and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just want to thank all of you for the support so early on. I love all of you, though I do have an important note at the end of the chapter that I really want all of you to read.**

* * *

Elsa returned to the throne room once she had finished crying and recomposed herself. She was going to leave and go back to Camp Half-Blood to find Nico. She would need Boreas's help though. Elsa had no way of crossing the border legally. It was a long way from Quebec to Long Island, New York. She had no money and no form of transportation. Sadly, she had to rely on her grandfather, whose three children she had just mercilessly killed. Their blood was literally still on her hands.

"Grandfather," Elsa called out as she entered the room. She stopped, her hands stiffening, ready to fight for her life if needed. Boreas was not alone in the throne room. There was another man in there. He was tall; far taller than Elsa, and clearly an adult. He was middle aged, though still athletic and fit looking. His curly hair was a mix of colors. He turned to see Elsa as she entered the room. He smiled a sly at her, his blue eyes lighting up.

"Is that her?" The new man asked Boreas.

"Yes." Boreas smiled sadly. "That is my granddaughter; Elsa. She is all I have left."

"Don't worry." The man comforted. "She's better than any of your lost children if she really did kill all of them with so little effort. Besides, we're all family if you think about it."

"Sir, may I ask who you are?" Elsa asked in English, her accent faded though a lot of pain. It was still audible. Painfully audible, to Elsa.

"Oh, my apologies for not giving a proper introduction." The man bowed. Elsa bit her lip. "Elsa, I am the god Hermes." Elsa gasped, and dropped into a curtsey.

"My lord." She held onto her skirt, holding it out. "As you know, I am Elsa."

"Princess of Arendelle, Ice and Snow Queen." Hermes bowed again. "I am honored to meet you."

"No, Lord Hermes…" Elsa glanced up. "I am honored to meet you."

"Elsa, Hermes is here for a reason." Boreas informed her gently. "He is here to take you to Olympus."

"What?!" Elsa gasped standing up straight. She was shocked, looking back and forth between the gods in the throne room. "Why?!"

"I told you of the prophecy that said that you would kill Khione." Boreas stated calmly. "Elsa, there is more to the prophecy, but I will not spoil the rest for you. Just know that I am proud of you."

"Will you come with me, your highness?" Hermes offered his arm. Elsa reluctantly took it, glancing at Boreas. He nodded, smiling faintly. "Close your eyes just to be safe." Elsa did as the god said, squeezing her eyes shut. Light tried to penetrate her shut eyelids, but she resisted opening her eyes to meet the blinding light. "You can open your eyes now, Elsa." She relaxed her face, slowly lifting her eyelids. She gasped in awe as she took in her surroundings.

"Olympus?" She whispered.

"Yes." Hermes smiled, looking slightly smug. "Designed by a promising young demigod, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. She did a good job." Elsa slowly nodded, taking in the breathtaking beauty that was Mt. Olympus. Everything was marble and white. From what she could see, they were very high up. Higher than even the birds…

"Is this all on a cloud?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, it is." Hermes answered. "Now, follow me, your highness. You are to have an audience with the gods." Elsa's eyes widened. She followed Hermes as they walked until they came to what could only be the throne room of Olympus. "Wait out here until you are summoned." Hermes instructed. "You'll know when you are, okay? I just have to let them know that you are here." He slipped inside, leaving Elsa alone. She looked around with wide eyes. She became aware of what she was wearing, becoming embarrassed. The blood covered dress she wore was too small and unsuitable to meet the gods in. Elsa crossed her arms over her chest, ashamed. She sighed. She'd just killed three immortals, and now she would meet all of the gods of Olympus at the same time. Never before had she met anyone so important, and this was how she was dressed?

Granted, Elsa did wear her tiara and necklace of Arendelle, and the ring Nico had given her, but that was the most she had going for herself. She was also barefoot, and the skirt of her dress was wet. There was ichor on both it and her hands.

She let out a frustrated and devastated sigh. Elsa hung her head. She had one chance to make a first impression on all of these deities, and she would blow it once they caught the first glimpse of her.

"Why must everything horrible happen to me?" Elsa moaned. "The most important people I will ever meet, and this is what I must wear?"

"I wouldn't say that you must wear that." A beautiful voice behind Elsa said. The princess whirled around, ready to use her powers on the person behind her. Behind Elsa was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. She couldn't decide what the woman looked like, because she kept changing. The woman's looked like Thalia for a second, then Anna, and continued to change looks.

"Are…" Elsa hesitated. "Are you Aphrodite?"

"Yes, I am." The goddess smiled at Elsa. "And you are the legendary Elsa. Three immortals in one day? My daughter once attacked Khione and her brothers, though it didn't go nearly as successfully, though I am proud of her for the effort. I'm getting off topic though."

"Lady Aphrodite," Elsa curtsied.

"Thank you, my dear. Though I do think that a curtsy should be in order to you, for you were the crown princess of a Scandinavian state at one point. Arendelle, right? Anyway, you are still a princess, no matter what you think, Elsa. Once a princess, always a princess." Elsa couldn't help but smile at how kind Aphrodite was.

"You are very kind." Elsa said, blushingly.

"Now, we don't have much time, Elsa." Aphrodite informed her. "I was only given five minutes, and I intend to use those five minutes to make you leave a lasting good impression on the others. Hermes informed me of your outfit situation, and I thought to myself that a wet too-small white dress with blood stains and no shoes was no way for a princess to be dressed. Now, my dear, close your eyes, and don't open them until I tell you." The goddess instructed. Elsa did, holding her arms little bit away from her body. She felt the clothing on her body change, and her feet have shoes with high heels. Her clothing now fit more. "Open your eyes." Aphrodite told her. The princess did as she was told and gasped when she saw what she was wearing.

It was an elegant pale blue halter neck gown that went down past her knees. It fit perfectly, accentuating her new curves and helping her to feel more confident about them. Making the dress a halter neck was a ring around her neck, though it left plenty of room to breathe. Elsa's lotus blossom necklace stayed around her neck, though it was on top of the dress. The ribbon was clearly fixed; as it was further down Elsa's collar bone than it had been when she'd tied it on. The medallion gleamed like it'd just been polished. On her forearms and hands were white elbow length gloves. These felt so light that they were like nothing on her arms. The ring Nico had given her stayed on the finger she'd put it on, though it too looked freshly polished. On Elsa's feet were a pair of sparkling silver peep toe heeled shoes, thought the heels weren't very high so that she could actually walk in them. Her hair was freshly washed, combed and braided into a braid over her shoulder.

Aphrodite handed Elsa a mirror, beaming at her handiwork.

The princess gasped. Her tiara was perched on the top of her head, also polished, and her hair was brushed and redone in the braid. But that wasn't why Elsa gasped. She was wearing makeup. A little purple on her eyelids, darkening of her eyebrows and eyelashes, pink on her cheeks, and pink lips. She'd never worn such a thing before, and now she looked much more mature than she had ever before.

"Thank you." Elsa breathed, her eyes shining as she handed back the mirror. "Thank you so much, Lady Aphrodite. I look beautiful."

"It was nothing." Aphrodite scoffed. "You're already beautiful. I was just helping you to look more presentable, Elsa. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going. See you inside, Elsa, dear." And the goddess vanished. The princess stood up straight, her shoulders back, and her hands gently at her sides. She smiled nervously, her insides in knots.

Eventually, the door of the throne room opened on its own, which Elsa took to mean that she was being summoned. She walked confidently into the throne room and before all twelve Olympians. They were all enormous, causing Elsa to forget to breathe for the moment. She did not let her smile falter, despite that. She reached the end of a carpet leading into the room, and she curtsied, stood up straight, and then knelt, bowing her head.

"Rise, daughter of Khione." Zeus ordered. Elsa stood up again. "Elsa; former crown princess of Arendelle, daughter of Khione. Today, you not only defeated your mother in a month long battle, but you also killed the two sons of Boreas. All three of his children have been killed, and they will never arise again." Elsa clutched one of her wrists with one her hands nervously. "On behalf of all of us, we would like to say… Congratulations, Elsa." The princess's eyes widened. "You have been through a lot."

"You have befriended my son, Nico di Angelo." Hades spoke up. "Don't think that I don't know what happened when your consciousness was trapped. I know that you met the ghost of my daughter Bianca di Angelo. I must say, you showed amazing strength down there. Most demigods wouldn't have lasted as long as you did before breaking or having their life force begin to drain." Elsa smiled.

"We do know what happened through your whole life." Zeus clarified.

"You have been strong ever since you were small." Artemis said, smiling fondly at her.

"You haven't always done what is wisest, but I must say that you do show great wisdom for your age." Athena complimented.

"You have fight in you." Ares added.

"You've held onto love in the most crucial moments." Aphrodite commented.

"None of which you would have been able to do so well if you weren't who you are." Zeus said calmly, silencing everybody else. "Elsa, you are stronger, wiser, braver, and more powerful than any other demigod of any age. This is because you were born to be a goddess. Apollo, describe the prophecy."

"Since the ancient times, we have had a prophecy." Apollo began. "It foretold the royal daughter of Khione rising up against her to defeat her after a long battle. It told that the child of the prophecy would only defeat her mother because she was born to be a goddess. The goddess of ice and snow. She would be born to replace Khione."

"You, Elsa," Hera spoke up. "Are indeed a royal child of Khione's. You have accomplished all that the prophecy foretold."

"I… I was born to be goddess?" Elsa gasped.

"Yes." Zeus said simply. "But Athena has brought up a good point."

"You are still young." Athena explained, picking up where Zeus left off. "You are but of fourteen years of age. Despite the great wisdom for your age, we cannot let you become a goddess yet. Before you fully become a goddess, we would like to first make you immortal and indestructible. You have earned this. When you turn eighteen, which is when you will come of age, we will then let you fully become a goddess. For now, immortality will have to do." Elsa was stunned at all of this information.

"First of all, I would like to say thank you to all of you." She said smiling around. "I accept the gift of immortality and understand that it would be best for me to wait until I am older before fully becoming a goddess. I agree actually." The deities in the room smiled at each other, nodding, for to them, Elsa was indeed wise for her age.

"Because you lost your status as heir to the throne in Arendelle, we decided that you would become a queen here and now." Artemis informed her. "We will hold a coronation where you will indeed become Queen of the ice and snow." Elsa's smile widened.

"Thank you," She whispered curtseying. "For everything."

* * *

 **A/N: Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update on Saturday. It wasn't any of your guys' fault. I was going through some personal stuff. Also, I have changed the updating schedule. Roses will be updated on Mondays. (Kind of an out-of-the-blue decision... But a good one.) Thank you for all of the support. I felt guilty about not having updated when I said I would but TBH, I just needed a break. It was for the best though.**

* * *

Elsa was partially in shock from everything that had happened. She was born to be a goddess? She was born to kill Khione?

It was difficult to wrap her head around that.

She'd been physically and verbally abused, isolated, kidnapped, and broken.

She'd then killed those who'd committed the horrible acts.

Now, Elsa was going to be crowned as Ice and Snow Queen. When she turned eighteen, she would become a goddess.

She had risen so fast and so far from where she'd fallen that it nearly made her head spin. Elsa was going to be immortal and become a queen the second the crown touched her head. She'd be crowned by the king of the gods himself, and all the other gods and immortals would be spectators.

Of course, this didn't mean that she was fixed after all she'd endured, but she was certainly now in a place where she could recover and get better. Though she wasn't sure if she could fully get over everything that had been done to her and all of the thoughts that she'd inevitably had, Elsa knew that she could at least recover enough. They said that time heals all wounds. Elsa hoped that this would be true for her. She knew that she could find a coping method of some sort to vent and take her emotions out on something. Elsa wasn't fixed by any means, but she was ready to start down that long path and work towards it.

She was currently being given another, fuller, makeover by Aphrodite. Hera had grudgingly said that she would help Elsa get ready, which had surprised all of them. Artemis sat in the corner, doing something with her bow. Elsa wasn't sure what, but she did know that she wanted to be friends with the maiden goddess. Artemis seemed to like that fact that Elsa was a strong female.

Of course, Elsa knew that she would never be a major goddess. She would only be minor goddess. But that didn't mean that she couldn't become friends with any of the major deities. Friends that might last an eternity.

With that thought, Elsa's mind was brought to Nico… She bit her lip. She'd have to find him again after the coronation and tell him everything. He'd most likely understand. Hopefully he'd remember her.

She'd have to ask the other gods about that. And the frozen hearts… Aphrodite was probably the best person to ask about that though. She'd have save the questions for later. Now was a happy occasion; not the time for her to be obsessing to the other gods over Nico. Hades would most likely be the most patient about that, though Elsa didn't want to chance it.

She had been given a bath. Her hair had been neatly trimmed and styled into what would probably become her signature side braid. Elsa had been presented with a light teal chiffon A-line dress. It had a silver sash/belt and silver floral decorations on the upper body. From the collar bone up, the dress was see-through. It had short sleeves, unlike almost all of Elsa's previous dresses. On her feet was a pair of sparkling silver heeled pumps with a jeweled snowflake on them.

Elsa's earrings were a cross between crystal snowflakes and compass rose shapes. Her necklace was a string of white pearls with a diamond jeweled snowflake pendant, which rested over her heart. She still wore Nico's ring on her finger, though there were no gloves. She wouldn't be afraid of her powers anymore. She would finally be able to truly and fully embrace herself and her powers.

Her makeup was merely touched up.

Elsa looked healthier and better than she had in ages. Maybe in her whole life. But once the crown touched her head, she would gain immortality, and she would only look and feel better. Of course, the unseen scars she bore would still be there, but she would be stronger inside and out. Not that she wasn't already incredibly strong mentally.

"And now for the final touch." Aphrodite spoke up. "Stand up, Elsa." Elsa carefully stood from the chair where she had been sitting. She smoothed her dress out, removing imaginary wrinkles. The goddess brought out a silver cloak, and helped Elsa to put it on, fastening it around the demigod's neck, and then replacing her braid on top of all fabric. The outside of the cloak was velvet, while the inside was satin. "Hera, Artemis, what do you think?" Aphrodite asked, consulting the other goddesses in the room.

Hera looked Elsa over with a critical eye. The platinum haired princess stiffened, preparing herself for a negative response.

"Appropriate. It suits you." She replied brusquely, giving an approving nod.

"Don't worry about what she says." Aphrodite assured Elsa. "She's being nicer to you than she would to most new goddesses. The prophecy about you has been around for many millennia. We've all had time to get used to the idea, and fourteen years to get used to you."

"We will likely be closer to you than we are with most minor goddesses." Artemis spoke up. "I have watched you for most of your life, Elsa. I do like you. I would like to assure you that Thalia, my lieutenant, does remember you. Right before I was summoned to Olympus, she seemed to have an epiphany, though it troubled her. I asked her what was wrong, and she explained about what happened with you at Camp Half-Blood. I, of course, already knew of this. I thought you'd like to know this because you seem troubled. Your friend Nico most likely remembers you as well, if Thalia does. I believe that the memory removal was lifted when you destroyed Khione." Elsa's face lit up.

"Aphrodite, will mine and Nico's hearts be unfrozen then?" She sincerely hoped that this curse would be lifted.

"Alas, they will not be." Aphrodite told her reluctantly. "And they can only be unfrozen by the terms described by Khione. I'm sorry Elsa… There is nothing I can do, except help you along the journey by placing you with someone who is perfect for you. Khione tried to take over my area by making you have a crush on Thalia."

"Excuse me?" Artemis looked scandalized. "You had feelings for one of my Hunters?"

"Er… yes… But I don't anymore." Elsa explained. "It wasn't my fault; it was Khione's. I swear on the River Styx, I don't have feelings for her anymore. This was a long time ago, you see. Nearly a year ago."

"I must say I am glad you destroyed that goddess, Elsa." Artemis sighed.

"And I'm glad that I made sure that I was able to erase that crush." Aphrodite commented, sounding relieved. "It was pretty easy once Khione forgot about it."

"She was focused on torturing me." Elsa murmured darkly.

"I… I didn't mean it like that, Elsa." Aphrodite said quickly, after a moment of realization.

"I know." She replied faintly. "It's just… I don't know what to do with myself after all those months… Where do I go? What do I do?"

"That is up to you." Artemis told Elsa simply. "You can go talk to your friends again, and tell them what happened."

"Friend." Elsa corrected. "I only have one."

"Yes, but you can make friends with other people." Artemis reminded her. "You came here to start fresh, and you can do that freely now. You could even go visit your sister. After all, we will give you basic powers. Not goddess level, but you can teleport anywhere on the mortal world, though not directly to anyone's realm or kingdom. Nor can you directly go to Olympus without help."

"I think I understand what you're saying." Elsa thought for a moment. "For example, I can go to the entrance to the Underworld, but I cannot go there directly? Does the same go for the ocean and sky?"

"That is correct." Hera spoke up. "I knew you were an intelligent one." She seemed to be looking at Elsa critically and debating internally on whether or not the young demigod princess was worthy of becoming a queen, immortal, and later on goddess.

"On that note, you're ready for the coronation." Aphrodite chirped, trying to relieve any tension created by Hera. "My dear, you look beautiful." She told Elsa, placing a hand on the platinum blonde's shoulder and smiling at her. The princess smiled back uncertainly. In a hidden pocket of her dress were her Arendellian crown and pendant. They were now her past. The crown that would be bestowed upon her at this coronation was her future.

"I'll tell Zeus." Hera said, standing up. Elsa turned her head away and closed her eyes, knowing what Hera was about to do next. When the bright light went away, she reopened her eyes. Artemis took a few steps forward, and took one of Elsa's hands.

"Elsa, I do look forward to you becoming a goddess." The young looking goddess told her. To Elsa, it was strange to look at this girl and know that she was a goddess who had lived many millenniums. Perhaps that would be her one day. Perhaps she would choose to look fourteen, and a demigod would look at her, shocked at her appearance.

"Thank you, Artemis." Elsa smiled. It felt nice to have support from goddesses for once, instead of being targeted by one. She was going to have a new beginning.

* * *

The next thing she knew, she stood again at the entrance of the throne room. All of the gods—major and minor—stood along the side of the carpet that Elsa was to walk on. She slowly strode forward; shoulders back, arms by her sides, neck stiff and head straight. She saw the all of the deities on both sides of her, and her lips trembled, and she felt tears forming in her eyes.

This was real. This was happening.

After all that she'd been through… Elsa had never dreamed that she would have come this far.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hestia smiling, wrist clasped in one hand. The goddess nodded and smiled encouragingly at Elsa. The princess—soon to be queen—bit her lip and took a breath. She lifted the corners of her mouth, though her lips began trembling more. She remembered the goddess's words that day at Camp Half-Blood… That day seemed so far away now… So much had changed…

Elsa reached the end of the carpet, where Zeus stood next to Hera. Poseidon and Hades stood to the side. She bowed her head for a moment before looking up at them. Hera stood with a diadem resting on a pillow. It was as silver band with eight crystal snowflakes. Five on the bottom; three on the top. They sparkled in the sunlight.

When she saw her diadem, Elsa's breath got caught in her throat. It was so beautiful… And it was to be hers. It would signal that she was a queen; no longer merely a princess.

Elsa took an oath, accepting responsibility as an immortal, and as queen of ice and snow. A tear slipped down her cheek as she took the oath.

She knelt when it came time to place the diadem upon her head. She bowed her head, balancing perfectly on one knee. Elsa felt the weight of the diadem placed upon her head. It was heavier than she expected, but she felt stronger, and less weary with it on her head. She rose, looking first Zeus, then Hera, then Poseidon, and then Hades in the eyes before drawing out her skirts and curtsying. She smiled when she rose, and there was a cheer. She turned around; slightly startled, for she had forgotten that there were others there. The wide smile returned, and she curtsied again, bowing her head. Elsa stood up straight, looking around at all of the deities, welcoming her as an immortal, and a queen.

For the first time in her life, Elsa truly felt like she belonged.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah... We get some closure on Elsa's crush on Thalia. We get to see her become a queen. Just in case it isn't clear, Elsa is immortal, but she is not a goddess yet. She will age normally, but she can't die or get sick. This is so nothing happens to her before her eighteenth birthday, when she will become a goddess. We are going to change gears next chapter. It will be the original ending of GK,SQ. That is right: you are reading my original ending to GK,SQ.**

 **So yeah... Thanks for reading, and thanks for the support. Feel free to follow, favorite, and review if you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Um... I guess thanks to the two of you reviewed. Uh... TBH, it would be nice to get more feeback, but whatever. It doesn't really matter. I guess.**

* * *

Nico walked along the beach of Camp Half-Blood. The sun was setting. He just didn't feel like going to the sing-a-long that evening, so he went to walk in the sand.

He was troubled, which was different from his new happier life with good friends. This was the first time he had really been troubled since the war against Gaea had ended.

Memories had resurfaced. Good and bad ones.

Losing them explained a lot, such as why Nico felt so empty and alone. He never truly was alone… He'd had someone, but she had been taken away from him, and he'd lost all of his memories of her. That morning, he'd woken up with all of them intact.

Elsa…

He clearly remembered meeting her for the first time, seeing her on her birthday, her facing off Khione for the first time, taking her to the mountain trolls, thinking that she was dead, saving her from her frozen head, taking her to Camp Half-Blood for the first time, and losing her. Losing her was the most painful memory. He'd been able to do nothing. Just stand there helplessly and watch as she was taken.

Nico had the ring she'd given him. When he'd forgotten her, he'd held onto it, knowing that he should. He was glad that he'd held onto it. Nico wore it the whole day.

He'd isolated himself from most of everybody, especially Will Solace. This was too personal. Elsa was a close friend of Nico's; with whom he had shared some of his deepest darkest secrets. They related to each other. Nico had gotten some confused looks when he avoided talking to most people. When Will had knocked on his door, Nico asked for privacy, explaining that he simply needed a relaxation day to think. That was healthy, right? Will had grudgingly agreed that some people did need a day to themselves, especially after things demigods went through.

In reality, Nico had found Elsa's things, and was looking through the things she had brought in her backpack. He didn't know if she'd ever come back, so he sought out comfort in her belongings. There was nothing personal in there that might have helped him to understand her even more. Just clothes and jewelry. Nothing that meant anything to Elsa.

He'd put everything back carefully, and in pretty much the way he found it.

Nico didn't feel any better. The leather backpack burned a hole in the cabin, it seemed.

He'd cried a few times upon realizing that Elsa was gone, and he couldn't do anything to find or save her.

Nico, once he had enough of walking through the sand, moved to the grass bordering the beach. He gazed across the ocean. It did nothing to soothe or comfort him. It just provided background noise. He turned to look at the hill/mountain that towered over camp. He looked to the top, and closed his eyes. Nico envisioned the ice palace made by Elsa on the top of it. A tear formed in Nico's eyes. He blinked and it rolled down his cheek. He brushed it away. Not out of shame, but because Elsa probably wouldn't want him to shed tears over her.

What Nico did wonder was if Elsa was dead. Had she survived? Or had she died? Perhaps a trip to the Underworld would fix this…

He kicked a pebble onto the sand of the beach, pursing his lips together.

As he thought, should he look to the waves, or to the mountain? The waves were easier to look at, but was it better to just endure the pain in his heart from looking to that mountain? Would that make it easier, or should he just avoid the pain?

"Elsa…" Nico whispered, closing his eyes tightly. "I miss you… Where are you?" He felt the air get colder around him. Goosebumps arose from his flesh. Cold flecks touched him. Nico's eyes flew open, and couldn't believe his eyes. Snow?

He furrowed his eyebrows, and looked at the sky. There were no clouds, but it was snowing over him. Where had it come from?

Nico turned wildly around several times.

"Looking for me?" A slightly familiar voice piped up, sounding like she was smiling.

"Elsa?" Nico gasped. Her voice was more mature than he last remembered. He tried to zero in on where her voice was coming from.

"Over here." Nico found himself facing a tree. Then, Elsa stepped from behind it. She looked older, but then again he probably did too. She was wearing a silver cloak with the hood up over an elegant teal dress. She was wearing makeup. She looked like she was about to cry, though she was smiling.

"Elsa?" He choked out, near tears. "Are-Are you real?" He stepped towards her.

"You tell me." She managed. "This feels like a dream…" She approached him, and the two were left with half a meter between them.

"Yeah… Same here." Nico chuckled nervously. Both of them were crying, and the tears shone in the moonlight. Twilight had approached. They just looked at each other, seeing how the other had matured and grown. Both were smiling because they were finally together again after everything that had happened. Neither of them even knew each other's full story yet.

The two of them became overwhelmed and rushed at each other; throwing their arms into an embrace. They cried at the feeling of finally feeling the other, and knowing that this wasn't a dream. If this were a dream, why would they feel the fabric of the other's clothing or the temperature difference with such detail? This was real. Finally. The two buried their faces in the other's shoulder and cried with relief.

Eventually, the two of them joined hands and began to walk to the Hades cabin for guaranteed privacy. All of the cabins were soundproof.

Once inside, Elsa removed the hood of her cloak, revealing her newly acquired diadem. Nico gasped upon seeing it.

"What… How?" He asked. The two of them sat down on beds across from each other and Elsa began her story. There were tears shed of sadness as she told her story to someone for the first time. Elsa had to stop for a bit on some parts, for they were difficult to tell, and they both ended up crying harder by the end of her story, though it ended with the festivities after her coronation. A happy ending. But the main part of the story… That was what left Elsa hyperventilating and with shaky hands and a shaky voice. That was what left her unable to speak, just sobbing. That was what left Elsa needing Nico to come over and sit next to her and hold her hand for the rest of her story. That was what left him with an arm around her, doing his best to comfort her, even though he didn't exactly know how. But Elsa finally had a shoulder to cry on, hands to hold, and arms to encircle her and make her feel safe.

Telling her story, though difficult, was liberating.

When it came time for Nico to explain everything that had happened to him, he knew that his story paled in comparison to what Elsa had gone through. It couldn't hold a candle to the unspeakable tragedy and horrifying things that had happened to Elsa.

It was then that he knew that she was the strongest demigod he knew and ever could know.

Tartarus was nothing compared to what Elsa had gone through. Sure, Nico had felt physical pain and the pain in his heart of going through it alone, but Elsa had been through so much worse. And she literally had nobody. The only living person who loved and cared about Elsa was Anna, and Elsa had been forced to leave her.

Once they finished with their stories, Elsa had a warning for him.

"I have to thaw my frozen heart before I turn eighteen." She informed him. "Aphrodite told me that once I become a goddess, if my heart is still frozen, it will stay that way while I am a goddess, never to be reversed." Nico bit his lip, concerned. Elsa continued. "Aphrodite promised that she would send my true love, and that it would be someone worth it, but I have less than four years, Nico. Four years to thaw my frozen heart."

"We can get through this, Elsa; trust me." Nico promised, forcing a smile for Elsa's sake. She smiled weakly before speaking.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

 **A/N: This was the original final chapter to GKSQ, in case you didn't get that. BTW, I updated the polyvore link to include Elsa's clothing from both this and last chapter, if you're curious. Please follow if you wanna see how the story goes, favorite if you wanna give an indirect recommendation to others, plus have easy access, and review if you would like to let me know your thoughts. Seriously, I love almost any type of feedback. That's something people don't really get about fanfiction authors. Anyway, see you either Thursday on Snowdrops, or next Monday.**

 **BTW: This is off topic, but if you pray or whatever, please pray for me to do well on my finals. Cause I really need to do well in Spanish, Math, and Concept Physics.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so we have a leap forward in time now, because this was the original first chapter to this one.**

* * *

February 14th. Valentine's Day.

Couples and hearts were everywhere. Talk about love filled the air as much as the emotion itself. Lovers went on dates, gave each other gifts, proposed to each other, and even got married.

To be honest, this day just stressed Elsa out. It reminded her that time was ticking, and she was running out of time.

Eighteen months had passed since she had been crowned as queen of ice and snow. A year and a half had passed. She only had two and a half years left. Twenty-nine months.

Elsa had to meet and fall in love with someone in that time, and that person whom she fell in love with had to meet and fall in love with Elsa to the same degree. Otherwise, no love could enter or leave her heart.

Unfortunately, she was feeling the effects of this. She only held platonic love in her heart, and what was essentially the seed for the romantic love to blossom in her heart once she met and fell for her true love. So, she currently only loved her sister Anna, who was on a whole different continent, and basically living in a whole different time period, and then there was her best friend/the brother she never had; Nico.

Nico was the only person who even remotely understood what she was going through. He could not fall in love either. He was stuck on the same person through the years. Some might think that it was sweet, but both of them considered it irritating because they had been cursed by the person both of them most hated.

Anyway, Elsa's frozen heart was worse than it had been originally when she had been cursed, because she had also gotten her head frozen for about a week. That was enough time to activate the frozen heart early, so that she was closed off from feeling love for anybody but the two people she already loved; Nico and Anna.

Elsa thanked the gods (who were lovely people she'd actually met—well, not just met, but she'd been told that she was destined to become one of them on her eighteenth birthday, and she'd been made immortal for the time being _and_ crowned queen of ice and snow by them) that her new friends were very patient and tolerant of the fact that Elsa couldn't love them in any way. She did care, but that was the most that she could do. They didn't know the full story of her frozen heart, because she did like to keep some things to herself, but they did know that she was incapable of loving anybody but her 'brother and sister' as she referred to Nico and Anna.

She had become friends with Nico's friends. This meant that she was friends with Reyna, Will, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Percy, and Annabeth. More so with Reyna, Jason, Frank and Hazel, since Elsa and Nico had spent the past several months in California at Camp Jupiter, and were just now staying at Camp Half-Blood.

Elsa liked Reyna a lot. She had a lot of mutual respect for her. Unfortunately, a lot of Camp Jupiter had made the mistake of underestimating Elsa at first. She'd come to Camp Jupiter the fall after she'd turned fifteen wearing a white button up blouse, a denim skirt, tights, and sneakers, along with her diadem. She'd looked extremely feminine to them, and they believed that feminine meant vulnerable and weak. They'd asked Elsa to play war games with them, and since Elsa saw it as a way to bond with Hazel, she agreed, though she warned that she was immortal. Most of them probably had a hard time believing her because she was so young, and wore a tiara, and they probably thought she was foolish for forgoing armor. Elsa didn't really like armor, to be honest. She thought it weighed her down. Also, she couldn't die or really be hurt, so it was a waste.

Long story short, in their game of what was essentially Capture the Flag, Elsa and Hazel got to the flags first, due to Elsa's powers, which were deemed acceptable to use. She'd gone a little extravagant, and frozen the water cannons, and created a staircase for her and Hazel to climb, made out of ice. They didn't even need help. Elsa didn't do everything, because she let Hazel take the lead and take the banners once they had barricaded the defenses. Camp Jupiter had a healthy respect for Elsa after that. Elsa had been introduced to Reyna as a friend of Nico's, so she treated her with respect right away, which had been nice.

Jason, once he found out that she was a child of Khione, was a little too polite and respectful of Elsa until she informed him that she hated her mother as well, and told him of what she'd done to them. She then went on to explain that she'd killed not only Khione, but the Boreads as well. Jason treated with her a healthy dose of respect and awe after that.

Frank was polite with Elsa, and treated her the way he treated everybody else. She found this refreshing and nice. Not that Reyna and Jason weren't nice, but they were so… Roman and formal. Elsa had left such formality behind her in her old life, thank you very much.

Hazel had immediately, upon being introduced to Elsa, hugged her, saying that a sister of Nico's was a sister of hers as well. Elsa eventually smiled after a moment of panic, and once Nico silently and discreetly reassured her. Elsa liked Hazel instantly nonetheless. She was so open and warm, reminding her a little of Anna.

Else confided in Hazel about Arendelle, and what it was like, getting used to the modern world, and Hazel had explained about growing up in the 1940s. On one of Hazel's furlough days, the two went to town together. They'd had a nice day out; just the two of them. Nico had wanted them to bond, so they did. Hazel was one of the kindest and friendliest of Elsa's friends.

Reyna was one of the friends that Elsa admired most. Once they got past formalities (which took a while), they made good friends. Elsa looked up to her.

With Jason, the formality ceased a little, but not much.

Hazel and Frank were just nice and friendly, which made Elsa forget her worries around them.

Anyway, those were the friends Elsa had really gotten acquainted with first.

The year before that, Elsa had decided that she wanted to do something good for the world, and help people like her who were lost and alone in the world. So, she and Nico had decided to buy a building using Elsa's jewelry from Arendelle. A lot of it was precious and worth a lot. They sold it for good prices, and found that they had enough to buy an old hotel that was being sold. Elsa bought it, and with money given to Nico by Hades, they restored it.

Once it was restored so that each room had a dresser, closet, bathroom with a toilet, sink and shower, desk with a chair, and a bed, they hired adult demigods to work there. They were turning it into a home for homeless youths until they could go off into the world. Any demigods that they came across would be sent to either Camp Half-Blood, or Camp Jupiter.

Elsa stayed with the project for year. Basically, until it got sponsors, donations, and could run without her. It was in Manhattan, New York. She sometimes went there to check on how things were going, and make sure it was running smoothly.

Now, Elsa and Nico were going back to Camp Half-Blood after having stayed in Camp Jupiter for four and a half months.

It was decided that she'd stay in the Big House once they got there.

Chiron knew everything. Once Elsa had returned, they told him the full and real story. He'd suspected that they weren't being completely honest, but he wasn't expecting the story that they did tell. He'd been silent for certain parts of Elsa's story; the parts that still haunted her a year and half later.

Elsa still had nightmares from before. Sometimes, they were so intense that she needed to spend the day alone. There was always the worry of what going to bed would bring. No dreams (this was the best), good/moderate dreams, bad dreams, and nightmares. Elsa figured out that a sound machine with nature noises helped to keep her anchored. Especially the sound 'natural heartbeat'. It was steady for Elsa.

Dreams and sleeping difficulties aside, Elsa was well adjusted.

Currently, she was staying at Camp Half-Blood along with Nico, and the two had been there for a couple of weeks.

Anyway, seeing all of the couples on Valentine's Day only managed to stress the young queen out. Nico had no such time limit. He also already knew who he had to get to fall for him; Percy Jackson.

Unfortunately for Nico, Percy was in a relationship with Annabeth. But he had told Elsa that he was planning on staying patient. Elsa had huffed and rolled her eyes at hearing at him, and sarcastically replied that it must be nice to have so much time for falling in love and having your frozen heart thawed.

Nico apologized for his insensitivity, though they both knew that Elsa was the one being overly sensitive due to something beyond her control. That something being a womanly issue that had become an issue pretty soon after her coronation. It wasn't something they talked about though.

Elsa honestly didn't see the appeal of Percy. She thought he was a naïve and immature boy, and she didn't put up with any nonsense from him, because he annoyed her at times. Especially since he was so overly extroverted, when Elsa was an introvert. The second he began to control water unnecessarily, Elsa would freeze the water. Annabeth thought this was entertaining, and she and Elsa had bonded and become friends. Piper was also intrigued by Elsa, and in awe over the fact that she had successfully killed Khione and the Boreads.

However, Elsa was in awe of the fact that Piper had the guts to attack Khione and the Boreads as well as stand up to them. So there was mutual respect there.

Reyna was the only one of their friends who was also single for Valentine's Day. They told about their frozen hearts, and how their hearts could be thawed. She was one of their friends whom they held truest, and they shared secrets with her that they had decided not to tell anybody else.

Unfortunately, they could not spend Valentine's Day with Reyna because she did not have it as a furlough day. Camp Jupiter was still celebrating the holiday, as was Camp Half-Blood, but someone still had to run the Camp. As Reyna was single, she let Frank take Hazel to New Rome to spend Valentine's Day while she dealt with the camp.

So Elsa and Nico decided to go to Brooklyn for the day. Nico summoned Jules-Albert to drive them.

Elsa had some control of the Mist, so her diadem merely looked like a headband. The two decided to leave Nico's sword, because both had powers to defend themselves.

They'd gone to a museum, then an art gallery. They'd eaten food there. They'd even gone to a Scandinavian restaurant just to check it out, and Elsa murmured criticism for it.

Nico and Elsa mostly got mistaken for a couple. They'd corrected everybody, explaining that they were brother and sister. They suspected that it was their preference to hold hands. It didn't bother them too much.

The only thing that did bother Elsa was all of the couples out and about, looking like they were in love. There were all different kinds of couples all around. That reminded her: less than two and a half years left. That was all she had left to fall in love and have someone fall in love with her back.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that there wasn't much in this chapter, but... Yeah... If you want, you can make guesses as to who Elsa's true love will be.**

 **Feel free to follow, favorite, and REVIEW. (Reviews inspire me, so... yeah!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all for your support! I cannot stress enough how much your support helps me and how much it means. *Insert heart emoticon here***

 **BTW, PLEASE listen to the chosen theme for this whole trilogy, which is on my profile. The link is in bold, and under GKSQ. You can't miss it.**

* * *

When Elsa and Nico got back to Camp Half-Blood, it was close to dinner. Neither of them was actually hungry, because they'd eaten a lot of different foods in Brooklyn. Instead, the two of them talked to Hestia. Elsa voiced her concern over having so little time left for the first time that day, nearly bursting into tears from the stress and frustration of having not yet found her true love.

"You are only fifteen, Elsa." Hestia reminded her gently. "Calm down. Aphrodite knows what she's doing. She wouldn't have sent you your love yet because you haven't established a good family yet. Platonic love is very important, especially in your case. With all that's happened to you, you need to have a family. Not just Nico. You need multiple people whom you care about, and who care about you in return." Elsa sighed, pursing her lips together.

"Should I take this as a sign that Piper, Annabeth and I need to bond more?" Elsa asked.

"That is for you to decide; not me." Hestia replied. Nico placed a comforting hand on Elsa's shoulder, and rubbed it.

"So I'm not ready for love then." Elsa sighed. "But I'm scared… I don't want to end up with a frozen heart as a goddess."

"I'm no expert at love." Hestia began. "So I think you should talk to Piper. She knows about love, and probably understands her mother better than any of us do. I can only offer you advice on what I think you should do."

"What do you think I should do?" The young queen asked.

"My advice would be to not stress or worry about it anymore. Just let life happen." Hestia smiled faintly. "Don't waste time trying to find your true love. They will find you when the time is right, and you'll know who it is." The two bid her a good evening as they stood up and walked away.

Elsa sighed, knowing that there was truth in what the goddess said. When it was clear that someone was interested in her—boy or girl—Elsa would talk with them, looking into their eyes deeply; searching for a sign that they might be the one. That they might be her soulmate. But every time, they'd prove to not stand out to her, as Elsa would feel nothing for them. She'd become frustrated, and lose a night of sleep, where she would sit in her bedroom in her nightgown with the sound machine off, her tiara on the nightstand. She would look to the stars with longing. She'd sometimes even open the window. Elsa would try again and again to feel something for the person who felt something for her, but she'd always come up empty.

Even if she didn't find the person aesthetically pleasing, or their personality just didn't draw her in, Elsa would get upset. Now, this didn't mean that Elsa was a hopeless romantic. Not by a longshot. She just wanted to find the person that would essentially be her soulmate and thaw her frozen heart. She didn't even care what the love was like. She just wanted to thaw her frozen heart.

She didn't dare tell any Nico of this, because he wouldn't understand. No one would, unfortunately, so she told nobody.

Elsa told him a lot of things, but there were some things he just wouldn't understand. Such as her nightmares. She wouldn't tell him exactly what they entailed, because to understand, he would have had to go through those months where Elsa was tortured by Khione along with Elsa, which was impossible, so Nico just had to imagine what she was feeling. But her adorned in her slippers, bathrobe, and nightgown knocking at the door of his cabin late at night/early in the morning while crying was not that unusual. He'd just let her in, calm her down, and then let her sleep in one of the vacant beds for the rest of the night. They were sorry to say that they were used to this routine.

In the morning, Elsa would teleport back to her bedroom and get dressed, and act like nothing had happened. It went unsaid that they didn't mention it in front of anybody else. They did sometimes discuss it when they were alone, but that was it.

Nico was Elsa's protector of sorts. When people she didn't want to talk to tried to make conversation for any reason, he would glare at them and make them shy away, or come over with a reason that she had to go. This was especially helpful when people who had been interested in Elsa came over to try to see if they could get a date or something. It was better if she didn't explain her situation, because to her, that was private. Nobody needed to know why she never liked them or anybody else back. For all they knew, she could be really picky or aromantic.

Elsa, unfortunately, was prone to people having crushes on her, because everybody knew that she was immortal, and going to become a goddess. She wasn't quite sure how people knew, but she supposed word would get out eventually. Anyway, Elsa was trying to live like a normal girl. She knew that wasn't really easy, but she wanted to live as normally as possible, for a demigod.

Wearing her diadem wasn't to set Elsa apart. It was to give her confidence and remind herself how far she'd come. It was also there to remind her to make good choices. It was very symbolic, she decided. She wore it around people other than Nico because it reminded her of who she was supposed to be. When Elsa wanted to be raw and expose her fears, doubts, and her inner bits, she was always either with only Nico, or alone, and then the diadem would come off.

"Do you feel like going to the campfire?" Elsa asked Nico. He shrugged.

"S'mores are always good, I guess. It's always important to take care of yourself and make yourself happy." He commented.

"I might feel kind of juvenile going to the campfire for the s'mores." She sighed. Her accent had faded a good amount, and it was almost gone. She practiced speaking all of the languages she knew, though. She had conversations with Chiron, talked with herself, and Nico in other languages. Elsa read and listened to things in different languages, as well as writing in different languages so that she wouldn't lose her ability. Especially speaking Norwegian. That was a very important part of her.

"But do you want to?" Nico pressed. "That's the question."

"I feel like I should, because I need to be a good role model." Elsa replied, weighing her reasons. "On the other hand, there will be couples. But then again… Oh yeah!" Her eyes lit up, remembering. "Piper and Jason couldn't be together today, so we can sit with her. Lady Hestia did say that I should spend time with her, so it's probably a good idea if we do go."

"Then we'll go." He told her simply. The two joined hands and walked to the amphitheater; getting there before most of the other people, because dinner wasn't completely over yet. The two sat further away from the fire pit rather than closer to it, because Elsa wasn't completely crazy about heat. It just wasn't comfortable for her, which was why she left her window open in winter, and often made it snow in her room. Nico was used to the cold, because he was used to Elsa.

When Piper finally came to the amphitheater, Elsa stood, motioning for Nico to stay and save their seats. She strode down to the daughter of Aphrodite, who was nearing eighteen years old.

"Piper, would you like to sit with me and Nico?" Elsa offered, gesturing to where Nico was sitting.

"Oh… Sure." Piper replied after a moment of processing Elsa's offer. Honestly, she just didn't want to be around couples that much, because Jason was away. Nico and Elsa first struck her as a couple, but then they explained that they were basically brother and sister, so Piper left it alone.

Elsa didn't offer Piper a hand to take as she went back up to Nico. Honestly, she didn't like being touched by most people. Nico was the one person she was completely okay with touching her. She was uneasy when girls touched her, but she was able to relax more if she knew the girl who was touching her well. Boys besides Nico touching her were a no. Flat out no. It sent her into panic mode.

Whenever that happened (though it was rare), Elsa would mentally beat herself up afterward. She'd tell herself that it had been a year and half, and that she should be over her fear. The only person who was truly capable of calming her out of panic mode was Nico. He understood why she'd panic, and flinch when someone besides Nico would touch her unexpectedly. The reasons haunted her nightmares.

Not to say that Nico didn't have nightmares and come to Elsa's bedroom. When he did come, Elsa would select a relaxing noise to play on the sound machine, wrap an arm around him, and they would look at the sky together. She'd talk to him about good things, and maybe make it snow in the room. Elsa knew how to get rid of the ice and snow once she'd created it.

Anyway, Elsa sat between Piper and Nico. She told Piper about her problem.

Piper was one of her friends with whom Elsa had mainly shared her issues with Khione. She didn't tell Piper everything that had happened to her while being tortured, because some things were just too difficult to tell. But Piper knew enough. She knew about the frozen hearts, but she only knew the conditions for thawing Elsa's heart; not Nico's.

"Well…" Piper thought for a moment. "Knowing my mother… I think she'll send your love to you when you least expect it."

This made Elsa's hope fade. She was always expecting for Aphrodite to send her true love. Did this mean that she would never find her soulmate?

* * *

 **A/N: If you don't remember Khione's curses on them, check chapter 4; towards the end.**

 **Please tell me your thoughts, speculations; anything. Almost any sort of feedback will do. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, so... I know this is late. I kept remembering to do this while I was not in a position to. Anyway, Elsa's soulmate/true love will be revealed in this chapter. Elsa's soulmate was the only thing I've ever asked for anybody's input on, and that one person is a very dear friend to me. We met on tumblr, after having been put into contact by a blog we both knew of, and our mutual desire to make a collab.**

* * *

Elsa was not in a good mood. She'd been awoken by an employee of the youth center she had created calling to say that he was sick and couldn't do an important presentation. This presentation was important, because she had to get sponsors to keep sponsoring, and she had to get more sponsors. She'd essentially created the whole presentation and what he was going to say after long grueling hours on Chiron's computer. She'd lost sleep from getting everything together for the presentation. She had then sent it to him on an email, but kept an extra flash drive just in case. She'd had severe dark circles from that week. She'd created it a month ago, and she'd trusted him—an adult—to present it flawlessly, and successfully. Now, because Elsa was the only one who knew the presentation well enough, she had to go to Manhattan and present it. He'd called at around five-thirty AM, with severe food poisoning, letting her know that he couldn't do it even if he tried. It would end in a total disaster if he attempted it.

Luckily, Elsa's wardrobe—provided by Aphrodite—had articles of clothing that looked like they could belong to a businesswoman. This was very much needed, as Elsa was still only fifteen, and had to make a good impression on people. They, unfortunately, probably wouldn't take her seriously at first, since she was—as aforementioned—fifteen years old. It was April, so she was still three months from turning sixteen.

Elsa was able to pull together a professional looking outfit quickly. An ocean blue knee length sleeveless dress. Nude tights. Plain white high heels. A white crop jacket. A pearl jewelry set consisting of post earrings, a necklace, and a bracelet. Snowflake hairpins in her mother's styled bun to replace her tiara. A little bit of makeup to help age her face.

She took a quick shower before getting dressed. Once she was ready, Elsa headed to Nico's cabin with the flash drive in the black purse she had grabbed, along with her cell phone, money, drachmas, extra makeup and her keys to the building. She knocked persistently at the door, and she heard Nico stumble to get up.

"Wait… Why are you all dressed up?" Nico asked, rubbing his eyes. He yawned.

"David got food poisoning and couldn't do the presentation." Elsa explained brusquely. "So I have to do it. I need Jules-Albert to drive me. You can come with me or stay; your choice. But you do have to get dressed."

"I'll go with you." Nico assured her. "Give me ten minutes to get ready thought. I don't have anything nice, so I can't sit in on the presentation, I guess."

"That's fine. There'll be a webcam recording it anyway." She brushed that off because it was of unimportance.

"What time does it start?" Nico asked.

"Nine." Elsa replied. "They'll start arriving around eight-fifty though."

"It's not even seven yet. Not even close." Nico yawned, glancing down at his watch.

"I need to get there, which will take over an hour, make sure that all of the kids who are speaking are ready, and I have to set up, rehearse, and make sure everything is ready for the sponsors and potential sponsors." Elsa told him. "You have ten minutes, starting now, to get ready." She pulled the door shut between them. Elsa was having a bad day so far. She couldn't sit down, lest her dress got dirty. She had to be careful where she stepped because her shoes were white.

Lady Hestia was nowhere to be found.

So Elsa stood there. On the seventh minute, a dark shadow appeared over the cabin area. Elsa looked to the sky, and her eyes bugged out at seeing a giant bronze dragon with wings flying over. She let out a surprised scream.

"What's wrong?!" Nico burst out of the cabin dressed, but his shoes untied and his hair still uncombed.

"W-what is _that_?!" Elsa stared up at in horror. More campers started coming out of their cabins upon hearing Elsa scream. They all soon caught sight of the bronze dragon. It appeared to be landing by the lake.

"Oh _hell_ no!" Could be heard, coming from Piper, as she marched over to the dragon in her pajamas; holding her dagger. Percy and Annabeth trailed behind her. Nico grabbed Elsa's hand and dragged her along to follow them.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked as she was led through the crowd. The dragon had landed, and a Latino looking boy in a dirty orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, suspenders, and dirty jeans jumped off, offering his hand to an upset looking girl wearing a clean white dress. Her long caramel colored hair was braided over her shoulder. She pulled two suitcases off of the dragon, and jumped to her feet. She refused the boy's help. She looked around sixteen or seventeen years old, though Elsa only got this from glancing at her, and the only reason she got this much from one short glance and her peripheral vision was because her eyes were better than most everybody else's, since she was immortal.

"Leo Valdez!" Piper yelled. "What the fuck?!" A gasp ripped through the crowd of people due to the harsh language. "We thought you were dead, you asshole!" The Latino boy chuckled uncomfortably.

"Yeah, well… I guess I have some explaining to do." The boy, apparently Leo Valdez said, grinning. "But, you're happy to see me right?" Then Piper exploded, giving him an earful on how worried they were, and how he had been a douchebag in not telling his friends that he was alive, and leading them to believe that he was dead, only to come back a year and eight months later. Piper finished her rant, and turned to the girl who looked uncomfortable. Elsa had been focusing on Piper and Leo, and had barely glanced at the girl.

"You must be Calypso, right?" Piper asked, sticking out her hand. Elsa finally really looked at Calypso. She froze, for Calypso was the single most beautiful person she had ever seen. Her heart began to beat fast, and she got lost in gazing at Calypso's face.

This had to be it. This had to be who Aphrodite had chosen as Elsa's soulmate.

"Elsa… Elsa." Nico whispered in her ear. He nudged her.

"Huh?" She tore her eyes away from Calypso.

"You were eager to go. I'll brush my hair, and then we'll go, okay?" Nico whispered. She swallowed, nodding. Nico released her hand, and moved through the crowd back to the Hades cabin. Elsa's blue eyes moved back to Calypso. The name formed silently on Elsa's lips.

Her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest… Her knees felt weak… Elsa wanted to kiss Calypso right there and then… but she kept still. Her lips trembled. Tears filled her eyes, and began to slip down her cheeks.

Finally…

Elsa had met her true love.

* * *

 **A/N: In my opinion, Leo is a selfish, misogynistic, homophobic douche bag, and Calypso can do SO much better than him. Sorry to you Caleo lovers, but I do not love it. Please tell me your thoughts? Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! Thank you for all of the support last chapter. It really does mean a lot to me, and it really helps me. BTW, Elsa's clothing is on the Roses polyvore link, which is on my profile.**

* * *

Nico had dragged Elsa out of the crowd before she could say something to Calypso. He saw that she was crying, but didn't say a word until he had summoned Jules-Albert, and they were in the back of the car together. He handed her a box of tissues, and let her have a minute to pull herself together before he said anything.

"What happened back there?" He asked gently.

"I…" Elsa sniffed. Her voice was wobbly. "I fell… Calypso… I think-I think Calypso is my true love… My-My soulmate."

"Wait, so it was really love at first sight?" Nico's eyebrows furrowed. She nodded, and blew her nose.

"I felt something I'd never felt before back there." Elsa murmured, almost whispering. "My heart was beating fast, and I could barely pull my gaze away… She's so beautiful… And so is her name… Calypso." She sighed, her lips forming a wobbly smile.

"So you're sure that this was love at first sight?" He asked. Elsa nodded.

"I wanted to kiss her." She murmured, smiling down at the box of tissues. "Right there in front of everybody. Nico… I've never wanted to kiss someone on the lips before… I mean, I've felt admiration before, but never this. She looked so upset… And I just wanted to take her into my arms, and make it all better."

"Elsa… Not to be insensitive or anything… But you have the presentation to focus on." Nico reminded her. "This is really important for you, remember?" Elsa nodded.

"I know… I know… I just… I'll pull myself together by the time we get there." Elsa replied, avoiding eye contact. "But it's just… It's like… Wow… Suddenly, after feeling the limited love I felt before… Bam… I feel… This…"

"I know." Nico lied, not understanding in the least, but he had to get Elsa back on track. "Just remember how important this is. You have priorities."

"Yeah. I know. The presentation." Elsa inhaled deeply, and then exhaled. She seemed to be calming herself down. She pulled out a mirror and got rid of her messed up makeup. She closed her eyes, and just breathed. Nico took her hand, and squeezed it, reminding her that he was there for her.  
"I just have to hold on until the presentation is over… Annika will take care of the sponsors after that. I just have to hold on until then."

"We can go get something to eat after the presentation is over." Nico offered.

"Like what?" Elsa asked.

"We could go to that dessert place that we like." Elsa smiled at that, and let out a moan.

"That sounds like heaven." She sighed. "At least I have something to look forward to."

"Okay, so tell me about the presentation, and why it's important." Nico told her. Elsa sat up straight; knowing what he was doing. He was getting her focus on the presentation.

She began talking about how much good the youth center did, and all of the potential lives it saved. She talked about different possible situations, and how some real survivors who had been saved by the youth center would speak about their experiences. Elsa was now strictly all business, and she redid her makeup. You could still see a longing mixed with a faraway look in her eyes, but Nico supposed that you had to know her as well as he did to know that her heart was elsewhere, and see the faraway longing in her eyes. Her smile would most likely fool the sponsors and potential sponsors, so he told her that she would do great.

When they got back to the building, Elsa made sure that those going to speak were ready and had what they were going to say. Nico and some other people sat in the room so that they could rehearse. Elsa put passion into the presentation; giving mainly logos and those sharing their stories gave it the pathos it needed. Both Elsa and the people sharing their stories added ethos to it.

After the rehearsal finished, Nico helped Elsa to set up; making sure that everything was perfect. Elsa went into the bathroom for a few minutes to take advantage of some hair spray to get rid of flyaway hair and to touch up her makeup. She fixed her clothes to perfection in order to appear completely professional despite her age.

When Elsa came out of the bathroom, her appearance was impeccable. Nico helped her to set up the webcam recording her. He made sure everything was in order before making himself scarce, because Elsa had to go out and greet the sponsors.

Greeting the sponsors was something that secretly irritated Elsa. She kept smiling the whole time as she introduced herself as Elsa Arendelle, the owner of the building, and the creator of the youth center. She was almost always asked how old she was, because Elsa just looked young. Luckily, her heels gave her a boost and made her look a little older. Unfortunately, Elsa had to answer that she was fifteen years old. She got a lot of raised eyebrows at that. They asked her how she could own the building, and create the youth center if she was only fifteen, and she merely responded that all questions would be answered during the presentation.

As Nico watched in a vacant office, he grinned. Elsa was amazing. She told a heavily edited version of her story, saying that she'd grown up forced into isolation from her adoptive family, and the only person who loved her was her sister. She explained that they were an old fashioned family, and the reason she'd been forced into isolation was because it had been apparent from a young age that she was a lesbian. (That actually was true. Elsa felt no attraction towards boys; only girls.) She explained that she'd run away at thirteen, and found her real mother. Her real mother was also abusive, as well as her uncles who lived with her, and Elsa was saved by her grandfather. He was rich, and he let her create this youth center when she was fourteen. Elsa went on to say that she didn't let people do stories on her, because she wanted a normal life, and aside from the youth center, her life was normal.

Elsa began to explain what exactly the youth center was like and how it worked. She gave statistics on how it helped people. She then brought in the volunteers who were sharing their personal experience, and stood off to the side as they talked. Nico noticed that she looked sad, and like her mind was elsewhere, which it probably was. Elsa was most likely thinking about Calypso.

When the volunteers finished, Elsa switched back into professional mode, and closed up the presentation. She had short conversation with them as they left the room to go and meet some of the other kids the center had helped. Elsa was done for the day. She was deflated as she fetched Nico, and cleaned up the conference room where the meeting had taken place.

"How was I?" Elsa asked in Norwegian, not having the energy nor the desire to speak in English. Though, it was much easier now, but still; Norwegian was still easier.

"Great." Nico responded in Italian. "Very passionate. You were amazing."

"Can we go to a café instead of that dessert place?" Elsa asked. "I could use some caffeine. That presentation took a lot out of me." She'd had to tweak it from David's version really quickly in order to fit her. The PowerPoint slideshow was still the same though.

"Sure." Nico replied. "Which one?"

"That one with the comfortable chairs." Elsa slung her purse over her shoulder as she retrieved it from her office which she only used once in a while now.

"Okay. That works." Nico agreed. She was not in the mood (due to Calypso being on her mind) to hold his hand. Plus, Elsa just wasn't in the mood to deal with people who took it upon themselves to say that they were a cute couple. They'd get that no matter what though.

They wordlessly got into the car, and Nico gave Jules-Albert the address. Elsa removed her jewelry and makeup, then let down her hair; leaving it in a braid down her back. She also removed her jacket.

"Do I look fifteen again?" She asked, slouching in her seat.

"Um… you look around sixteen… Maybe seventeen… I think it's the clothes." Nico replied.

"Why can't I just have my powers that let me change my appearance now?" Elsa groaned. "I'm sick of looking fifteen when I want to look older, and looking older when I want to look fifteen. Fifteen is a stupid age. I can't do anything good."

"Hey, you're not the only one who is fifteen." Nico reminded her.

"I know." Elsa grumbled. "But I'm just having an issue with it right now."

"Glad to see you're acting your age." He chuckled. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Today is just not my day. I wish I could have met Calypso in the future, or last week. Just not today." She whined. "This is unacceptable."

"Well, you did meet your soulmate when you were least expecting it." Nico pointed out. She glared at him.

"Ha ha." Elsa said, rolling her eyes at Nico. "I would also like to formally apologize for my behaviors. This is happens when you're forced to grow up from a young age and act mature. Everything not mature bottles up and it comes out when you're stressed."

"It's not your fault." Nico assured Elsa. "At least you aren't so formal anymore."

"I'm no longer as formal because I learned to relax and be informal around you. I'm still a little formal around people who aren't you, but all formality goes out the window when we're alone." Elsa replied.

"Spot on with that statement." Nico commented. The café they wanted to go to was coming up. "We're almost there."

"Good. I need coffee and a pastry in the worst way possible." Elsa said sitting up. She picked up her purse as the car stopped. The two got out, and walked in together.

"I'm not much of a coffee person, myself." Nico replied. "Just isn't my thing."

"I don't like it when it's plain." Elsa commented, making a face. "It needs cream and sugar." Having vented, she found she had more energy now, and the two were talking in English. Elsa took Nico's hand. He was around five foot six, and Elsa was around five foot two, so she was about the same height as Nico due to the heels. The two ordered their coffee and pastries then went to sit down. Elsa sighed with relief upon sitting in the chairs, which she claimed were the most comfortable thing ever.

The two ate and drank. They talked about the youth center in their respective mother tongues, just to be funny. Eventually, three teenage girls came up to them.

"Hi," The girl said. "We've been watching you guys since you came in, and we just want to say that you're a really cute couple." She smiled at them.

"He's my brother." Elsa deadpanned, leaving the girls looking embarrassed. "Come on, Nico." And they stood up and left.

* * *

 **A/N: So the thing with people thinking that your opposite gender best friend is your significant other... That is totally real. I used to have a friend who was a guy. We were best friends, but people would ask us if we liked each other, or tell us that we should date. That was back before I realized that I was gay, so... Anyway, we had to start saying that we were cousins. I really liked the reactions from that, lol.**

 **Please, leave some feedback, and let me know your thoughts.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh gods…" Elsa murmured, slipping on her jacket and grabbing her purse before exiting the car on their way back up Half-Blood Hill. Nico walked over to her side.

"What?" He asked.

"I might be able to formally introduce myself to Calypso." Elsa blurted out. "I mean… She's my _soulmate_ , and we haven't even been formally introduced yet. And yet… I might love her already. This is so strange…"

"Honestly, I would suggest becoming friends before you make a move." Nico told her. "I've seen it work in the past, and it should work for you."

"I know, Nico." Elsa reminded him. "How could I _not_ know about that tactic? Honestly…" She shook her head playfully. Nico chuckled.

"Where is everyone?" Nico asked as they climbed over Half-Blood Hill.

"It's noon, isn't it?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, so at lunch I guess. D'you want to practice sparring?" Nico asked. "Like, once you get changed?"

"Sounds like a plan." Elsa replied. "After that, perhaps we can convince Will to help us with our archery."

"That sounds good." Nico nodded. Their plans were sealed. Elsa went into her room to change out of her dress, heels and tights. She carefully put her dirty clothes in the hamper and hung up everything that wasn't dirty. She neatly put away her shoes. Elsa then put on a sports bra, tank top, and exercise shorts. She put on her sneakers lacing them up. She was distracted the whole time though; finding that she accidentally put her shirt on backwards, and her pants on backwards a couple of times. Elsa accidentally put her socks on inside out, and her shoes on the wrong feet. She began to unbraid her hair for no reason. Realizing that she now had to fully unbraid it and re-braid it, now that it was all loose and ruined. Elsa huffed, irritated, and brushed her hair, removing the pins. She did her best to focus, only getting lost in thought once. Her braid was tight; correct for training. She donned her diadem, which was just returning it back where it belonged; on her head. It wouldn't fall off. It was magic.

The cause of Elsa being so distracted? She was trying to figure out how she and Calypso would actually meet, and formally introduce themselves. It had to be perfect, smooth, and Elsa had to capture Calypso's attention. She had to make sure that she left a good impression on her. This was Elsa's soulmate, and she was terrified of messing this up.

She quickly realized that she needed to forget about meeting Calypso, and just focus on sparring. Elsa came to this conclusion whilst walking to the training area. So, to get Calypso's name and face out of her mind, Elsa worked on making an ice sword. She had been practicing with her powers a lot; especially with making a weapon instantly in her hands. That was how she defended herself from monsters; by using her powers. They were there for a reason, and Elsa figured that she had to get better with them by the time she actually became a goddess.

The sword she created this time was the perfect size, but probably not the perfect level of sharpness, as in not sharp enough. But she'd work on that later. At least it was the perfect size this time. It had taken practice to even get the sword to the right size every time. The four years Elsa was given were not just to find her true love, but to also become totally comfortable with her powers and practice with them before she was given her full powers. They were also for getting used to the modern world and learning skills. Such as sword fighting. Elsa didn't exactly have a talent for it, but she wasn't bad at it. She was still learning, but she'd been practicing. She'd learned both Greek and Roman techniques, and taken her favorites and the best of each and that had become her personal technique and strategies.

Elsa carried the sword to the arena, where Nico stood, practicing with skeletons.

"You can go ahead and let them go." She spoke up. "I'm here."

"Okay," Nico said, dismissing the skeletons. "So, what are our terms?"

"No powers." This was a very common one. Elsa was still learning and working with hers, so it was unfair to Nico if she used her powers and/or lost control. Nico's powers were to prevent him from actually fighting, so it was unfair if he used his. They had a time and place for using their powers. Duels. Duels were far away from Camp Half-Blood, and required a referee, as well as a healer, just in case, because duels could make them pass out. "Do not aim for… Disadvantages." This was also very common. Once they got their armor on, they were not allowed to aim for chinks in the armor. Of course, in the real world, their disadvantages would be aimed for, but this sparring was to practice technique and build endurance. They were going to practice their swings and blocks, in short. Nothing else. "We will go until we are too tired to continue." Elsa went on to state that they would only work for endurance; practicing swings, blocks and being prepared to go on for a long time. Nico nodded once the terms were stated, showing his agreement.

Before they started actually sparring, they tested Elsa's ice sword in order to warm up. When Nico tried using it, it began to melt in his hands. That was alright, because that meant that the year and eight months of practice had paid off. It withstood both Nico's sword and a normal Celestial bronze sword, as well as being dropped. Elsa felt a sense of accomplishment.

The two of them then donned armor and selected their swords for their sparring. They then began to spar.

Campers coming from the dining pavilion watched them for a little while, but then they realized that Nico and Elsa weren't going to be very interesting to watch, because every swing was careful, as well as every block. They moved quickly, and were light on their feet. Nobody stayed to watch long. They had realized how boring it was to watch Elsa and Nico spar if they hadn't already. To be honest, Elsa didn't blame them. The duels were far more interesting. Will said so. He was the referee for them, as well as their medic.

By the time the two of them were done sparring, they were both covered in sweat. Elsa's tank top was drenched in sweat, as was Nico's shirt. They were both exhausted, and had stopped because they were too tired to go on. The two of them removed their armor, and put everything away. They grabbed water bottles from the cooler nearby, and drank multiple bottles of water.

"Gods," Nico panted. "My limbs feel like jelly."

"After sparring like we do, they do, don't they?" Elsa responded, wiping away sweat that had run into her eyes and marred her sight. She spoke more formally around people who weren't Nico. Even their friends. She didn't feel comfortable enough around other people to act or speak like a normal fifteen year old girl. Elsa had trust issues. She also had secrets that she never wanted to reveal to them, but she might one day; once she learned how to trust them enough.

Elsa looked up from the hem of her shirt, on which she had been wiping her sweat onto, and over Nico's shoulder. She noticed Calypso watching them with an interested look on her face; her hands clasped in front of her. Elsa's breath got caught in her throat. The first time Calypso noticed Elsa, and she was drenched in sweat after sparring? Had Calypso seen them sparring? Did she like Elsa's technique? Did Elsa look graceful while doing it? Did she think Elsa looked nice, despite being covered in sweat?

"Do you want to jump in the lake to wash off?" Nico asked, cutting into her inner monologue.

"How long until you can shower?" She inquired, glancing away from Calypso to look at Nico.

"I actually don't know…" Nico replied, looking around for a clock. "I don't have a watch on me, but I think it's around three o clock. Maybe two-thirty."

"You can just use the shower in the Big House. The one I use." Elsa decided quickly, conflicted between going to say hello to Calypso and waiting until she was clean to introduce herself. On one hand, she probably looked and smelled disgusting and might drive Calypso and any chances away, but on the other hand, Calypso might be forgiving of Elsa's condition, and this might be Elsa's only chance. "Um, you go ahead… I'll…" She looked away from Nico to where Calypso was. Or had been. She was no longer anywhere in sight. Elsa sighed; her shoulder slumping in disappointment, and her head visibly drooping. "Never mind. I'll go to the Big House, and shower while you get your things together." She mumbled.

Elsa didn't feel like walking to her room and having everybody see her. So she teleported. Usually, she did not do this, because her logic was that she had two good feet, so why not use them? But right now, she didn't have it in her to walk all that way.

She despairingly gathered her toiletries and clothing to change into. She walked slowly down the hall to the bathroom, and locked herself in to take a cold shower. As the water ran over Elsa's body, she wondered what was wrong with her. She hadn't even known who Calypso was a day previously. Elsa was obsessing over a girl who didn't even know her name. Elsa sighed, leaning her forehead against the tile of the shower wall. She closed her eyes, and just listened to the sound of the water falling. It was calming, but Elsa was still upset.

She pulled herself together enough finish her shower, and get dressed in a T-shirt, jean skirt and leggings. Elsa preferred to dress more feminine than a lot of girls at Camp Half-Blood. She also preferred to show less skin in most cases.

Elsa exited the bathroom, trudging down the hall as she carried her toiletries and dirty clothes back to her room. Nico sat in the swivel chair at the desk, looking out the window.

"The bathroom's all yours." Elsa stated softly. He nodded, getting up and going down the hall. Elsa closed the door behind him. She tossed her dirty clothes into the hamper, put her toiletries away, and brushed her hair. She refrained from putting it in a braid while it dried; instead putting on a headband. She selected some socks and put them on before slipping her feet into a pair of sneakers. She grabbed a hoodie and pulled it on; covering her arms.

Elsa paused in front of the mirror in her room, just looking at herself. She explored her sad blue eyes, and the hopelessness written all over her face. Her frowning lips…

She'd done her best to have a neutral resting facial expression, but now… She looked sad… Heartsick… Elsa sighed, and turned away.

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave some feedback! I love to know your thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, so PLEASE read the A/N at the end of the chapter because it is very important. But for now, I just want to tell you guys that there was a person who read this fic, and reviewed four times. They clearly had not read GK,SQ or HoH and BoO, because they thought that Elsa and Nico were straight. They thought that Nico was going to be Elsa's souldmate, and even went to suggest Jack Frost. XD. And they freaked out when they got to the part where Elsa first saw Calypso, and said "Calypso is a woman, silly." but then freaked out when I threw in my opinion of Leo, and said "I HATE YOU" three times. I laughed at all of their reviews. If you wish to see them, I left them up to laugh at. They are guest reviews. My friend jeffgangfan and I made fun of all of the reviews together.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: SEXUAL ASSAULT/RAPE FLASHBACK IN THE FIRST SET OF ITALICS. ALSO, PANIC ATTACK.**

* * *

Archery with Will was one of the worst things ever that day. Elsa was usually able to get it close enough without help. But this was a day where Elsa couldn't do much right, because Calypso was haunting her thoughts.

She kept completely missing the target, which was extremely unlike her. She tried to focus, but to no avail. Nico and Will suggesting tips from the side did nothing. She still couldn't think straight. She couldn't focus on anything but Calypso.

Eventually, Will just walked over to her and tried to show her that her stance was incorrect. Elsa tried to correct it on her own, she didn't get it right. So Will went around from behind and took hold of her hips, and tried to turn her body correctly in the stance.

The second he touched her without any warning or permission, Elsa felt a shock as if she had been thrown in freezing cold water, then remembered one time she had been touched like that without her permission.

 _The hands squeezed her hips painfully and roughly. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, trying to be anywhere but there. The hands moved to caress places that Elsa had not consented for them to touch. Elsa felt trapped in her body. Then she felt IT again. The pain. She froze upon feeling it. Elsa just wanted him to stop. She wanted it to go away. She didn't want to be touched. She didn't want to be trapped in her own body, forced to do the bidding of this poor excuse of an immortal. Elsa wanted to cry. But she would. Not. Cry. Period. Never in front of anybody. She would not cry. She would just stand there and take it._

 _Her hips were grabbed again, as she was forced to stay still. Elsa was free to cover her hands with her face. She bit her lip so hard that she was sure it would bleed._

Elsa couldn't breathe. She elbowed the person behind her with a hard force, and her hips were released with a cry of pain from behind her. She shed the quiver and bow before running away; tears in her eyes. Elsa ran as fast as she could. Her legs carried her to a familiar place in the woods. She climbed on top of the rock and sad down, then curling into a fetal position. She closed her eyes tightly; shutting out the world around her. Elsa tried to breathe normally; gasping for air. She took shaky breaths. Tears ran down her cheeks and she was crying.

"Elsa?" Nico's voice said gently. He always followed her when she ran away. "Can I come closer?"

"Y-yes." Elsa managed to choke out. "It-it's o-okay t-to t-touch me… Just… J-just not… You know…"

"Okay." Nico replied; his voice still gentle and soothing. "Tell me if you want me to stop anything, okay?"

"Okay…" She whimpered. Elsa felt Nico's hand touch her shoulder. He gently stroked her arm, letting her get used to and comfortable with the contact. Eventually, he moved on to rub her back.

After a while, Elsa found the strength to sit up, hugging her knees to her chest. Nico was looking at her with concern. She opened her arms for a hug and he obliged, gently hugging her, and letting her cry into his shoulder. His hands gently stroked her back and hair. Nico knew what Elsa found comforting in these situations, because this had happened before. Triggers were few and far in between for Elsa, but sometimes, the slightest bit of unsolicited male physical contact was a trigger, or an unkind phrase. Nico knew that these things had been used to torture Elsa.

She had been verbally, physically, emotionally, and sexually abused. Triggers were no joke.

Rape jokes were few and far in between, but when one came up, it forced Elsa back into her memories, and she broke down.

Nico had to help Elsa pick up the pieces once the damage was done after a dream or trigger. He helped her put it back together and appear unbroken.

The words, 'Is it okay if I touch you? I'm just going to_.' were the best thing that Elsa could ever hear. It gave her time to mentally prepare herself to be touched. Or she could deny them permission, and usually they would respect that.

Will didn't know. Almost nobody knew. They didn't understand how their actions or words were a trigger. It wasn't really their fault. But still… Nico wished that people understood that not everybody was totally okay. That some people had inner demons that were awoken from something as simple as touching them without permission—even in the most innocent way—or a joke. Nico also hated being touched without permission. Elsa was the exception here. She needed him, and he needed her. They were closer than even Nico and Hazel.

Nico and Elsa just sat next to each other. Elsa still had her arms wrapped around her legs; her chin resting on her knees. She was rocking back and forth. Nico had an arm over her shoulders, reminding her that he was still there to anchor her down if she felt like she was getting lost.

Elsa was actually thinking about how Nico had comforted her in the past. It was an easy transition; moving her thoughts from a traumatic event to the way Nico would comfort her. She closed her eyes and dipped her mind into one of the countless memories of waking Nico up in the middle of the night after a nightmare.

 _Elsa was clad in her bathrobe covering her nightgown, and slippers covering her bare feet. She sprinted across the ground. It was still dark outside, and the only noises to be heard weren't made by people. She reached the door of the Hades cabin and began to knock furiously on the door. Tears streaked her cheeks, and her lips trembled. One hand held her bathrobe shut while the other knocked on the door. She held back her sobs, trying not to wake anyone but Nico up. She couldn't handle it if anyone but him saw her like this._

 _Of course, Chiron had seen her cry exactly once, but that was when she returned to Camp Half-Blood, and they were telling him the full truth. But from then on, Elsa hid her tears from everybody but Nico. She avoided running into Chiron during nights like these; when she had nightmares and woke up needing to seek comfort from Nico._

 _When the aforementioned person opened the door to his cabin, he enveloped Elsa into a one armed embrace the second he saw that she was crying. He drew her inside of the cabin, shutting the door, and sealing them inside of it. He wrapped his other arm around her once it was free. Elsa let her sobs out into his shoulder; letting it all out._

 _Once Elsa had finished, she sat on Nico's bed. He sat next to her, keeping an arm around her. She brushed away stray tears that still trickled down her cheeks._

 _"What was it this time?" He asked gently._

 _"It-it wasn't a flashback." She murmured in a monotone, sniffing, and looking down at her lap. "It… it was… My-my father… And my m-mother. N-not my mother who raised me, but… you know." Nico nodded._

 _"Yeah, go on." Nico answered gently._

 _"They… They were in the penthouse with me… and… Anna was there… She was backed away from me… Looking at me with… With disgust. My… My m-mother… She-she… Remember how I'd tell you that she'd ridicule me for my accent, and that's why it's faded so much? Well, I was trying to tell Anna to run, and that I-I didn't want her t-to be h-hurt. I was t-trying to s-save her… And my f-father… He-he… He kept t-telling me how much of a horrible daughter I was, and that I-I deserved every horrible thing that happened to me. I-I was crying… Both he and my-my mother were screaming insults at me… They were… They were hurting me. I-I just wanted Anna to be safe… I wanted her to run. I screamed and yelled at her, telling her to run and save herself, but she… She just stood there, looking at me with… Disgust… And… She… She turned around in the end… And told them… She told them to give me… Everything I deserved." Elsa's shoulders shook._

 _"Hey, Elsa, it's okay." Nico soothed. "That didn't happen. It wasn't real. You're here, now. Khione's dead. You killed her, remember?" Elsa nodded, biting her lip. Nico rubbed her shoulder, and she leaned her head on his._

 _"I was devastated… That my own sister… That Anna… Would be in charge of those horrible… Abusive… Sadistic… People." Elsa's voice sounded hollow. "I was devastated that she… That Anna… My little sister… Would tell them to hurt me. Anna would never do that."_

 _"It was just a dream." Nico assured her. "A nightmare. It wasn't real."_

 _"Yeah. That's all it was… A nightmare." Elsa echoed._

Elsa inhaled deeply, and then exhaled.

"Are you feeling better?" Nico asked softly.

"Yeah." Elsa whispered. "I'm okay."

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is important because it shows that Elsa, after everything she's gone through, is not 'better' or 'cured' even a year and a half later. But that's not what I wanted to talk about.**

 **What I wanted to talk about is the fact that you all care so little about Roses and Snowdrops. Now, before you go " _I_ care!11!", let me just point out... No you don't. You didn't fucking review. You didn't fucking give any feedback when I asked for it. Giving reasons why there shouldn't be any sex in this fic is not giving feedback. And guess what?! There will be no sex, because I have so few fucks to give about this fic now. I do sort of care, and will finish it, but it's not going to be finished the way I wanted to. I wanted to write it to the fullest. But that's not going to happen. After a certain point, there will only be basically oneshots as epilogues and such. **

**NONE of you seem to care about this fic. If you actually cared, you would be giving feedback. TBH, when you don't give actual feedback, it feels like I'm talking to an empty room. When I was writing GK,SQ it wasn't like this nearly to this extent. My logic is, if you can follow and favorite, you can also review. Now, look at what you've done. I've stopped caring about this trilogy as much as I used to. After I finish this fic, I'm probably just going to take a break from this account for a bit. I plan on not writing for PJO outside of an update to Pages every once in a blue moon. So yeah... I'm never again, on this fic, going to tell you guys that I love you all because you clearly don't care about me and my fic, so why should I care about you outside of the trigger warning?**

 **Anyway, that's just something I wanted to tell you.**

 **PS: Long A/Ns like this are probably going to stop. You'll probably like that though.**


	11. Chapter 11

Later that day, Elsa and Nico, once Elsa had recovered enough, went to apologize to Will for just running out the way they did. They didn't give him an explanation though. They felt like they didn't owe him one, besides telling him that Elsa didn't like to be touched.

"Don't worry about it." He assured them. They both knew he was wondering why Elsa had just run off like that, causing Nico to run after her. The two of them had been in the woods together for a while before coming back to talk to him.

"Will, there is something I should tell you." Elsa spoke up calmly. She wasn't exactly as calm as she seemed, because she was tense. Nico, whose eye was practiced in looking at her, could plain as day see that she was tense. Nobody else, except for perhaps the gods and Chiron, could so easily see if she was relaxed or not.

"Shoot," Will replied. He looked pleasant, but confused. Elsa didn't exactly blame him. She would be too, if she were in his position.

"I don't like to be touched." She said matter-of-factly and bluntly. This was probably the best way to get the message across; don't touch her without permission. "Especially without having granted permission. Nico is someone I know and trust a lot. That is why I am alright with him touching me without permission. But everyone else… I don't really like to be touched without warning. In the future, would you please ask permission before touching me?" This wasn't very much of a question, more of a request. A very firm request, at that. What's more was that Nico looked expectantly at Will. He silently pleaded his friend to do this for who was essentially his sister.

"I can do that." Will responded, without questioning why. "Thanks for letting me know." Elsa let herself smile at that, though not very widely. Nico, who was holding her hand, squeezed it. He smiled gratefully at will.

When the two walked away after they excused themselves, they contemplated what to do next. Or rather, Nico suggested things and Elsa contemplated each option. They took turns at this.

"Do you want to ask Percy for a swim lesson?" Nico asked.

"Not today." Elsa's response was vague, but they both knew that it meant that she would rather to it on a day where she wouldn't be very likely to accidentally use her powers. A flashback wasn't easy on Elsa. She used to accidentally use her powers, but now she had more control over them. But Elsa didn't want to chance it. She was still very self-conscious, and didn't want to accidentally kill or harm anyone.

"What about more sword fighting?"

"We already showered. Also, _more?_ Are you sure that's the best idea? Our arms will probably be sore tomorrow already. I highly doubt it would be a good idea to work ourselves even more today."

"What about an art class?"

"As long as I can create a sculpture of ice, using my powers, and don't have to make anything out of marble." So they decided to go to the art class. Nico attempted to use marble, while Elsa slowly and carefully crafted an ice sculpture. Her ice sculpture depicted two faceless figures, whose heads were just elongated spheres on two standardly shaped bodies. You couldn't really tell their gender, but their hands between them… They were joined. And the hands were done in great detail. They were clearly holding on for dear life, and Elsa had painstakingly made sure that this could be seen. She kept working on it for a while, and Nico eventually gave up on his project in order to give her pointers. Nico let her know when the joined hands on her sculpture looked like the joined hands on Medusa victims, except in ice. Elsa beamed at this.

The counselor in charge of the art class stopped the whole class and had everybody go look at Elsa's sculpture, declaring that it was the best sculpture he'd ever seen from someone so young and inexperienced; especially with ice as the material they were using. Elsa resisted rolling her eyes at this; she'd been working with ice and snow since she found out about her powers. Though, there was that four year period where she was isolated… And the ten months of being imprisoned… But the year and eight months after that, Elsa had been working with ice and snow the whole time. She'd been improving.

The counselor babbled on about how he saw deep meaning in the sculpture, and about how it was about holding onto someone, and that everybody has someone they hold onto. Elsa just stood there, discreetly holding hands with Nico, nodding and smiling, when really; she just wanted to get rid of it before it melted into a puddle. And then Elsa saw Calypso had joined the crowd. She was gazing at Elsa's sculpture intensely, as if she were searching for something in it. Elsa unconsciously smiled upon seeing Calypso. She didn't even know this girl, and Elsa could already swear that she was in love. Upon realizing this, she immediately brought back her straight face, and averted her eyes to the ground.

Eventually, the crowd dispersed, as people began to get bored from looking at it. The counselor gave Elsa an unwelcome pat on the back, to which she held back her flinch, and told her again what a good job it was, before moving on. Nico realized that Calypso was still looking at the sculpture, and detached his hand from Elsa's. He winked at her as he walked back to his own project to let her strike up a conversation.

"Do-Do you like it?" Elsa asked nervously. She bit her lip, waiting for Calypso's response.

"Very much." Calypso smiled softly, looking at Elsa with her pretty brown eyes. The young queen smiled back at her, releasing her lip. "You're the artist, right?" Calypso glanced up to look at Elsa's diadem, and she became painfully aware that she probably looked kind of pompous wearing it.

"I am." Elsa confirmed.

"You did a good job." The caramel haired girl gazed at the ice sculpture with a faraway look in her eyes. "It's really deep, I suppose. What inspired you?"

"Love." Elsa shrugged. "The platonic love I feel for my best friend that is. He's practically my brother." She smiled, and jerked her head towards Nico, who was pretending to be oblivious. "Nico has been there for me for most of the time. There was a period where we were apart, and couldn't find each other, but now we are together again, and almost inseparable. I held on at the most crucial moments, remembering him, and remembering how much I love him, as my brother." She let her lips rest into a gentle smile. "I guess I wanted to represent that. I wanted to show that anybody can find some sort of love, and hold onto it. Sometimes, I suppose, you have to move from person to person, but as long as you have some sort of love to hold onto in your life at all times, it can do so much. I know that love saved my life when I was fighting for just that." Calypso had maintained eye contact the whole time Elsa was talking, and actually looked interested in what Elsa was saying.

"This sculpture has a beautiful meaning, and there is so much depth..." Calypso smiled. "It makes me wish I had love to hold onto… I thought I did, but… It… It didn't work out the way I wanted it to." Her smile had disappeared.

"Sometimes you just have to find the love within you." Elsa assured her. "I, at times, have felt as though I did not hold any love in my heart, but I was wrong. Being wrong helped me to fight for my life on a few occasions. I'm Elsa, by the way."

"My name is Calypso." She held out her hand for Elsa to shake, and she did. Though, Elsa felt a slight shock upon touching Calypso's hand. She did her best not to show that she had felt such a thing, just smiling pleasantly at her.

"It's nice to meet you, Calypso." Elsa reluctantly let go of her hand, and clasped her wrist in her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Elsa." Calypso crossed her arms over her chest, looking at it again with longing. "By the way, is your sculpture going to melt, because it is made of ice?"

"I didn't make it to last permanently, but I can make sure it doesn't melt." Elsa said quickly, and in her opinion; too eagerly. "If you really like it so much, I mean… I could make sure that it'll be around for a while…" She felt her cheeks go pink. Elsa was embarrassing herself in front of the girl that she liked. This was horrible. She probably seemed too eager to please Calypso…

"You'd do that for me?" Calypso seemed surprised. "Really?"

"Sure, Calypso." Elsa shrugged again. "It's no trouble. In fact, it's really easy. I'd just need a place to put it. Which I'm sure would be easy. The counselor in charge of this class seems like he'd like it as well. Perhaps it could be an example for others."

"Thank you." Calypso smiled. "It's so meaningful… It makes me sad, but gives me hope at the same time. You are truly a lovely artist, Elsa."

"It makes you sad?" Elsa was dismayed. Her sculpture made the girl that she liked sad. The sculpture that they were bonding over.

"In a good way I suppose." Calypso tried to assure her. "Don't worry. I love it because it brings a lot of emotion to me. I think good art should do that."

"I'm just an amateur." Elsa tried to downplay the skill that she knew that she had.

"Yes, but you have a real talent. Who is your godly parent? I'm curious. I've never heard of, nor seen an immortal with the power over ice." Calypso truly seemed curious. Elsa got this a lot.

"Khione, though she's dead… I killed her. It was prophesized that I would. And that I would also grow up to replace her as goddess of ice and snow." Elsa bit her lip and glanced up to see Calypso's expression.

"Well, if the Fates willed it, then I guess it was meant to be. It's not like you had a choice, then if it was prophesized." Calypso smiled dryly.

"If you want the full story, I can tell you, if you're interested." Elsa sort of blurted out. "Um… I… You don't have to be interested… I understand if you're not… But… I can tell you the full story." She bit her tongue after that, realizing how stupid she probably sounded. Like an idiot. And her accent was getting thicker. She physically winced upon realizing this. Her nerves were going to make her powers run wild. In order to put them to good use, Elsa stepped forward and placed her hands on the ice sculpture that she had created, and closed her eyes. She willed it to stay frozen solid permanently. This was something she'd been practicing.

"I'd actually really be interested in learning the full story." Calypso spoke up. "I'm not very up to date on anything previous to the defeat of Gaea."

"I can tell you." Elsa volunteered, probably far too excited sounding and making herself too obvious. "That is… If you want me to…" She blushed. Elsa could have kicked herself. She was usually so composed and mature when she was in public. Now she was just a blushing and stuttering teenager with a huge crush on this girl.

"I'd like that." Calypso smiled. "I'd like to establish female friendships. It'll be a nice change from what I've been stuck with." Elsa cocked her head; furrowing her eyebrows. She was confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Ah… So I suppose you haven't read about the myths about me." Calypso sighed. "Let's strike a deal. If you update me on what has happened since Gaea has been defeated, I will tell you about my past. Deal?" Elsa grinned, and eagerly stuck out her hand to shake.

"Deal."


	12. Chapter 12

"So you have a date?" Nico asked, sitting in Elsa's swivel chair as she looked for something to wear to meet up with Calypso.

"It's not a date." Elsa protested, as she moved hangers holding articles of clothing back and forth in her closet. She glanced at shirts, blouses, jackets and such.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Because, to me, it sounds like a date." Nico grinned, watching her; flustered.

"Oh, I swear to the gods, I wish it were!" Elsa moaned. She turned away from the closet and strode to her bed, and flopped down on her back. "I _wish_ I were going on a date with Calypso… But no such luck. We're just going to talk over at the dining pavilion once everyone's gone to their morning activities."

"Are you sure she doesn't like you?" Nico asked, raising an eyebrow at Elsa's action of flopping down on her back.

"I don't know…" She moaned, covering her face with her hands. "Nico, all we did was talk mainly about the sculpture I made, and then I offered to update her on everything that has happened lately, which is an offer that she accepted."

"It really does sound to me like a date." Nico shrugged. "But maybe I'm just biased."

"Don't get my hopes up." Elsa warned. "Because I don't know if I could handle it if I thought it were, and it turned out that it wasn't."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Nico apologized. "I shouldn't tease you about this."

"I accept your apology." Elsa sat up and took a deep breath. "I'm just worried… What if she's just straight, and trying to make friends? I fear that this may be the case."

"Just let it happen slowly." Nico suggested slowly. "But then again, I'm probably not the best person to give you love advice. Maybe you should ask Piper. She'll help you. You trust her, right?" Elsa nodded, bowing her head for a moment. She had over an hour before she and Calypso would meet up. There was enough time to get Piper and have her give advice.

"Yes. I'll do that." Elsa decided. "Stay here." She threw the door of the room open and jogged out. Ten minutes later, she was leading Piper back into her bedroom, having briefed her on her predicament.

"Oh, hi Nico." Piper said somewhat awkwardly. To be honest, she wasn't really surprised to see him in there, but it was still strange. The thing that had surprised her was that Elsa was asking her for help with her crush on Calypso. Well, Elsa had called it a crush, but Piper, from their previous conversations, knew that it was far more than just a crush. Piper's own mother; Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, had set Elsa's sights and heart on Calypso. She intended for them to be together. The goddess of _love_ intended for the two to be a couple.

Piper liked to think that Elsa could do this on her own, but deep inside, she knew that the fifteen year old immortal couldn't. She didn't know how to do it on her own. Nico would try to help her along the way, but Piper knew that neither of them really had the best love lives. So, Piper decided that she would help Elsa in any way that she could.

To begin, Piper picked out an outfit for Elsa. Knowing that the younger girl was formal by nature, Piper selected a long sleeved white button up blouse with two breast pockets, and a small white sash/string around the waist, a denim skirt with a thin brown belt, lavender leggings, black leather Oxfords, and sort of cutesy jewelry to show Elsa's femininity. She recommended that the blonde braid her hair in its signature side braid, which Elsa agreed to, in order to decrease the formality of the outfit. The daughter of Aphrodite then left Elsa to get ready.

Elsa had already showered, so she went into the bathroom, and got dressed, then returned to do her hair, and put on her jewelry and diadem. Elsa's jewelry consisted of the ring Nico had given to her (of course), a pair of matching earrings, and a resin pendant of a pink daisy.

"What do you think?" Elsa asked, turning to face Nico. He looked up from the book of pictures of nature that he had grabbed from the bookshelf to look through in order to keep himself occupied.

The skirt fell just above her knees, the leggings exposed the bottom portion of her calves, the blouse's sleeves went three quarters of the way down her arms, and the white anklet socks Elsa was wearing were showing. The earrings dangled; each one silver angle wing, and the necklace rested on her chest; not the fabric of her shirt. She, for once in her life, looked more cutesy than formal, especially with the nervous look on her face. Nico then realized that Elsa looked a little more approachable now. Perhaps this had been Piper's aim. He smiled, nodding.

"You look beautiful, Elsa." He assured her. She smiled nervously.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." He nodded. "Calypso's going to love you. In both ways." Elsa chewed on her lip, glancing at the clock.

"We meet in ten minutes." She muttered. She'd taken her time getting ready in order to look perfect. "You can go do whatever you want. I'll see you later." Nico, before departing, hugged her to ease her nerves.

"Good luck." He wished her on his way out.

Elsa looked in the mirror critically for a moment. She tried out different smiles before settling on a shy but pleasant smile that she hoped Calypso would find attractive. She tried to relax her posture. Elsa fixed the way her braid rested over her shoulder. Once she felt that what she saw in the mirror was adequate, she made her way over to the dining pavilion. Because Elsa was early, Calypso was not there yet. So Elsa patiently waited.

When Calypso finally did show up, Elsa perked up, and waved. The other girl waved back. Elsa smiled, and clasped her hands in front of her, admiring the beauty in front of her. Though she was just dressed in a simple white T-shirt, jeans and sandals, Elsa thought that Calypso looked lovely.

"Hello Calypso." Elsa greeted, trying not to let her voice quiver too much from excitement. Her voice was, however, a little strained. But this was because she was trying not to let her voice change octaves, crack, or sound too emotional.

"Hello Elsa." Calypso smiled faintly. "Would you rather sit at a table, or walk around?"

"Whatever you'd prefer." Elsa replied vaguely.

"I personally would like to walk around. It's nice, this camp." Calypso looked around with a fondness for it written in her face. "I haven't really seen anything like it before, despite having seen a lot of the modern world."

"I, myself, have not seen very much of the world." Elsa confessed. "But I am not from America. I was born and raised in Norway until I was thirteen. I'll turn sixteen in July."

"I was wondering where your accent came from." Calypso commented. "It's very pretty. Faint, but still present." Elsa felt herself blush, and she tried to hold back her smile. "I guess I am sixteen, or maybe seventeen. It's not easy to tell, but I have aged."

"Wait, I'm confused." Elsa admitted. "What do you mean, you have aged?"

"I suppose I should start from the beginning." Calypso murmured after a second. "Where to start though…"

* * *

 **A/N: Last week I did not update because I was away at summer camp, where no electronics were allowed. Also, this chapter is short because I had to cut this and next chapter in half due to length. Also, the outfit is on the polyvore.**


	13. Chapter 13

"You've heard of Ogygia, right?" Calypso asked after a moment of figuring out where to start her explanation.

"I suppose your name and the name of that… Place?" Elsa hesitated to make sure she was right. Calypso nodded at that, so she continued. "Do ring a bell. I'm not sure where I've heard of them from though."

"Have you ever read The Odyssey?" Calypso inquired. Elsa perked up.

"Yes, I have. Are you mentioned in it?" She searched in her mind for any mentions of Calypso, and to see if it said anything about her.

"Unfortunately, yes." Calypso's voice sounded flat. "I'm apparently not portrayed in the best of ways. It doesn't tell the full story." She looked troubled because of this. Elsa frowned.

"What did it say about you?" She asked gently. "I mean… You don't have to tell me if it makes you upset, you know that, right?" Calypso shook her head.

"No; it's fine, Elsa." She assured the blonde. "I just… The Odyssey says that I kept Odysseus prisoner on Ogygia for seven years to be my immortal husband. It says that I enchanted him with my singing… In accounts other than Homer's, it says that I bore Odysseus children, which I did not. Anyway, the stories do not portray me in the most flattering way."

"What really happened?" Elsa knew from Calypso's attitude towards the subject that this wasn't really what happened. Anyway, Calypso explaining what the Odyssey said brought back some of Elsa's memories of reading it. It was kind of a Deja vu thing though. Elsa didn't exactly remember very much, but she remembered a little.

"Well, it starts with my immortal parent." Calypso sighed. "My father is Atlas. Because he was my father, and because I didn't know any better, in the Titan war, I sided with him. With the Titans. So, the gods sentenced me to Ogygia. Where, every once in a great while, they would send a hero. One whom I couldn't help but fall in love with…" She sighed again, avoiding eye contact with Elsa. "But each hero… they could never stay. They'd have to go eventually, because they always had things to go back to. Each time that happened… I would be left alone. I would be left to heal yet another broken heart. I couldn't do anything about it, as I could never leave Ogygia.

"As any normal person would, I grew to resent this curse. I held onto a foolish belief that one would eventually stay. None did. Many millennia after this curse was first placed upon me, one hero came. I was fed up with everything, and I told myself that I would never fall in love again. I tried to make myself hate him… But to no avail; the curse did what it was supposed to. I fell in love with him. He wasn't conventionally attractive, and he was a different kind of hero than every other hero. I thought that this love was different, especially because when he left, he swore upon the River Styx save me." Calypso looked up to Elsa's face again.

"He kept his promise. He came back with his metal robotic dragon, and the two of us began to travel the world together." She smiled faintly. "It was everything I could have ever dreamed that it could be. We walked streets of cities together that surpassed my wildest dreams. We were young, in love, and reckless.

"We were approaching two years together; a few months from our anniversary. But then, I began to realize that smiling and laughing at his jokes was a chore for me. I didn't feel anything when I looked at him. He didn't make me smile, he didn't make me feel happy, kissing him was also a chore, and I no longer wanted to hold his hand. While he slept, I thought about how little we actually had in common, and how our relationship had been too rushed, and we were stuck on a plateau. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I never wanted to leave the plateau if leaving the plateau meant that we would become more serious. It was a spontaneous and fun fling at first, but then I grew tired of not having a real home anymore. So… I just… I… I broke up with him one night when he tried to kiss me under the stars. I told him that I didn't love him anymore, and that I wanted a permanent home where I could meet people and make friends. So yesterday, he took me here. He was really upset when I broke up with him, but honestly? I feel free now." Calypso smiled, and obtained eye contact with Elsa again. The platinum blonde was at a loss for words for a moment.

"Calypso…" She murmured. "That… That's a very sad backstory." Elsa reached for Calypso's hand; letting the other girl see what she was trying to do. She was mirroring what she preferred to have done for her if the person doing it wasn't Nico. She paused once she brushed her fingers against Calypso's. She glanced up at the caramel haired girl's eyes; silently asking for consent. Calypso gave a slight nod, smiling at the young queen, who then took her hand. "Why do you trust me enough to tell me?"

"Because you're the first person to really care, Elsa. And I'm willing to tell the truth anyone who wants to know it." Was her response, drawing a smile from Elsa's lips.

"As for me… Well… My story is long, and I do not wish to tell the fully detailed version to you yet. But I will give you the bare bones of it." Elsa felt bad for not being able to tell her story the way that Calypso was willing to, but Elsa was still recovering; a year and eight months later. The events that had occurred were traumatic for her, and she still had flashbacks and nightmares. One day, she would tell Calypso the full story. Just not right then.

"That's fine." Calypso smiled, assuring Elsa. "Whatever you're comfortable with." Elsa smiled back at her gratefully.

"Well… I was born and raised in Arendelle, Norway. It was an old fashioned town; very religious. I was the product of an affair between my father and Khione; the goddess of ice and snow. I had a half-sister named Anna, who was three years younger than I. She and I were extremely close. She loved my powers. But one day when I was eight and she was five, she got hurt by them when we were playing together. So I was locked away. That was supposed to last until I could control my powers. My parents gave me gloves; saying that they would help. I wanted to believe that they would help me. So they did. In reality, fear was what would make me lose control. Love got them under control. I spent four years isolated from almost everybody except for my nurse and parents.

"And then Nico popped up one day when I was twelve. I was so lonely that I decided to give him a chance. He promised to visit at least once a week, and he did. We became friends. We got closer and closer. My thirteenth birthday passed. A little later, Nico had a run-in with my mother; Khione. She got offended by him, and vowed to get revenge on both of us. He returned to warn me; just in time. My mother then attacked us. I fought her back, but I wasn't strong enough to keep at it for very long. Nico got us out of there. He very likely saved my life.

"The Titan had not been fought yet, unfortunately. Nico had to leave me. Now, you'll have to believe me when I say this; there were mountain trolls near where I lived. They are magical creatures who knew of my mother, my powers; everything. They took care of me while Nico was gone. They were so, so kind… Anyway, my mother indirectly attacked me. She injured me by using my powers, which I was experimenting with at the time of the incident, and she controlled them, so that they would hurt me. I immediately lost consciousness. The week before that, I had been suffering from nightmares given to me by my mother. Once I lost consciousness, I was trapped in a coma, where more nightmares visited me. I couldn't wake up though.

"Nico saved me. I was ready to give up, as I knew exactly what happened. But once my hold on life began slipping away, he saved my life. The trolls had told me that true love would thaw a frozen heart. Nico and I loved—and still do—each other like brother and sister. Platonic love can be true, so when he kissed my forehead; thinking I was dead, I awoke.

"We decided to come here, because Nico had told me of this place, and that it was a safe place for demigods. On my first day, I got harassed by one camper, so I accidentally froze the camp in my haste to run away. Nico and two others had to go after me, and calm me down. They did get me back here, but I was then kidnapped by my mother, and held as her captive and slave. I was abused by her… In more ways than one.

"I was held there for ten months. Towards the end, I found jewelry that I'd hidden away, and put it on for comfort. The next morning, I felt strong. I later found out that it was my fourteenth birthday. I fought my mother once again, and won. I killed her and her two brothers, who were also immortal.

"Long story short, I was taken to Olympus, where I found out that I was born to be a goddess, and replace her. I was told that I will become a goddess on my eighteenth birthday. I'm fifteen now, and my sixteenth birthday is in July." Elsa bit her lip, seeing how Calypso seemed to feel about her story.

The caramel haired girl was silent, for she was at a loss for words. Eventually, she seemed to find them.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa." She whispered. "I never thought that someone's story could be so horrible." Elsa smiled sadly.

"I still have Nico… He's been my rock." Elsa replied softly. Calypso opened her arms a little, hesitating. Elsa hugged her, seeing what she wanted. The two girls just hugged. Elsa felt safe and happy in the other girl's arms. Something she never felt in hugs with anyone else, except Nico.

"I want to be your friend, Elsa." Calypso informed the blonde. "Will you be my friend?"

"Yes." Elsa accepted. "Yes Calypso; I will be your friend."

* * *

 **A/N: Yo, just a reminder, it is neither cute nor helpful for you to review saying "** UPDAAAAAAAAAAATE" **And yes, I did copy and paste that. I am all out of fucks to give about this story and your lack of reviewing. But please... Don't spam my email's inbox with unintelligent shit like that. It's annoying. I have told all of you how to review and be helpful. When you give me reviews that just tell me to update, it feels like you're telling me what to do, and I just want to not update. This has been a PSA.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry about the late update. I forgot. I'm just busy. It's my sophomore year, and I have more homework now. I also get home later, and am usually exhausted by the time I get home. I'll try to update either Sundays, Mondays, or Tuesdays. Hopefully I remember within those three days. If not, sorry.**

* * *

"It's honestly nothing personal." Elsa babbled to Nico; tripping over her words in her haste to get them out and her ideas across. "I'm serious Nico; it isn't personal at all. You are and always will be my best friend, and the brother I never had. You've been there for me the whole time since we reunited. I'm not forgetting that; I just need… I just need to do this. I need to get this. You understand, right?" She bit her lip. She was trying to tell him that she was going to spend less time with him because she was becoming friends (and hopefully later on lovers) with Calypso.

"Elsa, I understand." Nico assured her, amused. "It's fine. I get it. You need to do this. It's important to you. I'm not going to judge you. You've been waiting for this ever since Aphrodite told you that she would send someone for you. Ever since then, whenever you found someone attractive, you'd freak and question if what you were feeling was love, or if you were just imagining things." Elsa covered her face, blushing

"Please don't remind me of that." She requested through her hands. "I was desperate, and didn't know what it was like to actually have feelings for someone, okay?"

"I know." He reminded her. "I'm not judging you. I'm just pointing out that I'm totally okay with you spending more time with Calypso. This could take a while, so it's best to get an early start. You have a time limit. I don't. I'll never understand what it's like for you to be under such stress with your time limit. I mean… Elsa…" Nico took Elsa's hand. "I believe in you. You can unfreeze your heart. Do whatever you have to do. You deserve this. You've earned it." She smiled, and hugged him.

"Thank you, Nico." She murmured into his ear. "I'm still sorry that I'm not going to be able spend as much time with you anymore. I'll do my best to though."

"Elsa, as I've said, I understand." Nico reminded her patiently. "Do whatever you need to do for this." He pulled away and cupped Elsa's face in his hands. "You've got this, okay? You can do this, Elsa. I believe in you." She smiled and he kissed her forehead.

"You're the best friend I could ever ask for." Elsa informed him. "You're the brother I never had, actually."

"And you're the sister I never had." Nico replied. "Anyway, since you are busy working on the unfreezing your heart, I think I'll do the same… Go to Camp Jupiter… Hang with Reyna… Hopefully Percy too… I kind of screwed everything up though." Elsa smirked.

"'You're cute, but not my type.'" She mimicked. He'd told her what happened. "Nice one, Nico. Nice."

"I know." Nico grinned sheepishly. "But that was before I was given back my memories, okay? I didn't know about my frozen heart…"

"And you thought you actually wanted to date Will." Elsa teased. She was getting a kick out of this.

"He was the first person that told me to wake up, okay? I think we all need that one friend who doesn't just comfort you the way we comfort each other. Will puts things into perspective. He's a good friend." Nico shrugged. "But I have to admit; he's a little too pushy to date. I like people who are more laid back and relaxed. Even if you were a guy, you wouldn't be my type. Don't take this the wrong way, and I'm pretty sure it's because of your upbringing, but you're too uptight. Too… Formal. We're good friends, so you relax around me, but in a relationship, I'm pretty sure you'd calculate every move, and be too afraid of screwing up. Well, that's how I think you and I would be in a romantic relationship anyway." Nico shuddered. "Ugh… That was weird. It felt like I was talking about dating Hazel or Bianca."

"You wouldn't be my type either." Elsa deadpanned. "I want someone soft and gentle, but someone who can stand up and say enough is enough. Someone sweet. Someone kind, but strong. I don't think you exactly fit that description. You're too intense. I've wanted someone like that since before I met Calypso, bear in mind. You're too rough and hardened for me. I'm hardened enough for both me and anyone else. I don't need nor want someone who has had to harden up to survive. I want someone down to earth to pull me back when I need it."

"Sounds about right." Nico nodded. "We both want someone kind of opposite from ourselves, but not someone so unlike ourselves that we couldn't ever get along. We want someone different but the same, I guess. You and me are the same, but different. Not enough differences for us to ever date."

"Also; a crucial factor in why we couldn't possibly be a good couple is because we both identify as homosexual." Elsa added. "This heteronormative society has begun to get to me; everybody thinks that just because we are an unrelated teenage boy and girl who like to spend time with each other, that we are a couple. They probably also think that we would be a good couple if they didn't understand that we have no interest in dating due to wanting things that the other doesn't have."

"Not to be rude, but can we get off this subject before we weird me out too much?" Nico requested. "And the subject of our not-so spectacular love lives? We're just going to depress ourselves."

"Alright." Elsa agreed. "Sounds like a good idea. Also, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Nico raised an eyebrow.

"What's up?" He asked. "How important is it?"

"I was thinking of asking you to go with me back to Arendelle on a discreet visit." Elsa murmured. "You know… To see how everything is… Perhaps see Anna… But I highly doubt we will be able to. She's the crown princess now. Because I ran away, they will have her on a very short leash."

"When would you want to go?" Nico inquired.

"I don't know…" Elsa shrugged. "Perhaps in a few weeks. I'll let you know when I have a date in mind." She looked, to Nico, a bit apprehensive about possibly going back to Arendelle. After all, she was supposed to never come back if she left the boundaries; that was one of the rules. But Elsa could possibly be considered a visiting queen. Also, she was immortal; destined to become a goddess by her eighteenth birthday. Basically, Elsa could do pretty much what she wanted. Because of who she was as a person, she wouldn't be limited very much, because she liked to play by the rules.

"Okay." Nico replied.

The two were in Nico's cabin for privacy in the conversation. Most people knew that when they were in there together, or in Elsa's room, nothing inappropriate was going on. If someone inquired about them and if they were a couple, people who had been there for a while would automatically know that this person was new to Camp.

"What do you want to do now?" Elsa asked, realizing that she had no ideas on what she wanted to do.

"Do you feel like doing a duel?" Nico grimaced. "Because I don't. I really don't feel like doing anything today." It was still morning.

"Why don't you go talk to Percy, while I get some work done for the youth center? There's probably some paperwork or something. I've also got to work on who I'm going to hand it off to." Elsa suggested.

"Elsa, you're such a liar." Nico rolled his eyes, sitting down on his bed. "We both know that you don't have anything do to involving the youth center. I'm pretty sure you're just going to try to research how to flirt subtly, and see if a girl likes you." Elsa looked sheepish.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you can see right through me." She remarked. "We know each other well enough. Anyway, I was lying. You caught me in the act."

"If you want, we could research together." Nico suggested. "Or rather, you use the computer and we both read off of it."

"Sounds like a plan." She replied. "Come on Nico. Hopefully the internet will be able to help us."

* * *

Long story short, Elsa felt the need to clear the internet history. She wasn't openly gay, so she really want to have '17 Lesbian Flirting Tips' in the browser history. For Nico, the research didn't really help. However, for Elsa it did.

Later, she composed a plan of how she was going to talk to—and ultimately flirt with—Calypso. Elsa's only hope was that it would go alright. Because if it didn't… Well, she didn't want to think about that.

* * *

 **A/N: So... Tomorrow I'm going to ask my crush if she likes me back... I know... A year later. Whatever. Anyway, please wish me luck.**


	15. Chapter 15

Walking on the beach with someone is usually deemed romantic. Unfortunately, this wasn't really the case for Elsa. Calypso was sharing stories from around the world; places she had gone to, historical sites that she'd seen, and what it was like going to all of those places and seeing all of those things. Elsa was deeply immersed in Calypso's stories. She'd feel a slight sinking in her gut whenever Calypso mentioned her ex-boyfriend, but then she remembered that Calypso had broken up with him and didn't love him anymore, which restored her spirits.

She stayed focusing on Calypso; maintaining eye contact whenever possible, and throwing in appropriate and thoughtful comments.

"Anyway, enough about me." Calypso decided at one point. "What about you? I want to know about you, Elsa. I want to know who you are."

"I haven't really done much or gone anywhere very exciting very much." Elsa warned her. "The first year after I became immortal, I bought a building and turned it into a shelter for homeless youth."

"That's beautiful, Elsa." Calypso replied sincerely. "What inspired you to do that?" Elsa thought for a moment.

"Knowing that people are kicked out of their homes, and have nowhere to go." She said after a moment. "I was lucky; I had someone to take me to a safe place. Not everybody has that. Mortals do not. Demigods who come to the center are sent to one of the camps as soon as possible, in order to make room for more mortals. Demigods have a place. Two, actually. Mortals may not feel safe going anywhere, so the youth center is so that they do have a place. We only let them completely leave when we are confident that they have found a good, safe, and supportive home."

"What are you going to do once you become a goddess?" Calypso asked.

"I'm figuring who I'm going to hand the place off to." Elsa explained. "We have sponsors, so it's not like money is really an issue."

"How old were you when you bought and founded this place?"

"Fourteen." Elsa admitted. "I… I had a lot of money at the time, so I just decided to do it, after some planning."

"You must have been a very wise and mature fourteen year old." Calypso commented. "I've met some fourteen year olds who are not nearly as mentally old as you were by that age."

"I'm sure you have, and I'm sorry that you've had to." Elsa smiled sympathetically. "How bad was it, knowing each time that you were going to fall in love just to get your heart broken?" The older girl grimaced. "I apologize if that crosses a line." Elsa quickly apologized.

"No; it doesn't." She assured Elsa. "I'm just trying to put it into words. Well… As I said… I held onto the foolish belief that one would eventually stay. At first, I thought that it was my fault, and that I needed to make each person love me more. But then I realized that it wasn't me that was the problem. It was the person. They needed to leave, and simply could not stay. So I stopped trying so hard. I wouldn't go out of my way to make them love me. I'd just go about it like a normal person would, but slowly fall in love. I was only bitter about it when I was alone. I mean, how could I not be? And how could I be bitter when I was in love, or falling in love?" Calypso sighed.

"You couldn't." Elsa answered her rhetorical question. "But the last time…"

"I was finally fed up. He wasn't conventionally attractive, and fell out of the sky; destroying my dining table, so it was easy to be angry and bitter." She explained. "But to no avail."

"I'm sorry." Elsa sighed.

"Don't ever apologize for that, Elsa." Calypso told her gently. "It is not, was not, and never will be your fault. So don't apologize. You're my friend whom I am recounting this to. You're listening. You care. Don't apologize for anything that isn't your fault."

"Alright." Elsa's face broke into a smile. "I'll stop apologizing for things that aren't my fault. It's… It's just something I picked up in less than good circumstances." She shrugged.

"That's unfortunate." Calypso smiled sympathetically. "Everything's better now, right?" Elsa nodded, her smile restoring itself.

"Yes; everything's good. It's much better." She assured the caramel haired girl. "Unfortunately, I do still get a whiplash from my… unfortunate past. But everything is better than it was a year ago, and I think that's what counts. Improvement."

"I'm glad that everything has improved." Calypso stopped Elsa for a second. "May I give you a congratulatory hug?"

"Yes, you may." Elsa had already told Calypso that she didn't like to be touched without warning. This was on the walk over, as a casual get-to-know-you fact in their conversation. The young queen was secretly pleased that Calypso had remembered and taken that into account. Unfortunately, a lot of people either forgot or disregarded this.

Anyway, the caramel haired girl and platinum haired girl stopped, and turned to face each other. Calypso opened her arms; hesitating. Elsa took control in the hug, and Calypso went along with it. The young queen buried her face in Calypso's shoulder, and tried to silently inhale the other girl's scent. She smelled good; a kind of floral scent that Elsa couldn't exactly place, and a slight hint of the ocean.

"Your skin is very cold." Calypso commented once they pulled away. "Is that normal for you?"

"Yes; it is." Elsa assured her. "I was born with it. My skin didn't used to be as cold as it is currently, because I'm more powerful now. Not many are used to it. When I was younger, I would try to cover my skin more in order to keep people from feeling how cold it was, and also to try to warm it up more. Needless to say; it didn't work. I never liked warmth anyway." She shrugged.

"I don't mind the cold that much." Calypso remarked. "Despite having lived on a hot island for many millennia, I actually like it, I suppose."

"Perhaps that's because it contrasts with what you were used to?" Elsa suggested. "Maybe it's because you were so unhappy on the island, that you associate heat with that?"

"That would be a logical explanation." It was Calypso's turn to shrug. "I feel fresh, like I've started anew. It feels… Nice." A smile graced her lips.

"I'm glad." Elsa smiled for the girl in front of her. "I'm happy for you, Calypso."

"Thank you, Elsa. You are perhaps the first real friend I've ever had." She informed the blonde.

"What an honor. You're a very lovely and pleasant person to be around, you know. You could be friends with anyone you wanted." Elsa was looking for Calypso's reaction to this.

"Elsa, you are the first person to reach out to me and be interested in talking to me. One girl, Piper, reached out to me before we met; apologizing for Leo, my ex-boyfriend. She told me to find her if I ever need anything, and not to be shy about asking her. Then, Piper went off to scold Leo for apparently abandoning his friends for so long."

"I know Piper." Elsa commented. "She was probably really angry with Leo, if I know her. They thought he was dead, and honored him as a hero. They mourned him for so long… I wasn't present for the mourning, except when Nico and I would come on days off. They all recently moved on… And now the wound has been re-opened, and salt has been added. Piper would usually be more warm and welcoming, but she probably needed to tell him how she felt."

"So Piper would be a good choice as a friend?" Calypso asked. Elsa nodded.

"Yes. She's very kind and helpful." She reported. "Piper has given me advice on some very important things recently. We bonded over the fact that she has also had a bad past with my mother. She, her boyfriend, and… Leo did. Khione, as Leo might have mentioned, is the reason that the two of you met."

"I don't regret meeting Leo. Dating him… Well, I'm in between on that right now." Calypso informed Elsa with a slight smile. "I just don't love him anymore. I mistook gratitude for love, once he rescued me. Before that, it was the island; my curse. But I supposed everyone must make mistakes in their love life. It's all a part of life, isn't it?" The young queen didn't know how to feel about what Calypso had said at first, but then she realized that the caramel haired girl had just said that she didn't love her ex-boyfriend, and that she had mistaken gratitude for love once she was safe from the curse. She was secretly pleased after this realization.

Elsa still didn't know if she had a chance. All she knew was that Calypso had a lot of ex-boyfriends who had abandoned her and only one who had come back for her, but whom she didn't love anymore. Was Calypso even looking to date someone? If Elsa were in her shoes, _she_ wouldn't have been looking for love, but Calypso maybe was different. After all, they were two different people.

Since they were friends, perhaps Elsa could just ask her. It took a moment of quiet for her to summon up the courage.

"Calypso," The blonde started.

"Yes, Elsa?"

"Out of curiosity, are you taking a break from romantic relationships currently?" She chewed on the inside of her cheek, waiting for Calypso's response.

"Yes, I am." Calypso smiled sadly. "I think it would be best, considering everything that has happened lately. I just don't think that I want to have a relationship for the foreseeable future."

"That's understandable." Elsa commented, smiling and nodding. However, on the inside, her heart sank. She willed it not to break. Not yet.


	16. Chapter 16

Over the next few weeks, Calypso and Elsa spent a lot of time together; as much as possible. The two got to know each other pretty well, talking about everything and anything together. Calypso was very easy to be around, and the only difficulty of spending time with her was Elsa having fallen in love with her at first sight. She saw why Aphrodite would put them together now. They were different, yet similar. The perfect amount of each. They were different enough so that they weren't bored with the other, or able to think about things in the exact same way, but similar enough that they had some general similar interests.

For example, their love for books. Elsa personally preferred beautifully written love stories, poems, and happy stories. She loved things that ended happily, for they gave her hope. Calypso however liked to read tearjerkers. She loved mysteries. She preferred to avoid romance. But they did have some books that they both loved.

The Hunger Games trilogy by Suzanne Collins was one that they both took interest in. It wasn't something Elsa would have read had it not been recommended to her by both Piper and Annabeth. Elsa leant it to Calypso, who read the trilogy in less than a week, saying that she'd stayed up late reading all of them, and couldn't put them down. Both of them were also deeply engaged into The Shadow Children series by Ransom Riggs. Another book was The Giver by Lois Lowry. Elsa even shared her go-to book for when she needed to read something calming that would lift her spirits; The Girl Who Could Fly by Victoria Forester. Elsa wished that she'd been able to read it when she was younger, for it reminded her of the importance of being herself; her powers, fate, immortality, and all. She cried happy tears the first time she read it.

Anyway, Elsa shared her books with Calypso, and the two could go on for hours talking about their mutual favorite books, with lit up eyes, animated hands, and words coming out of their mouths on rapid-fire.

"Thank you for lending this one to me." Calypso told Elsa at breakfast, handing her back To Kill a Mockingbird. "This was… Well…"

"It's hard to put into words, isn't it?" Elsa smiled at her friend. "Annabeth recommended that one to me. She said that she had to read it for school, and ended up loving it."

"That sounds like it's rare for most demigods." Calypso commented. "Most have dyslexia and ADHD, don't they?" Elsa nodded.

"They do, but I don't." She explained. "That's why I have the patience to read. Annabeth often listens to audiobooks in order to read, perhaps following along in an actual copy of the book. Piper does not have dyslexia, so she does enjoy reading. Both of them are friends of mine, though I prefer to either be alone, or with my really good friends. I care about them, I just… I just don't—" Elsa paused. "It's frustrating for me to be around people who don't understand what it's like. For me, it's really rare to have an instant connection with someone, the way I did with you and Nico. The reason is one that I will have to explain later, but let me just put it like this; feeling any kind of love for someone is rare, whether it is platonic or romantic. Only very… Special… People are ones I feel love for. It's very complicated, but please just bear with me."

"So you had an instant connection with me?" The caramel haired girl asked. The blonde nodded.

"I'm sorry if it sounds strange." She cringed. "I'm having a hard time explaining it without telling you everything, which I'm not ready to do yet."

"It's alright." Calypso assured her. "I sort of get it."

"That's the least I was hoping for." Elsa admitted. "One of the hard things about this is that there have been both boys and girls who have confessed feelings for me. Unfortunately, I had to tell them that I am aromantic. I would feel badly about lying, but it was just easier."

"What's aromantic?" Calypso asked. "I don't think I've ever heard of that before."

"Someone who is aromantic is someone who doesn't experience romantic attraction. As you probably know, there are different types of attraction. I am unable to be romantically attracted to people until something specific happens. Physical attraction, the most commonly talked about form of attraction, is something I do feel. But I didn't want to give anyone false hope." Elsa explained.

"Oh, I get it." The caramel haired girl nodded.

"I feel like I should offer an explanation as to why I am the way I am." Elsa chuckled nervously, realizing that this must have all sounded really strange.

"You don't have to." Calypso assured her.

"No; no. It's fine." Elsa shook her head. "In short… I was cursed. My mother put a curse on me. That's the truth in the most basic form."

"That's horrible." Calypso looked shocked.

"My mother was horrible." Elsa grimaced. "And sadistic. Other immortals have assured me that they're glad that I am her replacement, and that they are sure that I will be much more pleasant and tolerable than her."

"I'm completely positive that you will be, based on what you've told me." Calypso smiled at Elsa, laughter in her eyes. "But I highly doubt it's very hard to be more pleasant than your mother." The blonde shrugged.

"I was raised by a firmer hand and stricter rules than my mother." She said slowly. "She was spoiled. I was raised to be respectful and formal. I didn't know of my destiny. She did. We… We grew up in very different situations." The other girl nodded.

"It must be unbelievable now; knowing who and what you were meant to be this whole time…" Elsa smiled at Calypso, nodding.

"I'm still having a hard time grasping everything." She said dryly. "I mean… I'd just killed three people after going through a whole bunch of horrors, and then I found out that I was meant to be a goddess, and that everything's just leading up to that. Right now, I'm just tying up loose ends and waiting." What Elsa wasn't saying was that she, in fact, was desperately trying to tie up _extremely_ loose ends, which was her issue with her frozen heart.

"What do you think you'll do once you do become a goddess?" Calypso asked.

"Perhaps get married." Elsa said thoughtfully. "That sounds nice. To have someone I love by my side in immortality… I think that it would be horrible to be alone. I don't think I'll sire any children though. I know how hard it is to be a demigod."

"Sounds a lot like you want to be the type of goddess who is more… Um… Traditional…" Calypso remarked.

"It's an effect of how I was raised." Elsa shrugged. "Unfortunately, it'll always be there. My past will always be there. There's the good, and the bad. The bad is like scars that I hide, but only show to certain people. My hidden scars do make me who I am, however. I do regret a lot of things, and wish that they'd never happened, but they've helped me to be what I hope is a good person. Anyway, because my father was unfaithful, I swore to myself that I never would be."

"Out of curiosity, who would you marry anyway?" Calypso inquired. Elsa froze, discreetly biting her lip. Had she not been immortal, she might have had a heart attack or had heart failure.

"I don't know." Elsa replied, her voice somewhat strained. "It depends, I guess."

"I see." The caramel haired girl nodded. "Personally, I don't know if I could ever want a romantic relationship ever again. I don't know, though. Perhaps I'll just take a break from romantic relationships."

With that, Elsa felt her heart and hopes sink. Calypso really didn't want to get romantically involved. Not that she could necessarily blame her. After all, Calypso had been forced to fall for all too many people, and then gotten her heart broken when they left. If Elsa were in her shoes, she'd feel the exact same way.

But still; Elsa needed Calypso to love her back. She wanted Calypso's love, as well as needing it. She knew that this wouldn't be easy, but she would do her best to earn Calypso's love.

But right now, love was being cruel to Elsa. Of course, though. Aphrodite promised that she would lead Elsa right to her soulmate (Khione had actually had a hand in that as well, but Elsa didn't want to credit someone so horrible for something that was a sort of favor), so that she wouldn't have to fret over whether or not she had actually met the person yet or not. Though, Aphrodite had turned her in the right direction, but she had not given her a push of any sort, as to not favor her any more than she already had. Elsa knew it was for the best. She would have to work for Calypso's love; it would not just be handed to her. Just because she was going to be a goddess did not mean that she was going to have special treatment, and Elsa found this fair, though she didn't want to admit it to herself.

The immature part of her pouted over the fact that she had fallen for Calypso; a girl who wanted nothing to do with romance anymore, but the mature part of her recognized what Aphrodite was doing; both of them had frozen hearts, in a manner of speaking. Elsa's was not by choice, and she was doing everything she could to melt it and open her heart to love of all kinds. Calypso's, however, was by choice. She had closed her heart to romantic love, but in doing that, she was freezing her heart. She was trying to heal her heart by freezing it. And that was not good. So Elsa had to do her best to melt Calypso's frozen heart.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I forgot to update last week because I have a life. Whoops.**

* * *

Elsa sat up in her bed, panting. Next to her, her noise machine was emitting the steady sound of a natural heartbeat. Her hair fell in her face, as she hunched over, trying to catch her breath. Her arms trembled with the weight she was putting on them. Sweat covered her, causing her night clothes to stick to her body.

Her normal nightmares no longer plagued her. They were worse though, despite no longer doing what they normally did. They just placed hopelessness inside of her, and made her cry.

She dreamed that she kissed Calypso, but the caramel haired girl pushed her away, and told her that she never wanted to see her again, and walked away, arm in arm with Khione, while her father stood sternly to the side. He then told Elsa that she would have to be punished for acting upon her sinful urges. That the urges should have been pushed aside and ignored. Elsa tried to yell that she couldn't change herself; that this was part of who she was. Then Anna would look at her with disgust. Calypso would then join her. In unison, they'd tell her that she could never be loved by anybody.

Elsa held her bed covers against her chest. She hung her head; her hair falling over her shoulders, and her tears slipping from her cheeks to the bed cover.

She had been hit harder than she'd ever thought possible… Being told that she couldn't be loved… Elsa _needed_ love. She needed it to maintain in control. She needed it to make life worth living.

She needed the love of one person to love more people.

Elsa did fear that she would love Calypso more and more to the point of the other girl never being able to catch up in time, if she did fall in love with Elsa. Frankly, the young queen wondered if there was a limit to how much she could love someone. She felt that she loved Nico more and more. Especially as he remained there for her, and never judged her.

She'd realized that she relied on him for comfort more than he did her. But when she brought this up with him, he explained that she was his sister. That he needed her. She'd been there for him, and was the reason he was still there. At one point, she was all that he'd had. He'd had nothing else, and Elsa was the only thing he was living for. He'd been lost when he was forced to forget her. Hazel had also helped to save Nico from himself as well. For that, Elsa would always be grateful to the other girl.

In that moment, Elsa debated with herself on whether or not she should go to Nico and seek out his comfort.

The red numbers forming the time on her alarm clock next to her bed informed her that it was 3:29 AM.

She sighed, and laid back in bed, feeling the tears change course, now leaking out of the corner of her eyes and going with the flow of gravity. Elsa's hands rested listlessly on top of the covers, which weren't even covering her waist. She had that feeling that she should either get out of bed, or pull the covers up. But she just lay there, letting the tears leak out of her eyes.

Under her hands, she felt ice crystals forming underneath her hands, and cover of the bed.

"Damn it!" Elsa hissed under her breath. She sat up, and moved the cover off of the bed, exposing the sheet. She threw it in the corner, and decided to deal with it in the morning. She then curled up in a ball on the bed, once she'd stumbled back to it. Elsa clawed at her bedsheets, trying to pull them back over herself. She was having difficulty doing so, as she was lying on top of her sheets.

Eventually, she just lay there, sprawled out on top of the bed, in only her nightclothes, which were a simple short sleeved nightgown that went down well past her knees. Her eyes were closed, trapping the tears in.

Having neglected to turn off the noise machine, her thought flowed to the beat of heart as a background noise. Elsa summoned up the motivation and strength to lay on her side, opening her eyes to stare at her clock. She imagined that she lay on top of Calypso, and was listening to the other girl's heart. The sound was supposed to be comforting to her, but it only increased the flow of her tears.

She closed her eyes, and moved her pillow into her arms, letting her head rest on top of the covered mattress. She imagined that the pillow was Calypso, as immature as it seemed. It was just something she needed. She needed something to hold. Or someone, though she knew that she wouldn't be satisfied unless it was Calypso.

Calypso…

The only girl Elsa wanted…

But who would probably _never_ see Elsa the way she wanted to be seen, for Calypso saw Elsa as a good and trusted friend. One who understood her and cared about her. Not as the person she could fall in love with.

Never.

"Calypso." Elsa sobbed into her pillow. "Help me… I've fallen hopelessly in love with you, and I can never fall out of love. This is final. Aphrodite chose you for me. Help me down this lonely and difficult road of loving you."

Elsa cried herself to sleep, waking up a few hours later. It wasn't seven o clock yet, when she awoke with her face buried in her pillow.

She let out a noise that was the epitome of sadness after opening her eyes; seeing around her, and then sat up. Her shoulders shook with sobs, and she didn't even care that the window was still open.

Her dream this time hadn't been sad. It had been happy.

She and Calypso had been lying together in the sun, and it was snowing. Elsa was taken into Calypso's arms, and the blonde had noted the softness of the caramel haired girl's arms.

The dream was beautiful and happy. Once Elsa had realized that it was just a dream after waking up, this was what had caused her to cry. Knowing that it wasn't reality.

Her heavy heart had sunk deep inside of her, and she didn't even feel like getting out of bed.

It was terrifying to know that Calypso had such an effect on her, and Elsa hadn't even officially been rejected yet. One dream about the other girl—and happy one, no less—and Elsa couldn't even get out of bed. This wasn't a good sign. If she'd really fallen this deep, would it even be possible for Calypso to catch up in time?

Thinking about this only hurt.

Imagining Calypso's smile, the way her eyes shone sometimes, recalling the feeling of her comforting hugs… All of this hurt as well, but not as much.

She lay in bed for the better part of two hours, until Nico barged into her room, looking worried. In his hands, he held a paper cup, and napkin wrapped food. The second he saw her lying listlessly in bed, he relaxed, and didn't look nearly as worried. This was to be expected, because Elsa was almost always out of bed by eight, and now it was nearly nine.

Nico frowned again once he saw the comforter on the ground, the messed up sheet covering little else besides the part of the bed that Elsa was on, her arms clutching the pillow like it was the only thing in the world saving her from a certain horrible fate, and the wet spot on it from her tears. Quickly, he set down the cup and napkin on the desk to kneel in front of her. His eyebrows were furrowed in worry. Elsa was never like this. The room was usually neat. She usually had the bed neatly made. She was almost always out of bed by this time.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently and soothingly. Elsa just let out a small sob. Nico glanced over to the window, then got up to shut and lock it. He closed the curtains over it, making sure nobody could see in on their private moment. Nico then sat down on the bed, looking down at her face. Her ice blue eyes met his black eyes. "Can you tell me what's troubling you?" Elsa slowly eased herself up into a sitting position. Her platinum blonde hair was in utter disarray. It fell into her face as she worked to sit up. It was messy and sticking up.

Nico's hand covered Elsa's, and she took it, squeezing his hand.

"I had two dreams last night." Her voice sounded faraway; full of longing and sadness. "The first one… I dreamed I was rejected by Calypso. She was on my father's and Khione's side. He yelled at me. Anna told me… She and Calypso… They told me… They told me that…" She let out a large sob. Nico squeezed her hand to keep her grounded, though choosing to stay silent in order to let her continue. Elsa took a deep breath. "They told me that I c-couldn't be l-loved by anybody." Her lips trembled madly, and then Elsa burst into tears. Nico caught her in his arms, and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around him.

"It's going to be okay." Nico soothed. "Elsa, everything's going to be okay. It was just a dream. They weren't the real Anna and Calypso. They were fake. Figments of your imagination. You are loved. I love you. You know that. You're my sister, practically." Elsa looked up, her eyes meeting his.

"My _fratello,_ " She whimpered.

"My _sorella,_ " Nico replied. "Everything's going to be okay. Remember all of the times that you thought that everything was all over, and that you couldn't go on? This is one of those. I'm here, and we're going to be okay. You are loved. By me, if not by anybody else, alright?"

She nodded into Nico's shirt, doing her best to remind herself.

Nico looked down at the girl sobbing in his arms, and held her a little tighter. He remembered when he had to pick up the pieces of her. Something once cracked, but whole.

To him, this was like dealing with a ceramic artwork. (The artwork being a metaphor for Elsa.) She had come with cracks already from the kiln. Then she was broken in half. He'd helped her to be ready to fix herself up, but then she was broken again, into much smaller pieces. Approaching two years later, he was still helping her pick up the pieces, and fix herself up. The only thing he minded about it was that someone had done this to her. Someone had done this to Elsa.

So Nico would do his best to be a brother for Elsa, and help her become whole again. That he swore.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry for forgetting, but I'm kind of swamped with school. I can barely write anymore. I just don't have the time. I'm always tired when I get home.**

* * *

"Do you want to come with me to California today? To New Rome?" Nico asked Elsa casually. He'd helped her to work up the motivation and strength to go shower, and then get dressed. He'd made her bed, and flipped her pillow over. She looked much better once she'd showered and gotten dressed.

Fresh. Composed.

The way she wanted to appear.

Though, anyone with a trained eye or good observation skills could tell that there was something wrong. Usually, Elsa wore light colors, often blue and white. She'd show a little bit of skin at least. But today she wore black and blue, and her skin was pretty well covered.

Nico made Elsa drink the hot chocolate in the cup he brought, and then eat the bagel he also brought. He promised her that they'd get more food in New Rome, and have brunch together, perhaps with one or more of their friends.

Elsa, of course, thought of Calypso, and protested for a moment until Nico told her that he'd tell her if that's what she wanted. She shook her head at this suggestion and insisted that she be the one to tell Calypso. Nico took a good long look at her to make sure that she was okay to do so. You couldn't tell that she'd been crying, at least. She looked kind of sad and her eyes had a faraway look, but that was the only thing besides the outfit difference, which Nico hoped Calypso wouldn't notice. He reluctantly agreed in order to protect her.

The two set off to search for the aforementioned girl together. They eventually found her sitting by the lake, reading a thick book titled Before I Fall.

"Calypso," Elsa called out to her gently. She forced a pleasant smile upon her face.

"Elsa!" The other girl stood up, smiling at her. She frowned upon seeing Elsa's attire. "Is something wrong?" She looked to Nico.

"No, no." Elsa shook her head. "There's nothing wrong."

"We were just going to go visit my sister in California. You know, New Rome?" Nico explained.

"Ah, I see." Calypso nodded.

"I just wanted to let you know where I'm going to be today." Elsa informed her softly.

"Alright. Thank you, Elsa. Nico." Calypso smiled at them once again before going back to the book, likely leant by Piper. She'd told Elsa that she and Piper had become friends as well.

"I'll maybe see you tomorrow." Elsa offered before Nico led her away.

"You did great." He assured her once they were out of earshot. He turned to face her, and cupped her face with his hands. "The only thing she noticed was your change in wardrobe." He then hugged her. Elsa buried her face in Nico's shoulder, just resting her head there. She let out a breath, and he rubbed her back soothingly. "It's okay, Elsa. I'm here."

"I'm broken." She lifted her head. "How could anyone love someone who's broken? Not Calypso. She's used to strong and amazing heroes. I'm not a hero. I'm… I'm broken. I'm all messed up inside." She hung her head in shame, stepping away from him. Nico lifted her chin with his fingers to make her meet his eyes.

"Elsa, you're _not_ broken." He told her gently. "Yes, Khione did break you more than once. But we're putting the pieces back together. You're one of the strongest people I know, Elsa. You're like a phoenix; rising from its ashes after burning. You _are_ a hero. Anyone who has gone through anything remotely like what you did… That is a hero. You killed three immortals in one day, and you were just barely fourteen years old. Yes, you still have healing to do, but I will be there for you every step of the way. I love you. You know that. Saying that nobody could love you because you're broken… That's absolute bullshit, Elsa. And you know this. Stop beating yourself up for things that are out of your control. None of this is your fault. Your fate was decided the moment you were born. You are one of the bravest people I've ever met. That did come from you going through things that nobody could go through, but by my standards, that just makes you a hero." Nico pressed his lips against her forehead, and hugged her again. "Everything's going to be okay." He promised. "You're going to be okay. I've got you. Come on, let's go." He wrapped an arm around her, and shadow traveled across the country to Camp Jupiter.

Elsa steadied Nico once they arrived. He took her hand once he was steady again.

"Let's go see Reyna. Haven't talked to her in a while." He suggested. She nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good." She murmured. He led her around, knowing that if she were to try to navigate on her own, she'd just wander around, and possibly sit down somewhere and cry.

The two friends found Reyna inside the principia with Frank. Before going inside, Nico had allowed Elsa a moment to compose herself.

"Nico!" Reyna looked up with a smile. "Elsa! What a nice surprise!"

"Hey guys!" Frank smiled at them as well.

"Nice to see you again, Reyna. Frank." Nico greeted both of the praetors. "We both needed a little getaway."

"Especially me." Elsa spoke up. She chuckled nervously. "I'm kind of having a rough time right now." Reyna raised an eyebrow, noting the look in Elsa's eyes and the dark color scheme. She knew something was wrong.

"Frank, do you think you can handle everything for a little while?" She asked, standing up.

"Yeah. Take all the time you need." He sensed that Reyna wanted to talk to Elsa and Nico alone. He didn't question why, and stayed out of their business, which both Nico and Reyna were grateful for.

"Walk with me?" Reyna requested, leading the way out of the principia.

"I'm going to go find Hazel." Nico stated, letting go of Elsa's hand, and nudging her towards Reyna. He gave her a reassuring nod. Reyna understood that he wanted her to talk to Elsa, who really seemed like she needed a hand in the figurative sense. "I'll be back later." He promised. Elsa didn't watch him go. She just looked down to the ground at her black and white shoes.

Reyna guided the younger girl to a bench. She had a soft spot for Elsa and her story. To Reyna, Elsa was the epitome of strength and living with inner demons. She had been tortured by her godly parent, and then grown from that to become an immortal; promised godhood on her eighteenth birthday. One of the things that Reyna really admired was the fact that Elsa was like a phoenix; rising from the ashes. Her condition rose and fell, slowly becoming stronger and stronger, even when she had her moments of weakness. Reyna understood that even a year and eight months after she had been truly set free, Elsa was still battling her memories. Usually, Nico was able to do the trick with comforting her. This time was strange, because Elsa had never been brought to Reyna by Nico to help him with her.

"What happened?" Reyna asked softly, slowly placing an arm around the smaller girl. She had shown Elsa that she was making a move to do this.

"I finally found my soulmate." Elsa whispered, her voice scratchy. "Her name is Calypso. She's _the_ Calypso." Reyna's eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

"Did she reject you?" Reyna asked. Elsa shook her head.

"I didn't tell her. We… We're friends. But… I don't know how and when to tell her." Elsa confessed. "I have to sometime. But I'm afraid that she will reject me."

"Aphrodite told you that Calypso was going to be your soulmate, right?" Reyna checked. The blonde nodded, confirming what the brunette already knew. "Then why wouldn't Calypso love you back?"

"She said that she's sworn off relationships." Elsa sighed. "She's been forced to fall in love with too many people, and she's sick of the broken hearts it gave her."

"Perhaps she'd make an exception for you?" Reyna asked. "Once you explain that you're in love with her. A lot of people might not have even considered it, you know. Especially if Calypso's been dating boys." Elsa thought for a moment.

"You might be right." She said.

"Don't worry, it could be worse." Reyna assured her.

"How?" Elsa asked.

"Well, it could be that the one you're in love with is in a happy and loving relationship." The daughter of Bellona smiled sadly at the young queen.

"Who?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid that I cannot tell you that." She shook her head sadly. "Just remember… They say that if it's meant to happen, it will happen. But sometimes you have to wait for the right moment to give it a little push. If Aphrodite, herself, made you fall in love with Calypso, considering her promise… Then Elsa… It is meant to happen."

"Thank you." Elsa replied sincerely. She'd needed this type of comfort. Woman to woman.

"Come on," Reyna jerked her head in the direction of the civilian area. "How about I buy us some gelato?"

* * *

 **A/N: Elsa's outfit is on the Polyvore. Sorry if there is any OOCness. I just realized that there might be a bit of that in here. Oh well.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So like, I recently realized that Hazel is EXTREMELY OOC in this chapter. Too late to fix it, though. I guess it can be considered important to the story? IDK. I apologize for it though.**

* * *

"Elsa!" The platinum blonde was hit with a hug. She hugged back, feeling the figurative and literal warmth Hazel's hug provided. Elsa smiled, and leaned into Hazel's embrace. She glanced up at Nico, who was looking at her with concern. She gave him a reassuring smile over Hazel's shoulder. He looked to Reyna next. She nodded, smiling warmly. Nico let out a sigh of relief, relaxing and letting a more natural smile rest on his face.

"It's nice to see you again, Hazel." Elsa said, once she'd pulled away from the hug. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Gods, you have no idea." Hazel let out a happy sigh. She was smiling, as she always was. She was almost the physical opposite of Elsa.

"Did Nico tell you why we came?" Elsa bit her lip slightly.

"Yeah." Hazel's smile faded slightly. "You okay?"

"I am now." The platinum blonde assured her. "Reyna here really helped me."

"Thank you," Nico said, turning to her the dark haired girl. "Elsa and I… We owe you a lot. You're one of the best friends we've got."

"One of our problems is that I don't like very many people." Elsa explained. "Introversion is… An obstacle for us making friends. Nico is, as you know, introverted as well, but I have a hard time trusting people, which makes it more difficult. My reasoning for not trusting people is based off of experiences that I would never wish upon anybody." Hazel looked at Elsa sadly for a second, then hugged her again.

"Hey, it's alright." Hazel assured her. "You're here now." Elsa smiled secretly at this, hiding her face in Hazel's shoulder and hair. Elsa was so very thankful for Hazel's sweet and friendly demeanor. Without her, she probably wouldn't have smiled the infectious smile that Hazel brought to her nearly as much. Sometimes, that smile was what she needed in order to feel better, because it made her smile, which lifted her spirits a little bit, at least. Elsa had really needed to be around Hazel the months where she and Nico had lived together at Camp Jupiter. Her status in that area was something that greatly affected whether or not she and Nico were going to move to Camp Half-Blood. Sure, it was closer to Elsa's youth center, and yes; she could have a fresh start. But Elsa's mental condition was more important to her than either of those factors.

The two of them had decided to live at Camp Jupiter first, once Elsa met Hazel, Reyna, Jason, and Frank. This decision was made by Elsa, and Nico, knowing that Elsa knew what she needed better than he did, agreed. Nico was supportive during this, and told her to tell him what she needed, and he'd help her. Nico helped Elsa by letting her make her own decisions. He also held her and wiped away the tears when she cried. He soothed her after the nightmares and flashbacks.

Reyna supported Elsa and was there to listen, though she didn't see Elsa cry. Reyna gave Elsa advice about certain things.

Jason and Frank knew a vague version of Elsa's story, and they supported her to the extent that they could.

Hazel, out of the four at Camp Jupiter, had truly helped Elsa the most. She treated Elsa as a sister, and welcomed her with open arms. She lifted Elsa's spirits at the most crucial moments.

Both Elsa and Nico knew that Elsa had mental illnesses. It was an unspoken fact. She had depression and PTSD. She had come so far. In the year where she was developing her youth center, Elsa just pushed her mental illness to the side, and worked; ignoring it. It made things a little easier to cope with, if she was distracted from her trauma with paperwork and such. During the first year, Nico never asked about or brought up her experiences with Khione. He did nothing to pour salt on the wound, which began to heal slowly while she ignored it and buried it with work. Now she was letting the wound finish healing. There would be scars, and there already were, but she was healing. Elsa knew that she would be okay.

Elsa's goal, before she became a goddess, was to have risen from her fear and abuse. She wanted to no longer be self-conscious of her accent. (This was fading. As was her accent. But she'd heard other people speak with accents, so this helped her to understand that accents were normal.) Elsa wanted to no longer fear the male gender in general. (She was a little better about this now. She was still scared of being alone with a man she didn't know, but it was important to take baby steps.) She wanted to no longer fear having sex. (After all of the sexual violence she'd undergone, Elsa knew no other type of sex except for being raped. Frankly, she was terrified of ever becoming intimate with someone, but she wanted to change this. Desperately.) Elsa wanted to change to change her belief that she wasn't good enough to be loved, and that nobody could or would love her. (This had become more prominent once Elsa had fallen for Calypso, but luckily Nico was there to remind her that she was loved.) Most of all, Elsa wanted to be strong, fearless, and kind. She wanted to be a goddess that demigods could pray to, knowing that she was good and kind. Elsa wanted them to know her story. She wanted them to know that she could make it, and so could they.

Later that day, Elsa and Nico left California to go back to Long Island. The platinum blonde felt much better. She had risen from her fall.

It was late when they got back (past lights out), but Elsa wasn't tired. She pretended to go to bed though. When she was sure that Nico had gone to bed himself, she crept out of the big house in her nightgown. It was long and white. It had short sleeves. Elsa wore no shoes. Her hair was still in a braid, though she removed her diadem. She wanted to just go without it. There, it was past ten PM, and nobody was out and about, the way she was. The harpies wouldn't attack Elsa; they knew that she was immortal.

The young queen walked out towards the woods, the wind blowing against her face. She went past the lake. She inhaled the air of the camp around her. Her loose hairs blew in the wind. Elsa felt illuminated in the darkness. She stood on the edge of the woods, remembering when she ran away from the game of capture the flag that went horribly wrong. She recalled shedding the confines of the unnecessary parts of her clothing, and creating a whole new ensemble with her powers. Elsa basked in the memory of creating her ice castle. She was young back then. She'd already been broken at that point, but she'd been repairing herself and putting herself back together. Nico helped. Back when she was only thirteen, Elsa couldn't have imagined how important Nico was for her. How much he would help her once she'd gone through the worst.

Elsa was proud of herself. She'd survived everything up to this point; when she was walking around the camp at night. She knew that not everyone could. She understood that not everyone could find it within themselves to put themselves together again after being broken once, let alone twice. (The second time was at least three times worse than the first.) She was still putting herself back together, but she was getting there. Elsa was getting there.

She found herself wandering towards the beach. The sand felt cool and nice under her bare feet. Elsa looked up to see a girl standing on the beach too. She let out a soft and silent gasp.

Calypso.

What was she doing on the beach this late?

"Calypso?" Elsa called out to her friend, practically whispering. Her voice was nearly carried away by the wind, but the caramel haired girl caught it. She turned, also in her nightwear.

"You're back." Calypso smiled. The moonlight revealed tear streaks down her cheeks.

"You're crying." Elsa stated.

"Just a little homesick, I suppose." She sighed, breaking eye contact with the platinum blonde. "I started wondering what I'm doing here. Waiting to die, I suppose. I started missing Ogygia, because at least there, I was immortal and waiting for something. I was waiting for the next hero to come. I had something to live for. I have nothing to live for now that my boyfriend and I are broken up. He is the reason I'm here. I don't know what to do with myself now. You being gone today… I suppose you are what I'm living for." Calypso heaved a huge sigh. "Being your friend… I suppose that is my purpose now." Elsa was at a loss for words.

"Calypso, that's not your only purpose." Elsa spoke up. "It may be the only purpose _you_ see right now, but you must understand; there is a purpose out there, just waiting for you. You may not see it right now, but it is out there. Believe me, before I found out that I was born to be a goddess… I had been broken, and I saw no point in going on, because I thought nobody remembered me. In truth, they did, once I was free. There were so many points in my life where I just wanted to die. But you can live for yourself, Calypso."

Elsa could have just told Calypso of her feelings right there and then, but she knew that it wasn't the right time yet. She also didn't think that Calypso would like it much if she told the caramel haired girl that her purpose was to unfreeze Elsa's heart and be her soulmate and lover. She knew that it would only make things worse. But Elsa wasn't lying; Calypso did have some purpose waiting for her, even if she didn't know it. One other than being Elsa's soulmate.

Elsa had godhood waiting for her. She was meant to replace her mother. After the horrors she'd gone through, _any_ purpose was amazing. This purpose was beyond her wildest dreams. Hopefully Calypso had another purpose too. She deserved one, the way Elsa did.

But, all things aside, there in the moonlight, Calypso's skin was illuminated, and she looked breathtaking.

And her thoughts… Calypso had some deep thoughts.

She was perfect for Elsa. Aphrodite had done well.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Whoops.**

* * *

Elsa had decided to come out to Calypso as a lesbian. Perhaps this would make it easier for Calypso to fathom that Elsa was in love with her when it came time to tell her about Elsa's feelings. Perhaps she would realize it by seeing Elsa's body language and the way that she looked at her, once she knew this new bit of information.

Elsa wished her fantasy of having Calypso realize Elsa's feelings for her, and then finding that she found the same way, was real. She really didn't want her frozen heart to be broken. She didn't know if she could handle heartbreak. She was so desperate for the love that she knew she needed, that she had a slight fear that she might forget to enjoy the love once it began. And she didn't want to have to fear being rejected when she told Calypso the truth.

Frankly, she knew that the process would never happen quickly enough on its own unless she aided it along. And even then, it wouldn't be very reliable. This was something Elsa had to deal with herself. This was something she had to do. She had to take this into her own hands.

She did have so many fears about everything, but she knew that she would never thaw her heart if she didn't take initiative.

Elsa confided her fears in Nico, who listened. Both of them knew that he could offer no advice, for his situation was just about as bad as hers was. Though, he had more time, and the knowledge that most high school relationships did not last. After all, most teenagers' love was based on outer beauty. Elsa and Nico were special cases. They were denied the privilege of being able to learn lessons about love. They didn't get to experience of meeting someone nice as well as attractive in perhaps a bookstore or café, and blushingly frequent that place in order to bump into them more often. They wouldn't get to make mistakes and learn about what type of lover they wanted for the rest of their lives. When they were thirteen, this was decided for them. They were told who they had to love and get to love them, if they wanted to feel more love again, besides what was inside of their hearts already.

She really wanted just to be able to slowly fall in love with Calypso. Not at first sight, the way she had. Elsa wanted what she was staging. Slowly falling for your friend, because the two of you are perfect for each other. You know each other, and love each other both romantically and platonically, if that makes sense.

Not like Elsa and Nico. They were far too alike. Not only that, but they weren't attracted to each other in any way, shape or form. (Nico didn't like blondes, or pale skin. Elsa didn't like black eyes or black hair. Too much darkness, for her. Both of them felt that they had too much baggage for each other, even if they did miraculously find each other attractive. They wanted someone whose heart was lighter, and not as weighed down.) In addition, Elsa worried that people (including Calypso) would grow tired of her and the baggage she carried with her. Except for Nico. He'd gone through things too. The two of them helped and comforted each other, though Elsa was more reliant on Nico's comfort than he was on hers. Despite this, it was still a form of symbiosis.

Elsa truly just considered Nico to be her brother. Frankly, she'd be more inclined to date Anna than Nico.

Anyway, Elsa and Calypso lay in the grass, near the lake, looking at clouds together, and identifying shapes they saw. They were side by side. Had one of them moved her hand a few inches, she would have touched the other girl's hand.

"I've never really done this before." Calypso confessed, after having seen a couch in the clouds. "I've never gotten the urge to just look at the clouds and try to see shapes and such in them. I suppose it's because it's considered to be a childish activity by many people."

"I did it a lot when I was younger." Elsa commented. "Especially from ages eight to twelve. Except, I'd sit at my window seat, and strain to try to see some clouds. I stopped doing it before I turned thirteen though." There was a pause.

"This is more fun than I expected." The caramel haired girl sat up, and smiled down at her friend. Elsa sat up, smiling back faintly at her friend. A silence fell over them. In the background, the sound of demigods training could be heard, as well as people talking and laughing, and sounds of nature.

Elsa knew that this was probably the best time to do it. The two of them were comfortable enough with each other, and they were alone together. (Frankly, she wasn't sure how to exactly come out, but she figured that this was a good time.)

"Calypso?" She said softly.

"Yes Elsa? What is it?" Calypso's beautiful smile stayed on her lips, as their contrasting eye colors met.

"I…" Elsa summoned up the courage to say it. "I'm a… I'm a lesbian." She finally said. It wasn't easy to get it out, but she could say it. Elsa could say that she was gay, albeit admitting such a thing took some coaxing from herself.

"Oh." Calypso's eyebrows were raised. "You are?" Elsa nodded, biting her lip. "Alright." Calypso smiled at the blonde.

"I've wanted to tell you that for a while." Elsa confessed. "But I… It takes a bit of mental preparation to say it."

"It's alright." Calypso placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "How long have you known?"

"I think since I was fourteen. Possibly even before." She replied. "It's… It's hard to know for sure. Maybe it's something I've always known, to a certain degree, but I was just… I was just conditioned by my family to believe that women and men were supposed to be together."

"Does Nico know?" Elsa nodded at this.

"He was the first person I told." A small smile found its way onto her lips. Calypso laughed. It was such a beautiful sound.

"Of course he'd be."

Elsa felt… Relief. Relief that Calypso was alright with Elsa liking girls.

And hope… Hope that maybe the other girl would pick up on her hints. That she'd realize how Elsa felt about her.

Maybe…

* * *

Elsa would sneak glances at Calypso, as the weeks passed by. She'd take in the other girl's inner and outer beauty. Her heart would ache, as she yearned for the one who was supposed to be her soulmate.

She desperately wanted to tell her the truth, but at the same time, she didn't.

Elsa wanted to kiss Calypso. She wanted to wrap her arms around the other girl, or hold her hand—as lovers. She wanted to take Calypso out on a date.

She just wanted to be able to love her, and be loved back.

However, if Elsa were to be rejected, she knew that she would just have to accept it. She loved Calypso, and would never want to hurt the other girl.

Nico was the one to help Elsa through this difficult time. He wiped away the tears, soothed the nightmares, and gave her affection when she needed it. He'd take her to different places when it got to be too much. When things grew too painful for her.

The son of Hades honestly didn't mind that much. He knew that Elsa was doing what she needed to do in order to lead to the thawing of her frozen heart, which was far more than he was doing. All Nico was doing was sitting idly by; waiting.

Even though they didn't publicly spend time together, Elsa and Nico did still spend a good amount of time together. Sometimes they'd let Piper into their counsel as they discussed what Elsa should do. They were beginning to be good friends with Piper. Neither of them had expected Piper to be as good of a friend as she turned out to be. She had great advice for Elsa.

The rest of May slowly passed by. Day after wretched day went by, with almost no progress.

Calypso seemed oblivious to Elsa, throughout the time.

When June came, more campers came. Percy and Annabeth returned, which led to Nico forcing a smile, and needing Elsa's comfort as well. The two of them would hold each other in Elsa's bedroom, crying over how hopeless their situations felt, or just exchanging long and loud sighs, or worries.

The two of them went to Camp Jupiter and the city more often, in June.

The fourth of July passed, and neither of them actually brought dates to the fireworks. Calypso was nowhere to be found, so Elsa and Nico sat together on a blanket. Percy and Annabeth had a blanket a ways in front of them, and kissed each other a lot during the show. That night, Elsa was the one to hold Nico as he cried.

As Elsa's sixteenth birthday approached, she left more and more hints for Calypso, trying to subtly flirt with her.

She'd tell Calypso the truth on the day she turned sixteen.

The night before her birthday, Elsa lay in bed, listening to her noise machine making the sound of a natural heartbeat, thinking of the day that was planned. She and Nico would go into the city to have breakfast at their favorite café together, and then walk around together. After that, they'd return to Camp Half-Blood, and go to Camp Jupiter to say hello to their friends there. When they returned, Elsa would finally tell Calypso the truth.

She'd prayed to Aphrodite multiple times that everything would work out in her favor.

* * *

 **A/N: Just fucking review. And not about why there shouldn't be sexual content in this fic. I'm STILL getting reviews about that. Like... I don't care. I give no fucks about your opinions on what I should do with this story. I'm used to a more mature fandom, and frankly, it'd be a big turning point for Elsa if she were to actually make love with someone, because she was sexually assaulted multiple times. She'd have a whole new outlook on sex. ANYWAY, so, yeah, I don't care about this fic, blah blah blah, of course I'm going to finish it. Whatever. (I'm tired and irritated. Sue me.)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So yeah, this is the big confession chapter. Elsa's attire is on the polyvore.**

* * *

Elsa awoke to part of her mattress sagging. She was curled into a fetal position, her blankets pulled over her head, facing the noise machine emitting the sound of a natural heartbeat. This sleeping position felt safest to her, as she felt protected. This was especially so when she didn't face the window. She hadn't yet opened her eyes, but she knew it was Nico who had awoken her by sitting on her bed. He had the key to the room. Only he had the key, apart from Elsa and Chiron. She liked to feel secure and safe while she slept. This was an after effect of everything that had happened when she was thirteen.

Nico just pulled a book from the bookshelf, and began looking through it. Most likely, it was one of the books made of mainly pictures, as to allow Elsa to wake up fully by occupying himself while she woke up. The two were getting up early, as they had a lot that they wanted to do together that day. She sighed happily, glad that her sixteenth birthday—like every birthday—was an improvement from her fourteenth birthday. Her fifteenth birthday was a nice day off from working, but this year, they were going to do a lot of Elsa's favorite things in one day, as to make it special. To make it enjoyable.

Eventually, she sat up and yawned.

"Happy birthday, Elsa." Nico said with a nod. "Sixteen."

"My _sweet_ sixteen, you mean." She jokingly corrected as she rubbed her eyes. She got out of bed, and went to her closet and dresser to select what she would wear for the day. She selected a lavender button up blouse with a ruffled collar. The front of it, over her chest, was pleated, and the sleeves went just past her elbows. Previous to putting it into her closet, Elsa had ironed the top, so that it was wrinkle free. (She'd needed to be taught how to wash her own clothes, as well as iron them when she first began living in the modern world.) Next, Elsa picked a beautiful skirt with Van Gough's 'Starry Night' printed on it. It didn't quite reach her knees, so she was going to wear some white leggings with it. For shoes, she chose a pair of shiny silver ballet flats with a dark blue seam at the top and fake sapphires and diamonds over the toes.

Elsa braided her hair over her shoulder, and pinned her bangs out of her face with her snowflake bobby pins before putting on her diadem. She donned her pearl earrings, and the pearl necklace with the snowflake with the rhinestones—the one she hadn't worn since her coronation. Elsa straightened the ring Nico had given her to perfection. She then moved onto her makeup. She started with silver eyeshadow. Midway up her eyelid, Elsa added black—making it get lighter the closer to her eyebrow it was. She added black eyeliner all the way around her eyelid, and black mascara. She put on a bit of lipstick, but not much. She smiled triumphantly at her reflection. She looked beautiful.

"I'm ready to go." She announced. Nico nodded; smiling at her appearance.

"Nice." He said. "Calypso would have to be blind not to like it."

"I'm not just dressing for her." Elsa rolled her eyes. "I'm dressing for myself too. I want to look beautiful today, and I do."

"You really do look amazing." Nico agreed. "I feel so… Plain looking next to you." He grinned.

"Now I feel a bit ostentatious." Elsa said with a laugh.

"You're a queen." Nico reminded her. "A queen is never overdressed; everyone else is just underdressed." She smiled wider. "Anyway, we have to go. We have a lot planned today." The friends departed. They talked animatedly on their way to the café. This was one that was kind of Scandinavian without being obvious about it. In fact, most people who went there did not notice the Scandinavian theme. Elsa and Nico had seen it one day, and decided to go in. It looked cozy and nice, and was without a large line, so they tried it. They found out that they loved that café, and kept returning to it again and again, growing to love it even more each time. They went so much that they didn't even need to look at the menu except for a quick glance to help them figure out what they wanted.

Elsa got hot chocolate with school bread and a lefse cake with cinnamon kling spread and powdered sugar. She'd always loved all kinds of lefse, especially as a young child. It reminded her of happy times.

"How's the lefse?" Nico asked halfway through their breakfast.

" _Deilig."_ Elsa moaned in Norwegian, mouth full, her ice blue eyes rolling into the back of her head. Nico chuckled. This café was a real treat for them, because not only was the food delectable, but the café was cozy, and it reminded Elsa of the real thing.

Elsa remembered how much she loved it when Gerda gave her lefse. She wondered if she'd ever have a child to introduce to it. She recalled how worried she was, once she'd started living a more normal life, that she might be pregnant. She literally cried with relief every time she took a pregnancy test to see if she was, but she didn't fully believe it until she got her period again. If she cried with relief before, she sobbed with it then. Nico had to hold her in his arms to help her calm down, which took a long time.

She shook the memories off, and went back to enjoying her breakfast with her brother. When the two finished, they strolled over to a park. The two held hands as they commented on the things they saw, not a care in the world.

* * *

At Camp Jupiter, they stayed for a few hours, catching up with their friends. Reyna, Frank, Hazel, and Jason were celebrating with them. Hazel produced a tray of cupcakes that she'd made herself for Elsa's birthday. They were chocolate with thick and delicious frosting. The frosting was mainly white with blue swirled into it. Nico encouraged Elsa to put a candle in one cupcake and the blow it out. Elsa laughed, and then agreed to do it.

Elsa's wish was the same as every wish she'd made since she'd come back to Nico. To let her frozen heart thaw before her eighteenth birthday. The only wish… Not even for Calypso to love her back. Not that specific.

The six of them just fooled around, eating cupcakes and drinking lemonade until Nico regretfully told Elsa that it was time to go. Neither of them really wanted to go. They both loved Camp Jupiter and the people there. It was easier for them to be there. But sometimes, the things that are easiest are not the best things to do. Both of them had needed to thaw their frozen hearts, so they'd moved to Camp Half-Blood. They told others that it was so that Elsa could see Greek influence too, and because Chiron was a good teacher for her. Those reasons were true, but in reality it was just so that they could love again.

* * *

"Do I look okay?" Elsa asked nervously. She was fixing her clothes, hair, and makeup to perfection. She was also stalling. But she did want to look perfect for when she'd tell Calypso.

"You look like you did this morning, which was beautiful and amazing." Nico replied.

"Piper?" Elsa pleaded, looking to her.

"You look perfect." The daughter of Aphrodite assured the young queen. "Do you know what you're going to say?" Elsa nodded. "Good. I think you're ready." Piper smiled at Elsa who put on one last layer of lipstick. The daughter of Khione took a breath and exited the bathroom.

"Best of luck, Elsa." Nico nodded at her. She smiled back at him nervously. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she left her bedroom to find Calypso. She looked all around, unable to see her. She wasn't walking particularly quickly, so of course Elsa was slow to find her. She was still stalling, and kept thinking of scenarios.

If Calypso accepted, Elsa decided that she would make an ice rose for Calypso as a romantic gesture.

Elsa finally saw Calypso standing on the beach, overlooking the waves. She put on a nervous smile and walked up to her, tapping the caramel haired girl on the shoulder.

"Hello Calypso." Elsa greeted her friend.

"Hello, Elsa." Calypso nodded at the platinum blonde. "How are you today?"

"It's my birthday." Elsa was doing her very best to sound breezy and calm. "I'm sixteen today."

"That's wonderful!" Calypso clapped her hands together. "Happy birthday, Elsa."

"Thank you." Elsa bobbed her head. "Um, there's something else I wanted to tell you, Calypso."

"What is it?" The caramel haired girl asked. Elsa took a deep breath. Her heart was pounding.

"Calypso… Ever since we met for the first time… I… I've liked you. I think you're beautiful and wonderful. Especially your personality. You're smart, you appreciate your jokes, and you love art… Calypso… I have feelings for you." Elsa managed. There was a stunned silence from Calypso. Then there was a loud smack, and a sting on Elsa's cheek. She clutched her now pink cheek, a gasp escaping her lips. She looked at Calypso; shocked. The other girl looked furious. Her hands were balled into fists by her sides.

"How dare you." Calypso sounded like she was on the verge of tears. In fact, they began to form in her dark eyes. "How _very dare_ you, Elsa." Calypso's lips were trembling. "You knew I gave up romance and relationships. You _knew!_ And yet… You tell me this? How dare, you Elsa?!" A sob escaped Elsa's lips, as tears spilled over her cheeks, ruining her makeup. "Oh, now you're going to act all sad, like you didn't expect this? Now you're going to cry? Well, you deserve this, Elsa. All this time… I thought you were my friend!" Calypso stormed off. Elsa choked out another sob, and buried her face in her hands. She didn't care anymore, and just let herself cry.

She sank down to the ground, unable to hold herself up for too much longer. Her body wracked with sobs. Tears created a muddy mess on her face. Her crying drove the few campers walking by to steer clear.

Eventually, Nico began to worry about her, and then found her crouched on the beach, sobbing. Her cheek was pink. He guessed what had happened, and carefully escorted her back to her room. He knew that the party he'd put together at the pavilion wouldn't do anything.

Nothing could heal this broken heart. Nothing but time.

* * *

 **A/N: Not based off any of my own experiences, by the way, in case you remember my raving about my crush. She didn't slap me or yell at me. She's actually my friend, whom I love to joke with. But you should pity Elsa, not me. (Btw, my birthday is on Tuesday, but please don't dedicate your entire review to birthday wishes.)**


	22. Chapter 22

Nico helped Elsa back to her bedroom. He got her to sit on the closed lid of the toilet seat while he took her makeup off of her, took her diadem off, took her hair out of its braid, and got her shoes off of her. He found her a pair of light blue pajama bottoms, and a white with black polka dotted button up pajama top. He also found her slipper boots. Once Elsa was dressed for it, she crawled under her covers to cry more. Nico slipped a box of tissues under the duvet, and a wastebasket right next to her bed.

He then left in order to give her a few minutes to herself in the comfort of her own bedroom and bed while he disbanded those he'd gathered to celebrate her birthday with her.

"Where's Elsa?" Piper asked, looking away from the large plastic tub of melting vanilla ice cream. Percy and Annabeth looked up too, from the plastic forks, knives, spoons, and the paper plates and napkins they were trying to keep from blowing away. Everything was a pale blue; Elsa's favorite color.

There was large jug of lemonade. It had taken him a long time to procure the perfect recipe for the lemonade. It had to be just right for it to be Elsa's favorite.

There was a platter of cookies; iced sugar cookies, chocolate chip, white chocolate chip, snickerdoodles, gingersnaps… All of which Elsa loved.

And the cake… Nico had gotten a specialty birthday cake for Elsa. Outside, it was light blue and white, with large fondant snowflakes. At the top was a clear plastic snowflake for decoration. Inside, the cake was chocolate and vanilla marble with custard filling.

He'd wanted everything to be absolutely perfect for her sixteenth birthday. He was trying to make it the best birthday that she'd ever had.

"Where is she?" Piper prompted. He shook his head.

"She's… She's not coming." Nico sighed. "Calypso… Rejected her, I guess. She's in her room, in bed, under the covers, crying in her pajamas."

"Oh gods…" Piper sighed. "Elsa was crazy about her." She shook her head. "Should I go talk to her?"

"Calypso or Elsa?" Nico asked. "Because I think Elsa needs to be alone for right now." He said awkwardly. "But if you're talking about Calypso… Be my guest. Maybe we can figure out how to patch things up." Piper nodded.

"Yeah, I was talking about Calypso." She explained. "I'll go talk to her right now." The daughter of Aphrodite left the pavilion.

"Thanks!" Nico called after her. She gave him a thumbs up without even turning to look back at him. He smiled faintly before turning back to Percy and Annabeth, his smile fading.

"I'll help you guys put this stuff away." He said with a sigh. "I might bring her a piece of cake though. Or a glass of lemonade… I don't know. The poor girl got her heart broken. She might not be hungry at all, for all I know." Nico ran his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry that I invited you guys to this, and had you guys help out just so that we had to deal with this."

"It's not your fault." Percy shrugged. "We understand. You didn't plan this. We'd clean up and deal with everything. Go be with Elsa. She might need you." He smiled gently at Nico, who let out another sigh, and nodded, going back to Elsa's bedroom.

She was still in bed and in her pajamas, though she was curled up on her side, reading a book of poems. The covers were only pulled up to her waist. Nico mentally sighed with relief. (He was doing a lot of sighing recently.) At least she wasn't crying.

"Why me?" Elsa whispered, her voice wavering, as if she were on the verge of tears, which she probably was. "Why couldn't I just have an easy life? Why does everything have to be so difficult for me? Aphrodite showed me Calypso, and she made me fall in love. Calypso was and is perfect... Except for the fact that she doesn't want a relationship." A tear slipped out of Elsa's eye, and trickled down her cheek. "I hate my life." She shook her head. "I just want to be free, Nico. I'm not free. I'm still a slave. A slave to love. I never asked for any of this. I never wanted it. I just want a happy, stable, and normal life, Nico. That's all I want." Elsa's tear shedding increased until she was crying again. Nico eased the poetry book out from under her and put it back on the shelf. A quick glance at the page told him that it was a romance poem. Not good. Not good at all.

Nico honestly didn't know what to say. Elsa's destiny had been laid out for her since she had been conceived. Her fate was cruel to her, even when everything was supposed to be better. What happened when she became a goddess? Would she still be waiting to be free and to be happy? He honestly wished that he didn't have to have this train of thought.

"Are you hungry?" He asked after a while. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. She looked up at him with her eyes red from crying, and her crestfallen facial expression. Her lips were trembling.

"How can you ask me something like that at a time like this?!" Elsa shrieked, kicking the covers off of herself. "I just got my heart broken by my soulmate, and all you can ask me is if I'm hungry?! What the fuck Nico?!" Her voice was shrill, and she stood, her hands balled into tight fists. Her face was red, and more tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Elsa…" Nico pleaded, putting his hands up in surrender.

"You don't understand, Nico!" She continued, yelling at him. "I'm not free! I never was! I don't even know if I ever will be!" Elsa collapsed to the floor in a heap, sobbing into her pajama bottoms. "And I can't even stay mad at you because of this fucking frozen heart!" She roared. " _Jeg skulle ønske jeg var død."_ She whispered. Nico gazed at her sadly. He didn't know what to do. She was upset with him, but she couldn't even have that. She truly was a slave to her heart. What else could she do?

"Do you want me to leave?" Nico asked softly. "I'm sorry Elsa. I just… I don't know what to say… I don't know what to do…"

"No!" She cried out. "Don't leave me alone, Nico! I-I couldn't handle it if you did. I'm sorry. I just…" Elsa shook her head. Nico couldn't bring himself to have any hard feelings from what she'd said because of his frozen heart. Elsa was having more trouble with this than he was.

"I'm here, Elsa. I'm not going anywhere." He promised. Nico knelt down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"No, I'm sorry." Elsa muttered. "I hate my life. I wish I could have been born normal. I wish that I could have been the child of a nice modern Norwegian couple. Not the daughter of the king and queen of a kingdom in a society that's stuck over one hundred and seventy years in the past. I just wish that I could have met a nice girl at school, and asked her out to a café. Not to fall in love at first sight with my soulmate when I'm only fifteen years old, with an impending date where I have to have gotten her to love me back. If that isn't bad enough, I only have exactly two years left, and she doesn't want a relationship, and broke my heart. I don't want to be in these worlds." Nico rocked her back and forth, letting her get his shirt's shoulder wet with her tears. "I just want to be normal." She sobbed.

"Yeah, but you're not." Nico reminded her. "I've seen your powers, Elsa. They're beautiful. They make you special. Your birthright makes you special too. You're amazing on your own. You're different from any other teenager I've met. You've lost so much, and then gained even more. You're a queen, Elsa. You're going to be a goddess, no matter how your love life goes. You've got that going for you." Elsa shook her head, but Nico wasn't finished. "Elsa… Most people would kill to do an achieve all that you have." He paused for a moment. "And you know… If you think about it… Normal's boring."

"If my life is so wonderful and amazing, then why do I hate it so much?" Elsa whispered.

"Life is full of ups and downs, Elsa. You're still human. You may immortal, but you're still pretty much human." Nico reminded her. "You're earning eternal happiness for when you become a goddess. Karma, you know?" He nudged her. "You're one of the strongest people I know and ever will have the honor of knowing. You're incredibly brave. Elsa, don't give up, okay? The light at the end of this tunnel is worth it, but you just have to get to it."

With that, the two friends turned on Elsa's radio. Nico got them some cake, cookies, ice cream, and lemonade from the leftovers. The two camped out on Elsa's bed, listening to music together and having their own little party together.

But before Elsa dug into her cake, she closed her eyes. Smiling, she made a wish.

* * *

 **A/N: The link to the pic of the cake is on my profile.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: So... I kind of forgot to update last week. So sorry about that. Be sure to check the Polyvore. And if you care about my personal life, I am going to start swim practice again this week and continue until maybe August, when it's water polo season again. And I'mma go to the gym Wednesday mornings before school to lift weights and basically become strong like Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which is a show I HIGHLY reccomend.**

* * *

About a week and a half after Elsa had gotten rejected by Calypso, she and Nico had finished eating Elsa's birthday cake. They'd run out of ice cream and lemonade about four days after Elsa's birthday. The two didn't really leave Elsa's room, because they were basically having a very prolonged sleepover. Nico had some clothes in Elsa's room to change into every now and then. When those ran out, he wore some of her clothes. She had sweatpants and T-shirts that were a tad bit too large for her but were comfortable to lounge around in. (Elsa too had clothes in Nico's cabin.) Neither of them found it strange that Nico was wearing Elsa's clothing because sometimes vice versa would occur, which was no different.

The two did a lot of things together in the room. They'd read romance poetry aloud mockingly to make fun of it. This made Elsa laugh about love with amusement, which was something she had never done. They'd sing along to the radio loudly (with the windows closed and the door locked), practically screaming their souls out, adding some dancing to it and desperately trying to catch their breath between songs. Or they'd sit on the bed together, reminiscing. Sometimes, Nico would do Elsa's hair for her just for the heck of it. They'd often drift off to sleep when lying on the bed when talking and staring at the ceiling.

Nico didn't witness the tears that were shed while Elsa was asleep though. She was careful to clean her face without disturbing him, and to not make a sound while she sobbed into the covers. No matter what, this would have been difficult, and tears would have been shed. Tears still needed to be shed, until Elsa had cried out everything she had left.

She'd discovered that her powers weren't working in her sadness and heartbreak. She supposed that intense sadness and love mixed together stopped them from working. Elsa couldn't even access her powers when she wanted to. Not even when she remembered her torture. The sadness in her heart was too much.

She had nightmares about becoming a goddess and being mockingly nicknamed "Ice Queen" because she couldn't love anyone who was still alive, once Nico and Anna were gone. She cried in the bathroom about that. She had nightmares that Calypso would fall for another and have a happily ever after with them, and not her. These nightmares left Elsa feeling empty, tears slowly but steadily leaking from her eyes. The problem with loving someone unconditionally is that you can never hurt the person you love. You can never fathom being able to hurt them intentionally. So if they're happy, safe, and in love with someone else, you just have to watch from the sidelines because you know that you mustn't get in the way of their happiness. Even if it breaks your heart into a million pieces to see them happy and in love with someone else.

* * *

A few more days went by, thus making it two weeks since Calypso rejected Elsa. Nico decided to take his sister out again. It would probably do her good.

So Nico decided to take Elsa to Disneyland in the evening to avoid crowds. The one in California. They, wanting to see it during the daytime, got there at about four, according to California's time. Elsa did not want to miss the parade.

Elsa's eyes were full of light and joy upon seeing the parade. Her smile was wide. Nico finally saw her happy again. He held her hand as she led him around the park, just as excited as the young children around them.

Elsa got mistaken for a princess by multiple children, mainly young ones because of her diadem, regality, and the fact that she was wearing a dress. Her dress wasn't even long or fancy. It didn't even come down all the way to her knees, and she was wearing white lace leggings underneath. Her sleeveless dress was a beautiful ocean blue with a thin white belt around the waist, and at the bottom, was embroidered with some large white snowflakes. It was simple. She had her black and white oxfords on as well. Her hair was down, but pulled out of her face by a jeweled barrette as well as her diadem. The only jewelry she wore was a pair of crystal earrings. Elsa wasn't wearing any makeup either.

The first time it happened, they were standing in line for the Haunted Mansion. Elsa looked enchanted with everything around her, and she was smiling as bright as stars in the night sky. There was a tug on the skirt of her dress, and there was a little girl standing at her side.

"'Scuse me, but are you a princess?" She asked Elsa, her eyes full of wonder. Clearly, the little girl had chosen to disregard the young queen's black backpack with white flowers on it. Elsa laughed. Nico noticed, and raised an eyebrow, a smirk finding its way on his face.

"Go on, Elsa… Tell her." He prodded with a grin.

"Angela!" A woman scolded, hurrying over to the two teens and the little girl. "Don't run off like that, okay? We don't want you to get lost." She looked up at Elsa and Nico. "Sorry about that." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Elsa assured her. "It's fine." A gentle smile rested on her face.

"But are you a princess?" The little girl—Angela—pressed.

"She's a queen." Nico said before Elsa could respond.

"Are you her king?" Angela inquired.

"He's not _my_ king, but he is my best friend in the whole wide world." Elsa told Angela, crouching down to her level.

" _Do_ you have a king?" Angela cocked her little head. Elsa shook her head in response.

"No, but I would like to have a queen. You see, I like queens and princesses. And my friend here likes kings and princes." Elsa replied. "In fact, I know a princess that I would like to make my queen. She doesn't love me though." She swallowed, praying that her voice wouldn't waver while talking to this little girl. "It made me very sad to know that, so that is why I'm here with my friend today." Nico placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder and squeezed it. He could see the pain that now resided in her eyes and smile. Angela's mother realized it too.

"Come on, honey." She encouraged her daughter. "Let's let these two go on their ride, okay." Elsa stood up straight and waved at Angela as her mother escorted her back to their family. Nico kept his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him once she finished waving. He immediately took her into his arms in a hug. She fought back tears, taking deep breaths.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Everything'll work out in the end." Nico tried to assure her. He was actually only saying that to comfort her. He didn't know if things would be alright. He had no way to know for sure. For all he knew, he could be desperately comforting Elsa for the next two years, saying the same things over and over again. Trying to assure her that that she _would_ thaw her frozen heart and be able to feel love that she wanted to feel again. That she wouldn't be stuck only loving three people for the rest of her immortal life.

If that did happen, Nico wondered if she could ask the gods for more time. Time to thaw her frozen heart. He prayed that it wouldn't have to come to that.

Elsa felt better once they'd gone on the ride.

In Fantasyland, that was where the other children came up to Elsa and asked her if she was a princess. Each and every time, without fail, Nico would say that she was a queen. This made Elsa smile faintly. The kids who asked her if she was a princess usually asked to take a picture with her, to which Elsa said yes each time, in order to make the children smile. She was reminded of Anna every time.

The two stayed until midnight, going on their favorite rides over and over again until they were bored with them, eating whatever they fancied until they were nearly sick on the rides, buying souvenirs that would probably just sit in their rooms, gathering dust. However, they'd filled a camera full of pictures of their nice day out.

When they left Disneyland, Elsa was practically asleep standing up. Nico was wiped out once he shadow traveled them into Elsa's room. The two conked out on Elsa's bed, still fully dressed and wearing their backpacks. It was three AM when they got back to New York, in that time zone.

The next morning, the two woke up at eleven-thirty the next morning. Waking up involved a lot of groans and moans from opening their eyes to the bright sunlight that filled the room, hunger, atrocious morning breath, stiffness from abnormal sleeping positions, and feeling like they got hit by a truck and wanting to go back to bed for the rest of the day.

"Ugh," Elsa moaned, shedding her backpack, diadem, barrette, earrings, and shoes, and then peeling off her leggings. "My breath tastes awful." Nico's arm appeared from the bathroom, holding out Elsa's toothbrush with toothpaste on it. In the bathroom, there was the sound of water running, and him brushing his teeth. Elsa began brushing hers. Especially her tongue. While she did this, she quickly changed her underwear and put on some comfortable sleep shorts.

Nico closed the door so that he could use the toilet, so Elsa took off her dress and bra to replace them with a more comfortable bra with a large and soft T-shirt. She put on a pair of fuzzy socks for comfort. She grabbed a scrunchie, wearing it like a bracelet until she could get into the bathroom to braid her hair.

Elsa went into the bathroom once Nico exited. She shut the door, and put on deodorant first. She knew that she probably needed a shower, but she didn't feel like taking one. She brushed her hair, and spat out the toothpaste from brushing her teeth for overly long, then rinsed out her mouth. She quickly put her hair in a loose braid, securing it with the scrunchie. She ran her fingers through her bangs, not sure what to do about them. Elsa sighed, and just tucked them behind her ears. She used the toilet before going back into the bedroom and collapsing on the bed.

"What do you want to do now?" She asked. "Personally, I'm famished." Elsa looked at Nico with pleading puppy eyes.

"What?" He grumbled. He'd changed into a clean shirt and a pair of Elsa's yoga pants for the comfort. He left his socks on, even though they were sweaty. He didn't mind too much, as long as he didn't have to take them off and then put them on again.

"Please, Nico?" Elsa pretended to pout, rolling over to make eye contact with him.

"Elsa, I just got up." Nico complained. "You get it."

"But you can shadow travel."

"You can teleport."

"But you're better at ending up where you want to be." Elsa protested after a pause.

"You'll get better if you practice. Consider this practice." Nico grabbed a pillow and put it on top of his face.

"But I don't feel like getting up." Elsa whined.

"How do you think I feel?" Nico said through the pillow.

"I have a broken heart."

"Shadow travel exhausts me. You know that, Elsa." He lightly whacked her with the pillow, avoiding the subject.

"Calypso rejected me." Elsa tried to play the same card again.

"I'm more tired than you." Nico really didn't want to talk about Calypso, for fear that Elsa might start crying.

"Please?" Elsa finally got off the subject of her broken heart.

"No."

"Nico."

"Elsa."

"Please?"

"No." Both of them were silent until there was a knock on the door. Elsa sat up and padded over to the door, yawning as she opened it. When she saw who was on the other side, her heart stopped in her chest, and she forgot to breathe. Elsa just stood there for a second, frozen. Nico got up, and looked to see who was behind the door.

"Calypso?" He gasped, his eyes bulging.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Guys... I am so SO sorry for forgetting to update. I've had a lot of school stuff going on, so... yeah. Sorry again.**

* * *

"Calypso… What… What are you doing here?" Elsa choked out. Nico placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it. He wanted to hug Elsa from behind and protect her from any further heartbreak. He wanted to shut the door in Calypso's face, if all that she was going to bring was more heartbreak for Elsa. Elsa had suffered enough in her life already, and she was only sixteen years old.

"I… I wanted to talk to you." Calypso explained shyly.

Nico pondered just slamming and locking the door. Or maybe warning Calypso not to make Elsa cry again. But this was Elsa's life; not his. She could take care of herself. He should just stay out of it unless Elsa told him otherwise, as much as it pained him.

"Hey Elsa, I'm going to put on my shoes, and then go grab us some breakfast." He informed her, going to put on some shoes.

"Um, okay." Elsa's smile was tight and nervous.

"I'll be back soon if you need me." He promised. She looked to him, and nodded. Nico melted into the shadows, leaving the two girls alone.

"Come in?" Elsa offered shyly, stepping back and opening the door wider. Calypso looked around. Elsa mentally kicked herself. The bed was a mess, and there were clothes all over the floor. It probably looked bad to Calypso. "Um… Sorry about the mess." She said quickly. "Nico and I went to Disneyland yesterday, and got back really late. Three AM. We were so tired that we pretty much just collapsed on the bed. We just woke up a little while ago, and we're kind of groggy." There. Now Calypso knew that they hadn't been having sex.

"Did you enjoy your day yesterday?" Calypso asked softly. Elsa nodded, biting her lip. She didn't want to say out loud that it was supposed to take her mind off of Calypso.

"Have you ever been?" What Elsa really wanted to say was, 'I want to bring you there with me, next time I go, and kiss you under the fireworks'. But that probably wouldn't have gone over well, considering Calypso's reaction to Elsa having a crush on her.

"No." Calypso answered simply. "Elsa… I… I'm so sorry that I slapped you."

"No blood, no foul." Elsa shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest. She would forgive Calypso no matter what. She couldn't stay mad at her. She couldn't _not_ love her.

Elsa clenched her jaw and turned around. She went over to the window, and opened the blinds. She couldn't let Calypso know the truth. For now, Calypso only needed to know that it was a simple crush. She wouldn't want to scare the other girl with knowledge of her frozen heart, the truth that they were soulmates, and that Aphrodite herself had made Elsa fall in love with Calypso at first sight.

"You're not upset with me?" Calypso sounded shocked.

"No." Elsa replied, her voice strained. "You had every right to be upset. I do not. No means no. I'm not going to try to woo you. You rejected me, so I need to move on with life. Yes, I'm disappointed, but I need to respect your wishes." Calypso was stunned.

"Nobody's ever said anything like that to me before." She murmured, looking down to the floor.

"Calypso?" Elsa turned around. There were tears in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Did you come to tell me that you've changed your mind, and have feelings for me?" Elsa was surprisingly able to keep a calm, cool, and collected composure, including her voice. She was able to keep her tears in.

"I'm sorry Elsa." Calypso murmured, shaking her head. Elsa nearly lost it right then and there.

"Right now, I need some time to get over you, alright? Just… I need some time." Elsa pleaded. Calypso realized that Elsa meant that she needed to be away from her.

"Oh… Okay." Calypso nodded, respecting Elsa's wishes, as she had done for her. "See you around maybe?" Elsa nodded, forcing a smile, which looked more like a grimace. The caramel haired girl gave Elsa one last rueful smile before exiting the room, and shutting the door behind her. Elsa waited until the sound of footsteps faded away before she collapsed to the floor crying. She curled up into a ball, grabbing her knees.

When Nico returned, he felt his heart break. This wasn't fair. Calypso had no right to just come in and give Elsa hope, only to break her heart again. He coaxed Elsa onto the bed, and convinced her to eat some lefse. He'd wanted to surprise her, and make her day better, no matter what Calypso said. Elsa was still hungry, so she did eat. He gave her some hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon; the way she liked it. Once she was situated, he marched out of the Big House, and off to find Calypso.

"What's wrong with you?" He snapped, once he saw her talking to Piper, Annabeth, and Percy by the canoe lake. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" He repeated, getting closer. The caramel haired girl stood up, looking confused.

"What did I do?" She asked.

"You know what you did, you fucking bitch." He spat. Nico pulled back his hand to slap her, but Percy caught his wrist, and prevented him from hitting her.

"Dude. It's not worth it. Whatever she did, it's not worth it." Percy pleaded. "You're better than this."

"She deserves everything I dish out to her." Nico growled, but he lowered his hand anyway. "Elsa's in her room, crying her eyes out because of her." He pointed at Calypso. "Do you know how long it took for her to get to the point where she was?! Two fucking weeks. She was okay. Now her heart's been broken _again_ , after having been broken already."

"I was just apologizing." Calypso protested. "For slapping her. It was uncalled for on my part."

"Breaking her heart, yet again, was also uncalled for." Nico retorted coldly. "Elsa liked you ever since she met you. She was crazy about you. You're pouring salt into the wounds. She had nightmares about you rejecting her. You know what? Her nightmares came true. She's the strongest person I've ever known, even before you met her and tortured her. How does it make you feel; the fact that with a single interaction, you can break her heart? Does it make you feel powerful? Elsa's been through enough without the shit you're putting her through, Calypso. So stop it. Stay away from Elsa, or else I will not hesitate to unleash hell on you." With that, Nico whirled around and stormed back to Elsa's room. He took a deep breath before entering her room again, regaining his composure and calming down for her. "You okay?" He asked softly, as he closed the door behind him.

Elsa shrugged. She was eating, at least. Dried tears resided on her cheeks and at the corners of her eyes. She clearly had not bothered to wipe them away. Her shoulders slumped down, she slouched, and hunched over. Sadness was in her eyes... Elsa was depressed. And there was nothing Nico could do about it. He could do something about her PTSD. He could hold her hand through everything, and help her avoid triggers. But depression… It was a dark cloud over her head that he could never blow away. Neither of them could really control any of Elsa's mental illnesses. But they tried to make things better. They tried to keep Elsa's chin up. But when the world made the dark cloud stay, and made it grow bigger and heavier, there was pretty much nothing Nico could do except be there for her. He could sleep next to her, and wake her up when the nightmares came. But he couldn't prevent them from coming, and he couldn't do anything when Elsa kicked him out.

Frankly, Elsa needed to see a therapist. A demigod therapist. Nico decided that in a split second. He'd ask Chiron. Elsa could be left alone for ten minutes.

"Chiron, Elsa needs help." Nico said, upon entering the room.

"What kind of help?" The centaur asked.

"She needs a psychologist. A therapist. A shrink." Nico stated. "Do you know of any demigods nearby who could help her?" Nico quickly thought better. "Actually, Manhattan. I think I want to move to Manhattan with Elsa."

"I believe I know of a few." Chiron answered. "May I ask why you need to move?"

"It… It's complicated." Nico sighed, shaking his head. "I really… I think that it would be better for her, if we did. Something went badly, and now I think she needs to start over. Her youth center is in Manhattan, as well as Mount Olympus. Actually, I don't know. I don't know where would be best." He closed his eyes, letting out another sigh.

"Would New Rome perhaps be a better place? There are plenty of demigods there, especially your friends." Chiron suggested. "The weather is supposed to be nicer in California. The community is very positive." Nico shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe it would be better." He muttered. "Um, thanks anyway." He retreated back to Elsa's room to check on her. She wasn't in her bed, which was a nice change. She was in the shower, however. Even though the door was closed, Nico could hear the sounds of her crying—no, sobbing—in there. The sounds made him want to cry as well. But he tidied the room, keeping busy. He threw away their trash, picked up the clothes, made the bed, and opened the windows.

Elsa emerged from the bathroom with a lot of steam surrounding her, though she changed it to normal air when it touched her skin. She was wrapped in multiple towels. Tears streaked her cheeks. A towel began right under her armpits, going halfway down her thighs. Another towel was around her hair. A third was over her shoulders.

"My powers aren't working." She announced, her voice hoarse from crying. She sounded so dead inside... Elsa made no eye contact with Nico, only holding the towels covering her body closer; covering herself as much as possible, as if she could shield herself from the cold and cruel world that left her weeping in the shower.

"What?" Nico lifted his head in surprise. He'd bowed his head to give her some privacy. "What do you mean; your powers aren't working?"

"I can't create ice or snow anymore." Elsa whispered. "You know how my tears used to turn to ice on my cheeks?" Nico nodded. More tears flooded from her eyes. "Well… That doesn't happen anymore."

"I thought that meant that you just have more control over them." Nico replied, his eyebrows furrowed. She shook her head, letting out a desperate sob. She sat down on the bed, leaning forward. Elsa let go of the towel over her shoulders, and held out on pale hand, palm up. She looked like she was concentrating. Nothing happened. Her arm fell to her side. Elsa lifted a foot and placed it firmly on the ground. Nothing happened. Nico felt himself deflate. Her powers no longer worked…

"They're gone!" She wailed, collapsing on him. He wrapped his arms around her. "I have nothing, now. Nothing but a broken and frozen heart."

"Do you want to go back to Camp Jupiter?" Nico asked softly. "We can go back there and start over again. We'll be close to Hazel and Reyna and them. Or we could go to Manhattan, and find an apartment or something. Whatever you want. We can get away from here."

"When?" Elsa sat up, and looked him in the eyes.

"As soon as we can get ourselves and our stuff over there." Nico promised.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: This story is not just about happily ever after. It is about Elsa's journey to get to what we hope will be her happily ever after. So...**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: DEPRESSION, ATTEMPTED SELF HARM/SUICIDE**

* * *

Elsa leaned against the railing of the balcony of hers and Nico's new apartment in New Rome. Her arms were crossed, resting on the outer edge of the railing. She was bent over a bit. Her chin rested on top of the railing. Her braid was over one shoulder, resting on the railing to. She heard footsteps leading over to her.

"Thought you might be hungry." Reyna's voice said softly. A paper plate showed itself in Elsa's peripheral vision. "I brought you some cake." Elsa stood up straight slowly. She turned to face Reyna. The older girl was holding out a slice of marble ice cream cake. Elsa accepted the plate, and the fork that she was handed, even though she wasn't really hungry. She hadn't really eaten all day. Just told Nico that she would, as soon as she did this, that, or the other. He was distracted as well. They had just moved into their apartment, and had finally finished unpacking that day. The two of them were having a house warming party. Reyna, Frank, Hazel, and Jason were there of course. Gwen, Dakota, and Leila were too.

Elsa didn't really want to be a part of the party. She just greeted everyone, sticking on a smile for five minutes, and then slipped out onto the balcony to look at the sky. The stars were coming out. And the moon was out too…

"Thank you." She sighed. She stared at the cake for a moment, taking another bite. Elsa couldn't bring herself to eat anymore. She let out another sigh, and placed the paper plate on the railing. "I'm sorry. I'm just not hungry." She muttered.

"Nico told me." Reyna informed her sadly. "I'm so sorry." Elsa shrugged. And then Reyna gently hugged her. Elsa leaned into it, hugging back. She buried her face into Reyna's shoulder, willing herself not to cry.

"I wish I were dead." Elsa whispered, her voice shaking.

"I know it hurts." Reyna rubbed Elsa's back. "Though, I don't know exactly how much. I'm here for you, Elsa. Alright? You can talk to me."

"I know." She whispered.

The problem was, Elsa didn't know what to say. She felt empty. Like every day, she'd drag herself along. She didn't really feel like leaving the apartment. She'd eat and drink when Nico or someone she cared about (Reyna or Hazel) asked her to, but she wouldn't otherwise. Elsa found herself lying awake for most of the night. She felt hopeless.

Her powers still didn't work. Elsa tried every morning, until she stopped trying. Most days, she locked herself away in her room. She shoved her bed into the corner, sometimes only sleeping a couple of hours if she was able to do so at all. The bed was almost never made, and the sheets were rarely changed. The blinds stayed open, unless Elsa was trying to sleep during the day, which was rare, except in mornings. Often, when the sun began to grace the horizon, Elsa would try to sleep.

She spent most of the rest of the day painting. She'd taken up the hobby to pass the time. There were stacks of paper with her paintings on them in her room. One was up to her waist, coming from the floor.

Elsa would sit at her stool with her watercolor palette, mainly using the dark colors. She'd only leave the apartment to get another roll of paper for her easel, more paint, or brushes. She'd have music playing in the background—a playlist that she'd created.

Where was Nico during all of this? He was off taking classes to get his GED. Elsa had been able to convince him that she was alright, and had persuaded to just leave her be. However, this did not mean that Nico had totally abandoned Elsa. This just meant that Elsa was guaranteed time alone in the apartment to cry. He did bring her dishes and cups of food and beverages.

If Nico was home while Elsa went out to get more art supplies, he'd quickly change her sheets, tidy her room, and wash her clothes. He'd remove cups, dishes, and silverware from her room.

Elsa was usually able to bring herself to take care of her personal hygiene. Nico would remind her of things like this. But crying in the shower was something Elsa often did, because then she could be alone, and just let it out while Nico was home. He couldn't do a thing about it when she cried in the shower. For one thing, Elsa locked the door. Second, he couldn't just go in there while she was showering.

To be blunt, Elsa was pushing Nico away. She was really withdrawn now. She wasn't very responsive. Neither Hazel nor Reyna could really do very much either. But Nico no longer heard her screaming from having nightmares anymore. What he didn't know was that the nightmares left her curled up in a ball on her bed (often crying), or painting at her easel. Her night showers didn't wake him up anymore, so she was free to cry in there.

This went on for two months. Nico felt so useless during all of this. Elsa would not be helped. She'd refused to see a therapist. She refused to see any type of doctor, in fact.

One morning, she dressed herself in her nightgown. Well, technically it was morning. The sun had not yet risen. It wouldn't for another hour.

Anyway, Elsa had cried in the shower. She was sick of the way that she'd been living. So, she went to the kitchen, and took a steak knife from the drawer. She opened the door to the balcony. Elsa stepped out into the cool September morning air. It rustled her nightgown. It was old fashioned; white, with ruffles. It had short sleeves, and tickled the top of her feet.

She climbed on top of the railing, wobbling slightly. Her arms were out like a tightrope walker. She was on the third floor—the top. Had Elsa been able to find a way to jump off the roof, she would have. Anyway, her plan was to stab herself in the heart, and fling herself off the balcony. She would be found by whoever was in the courtyard soonest.

Elsa tried to stab herself, but found something strange… The knife wouldn't go in. It cut the fabric of her silk nightgown, but it would not pierce her skin.

"What the fuck?" She muttered. She tried to drive the knife into her heart. But it just would not hurt her. Because of Elsa's surprise, she went over the edge of the balcony. This also surprised her, and she let out a hoarse scream.

Elsa felt like she was falling in slow motion. She was facing up; her arms reaching for the balcony desperately. Her gut dropped.

When she fell flat on her back; onto the concrete of the courtyard, Elsa laid there for a moment, and began to realize what she'd done. She had attempted suicide. All for a girl. Albeit, her soulmate who didn't love her back, but all for a girl, nonetheless. The thing that saved her was the fact that she was immortal—indestructible.

"Oh gods… I am so stupid." She whispered, sitting up. "What's wrong with me?" Elsa was in disbelief with herself. She needed help.

Nico had been awakened by Elsa's scream, knowing that sound anywhere. He'd checked the bathroom, and her room, before realizing that it had come from the direction of the living room, where there was the balcony. Realization had dawned over him, and he'd rushed to see if she was still alive. But he found Elsa sitting on the ground in the courtyard, knife in hand, but unharmed. Nico grabbed the keys to the apartment, and sprinted down the stairs and to his sister.

"Are you okay?" He gasped, panting. Elsa looked up at him, and guilt washed over her. She hadn't thought about what her suicide would do to him or their friends. Or Calypso…

"Yeah. I'm fine. Now I am." Elsa smile ruefully. She stood up, and looked down at the ground. "Can we talk?"

And so Elsa talked to him about everything. She showed him all of her paintings. Most of them were depressing, as Elsa was depressed. She recognized that her behavior was that of a depressed person. So Elsa agreed to therapy, having realized that she really needed it. She apologized to Nico and their friends, even though nobody really blamed her for anything. Elsa had a mental illness: PTSD. That meant that she was prone to feelings of depression. She was having a rough time.

Elsa promised herself and everyone around her that she'd shape herself up. She'd improve her mental health. She'd rise again.

She had the materials and support to do so. Now, it just depended on whether she could or not.

* * *

 **A/N: I never wanted Elsa to be the type of character who relies on a lover to make everything better. So she isn't. She relies on her friends when she needs them, but not some romantic lover.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Be sure to check out the polyvore page. The link is on my profile.**

* * *

Elsa began seeing a psychotherapist, and having 'talk' therapy. She really was diagnosed with PTSD. Symptoms that she'd been having (or had) included flashbacks, bad dreams, feeling strong depression, difficulty remembering the specifics of her trauma when she didn't have a flashback or nightmare, her fear of going back to Quebec ever again, difficulty sleeping, being on edge, being easily startled, and being clingy to one person (Nico). Her therapist (named Alyssa) talked to Elsa three times a week; on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, for the first couple of weeks, so that Elsa could tell her everything. Then, it was changed to Mondays and Thursdays. After the first couple of weeks, Elsa showed a lot of improvement from being able to have a professional to talk to. She cried a lot during those sessions in the first weeks. A lot of lavender scented tissues made their way into the wastebasket, but Elsa came out, feeling like there was less weight on her shoulders. She began eating normally again, slowly gaining back her appetite. She began exercising more; going on walks with Reyna and Hazel. Elsa also began sleeping more. She didn't paint nearly as much as she used to, but when she did, it wasn't as dark and sad. Elsa had switched to oil paints; creating images of ice and snow. But she stopped spending so much time in front of her easel. Elsa might even leave her room for the whole day.

One day, where Nico had no classes, he and Elsa cleaned out her room. Elsa asked to burn all of her watercolor paintings. Nico was hesitant about this, but they later had a bonfire with Hazel and Reyna; watching the paintings burn. Watching the last bit of evidence of Elsa's depression turn to ash. This was like turning over a new leaf. This was giving Elsa another chance at living life happily.

Alyssa really helped Elsa a lot. After a month, Elsa's habits had improved a lot. She still cried though, but no longer in the shower. She cried when she had people around her to be there and comfort her. They were her friends and family, and they wanted to support her.

Elsa began taking classes, the way Nico was, but she was taking Norwegian classes in order to make sure she was still a fluent speaker. She also had lessons in archery, fighting with a dagger, and with a sword, so that she could improve. Eventually, she was able to take on both Jason and Nico at once, with only one sword.

Every morning, she would try to summon her powers, by trying to summon a bit of snow, or freeze a glass of water. For the longest time, she couldn't. But then, one day, there was a spider on her bed spread. She screamed, grabbing a water glass, and trapping the spider underneath it. Then Elsa realized that the water in the glass was frozen solid. With that, she laughed. It had been seven weeks since she had started psychotherapy. And this proved that it was working. When Nico ran in to see what happened, he saw the frozen water, and smiled as well. Her powers weren't gone. They were coming back. As they found, Elsa's powers were coming back slowly. At first, only fear allowed them to activate, but then, she could use them whenever she wanted. It had been two and a half months since Elsa attempted suicide, and she was back on track. She had vastly improved.

They would Iris message their friends at Camp Half-Blood, and just talk. Elsa had become good friends with Piper and Annabeth, so she felt alright telling them what was going on with her, the way she had with Hazel and Reyna. The two girls at Camp Half-Blood were supportive, and congratulated Elsa on her small accomplishments. Percy, because he was dating Annabeth, knew vaguely about Elsa's problems, and was very kind to her. Elsa just welcomed all of the support she received. Alyssa had told her that Elsa would be nowhere without any support.

She'd come so far, with all of the help she'd gotten. Elsa had learned self-love; something she'd forgotten in all of her worries about finding true love and thawing her frozen heart. She'd learned to love and take care of herself. Elsa knew that she wasn't perfect, and probably never would be. She'd survived so much, and for that, she was proud. She was proud of herself. She'd come to love every inch of herself; inside an out. She even learned to love her mental disorders, because they were a part of her. Elsa knew that she was a fighter. She fought against everything trying to take away her strength, and it only made her stronger. Her happiness had peaked incredibly once she'd learned to love herself, as did her control of her powers. Elsa was no longer just using the love of and for others. She was using love for herself.

When she came to this revelation that she loved herself, Elsa was in a session with Alyssa. Nico was sitting in, as he was allowed to, though mostly, he remained silent.

"So does the love between you and Nico help you?" Alyssa asked. Elsa nodded.

"It's helped me a lot." She commented.

"Does it help you when you're worried about thawing your frozen heart?" At this question, Elsa stopped for a moment. She thought about having someone to love. Was platonic love like having a romantic love in certain ways?

"Not anymore." She found herself saying. "I mean, I do love Nico. He's helped me a lot. But now… I… I don't need anybody to love me. Because… I love myself now, and I think that's the most important thing. Even if I don't thaw my frozen heart, I'll always have myself. I can't just rely on the love of others. I did need it, but I love myself now. I love myself despite everything. I love everything about myself."

"You love your powers?" Alyssa checked. Elsa nodded. "And your mental illnesses." The young queen nodded again. Alyssa smiled. "Congratulations, Elsa."

Elsa was better than she'd ever been. Therapy was down to once every two weeks by the end of November. She decided that she wanted to visit Camp Half-Blood with Nico; to see her friends, whom she had not seen (as in, actually been in the same room with) in months.

She and Nico decided to go to Camp Half-Blood for a few days. They'd stay in the Hades cabin together.

Surprisingly, Calypso did not cross her mind. She hadn't been on Elsa's mind for a while. Another of Elsa's revelations was that she was so worked up and depressed over a _girl._ A _person_ that she had _no_ control over whatsoever. Elsa decided that since Calypso had rejected her, she should just move on. Sure, Calypso was supposed to be her soulmate, but it didn't matter to her anymore. Elsa was fine with having a frozen heart. Nico had accepted his too, and it was about time that she loved that part of herself along with everything. At least she never had to accidentally fall in love with someone. Elsa decided that it would be a one woman show. She didn't need to thaw her heart. There was really nothing wrong with not falling in love. She'd learned about the aromantic community, and she found comfort.

Needless to say, when Elsa strode into Camp-Halfblood, she was a very different person than she had previously been. She was stronger. More confident. Her wardrobe was the same; she was rocking her white lace leggings, a pastel blue batwing dress with a pleated skirt, a pair of crystal snowflake earrings, her black and white oxfords, a white leather jacket, and her normal ring, braid, diadem, and makeup. However, her smile was more confident. Almost a smirk; like she had a secret. Elsa was no longer just pale. Her skin had an ivory glow. There was pink in her cheeks. Her blue eyes sparkled like jewels. Elsa's stance more confident. She stood up straight; her shoulders back. Her hips swung when she walked. Elsa was pretty much ready to conquer the world. She was still regal, but she was now strong.

Elsa smiled as she hugged her two friends when they saw her. The three girls hugged each other. It was Thanksgiving break, so they were spending a few days at camp.

"It's so good to see you." Elsa told both of them.

"You look great!" Annabeth informed her.

"I'm so happy for you and all you've done." Piper whispered. "You're amazing, Elsa."

"Thank you." Was the daughter of Khione's response. "I _feel_ amazing."

"That's wonderful." Annabeth said. The three girls pulled away from each other. Nico walked forward with both of their suitcases, handing Elsa hers.

"Thanks." The young queen flashed a smile at the son of Hades. "We're going to go to our cabin for now, okay?" The blonde and brunette nodded. Elsa and Nico embarked on their trip over to their cabin.

The two began to unpack and fill the separate dressers with their clothes. Neither of them minded sharing a cabin. They'd, due to sharing an apartment, and due to Elsa's time of need, accidentally seen each other either only half dressed, or completely undressed. The thought of sharing a cabin was alright. There was a bathroom, but they could also change with their backs facing each other.

Just as Elsa was finishing unpacking; setting out her makeup and putting her toiletries in the bathroom, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." She volunteered, going back into the main room, and over to the door.

"You know, it makes no sense for you to get the door." Nico commented. He was changing the sheets of his bed, as he'd done for Elsa. Neither wanted to sleep on dusty sheets. Since Elsa had more clothes that she was setting out, Nico had decided to deal with the sheets. "I mean, I'm right here."

"And yet, I'm the one about to open the door." Elsa retorted, quirking an eyebrow. Her hand was on the doorknob. She opened the door, a pleasant smile on her face. When she saw who was on the other side of the door, her eyes widened, and her smile faltered, but it did not fade. For it was Calypso on the other side of the door. Her hair was messy, and not in the attractive way. There were dried tears on her face, and fresh ones making trails from her eyes. Elsa's voice got stuck in her throat, but she managed to sound breezy. "Calypso! How nice to see you. What can I do for you?"

Calypso's lips trembled, and more tears slipped down her cheeks. Her eyes were red, and her nose was running. She managed a small smile, plunging her hands deeper into the pockets of her parka, if that was even possible.

"Elsa…" She murmured, her voice hoarse. "You're even more beautiful up close. You know that, right?"

"I… Thank you, Calypso, but—" Elsa began, but she was interrupted.

"I'm… I…" Calypso flailed at being able to communicate what she wanted to say. "Elsa… I… I can't say it very well, but… You…" She looked desperate, and let out a sob. "I… You…" Her lips trembled as she removed her hands from her pocket, gesturing at the young queen before her, and then Calypso's hand clutched her heart. Elsa gasped.

"Really?" She breathed. Calypso nodded. "Calypso, is it alright if I—"

"Yes." The caramel girl breathed, cutting her off.

And then they were kissing. Calypso's hands held onto the back of Elsa's head. Elsa's hands cupped Calypso's cheeks.

Elsa still loved Calypso as much as she had when she'd left Camp Halfblood months prior. But she'd stopped focusing on the love as much once she'd tried to kill herself. She'd pushed it to the back of her mind. But now, the floodgates were open, and Elsa was consumed with her overwhelming love for the girl kissing her back. In a pleasant daze, Elsa pulled away.

"Tell me everything." Elsa pleaded. Calypso nodded, her tears slowing to a stop.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah... The lesson is that self love is more important than romantic love. Elsa learns all about different types of love in this story. Not just romantic love. Feedback is appreciated.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Be sure to check the polyvore, as it has been updated to this point in the story.**

* * *

It turned out that Calypso had done some eavesdropping, and heard Piper talking about how crazy Elsa was for Calypso. She'd done some thinking about Elsa, and realized just how beautiful the other girl was. She also realized how amazing Elsa was, and what a great personality she had. It was all downhill from there, and Calypso had fallen head over heels for Elsa.

Once Calypso had told her and Nico everything, Elsa asked Calypso out on a date for that night. The caramel haired girl accepted. The two kissed again, and then Calypso decided that it would be best if she left for a while. Just because she and Elsa were dating now didn't mean that they needed to spend all of their time together. Elsa was strong and independent now. It wouldn't really be best for her to be with Calypso all of the time.

However, Nico didn't fully trust Calypso. He didn't tell Elsa this, because he knew how happy she was that Calypso had finally accepted her offer. To him, who was to say that Calypso wouldn't just change her mind, and flit off on to the next person? That would most likely break Elsa's heart, especially if she had the time to fall in love with Calypso even more. He could really only hope that Elsa's heart would be thawed, and then Calypso decided to leave. But then again, Elsa was fine with having a frozen heart. It didn't matter to her anymore. Nico finally settled on just not wanting Calypso to hurt Elsa or break her heart.

On their first date, Elsa decided to take Calypso to an art museum, and then to her favorite café. Piper had assisted Elsa in getting dressed for the date. She'd donned a dress with an ivory bodice and pastel blue tulle skirt. There was gemstone belt on the waist. Elsa's leggings were pale peach, and her ballet flats ivory. She had a light blue tattoo choker around her neck, pearl earrings in her ear piercings, and Nico's ring on the middle finger of her right hand, where she always kept it.

Elsa made use of her ability to transport this time, having practiced it. The other girl was wearing dark jeans and a nice, white blouse. Piper had leant her a pair of heels.

"You look beautiful." Elsa had informed Calypso when the caramel haired girl walked up to her. Calypso was wearing makeup, Elsa noticed. She smiled, wondering if the other girl had learned that from someone else, or if she'd had someone do it for her.

"Thank you." Calypso smiled too. "You also look beautiful." Elsa took her hand, and so began their first date. As they toured the museum, Elsa was barely able to keep her eyes off of Calypso. After a while, the other girl began to take notice of this, seeing her soft smile, and the way Elsa gazed at her, her whole attention focused on Calypso. "What? What are you staring at?" Calypso asked, blushing slightly.

"You. You're more beautiful than any of the art in this whole museum, and probably any piece of art in the world." Elsa murmured. Right there and then, Calypso kissed Elsa, right in the middle of the gallery. When she pulled away for air, Calypso was smiling wider than Elsa had ever seen her smile. The platinum blonde couldn't help but grin as well, the love she felt for the other girl painted plainly on her face. Calypso was more affectionate with Elsa during the rest of the duration of the date. The two were constantly looking at each other, or had some sort of physical contact; usually holding hands.

Once the date was coming to a close, Elsa gave Calypso a gentle kiss.

"See you later, Calypso." She whispered before quickly going into the Hades cabin. She only moved so quickly because she didn't want Calypso to see the huge grin on her face, and her freaking out in the good way. Nico looked up when she came in, and concluded that the date went pretty well. He smiled faintly at Elsa's euphoria; something he doubted he'd ever seen. Unfortunately, he'd seen her sad a lot more than he'd seen her happy.

A couple of dates later, Elsa asked Calypso if she would be her girlfriend. She said yes. The two were a public couple. The most they did in front of others, at first, was hold hands and kiss cheeks. Nico did not count, however. He begrudgingly approved of their relationship, once he saw how happy both of them were together. He was aware of the fact that Calypso was Elsa's true love, but he was still cautious, as Calypso had caused so much heartbreak and hurt in Elsa. He'd had to witness everything. One of his worst nightmares was Elsa succeeding in committing suicide. He'd wake up from those night terrors, and look over at her to remind himself that she was okay and alive. Back in New Rome, he'd check on her multiple times a night, just to reassure himself that she was still alive. These worries hadn't faded away overnight.

However, Calypso and Elsa were happy together. Elsa and Nico had decided to extend their stay at Camp Half-Blood to a month long.

That wasn't to say that they didn't have their fights though. One little tiff that they had involved Calypso asking Elsa not to wear the ring Nico had given her, only because she had not known what it had meant to Elsa and what had been happening when he gave it to her.

"I don't like this ring." Calypso had said during the argument. "It's like he's got his mark on you or something. You know engagement and wedding rings? It looks similar to that, to be honest." Elsa immediately frowned. She'd told Calypso, when asked about it, that Nico had given it to her, and she never took it off now.

"The ring's on my right hand. On my middle finger." She reminded her girlfriend. "My ring finger is on my fourth finger of my left hand. This one isn't even close to that, Calypso."

"But we're together." Calypso said. "I'm sorry, but I just don't like the fact that jewelry from him is on you, for everyone to see.

"I'm not your property." Elsa replied coolly.

"So you're Nico's then?"

"That's not fair, Calypso." Elsa snapped. "I belong to nobody but myself. It's just a ring."

"Then just take it off!" Calypso crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes.

"You don't understand!" The blonde chewed on her lip, looking like she was about to cry. "It helped to save my life once. Previous to that, Nico gave it to me before saving my life. Please Calypso… At least try to understand that it is important to me. I can't just stop wearing it. It means so much to me."

"Enlighten me, then." Calypso replied almost sarcastically. "Why is that piece of metal so important to you?" Elsa looked at the silver ring with the angel wings. She'd polished it many times, and had taken good care of it. It was her one piece of priceless jewelry. She'd grown up surrounded by precious metals and jewels. Yet, this was the only one that meant so much to her. Her Arendellian crown had meant something, but now it represented the past, and Elsa had left the past behind. She was focused on her future now.

"I was thirteen years old. Khione froze my head, and sent me into a coma." Her voice quivered with both anger and hurt. "I was teetering between life and death the whole time. Nico didn't find me until Khione had already decided that she would, indeed, kill me. The only way for me to wake up was an act of true love. He saw me lying on my bed, and he thought I was dead. I wasn't yet dead, but I was dying." Elsa paused, squeezing her eyes shut, and taking a breath. "I could hear him, but I couldn't reply when he spoke. He said… That it was his fault. That if we'd never met… I'd be okay. He then put the ring on my hand, and told me that it was his mother's. He told me that even though we aren't related, I was and would always be his sister. That I was his first friend. He apologized for how things had turned out." Elsa was crying at this point, tears streaming down her cheeks steadily. "And then said goodbye. He kissed my forehead. That was the act of true love that woke me up. This ring..." She held up her hand in front of Calypso's face. "That's what this ring reminds me of. It reminds me of the fact that Nico considers me his sister; his family, and that he saved my life. And _that_ is why I'd rather not stop wearing it." She turned on her heel and marched off.

At dinner, Elsa and Nico were talking about going back to Camp Jupiter, as that was their home. Elsa needed to go back eventually, as she did need to see her therapist. She couldn't really neglect her mental health.

Calypso approached them, looking apologetic.

"Elsa, may I have a word?" She asked softly, her head slightly bowed.

"Whatever you say, it's alright to say in front of Nico." Elsa said gently. "You can act like he's not even here, if you want."

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Calypso informed her girlfriend. "I didn't know your ring's significance or history. It was unfair of me to act the way I did, and I'm sorry. I understand now." Elsa's face fell into a smile, and she stood up abruptly, reaching out towards Calypso. She pulled the caramel haired girl gently against herself, and kissed her.

"I forgive you and accept your apology." Elsa whispered to the girl she loved with everything inside of her. Inside, Elsa knew that she would always find it in herself to forgive Calypso. She could never stay mad at the other girl for long. Elsa knew that she could never stop loving Calypso.

* * *

 **A/N: Feedback is much appreciated. Also, I have found that this story will be 38 chapters long. The chapters at the end will be FAR longer than the normal chapters I usually put up... Extremely long...**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Please check the polyvore. As I'm sure you're aware, I will brush over most things that are unimportant and that do not move the plot along. This fic will be 38 chapters; I know that for sure. So yeah... It's long enough without the unimportant details. As I've said, the last three chapters will be REALLY long.**

* * *

Elsa and Nico went back to New Rome, but decided to split their time. Nico and Elsa were practically inseparable in New Rome, but at Camp Half-Blood, they went their separate ways, as Elsa and Calypso preferred to be alone together, unless going on a double date with Percy and Annabeth, who just so happened to be the resident other couple. Because Elsa was fortunate in having a lot of money, courtesy of Nico and the gods, she often paid for them to go on amazingly wonderful dates. The four of them had decided to go to a romantic movie (in Elsa's opinion, it really wasn't that great, because it was so predictable: boy meets girl, they immediately fall in love despite having absolutely nothing in common, boy is stupid, chases after girl, who takes him back again… etc.). However, she'd held hands with Calypso on the armrest, and they'd shared snacks and a drink, so the movie wasn't all that bad, though Elsa couldn't even bring herself to pretend to care about the characters or the plot.

The girls had all gone over to Piper to get ready for the date, and had been preparing for hours. Elsa and Calypso were kept back to back, not allowed to see each other until it was actually time for the date.

Piper had finished with Elsa first, and then sent her out to talk while she did Calypso and Annabeth.

Elsa was wearing a beautiful sleeveless ocean blue button down blouse with lace shoulder panels, and collar. Paired with that was a white lace skirt that went most of the way down her thigh. Her sandals were white at the back of the heels and had sliver straps. Like always, she wore her diadem and ring, but at the end of her braid was a black bow with a white camellia in the center. Her earrings were little opals in the shape of hearts framed with diamond studded silver frames that twisted up, making them look like little heart pendants. But what really caught the eye was Elsa's gold necklace with a circular moonstone pendant and a gold leaf hanging from that.

Piper kept her makeup pretty natural; a little bit of lipstick and pink blush, peachy eyeshadow, but she did add black winged eyeliner. She'd said that it was to call more attention to Elsa's piercing blue eyes.

When Elsa saw Calypso, her breath got caught in her throat, as per usual, but her face melted into the most adoring and loving smile. She and Percy had been waiting on Half-Blood hill for their girlfriends.

Her girlfriend had donned a sleeveless V-neck dress with a white background that could barely be seen due to the large pink roses and their hazel leaves. The dress had a wrap-around high-low skirt. On Calypso's feet was a pair of white sandals that covered her toes, but were open in the back, save for the straps. Calypso's hair was down, held out of her face with a headband with tender pink rosebuds. Her necklace depicted a crystal flower with blue petals and an opal center. Her earrings were also little opals. On her wrist rested a delicate silver cuff bracelet with a flower and leaves, given to her by Elsa from New Rome. Calypso's eye makeup was more subtle than Elsa's. It was brown, with a thin black line on her lids. Over Calypso's arm was a pale blue cardigan that nearly looked white.

"You're so beautiful. You take my breath away." Elsa murmured to her girlfriend, taking her hands. The two kissed gently.

Percy and Annabeth merely greeted each other before going down the hill, where the car, driven by Jules Albert, waited for them.

Elsa opened the car door, and held it for Calypso, allowing her girlfriend to get in the car and get settled before getting in herself. The young queen handed Jules Albert the address the date was located at, and then reached into the front seat to grab something, holding it out to Calypso with a shy smile. It was a bouquet of five lavender roses, all with the thorns removed; tied together with a light blue ribbon.

"Here. They're beautiful, like you, only you're lovelier." Elsa blushed as she said this, glancing down at her lap. What she wasn't telling Calypso was that lavender roses symbolized love at first sight and/or enchantment. Elsa liked what this color of rose symbolized, and the fact that they weren't the cliché red roses. A unique color with a beautiful meaning for such a special person who meant so much to Elsa.

While the two were caught up in their own moment, Percy and Annabeth got into the car and buckled up as Calypso kissed Elsa. Annabeth gazed longingly at the other couple, while Percy just looked straight ahead. Elsa and Calypso talked softly on the way to the movie.

Elsa held doors open for Calypso, from the car to the movie theater, and stood in line with Percy to retrieve tickets while their dates hung back and looked at the posters. However, when they were approached by some boys, Elsa stepped out of line to take Calypso's hand and gently kiss her, then put an arm around Annabeth's waist and kiss her cheek to signify that both girls were unavailable. However, there were a couple of wolf whistles when Elsa kissed Calypso, which caused both girls to roll their eyes at how sexualized lesbian couples were.

Once inside the theater, Elsa bought Calypso whatever she wanted from the concessions stand, and carried all of it effortlessly to their chosen seats. They'd gotten there early to make sure that they'd get good places.

After they left the theater, about to go get dinner, Calypso stopped Elsa.

"That was a beautiful movie." She said, taking both of Elsa's hands. There were only inches between them. "It was romantic. But not like you. You're more romantic." The blonde smiled at that and gently kissed her girlfriend.

"I do my best for you, Calypso." Elsa murmured against her lips. "I want to make you happy."

"You do." Came the caramel haired girl's reply. And the two kissed again, but deeper, and for longer.

"Why can't we be like that?" Annabeth muttered. "Percy, we used to be like that. What happened to us?"

"What do you mean, 'what happened to us'?" Percy protested. "We're still a thing."

"Look at everything Elsa did for Calypso. Why don't we have any of that?" Annabeth closed her eyes, shaking her drooping head. "They go on dates without us. We don't go on dates without them." The two girls had tried to ignore them, but found they could not, and watched them, feeling guilt inside of them.

"We never go on dates because we can never agree on somewhere to go!" Percy began raising his voice. "Elsa and Calypso were kind enough to invite us to this movie and dinner, and now we're ruining everything with our argument!"

Percy and Annabeth weren't really arguing for the reasons that appeared on the surface. They were tired. Of holding onto their failing relationship for so long, and of knowing that it would never work out. For some reason, they held on with a death grip. They had no common interests, and just weren't really that compatible for each other. But they were afraid of getting out there and dating other people. They had been together for over three years. They'd almost forgotten what it was like to not be together. Being together was like a security blanket that they didn't want to let go of. They wanted to break up, but also, they didn't want to, out of fear. There was also obligation. They felt obligated to each other. Despite both of them wanting the relationship to end, neither of them wanted to be the one to end it.

The two went back and forth, yelling and screaming at each other. Annabeth was practically crying from frustration. Percy had a splitting headache, and he _wanted_ to cry.

Elsa and Calypso were standing awkwardly off to the side, as the other couple made a scene in front of the movie theater. Elsa was sorely tempted to call Chiron and beg him to come; even fantasizing about bringing him via teleportation, but she knew that Percy and Annabeth needed to sort out their own issues. It was best not to intervene. She muttered all of this to Calypso, who looked pained at that. Elsa really didn't blame her. Elsa wanted out of there as much as her girlfriend did, but they couldn't just abandon their friends. The girls sighed, and eventually just sat down on the curb, holding hands and playing a license plate game together, and still having a bit of fun together.

Eventually, Annabeth finally screamed in exasperation, "Why don't we just break up then?!" A shocked silence fell over all four of the people attending this double date. Both Percy and Annabeth were crying and their voices were husky from all of the yelling. They were exhausted emotionally. They just looked at each other, looking lost and tired. It looked like this was the cathartic moment where they finally threw the towel in.

Elsa decided that this was probably the right moment to step in, while the former couple just stood there, staring at each other, speechless and crying.

"Hey, who wants to go back to camp?" She asked, standing up, having released Calypso's hand. She walked over to Percy and Annabeth, her girlfriend trailing behind her.

"I do." Annabeth stated, not tearing her eyes from Percy's.

"Percy, would you like to get some frozen yogurt with me?" Elsa offered.

"Yeah." He croaked.

"Calypso, why don't you go with Annabeth?" She suggested. "You did say that you were getting tired…" The caramel haired girl caught on immediately.

"Of course." Calypso forced a quick smile. "We'll be driven by Jules Albert?"

"Yes. I'll teleport Percy and myself." Elsa replied. Calypso gently took Annabeth by the arm and led her to the car, which appeared once they needed it. The two girls got in. Once the car drove off, Elsa turned back to Percy. "Are you alright?" She asked softly. He shrugged. She offered her hand, and once he took it, the two walked together. "Do you want to talk about it?" She inquired.

"There's really not much to say." He muttered. "You saw what happened."

"It'll be alright." Elsa promised. "Remember when I got rejected by Calypso?" He nodded. She proceeded to tell him the whole story of her depression on their way to an ice cream place. She finished it once the two had gotten ice cream and were sitting outside of the parlor.

"Let me get this straight…" Percy furrowed his eyebrows. "You tried to kill yourself, despite being indestructible, over a _girl?!_ " Elsa laughed.

"That's what I said to myself too." She remarked. "But in all fairness, I did have good reason to be so upset."

"Why?" Percy asked. Elsa paused for a beat before deciding to tell him about how her heart was frozen. After explaining the whole thing, she made him swear not to tell anyone else. "I won't." He promised.

"Let's go home." She said, seeing that her job was done.

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review, if you like. Also, I don't really hate Percabeth, I just don't personally ship it, and for where this story may or may not go, they needed to break up, fyi.**


	29. Chapter 29

"So, the youth center is having a beneficial ball in a week." Elsa informed Calypso via Iris-message. Her voice was flirty though her voice was soft. She was leaning forward in her chair, as she always did when talking to Calypso via Iris message. "It's actually a masquerade ball." She continued. "I was asked to be there, as the youth center is my invention. But, I'd like to bring a date." Elsa winked.

"Is there going to be media there?" Calypso asked. Elsa shook her head.

"People can only enter if they RSVP'd." She answered. "And we've asked the media to not show up and cover the attendees. We ask that if they want to cover the event, go ahead, but we prefer to not have them gossip about the youth center."

"Then of course I will go with you." Calypso replied, a chuckle lacing her voice. "I just don't want to be remembered."

"Neither do I." Elsa reminded her. "That's why few people in the mortal world know of me, and why I work less and less with the youth center as time goes by. But they do want me at things like this just to show me how things are going. It allows me to look around and talk to the people living there. Especially since there is going to be a silent auction. I have some things I'm selling, by the way."

"I've always wondered where you get so many jewels." Calypso commented.

"You know where they're from." Elsa muttered. "They're from Arendelle."

"I know that, but exactly how does one come by so many pieces of fancy jewelry?" The caramel haired girl clarified. The blonde sighed.

"They were gifts." She explained, shrugging. "To the crown princess of Arendelle. I was always too young to wear them, but when I was finally old enough, I was locked away in my room. So the only use I found for them was to take them and keep them so that I could sell them. That's it. I… I really don't like to talk about my life too much." Elsa confessed, fidgeting in her seat and looking at her hands.

"I'm sorry I made you tell me that." Calypso apologized.

"I forgive you." Elsa murmured, smiling softly. "So, I'll be there in a few days for us to start planning, alright?"

* * *

Elsa knocked on Calypso's bedroom door in the Big House (Elsa's former bedroom was on the first floor, while Calypso's was on the third). She'd told Calypso three days, when it was only two days later; she'd wanted to surprise her girlfriend. She held her breath as she heard Calypso get up and move over to the door. The girl on the other side of the door opened it to reveal Elsa standing there. Calypso gasped, squealed, and threw her arms around Elsa. She pulled her head back, and their eyes met. The two kissed tenderly.

"I didn't think you'd be here until tomorrow." Calypso murmured.

"I know, why do you think I'm here now?" Elsa asked rhetorically, giggling. "I wanted to surprise you, my love." The two kissed again.

"I am surprised. Pleasantly, that is." Calypso assured her.

"I know. You don't need to clarify." Elsa replied, chuckling.

"I know, but I… I wanted to make sure." Calypso defended herself. "I didn't want you to think that I had another girl or boy in my room."

"I trust you." Elsa reminded her girlfriend.

"At least we have that going for us." The caramel haired girl joked.

"I pity couples who don't. That's not healthy at all; having no trust." Elsa shook her head, pursing her lips.

"I agree with you. It's quite sad to see couples who don't trust each other. In a relationship, you should be able to trust that the other will remain loyal to you." The blonde nodded at this, and kissed her girlfriend once again, unable to get enough of her. Her smile was like she was looking at Aphrodite herself. To her, Calypso was her Aphrodite. Her love/soulmate, the most beautiful person she'd ever laid eyes on, and a goddess to her. Of course, Elsa would never say that aloud to anyone. However, she'd continue looking at her girlfriend like she was all of those and more. After all, Calypso was hers to look at that way, as she was Calypso's to look at that way (and she did, for the most part. However, Calypso didn't know that Elsa was her soulmate, and that they were chosen for each other by Aphrodite herself. Because Elsa knew that, and that Calypso would be the one to thaw her heart; basically that Calypso was the key to her heart almost literally, the way she looked at Calypso was more intense than the way the caramel haired girl looked at her. But that was okay. Calypso loved her, and that was all that mattered.) "Are we going to go shopping for clothing for the ball?" Calypso inquired, making a digression. Elsa grimaced at that, looking sheepishly towards her. "What is it?"

"Aphrodite, whom I know personally, found out that we were going to a masquerade ball together." Elsa replied slowly. "And she contacted me in a dream, after I told you about the ball… And… Well, she's going to send us clothing and accessories, and tell Piper what to do with our hair." The young immortal queen looked at her girlfriend, trying to see what her reaction was.

"Well, that does save us money and from having to go to a store and keep trying to find the perfect dress." Calypso commented.

"It does." Elsa agreed. "We can instead spend that time doing things such as going to Central Park in New York." Her eyes twinkled. "Or we could spar."

"We can spar tomorrow, and then go to Central Park the day after. Is that alright?" Calypso asked. Elsa gave a nod, as they heard the dinner conch. The two went out into the late April evening together. The two had known each other for a little over a year, and they had been together for four months. Perhaps one could say that they were still in their honeymoon phase, but they were just happy together. They were in love. Even though they hadn't yet said it, they could feel it, and everyone around them could feel it. They were a couple that exchanged sweet and innocent kisses on the street; hands clasped with each other's at each side. They were a couple that held hands, and smiled at each other as if they were looking at the most beautiful being in existence. Why?

They were created to be the perfect couple. Aphrodite herself had decided that they should be together and carefully placed them to each other. Neither could ever do anything on purpose to hurt her lover, and their disagreements were few and far in between. If there was a true perfect couple in reality (as Gomez and Mortica Addams are fictional), it would be Elsa and Calypso.

* * *

The next day, the two were sparring. Well, if you could call it that. In reality, they were merely fencing. They weren't actually aiming to touch the other with their swords, but they were aiming to gently disarm.

The two were happened upon by one Leo Valdez, who made his presence known once Elsa had disarmed Calypso, and the two were laughing about it, and had decided to take a break and get some water together.

"So, I see you swing the other way now." He said, his voice flat.

"Leo." Calypso acknowledged her ex-boyfriend, her voice like steel. Elsa frowned at the teenaged boy, taking her girlfriend's hand in hers.

"So this is the girl you left me for." Leo looked at Elsa, raising an eyebrow.

"Elsa and I didn't get together until late December, Leo. We broke up over a year ago." Calypso reminded him coldly.

"And I do have a name, you know." Elsa finally spoke up. "Queen Elsa Arendelle." She didn't offer her hand to shake.

"Wait, you're a queen? How?" Leo furrowed his eyebrows at the young immortal.

"I've been a queen ever since I was fourteen. I'm nearing seventeen now." Elsa's voice had the slightest condescending air to it. "The gods crowned me queen of the ice and snow. On my eighteenth birthday I will become goddess of the ice and snow, as to replace my mother; Khione."

"You're _Khione's daughter_?" Leo sputtered, flabbergasted. "Callie, you know how much I hated that goddess."

"I killed her." Elsa remarked, sounding aloof. "Khione and the Boreads? I killed all three of them." Leo's jaw dropped. Calypso smirked.

"Looking for any reason to dislike my girlfriend, are we?" The caramel haired girl observed. "I think you'll find that she and I are pretty good for each other. At least we have a lot of things in common." Elsa had to hold back a snort, wondering if Leo needed her to create some ice for that burn.

"What did I do to make you resort to dating girls?" Leo pleaded. "Callie, I just want to know what I did."

"No, you want me back." Calypso pointed out. "You're lonely without me. Leo, it's been a year. I don't love you anymore. I don't want to build things with you. I want to be myself. Yes, I can get my hands dirty sometimes, and yes I can sing, but I love art and literature. Elsa shares those interests. Another thing is, she values herself without a girlfriend. Elsa is independent and strong. And Leo… The most important thing is… I fell in love with her without it being based off of gratitude or some curse from the gods." Elsa smirked internally, but her mental smug looked disappeared the second Leo looked truly hurt. Calypso sighed. "Leo, I'm sorry that you're still hurt and upset. But let's face it… I fell out of love with you. I was unhappy just travelling and supposedly not having a care in the world. I need to feel some sense of sameness in my life. I need to be familiar with my surroundings. We were too different. It wasn't real love. If you needed closure, you could have just asked. Now… Please… Let me and Elsa be." She sounded tired.

Leo nodded, and left the arena without saying anything else.

"Are you alright, my love?" Elsa asked softly.

"Yes. I'm just surprised that he was still stuck on me; after over a year has passed." The caramel haired girl scoffed. "Well, anyway, would you like to start sparring again?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope that gives some sort of closure where Leo is concerned. I wrote him the way I personally interpret him. You may beg to differ, or dislike what I've done with his character, but this is the way he is in my story.**


	30. Chapter 30

Elsa and Calypso enjoyed the ride over to the Youth Center Beneficial Ball in a limousine that Elsa had hired. She supposed that it was ironic or hypocritical that the owner of the Youth Center was showing up in fancy clothing and a limo with her girlfriend, but then again, she was going to donate as much money as she'd spent on her own personal enjoyment for the night.

Being nearly seventeen, Elsa would be the youngest person there. Calypso was about, perhaps, a year older than Elsa. Neither of them were completely sure of Calypso's exact physical age. However, they suspected that she might have been physically sixteen at the oldest, when she left the island. Calypso decided that she would say that she was fifteen when she left, and currently seventeen, going on eighteen. However, their ages weren't very important. They weren't too far apart, and they were in love, and that was all that mattered.

Once they arrived at the ball, the two put their masks on, and carefully exited the vehicle, one after the other. They linked arms before continuing on inside together. Strangely, Calypso was the one dressed in dark colors this time. Aphrodite had chosen a strapless ball gown with a black underlay, showing out from under purple covered with black tulle. There was a lot of black sequins on the bodice. The dress perfectly matched Calypso's mask; black and purple with sparkles. The mask was Venetian, and elegant. There was even a little black butterfly just above the temple. There was also a little black tiara, a black tattoo choker with a little clear crystal, black lace and sequins heels, and a pair of crystal earrings. Piper had carefully pulled Calypso's hair from her face, curling it into ringlets.

Elsa had been given an ensemble that made her look like Cinderella. The gown had a snug periwinkle bodice, and the rest was tulle of the same color with a bit of lavender thrown into the mix, including the top part. There were little butterflies on the top tulle. She'd even been given a pair of heels that were clear and had little clear crystals. The shoes had been made to look like glass slippers, but the floral carvings etched into them were beautiful. Elsa's mask was silver, and had three roses on one side with a bit of lace behind them. The mask didn't cover her face as much as Calypso's did. In her intricate up do with a braid over the top of her head, and what looked like one giant curl over one shoulder, Elsa had a delicate little rhinestone floral tiara. Her earrings were tiny little butterflies on chains coming from posts. Like her girlfriend, she also wore a choker, but hers was a little crystal on a chain. Unlike Calypso, Elsa had fingerless lace gloves.

The two were truly a vision together as they entered the ball after entering the building and taking the elevator up. Elsa had already sent up her items for the silent auction, and with one brief lift of her mask at the entrance, she and Calypso were allowed into the party.

Elsa immediately led Calypso to the dance floor, where they had to wait until the current song was over. The band was actually an orchestra that had been asked to play for free. Once they knew what the event was for, they had agreed. The event was being held in the Rainbow Room. Elsa had been the one to provide the money to book it for the night, though the Youth Center had been able to persuade the manager to cut the price down a lot, as it was a charity event.

Calypso was led to the center of the dance floor, right under the chandelier, and the two began to waltz, eyes only on each other. They danced as equals. Their hands were either clasped with the other's, or placed on the other's shoulder. The lovers traded off on leading. Their smiles were enough to light up the night sky, and their eyes shone like stars. At the end of their first dance, they kissed, despite their masks, and despite the people around them. The girls just didn't care about the other people. After all, Elsa was the reason that they were even having the event in the first place.

After many dances, the two decided to go to the bar to get a non-alcoholic drink, as they were slightly tired, and definitely thirsty. They ordered sparkling cider, but treated it as if it were champagne, with all of the fanciness around them.

Elsa was asked to dance by some male sponsors who recognized her, but she politely declined, saying that she could only dance with one person that night, and that was her girlfriend. Frankly, the young queen did not want to deal with old men dancing with her. She wasn't even seventeen, for goodness' sake.

At a certain point, the music was stopped, and people were directed to tables for their dinner, and the silent auction results would be announced. However, what Elsa was not expecting was for her to be called to say a few words. She was unprepared for this; however, that didn't mean that she had no idea what to say. Elsa just spoke about how important it was to provide shelter to homeless youth, and talked about how terrifying it was to be in a dangerous home. She gave a call to action; to offer a safe place for homeless youth, and to offer jobs to people with few skills, or just getting their first job.

Once the dinner was over (she and Calypso had gotten their own table, but with many people coming over to say hello, so she'd had to politely wave them away because she was having dinner with her girlfriend), Elsa was approached by the same people again, and the two of them talked to people for a while. The young queen had decided to move by a barrel that the goal was to fill as many as possible with money for the youth center. She figured that it was a smart move. If people wanted to talk to her, she could encourage them to put some money in, and if they didn't, they'd just look like terrible people, even if they'd already put some in. The most important thing about the event was to raise money for the shelter, because they wanted to purchase another old hotel and turn it into another Youth Center.

Calypso stuck by Elsa's side all night. The two got asked multiple times if they were together, to which the answer was yes. After all, Elsa's lesbianism was not something that she kept very hidden. It was a key part of her fake backstory.

Elsa was disrespected by only a couple of old men. They didn't mean it intentionally, she hoped; they were just sexist, old, and slightly homophobic. The young queen'd needed to just grin and bear it. Seeing this, Calypso had taken her hand. This was a supportive gesture that made everything easier.

The last few dances, Elsa decided to bring Calypso out onto the dance floor again. After all, she'd come to a ball to dance with Calypso. She wouldn't have invited Calypso, if all she was going to do was stand there, look pretty, and help to convince people to donate money; talking about the cause and such.

It was in the bliss of slowly dancing with her lover, arms around the caramel haired girl, beautifully slow and romantic music playing in the background, and just the sight of Calypso in front of Elsa, that she uttered the words she had always been longing to tell the girl in front of her. The girl that she had felt so much heartbreak and pain over. The only girl that she could love.

"Calypso, I love you."

The relief Elsa felt from saying those four words was so great that she teared up, and actually began crying. She wasn't sad at all; quite the opposite actually. Elsa was so happy that she wanted to live in this moment forever. This was the moment she'd been waiting so long. The words she had waited so long to say…

Calypso let out a soft gasp, gazing into her lover's eyes.

"Oh, Elsa." She murmured, stopping them midstep to press her lips against Elsa's. "I love you too." She whispered into the young queen's ear. Elsa kissed Calypso passionately, crying from happiness and relief. The two stood there, holding each other, and kissing until the song ended. Then they remembered themselves, and began dancing again.

* * *

After the last song, it was late, so the girls left for home. Instead of the limo, Elsa had Jules-Albert drive them home. The girls held hands in the backseat, resting their heads against the headrests, gazing at each other with adoring smiles. In between them, they held hands; their fingers laced.

It took a long time for them to go to bed in their respective bedrooms. For Elsa, it took longer for her to fall asleep because she was so excited from everything that had happened. However, when she finally did fall asleep, Elsa dreamed that she and Calypso were dancing together in the sky, on top of clouds, wearing fancy white gowns, to a beautiful love song that was in the background.


	31. Chapter 31

Elsa's seventeenth birthday came and went. She kept her promise to Calypso to take her to Disneyland. The two had a glorious day out. They'd invited Nico, who asked Percy along, as he didn't want to be third-wheeling. The boys and the girls went off in pairs, agreeing to meet back at a certain point at a quarter till midnight, and then they'd leave.

Percy and Nico seemed to be getting along pretty well. Elsa smirked internally at her brother, winking at him behind Percy's back. However, the boys seemed to be just friends so far. But that had eventually worked for Elsa, so it might work for Nico. Elsa had told him so. The two still told each other everything. Well, except Elsa with Calypso. Nico didn't really want to hear about it. Anyways, they still maintained a strong relationship between them. They just didn't spend as much time together, because they did their own things sometimes.

At the end of the outing, all four of them had clearly enjoyed the day out. Elsa thought of the last time she had come to Disneyland, and of Angela. She wished that the little girl could see her now, with the princess she wished to make her queen. With that thought, Elsa kissed her princess in the line for the Haunted Mansion.

The two ran into some characters, and were asked multiple times if they brought any princes. Elsa always responded, eyes sparkling, "Well, a king and a prince, but the king is my brother and he's with a prince whom he wants to make his consort. I'm a queen, and this is my princess-consort." After that, they were informed that they were a cute couple, to which they thanked the people telling them.

Some adults glared at the couple for their PDA, but it was chaste and sweet, so there was really nothing they could say about it. A couple of times, some elderly people looked like they wanted to say something when the two were talking to characters, and informing them of their status as a couple, reinforcing the information with a kiss, but the elderly people clearly didn't want to start shit in front of so many little kids and with employees right there.

Percy and Nico'd had a pretty good day too, and had gone to California Adventure as well, instead of going into Fantasyland. The girls had rolled their eyes and scoffed at that, having had such great time in Fantasyland; holding hands on the rides, and at how happy everyone was around them. Especially the little kids. Elsa was secretly reminded of Anna. She forced herself to maintain a smile once this thought crossed her mind. Her little sister was fourteen years old now. She recalled at how Anna never gave up on her older sister. The young queen wanted to cry. She wanted to see how her little sister was, but she couldn't. She couldn't look her father in the face ever again, after having an affair with such a despicable goddess. However, Elsa figured that she was getting the best revenge. She had the best, most supportive brother one could ever wish for, she had found her soulmate, and she was already a queen. Elsa was destined to become a goddess, while both of her biological parents had been destined to die.

The blonde decided to talk about missing Anna with Hestia. Perhaps the goddess could offer some insight for her. Upon reaching that conclusion, Elsa pushed her sad thoughts to the back of her mind and continued on in her day out with her loved ones.

Because they were all tired at the end of the day, the four decided to just crash at Elsa and Nico's apartment in New Rome. After all, Calypso had been begging Elsa to see it. The only problem was that there were only two beds. Well, and the couch, but it wouldn't make a very good bed. Elsa and Nico had fallen asleep on it before, and found that they were stiff and felt like they'd gotten hit by a semi-truck the next morning. Elsa's partial solution was for Calypso to sleep in her room with her, and share her bed. Nico didn't mind, because he figured that Elsa was seventeen. She could make her own decisions about her relationship. After all, Elsa and Calypso, at that point, had been together for seven months. Plus, it was none of their business. However, the issue of where Percy would sleep was still in question, once the girls had already gone to bed.

Nico refused to let Percy sleep on the couch or floor, while Percy refused to force Nico out of his bed. It was already well past midnight, and Elsa finally got out of bed again to go over to her brother's room to tell them both, "For the gods' sake; just both of you sleep in Nico's bed. You'll both fit, alright? Now go to bed and shut up so that Calypso and I can get some sleep." Nico didn't exactly object to this idea. Percy was also fine with it.

Meanwhile, Elsa had given Calypso a nightgown, and the two would sleep in her bed. Nothing inappropriate was going to happen; not yet. Elsa just wasn't ready. Calypso sensed that. She had seen the way Elsa used to flinch away from male touch previous to confessing her feelings for the caramel haired girl. Elsa hadn't told her anything yet, but Calypso figured that Elsa hadn't exactly been treated well by everyone in her life. Nobody brought it up, though.

The next morning, in each bed, the people sleeping inside woke up to the face of the person next to them. For Elsa and Calypso, it was slow and sweet, with the sunshine peeking through Elsa's window. The two kissed each other gently; arms still around each other from the previous night. They smiled at each other, just lying there, and looking at each other for a moment.

"Good morning, my love." Elsa murmured.

"Good morning to you too, love." Calypso replied. The two arose, and took turns in the bathroom.

However, for Percy and Nico, it was a shock for them to wake up to find themselves with only a few centimeters between their faces, and Percy's arms around Nico. The latter didn't usually like to be touched, but he later realized that he was fine with Percy's touch. Anyway, the two took a moment to realize what was going on, and then they sprung apart, eyes wide. Percy apologized like a madman, and the two silently swore not to speak of it to anyone, however, Nico later broke that by telling Elsa when they were alone together. She laughed about it, and smirked to herself, predicting what would happen next, but not sharing that with Nico.

Anyway, after breakfast, the four went back to Camp Half-Blood, where Elsa and Nico went into the Hades Cabin. He then told her of what happened. Little did he know, this was just his love story's beginning.

* * *

"Lady Hestia." Elsa curtsied to the goddess attending the flames. "How have you been?"

"Hello, Elsa Arendelle." The brunette goddess greeted the blonde. "I have been well. And you?" Elsa grew an adorably happy smile, and it was obvious that she was trying not to smile so wide.

"Happy. So, so happy." She sighed dreamily.

"What ails you though?" Elsa's amazement at the goddess's ability to see right through her did not diminish.

"It's just… My birth land… Arendelle…" The young queen hesitated. "My sister; Anna. I want to know how she is, but I do not wish to see my father. You understand, right?"

"That I do, Elsa." The goddess nodded, smiling warmly. "Sit, child." Elsa smiled sheepishly, and sat down next to the goddess. It was nice to be called child, every once in a while, by someone she respected and looked up to. It let Elsa remember that she was still only seventeen. She felt so much older though. This reminded her of how much she'd gone through from a very young age. The poor girl closed her eyes for a moment, to just breathe, before opening them to continue the conversation. "One day," The goddess promised, "you will able to return home without that worry. While today is not that day, it will come. I promise. For now, just sit with me Elsa. You look weary." The young queen smiled and obliged.

"One day, when I'm a goddess, perhaps I will sit with you often." Elsa mused. Hestia smiled.

"I would like the company. It's rare, but appreciated, when someone sits with me as I tend the hearth." The goddess assured her.

For a while, the two sat there together, just enjoying each other's presence. No more words were needed.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I forgot yesterday was Monday cause I didn't have school. Anyway, CONTENT NOTE: It's explicitly stated that Calypso and Elsa have sex. I just don't go into detail because I don't feel like putting that sort of energy into this story. Like seriously... The movies Titanic and Breaking Dawn go into more detail. I phrase it romantically, so don't worry.**

* * *

On their one year anniversary, instead of going out someplace, Elsa and Calypso had just stayed inside, eating sweets, drinking sparkling cider, and reminiscing about their relationship. They had agreed on no gifts, because that night, it was to be just them, their memories, and their love for each other. The refreshments were there only because it made everything seem more romantic. There was also a fire going in the fireplace, as well as some scented candles around the room in safe places. Everything was pretty much done for aesthetic purposes, in order to create a beautifully romantic setting.

This meant more to them than dancing or eating under the stars. It meant more to them than going out to the finest restaurant in the entire world. Hell; right then, it meant more to them than if they'd exchanged vows and gotten married.

Not just because they'd done all of those things before; they'd already reminisced multiple times. But because this was something so simple and so beautiful. They could have been in a rundown shack or apartment somewhere; destitute and dying. But what mattered most was that this was their night. This was their chance to privately and freely talk about their love without fear. They could be passionate in their words, and nobody would frown upon them for doing so. This was their night. This was their time.

Elsa concluded that this was the best time to tell Calypso about her frozen heart. The best time to tell her that Aphrodite herself had carefully placed them together as soulmates. That Calypso'd had Elsa's heart from the moment first truly saw her. Love at first sight.

She could finally explain to Calypso that she had been a slave to her heart since she was only thirteen, but that she didn't mind, because the only person she had or ever would love like this was Calypso. Sure, it would be nice to be able to open her heart to other people, but Elsa was fine with her frozen heart. It kept her heart on track. It helped her to keep from being petty in love. For to her, love was about both giving and receiving. Her frozen heart was selfless, but Elsa was greedy. The two balanced out, making Elsa the perfect lover.

The two wore large plain, white shirts, and small pairs of sweat shorts. They were dressed pretty closely to identically because they'd decided to dress alike, as to keep away distraction; especially concerning their attire, and keep the focus on their love. They'd even both braided their hair in one braid down each their backs. Socks, however, were optional. Elsa hadn't felt a need for them, and neither had Calypso, so they both went without.

Their anniversary started with Elsa arriving and sitting down on the made bed, looking around and admiring the setting. It was perfect. And because Elsa had thought about how nice it would be if it snowed gently on the camp, it had started doing so. The window was open, so they could see the little snowflakes drifting to the ground. Calypso's room's condition made it Elsa's current ideal place to tell her everything. She wondered if Aphrodite had anything to do with it, but then shook that thought from her mind. That night, it was just her and Calypso. Nobody else. They were the only people in the world, for all they cared.

Calypso poured wine glasses of cider for both of them. They sipped from their own, feeding off of the tray of fancy candies, chocolates, and cookies.

"I remember when we first met." The caramel haired girl piped up. "You'd just made that ice sculpture that I liked so much… And I stayed studying it after everyone else had been disbanded… And you asked me if I liked it."

"I remember that day too." Elsa chuckled. "I was nervous because I wanted to impress such a pretty girl." Calypso blushed slightly.

"It was sweet how you made it last longer just for me." Elsa smiled shyly at this.

"It's still around, if you're interested in seeing it, after all this time." Calypso looked excited and enchanted.

"You did that for me?"

"Of course I did." Elsa replied. "I… Well… I had certain reasons that I was so… eager to impress and please you though. I think… I think it's time I tell you the full story of what my mother did to me." The young queen nervously took a breath in order to try to calm down some. "Well… It all started when Nico met my mother before I did…"

* * *

There was silence after Elsa finished her long story. She was tired, and went to take another sip of cider, but her glass was empty. She reached for the bottle on Calypso's bedside table, but her girlfriend beat her to it.

"Here, let me." Calypso carefully poured Elsa anther glass. The blonde gratefully drank. "So… You loved me from the moment you first laid eyes on me because we're soulmates." Elsa slowly lowered her glass. Her girlfriend sounded in awe, not upset, as she'd feared.

"Yes." The young queen whispered, looking down, and holding her breath. She was surprised by a kiss from her girlfriend. Elsa felt as though she'd exposed everything inside of herself to the girl before her, and now she was being kissed. She was relieved and happy. Everything was in the open now. She'd told Calypso of Khione's curse, running away, being rescued, being kidnapped, all of the abuse that had happened in captivity, the battle, Olympus; everything from Elsa meeting Nico to the two girls getting together. Calypso knew everything. Surprisingly, Elsa hadn't cried. Perhaps it was because she felt completely safe, and because she'd allowed enough time. She didn't know exactly why she didn't cry or get choked up, but one thing she did know; she loved Calypso with everything inside of her, and Calypso loved her back. Elsa was so happy.

"I love you so much. And the fact that you've loved me from the moment you saw my face… It just makes our story better." Calypso whispered. "But that's not too important. What is important is that I want to express my love for you… If that's alright with you." Dark brown eyes met ice blue ones. A silent understanding passed in between them.

"Yes." Elsa whispered. It began with the tray and glasses being moved off of the bed, and braids being taken out in between long passionate kisses. Beneath the sheets they went, where they became one body; one soul. It was there and then that Elsa and Calypso shed small teardrops of love and bliss. They were alright, because it was them together.

During their long, blissful, and loving moment of pure passion, Elsa completely lowered her defenses. She was no longer afraid of anything. She'd crossed a borderline that she'd been previously too afraid to cross. She hadn't been ready. But there and then, she was.

Afterwards, they lay in bed together, gazing into each other's eyes, no regret at all for what they'd just expressed to each other. Their fingers were laced together, as they still held hands.

It was then and there that Elsa's heart thawed.

A beautifully painful yet welcoming bittersweet feeling blossomed in her chest. The girl let out a gasp, as a bright white light erupted from her chest, and disappeared. Calypso had thrown her free arm over her girlfriend as though to protect her.

Suddenly, Elsa could love others. She felt love for Reyna and Piper and Annabeth and Hazel; her dear friends. She loved this moment. But her love for Calypso… Had only grown more intense. Her desire to stay in the same moment forever only grew. Because that, right there, was bliss, an Elsa never wanted to leave this wonderful bubble of happiness.

"Elsa?" Calypso whispered. "What happened? Are you alright, my love?"

The blonde girl paused; gazing into her lover's concerned eyes. She reached her free hand up to caress the caramel haired girl's cheek and tuck her hair behind her ear, as it was falling into her brown eyes.

A smile finally broke out on Elsa's face.

"Yes, my dear." She said simply. "Yes. I'm better than I've been in years. For, you see… My heart is no longer frozen. You did it Calypso; my love. You thawed my heart." Calypso leaned down, capturing Elsa's lips with her own.

"It just… It seems right that your heart would be thawed tonight." The caramel haired girl murmured. "Our anniversary… You telling me your full story… Us making love for the first time…"

"Some of that is cause and effect though." Elsa pointed out, amusement lacing her voice.

"I know, but a lot of important things have happened tonight. Today, and one year ago." Calypso explained. "The only thing that would have made it better was if we'd said our 'I love you's on this date."

"But that would have meant either a year after we'd been together, or the first day. That sounds either too slow or too fast to me." Elsa was messing with her girlfriend.

"Oh, stop it, you." Calypso attacked her lips with a kiss to shut her up. This turned into a makeout session.

Both girls were tired; especially Elsa. Everything had taken a lot out of them. But in a good way. They probably couldn't have been happier; right there in their own little corner of the world, as they drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, they have sex without marriage when Elsa is seventeen. If you have a problem with them having sex like teenagers do (I think freshmen are having sex at my school), please let me know at the email idon'tgiveafuck IDCatall dot com. (I'm in a bad mood because my dad had to take my brother to the hospital. Now, I'd rather you comment on the actual content of my story than the author's note, because this just got really personal and I don't want to have to remember it forever.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Something I forgot to mention last chapter: this story is 100% sex-positive. My philosophy: if you want to have sex, go for it, but make sure you use protection and everything due to STDs, but if you don't want to have sex, then don't. Nobody should judge your choice. If you want to wait for marriage, go for it dude! But if you want to have sex casually, go on and get some, dude! It is your body, and your choice. However, sexual assault and sexual harassment are never ok. Consent is really important. No means no. This has been a PSA.**

 **Anyway... Check the Polyvore if you want.**

* * *

It was approaching exactly two years since Elsa and Calypso had met, and the blonde was nervous. She had something special planned. Something that she hoped would lead to her never being alone; ever in her immortal life. This was the second to last step in most relationships.

Elsa was going to ask Calypso to marry her. She knew that they were both young, but she wanted to do so before she became a goddess, so that it was just the two of them, and there was no real pressure on Calypso to say yes. Elsa understood that she was underage, but she wouldn't have the actual wedding until she were immortal, if Calypso did say yes. Anyhow, age didn't matter. Technically, Calypso was thousands of years old. Mentally, Elsa was older than most, however, she did remember that it was alright to be a kids sometimes. After all, if she didn't relax every once in a while, Elsa might have a breakdown or just explode. It was important for her to relieve pressure.

Calypso and Elsa's relationship was more mature than most teens' relationships. They lived together, in a sense, when Elsa was at Camp Half-Blood, and the two slept in the same bed, also sleeping together in the other sense. The two went on dates still, but they also had the simplistic moments together.

They practiced sparring together, had snowball fights, went ice skating, sat by the campfire together at night, etc. The point being, they were happy together. Elsa was the happiest she'd ever been in her whole life, which wasn't saying a lot, to be honest. However, Calypso knew this and was honored that Elsa spent the happiest time of her life in a loving, committed relationship with her. Elsa hoped that this would mean that Calypso would accept her marriage proposal. But she was still very nervous about this giant leap for their relationship, so she climbed the hill she'd fled to all those years ago when she was only thirteen. In September, it would be five years since that had occurred, but Elsa could still remember how afraid she'd been as if it had been the day before. She remembered how Nico had come to get her. The two still spent time together. Their relationship was easy and relaxed. Boring in fact. The two were happy, however. Five years though… The two of them had known each other for five years, as well as been friends. The time that Elsa had known Calypso was only a fraction of that. But Elsa didn't need to be with Calypso for ten years before knowing that she wanted to marry her. She knew that a lot of same-sex couples remained together for a long time before getting married. But this was a special case. Anyhow, plenty of straight people got engaged after eight months. For Elsa and Calypso, it had been a year and four months. Their love was real, and so beautiful. They were the perfect couple, loving each other so naturally. They were in synch. Soulmates.

Elsa hadn't planned Calypso a ring right away. After all, Calypso had to approve of the ring, since if she said yes; she'd be wearing it for all of eternity. Elsa was merely going to give her a flower made of ice, crafted by her own hands after hours and hours of concentration and several discarded attempts. Nico'd been putting pieces of rejects into his ice water for a while, which frustrated Elsa further, especially because he found it humorous. She'd rolled her eyes at him, and when the mocking got too annoying, she froze his entire glass of water, which meant that he had to let it thaw and/or get another. Malice and rudeness was not actually intended in their actions; they were just enjoying fun sibling banter. In fact, Nico was the first person to know that Elsa wanted to propose to Calypso. Reyna was the next person. The two offered advice for her. They also gave her the courage she needed to actually decide to do such a thing.

Everyone who knew—basically all of Elsa's good friends: Nico, Reyna, Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, Percy, and Frank—understood that this was soon for a teen relationship, but that Elsa and Calypso's was a special case; that Aphrodite had planned for this to happen. However, if this were a normal relationship, the two would probably wait until after they'd finished college and had stable jobs before even thinking about marriage. So, for this reason, Elsa was nervous. Calypso was physically a year older than Elsa (they thought; they actually weren't completely sure), and she had been immortal already. The young queen fretted over whether or not her girlfriend was ready to go back into that. It was Percy who made Elsa stop worrying about that.

"Look Elsa, the only reason Calypso didn't like being immortal was because it was a punishment." Percy pointed out. "She was trapped on the island and forced to fall in love with every demigod who visited, and then have them torn away from her, and then she had to nurse a broken heart. Now she's with you; her soulmate. Both of you have thawed your frozen hearts; your literal, and her figurative. I've seen the way she looks at you. The only match for the amount of love in her eyes is the way you look at her. I don't know if I've ever seen soulmates, but the two of you definitely are, or the closest thing, at least. Of course Calypso would want to be with you forever. She's going to want to marry you, Elsa. I promise." Elsa looked up from her hands in her lap, meeting Percy's sea green eyes, and smiling softly.

"Thank you." She murmured, going back to the shy girl she used to be so long ago. Only Calypso did this to her. Only Calypso truly made her nervous anymore. Elsa had met Hades before, and was not fazed. In fact, she'd met all of the major gods before, and was completely fine. However, the prospect of asking her loving girlfriend to marry her was the thing that made her shy and nervous.

Nico got a kick out of that, but then Elsa reminded him that he got nervous around Percy still. The two clearly liked each other, but neither one of them was doing anything about it. There were just lingering gazes of longing. Elsa was secretly enjoying this, while it made Nico blush red as a ruby.

Once the two year anniversary of their meeting came upon them, Elsa was so nervous; she feared that she'd be too afraid to do it. She'd made plans so perfect and precise. She'd reserved places at just the perfect times… Elsa feared she'd vomit and ruin everything.

But there they were, entering the Britannia Hotel in Trondheim, Norway for their dinner. Elsa had reserved the beautiful dining room, and selected the music to be playing during their meal. She'd requested certain decorations as well, and for there to be enough room for them to be able to dance if they wished. Elsa allowed enough time for their meal, dessert, and dancing before they had to move onto the next place, where the actual proposal would take place.

The couple was well dressed. Elsa's dress was one of a kind—a gift from Aphrodite (who had perhaps become Elsa's patron goddess through all of this). It was a strapless cocktail dress with a peacock green silk skirt and a sheer black overlay of the skirt. The bodice was in a peacock style with gold, purple and sequins on top of the peacock green. Her shoes contrasted this quite a bit. They were silver peep toed heels with sequins around the toe and heel. Elsa's diamond choker was in an intricate but symmetrical design, and a center. This, along with her hair in the bun her mother always wore, made her look older, rather than merely seventeen. Perhaps twenty even. How old she looked was furthered by the fact that she wore her diadem. Elsa only used a little bit of black eyeliner on her eyes. She wore Nico's ring, as always. But in a box hidden in the place where she would propose, lay the rings Elsa would propose with. One was for her, the other was for Calypso. These were from Hephaestus. Elsa had cried upon receiving them marveling at their beauty, ditching the idea of an ice flower.

Calypso's attire, while not as mature as Elsa was trying to look, was also beautiful. It was a pink dress with a high waist. The bodice was covered with a silver and pink lace; the skirt covered in a tulle material. Her silvery-white peep toed pumps had silver lace over them. Calypso's necklace was a crystal flowered charm choker, going well with the rhinestone stretch bracelet on her wrist. Her eyeliner was black, and her eyelashes had mascara on them, but here was the tiniest hint of silver on the inner corners of her eyes. Calypso's caramel colored hair was held out of her face by a pale pink floral headband with pink and clear rhinestones.

As Elsa walked her to the dining room, the young queen couldn't help but wonder how she'd ever managed to win Calypso's heart. The heart of a woman so beautiful—inside and out. Throughout their meal, Elsa admired the woman that she wished to become her life partner. Of course, she didn't want to marry her until everyone else could get married in the country. Meaning queer people.

More and more states were legalizing same-sex marriage, but Elsa wanted to wait until every state guaranteed the right to marry for everyone until she would take Calypso as her wife. Just being engaged would be an honor, and she'd be happy with that for a very long time. Just however long it took, Calypso's promise would be all that Elsa needed. While her heart was thawed, she couldn't just let go of her soulmate. Few people have their true love chosen for them by the goddess of love, after all. Calypso and Elsa were meant to be, she figured.

"Elsa, wow." Calypso breathed as she looked around the dining room. Blue and white Christmas lights wrapped around the palm trees and columns. Different snow and flower scented candles sat along the railings surrounding their dining area with the fountain, which held white water lilies and lily pads. The table was set carefully, with the finest silverware and dishes. The centerpiece was a bouquet of snowdrops and lavender roses. The lighting, not including the decorations, was dim, as to create a beautiful and romantic atmosphere. "You didn't have to do all of this for me. I'm your girlfriend. You don't have to try to impress me anymore." Her eyes were shining, and her smile was enchanted with everything around them, as if they were inside the cave of wonders itself, so Elsa knew that Calypso actually loved the big fuss she'd made. The caramel haired girl actually only disliked being spoiled to this degree because she felt that she had nothing else to return the favor, and that she really only actually needed Elsa's love, and that was it, but the young queen liked to spoil Calypso, explaining that her girlfriend only needed to give her love to Elsa in return. Elsa liked to give Calypso everything because she felt that her girlfriend deserved everything. Frankly, they could do without the expensive dates, but they just liked them, because they both liked nice things. It wasn't like Elsa couldn't afford them, so why couldn't they be fancy? Anyway, they went on plenty of simple dates.

"I know. I just want things to be nice for my love." Elsa pecked Calypso on the lips, the two smiling.

"Yes, but you've gone above and beyond, my dear." Calypso pointed out. "This is all so, so beautiful. Are you sure that there's no special occasion?"

"Any date with you is special to me." Elsa murmured. The two sat down at their opposite ends of the circular table. Calypso gazed at her girlfriend, wondering what on earth she'd ever done to deserve someone as beautifully wonderful as Elsa. How had Aphrodite led her to someone so perfect? Calypso supposed she'd never know, but as long as she was with Elsa, she'd never want to waste their time together.

* * *

 **A/N: If you, personally, don't like the word queer to refer to LGBT+ people and are LGBT+ yourself, I am sorry, as some people don't like that word.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: This is so cheesy and all that. But shit will pick up right at the end, I promise. Also, I've been working on the last chapter recently, and I'm kinda sad, now that this is ending. (Due to the length of the last two chapters, the last chapter might be kind of late.)**

* * *

The meal was sweet and slow. They ate traditional Norwegian dishes, mainly ones that had been Elsa's favorites growing up. The two began discussing literature together, and got onto the subject of godhood.

"Do you miss it?" Elsa asked, referring to immortality.

"No. I'd much rather have limited time with you than have an unlimited amount of time alone." Was Calypso's simple answer. "I don't care, as long as we're together." Elsa smiled, feeling a bit more confident about the fact that she was going to propose.

"I feel the same way." The blonde informed her girlfriend. The two finished up their last bits of their meals. "Would you like to dance, my love?" Calypso giggled. Both of them felt stuffed to the brim, but to dance together was to be a part of the sky; as two connected snowflakes fluttering gracefully through the air.

"Yes, my darling." The two stood up together, and danced; waltzing to Christina Perri's 'A Thousand Years'. The two bowed their heads in towards each other slightly, their foreheads lightly touching; their eyes closed. All they needed in that moment was the other's close proximity; her contact, and the beautiful notes surrounding them and sounding to their ears the way honey tasted. In that moment, they were lost. Completely lost in themselves and in their own little bubble. Elsa even forgot that she was going to propose later, and that she was nervous about it.

But after their dessert arrived, the two sat down again to eat the amazingly delicious goblets of Queen Maud Mousse. Calypso had never eaten this dessert before, so Elsa immediately knew that her girlfriend needed to, because it was her favorite. What better night to try it, rather than the night she would propose on?

Calypso moaned at the deliciousness that was her dessert, and Elsa giggled in a way that only her girlfriend could make her. Gods, she loved this woman.

After the two had finished, and Elsa discreetly paid, the two got up and left, holding hands; their fingers laced together, swinging between them.

"Where are we going now?" Calypso asked with a sultry voice. "Back to our room?" Elsa couldn't hold back a smile, but pecked the love of her life on the lips.

"Not yet. We're going one place first." Elsa promised. "I want to show you something." She couldn't contain her smile now.

"Ooh, now I'm curious." Calypso commented. "Take me wherever you wish to go, my love." The daughter of Khione pulled her girlfriend into her embrace; kissing her as she teleported them to a whole different country. "Where are we now?" The caramel haired girl pulled her lips from Elsa's just enough to ask this, pressing her forehead against the blonde's. She saw just enough that it was dusk, but she couldn't really see her surroundings, for her eyes were filled with her lover's.

"Turkey. The country." Elsa's eyes sparkled. "At sunset."

"You timed everything just so that we could be here right at sunset, didn't you?" Calypso realized, releasing Elsa, though holding the blonde's hand, so she could look around. She could not see the ruins behind her, but she could see the green grass around her and the beautiful landscape.

"Turn around, my dear." Elsa said softly, tugging at her girlfriend's hand.

"Oh!" Calypso gasped softly, seeing the most beautiful sight in front of her. It was the ruins of the temple of Aphrodite in the ancient city of Aphrodisias, though Calypso did not yet know this. She could see the setting sun through the temple, which was lined with many lit candles along the inside. Elsa guided her lover towards the steps, leading her into the temple.

"Did you know that this used to be the temple of Aphrodite?" Elsa informed her girlfriend. "The city it was located in was called was called Aphrodisias, which was dedicated to, you guessed it, Aphrodite."

"Elsa, this is beautiful." Calypso leaned in and kissed her girlfriend. "Did you do the candles?"

"Nico." She admitted. "He was here just before we got here, making sure that they were all lit. Luckily, it wasn't breezy." She shut up before she could ramble to the point of ruining the moment.

"You did this all for me." Calypso whispered. "This is so romantic, my love." Elsa grinned.

"So you like it?"

"Of course I do, Elsa. I love it." The caramel haired girl gently grabbed her girlfriend's face and kissed her. "And I love you." She kissed her again.

"I love you too, my dear." Elsa whispered. She turned Calypso to look at the sunset, and stepped away from their physical contact in order to retrieve a small velvet box from the corner; hidden behind a candle. She glanced inside to make sure both rings were inside. They were.

The ring that Elsa had known was for herself for herself was a gold and silver Claddagh ring, with the hands, crown, and heart silver, and the rest gold. The heart had tiny little diamonds inside. On the inside of the ring was engraved in black with 'One life. One love.' Elsa knew that if you wore it with the heart facing you, it meant that you belonged to someone.

Calypso's ring was something that Elsa'd had so much trouble figuring out. She couldn't find any ring that would measure up to her standards. But then Aphrodite, ever the patron goddess, sent her the solution, probably made by Hephaestus. The ring was silver, and the band forked symmetrically to hold the heart shaped diamonds outlined with tiny little rubies that leaned away from each other, and towards the diamond covered forks. Inside of the band was engraved with 'I love you with all my Heart & Soul'. It was perfect. It was beautiful and it showed the message that Elsa wanted to convey to her girlfriend, and hopefully soon-to-be-fiancée. It had appeared the day before, so Elsa threw out the ice flower idea. This was perfect and traditional. And worrying about Calypso not liking the ring… Well, Elsa figured Aphrodite knew what she was doing. She trusted the goddess.

Said person stood, watching the sunset, hands clasped in front of her chest in enchantment. This was a beautiful moment, and the exact perfect moment to propose.

"Calypso? Don't turn around, but I just want to tell you something." Elsa murmured, standing a meter or so behind her girlfriend.

"What is it, my love?"

"My darling Calypso." Elsa sighed happily. "I love you so much. You know this. I've loved you from the moment I truly saw you. I fell in love at first sight. As you know, Aphrodite handpicked us for each other. She meant for us to be soulmates. I was always terrified of you finding someone else. You haven't, and I'm so glad that you continue to be with me. I've given you all of my love, and I will continue to. This is a promise, my love. But I've realized something. Life isn't truly complete for me if I don't have someone I love who loves me back. Even after my heart was thawed, I couldn't imagine being without you. I love you with everything inside of me, Calypso. And I want to be together forever. I want to be at your side and for you to be at my side for eternity. So… Calypso…" As she'd been speaking, Elsa had opened the box to remove her ring, but leave Calypso's so that she could see it perfectly, then get down on one knee. "My love… Will you marry me?" Calypso whirled around to see Elsa in position, her face full of surprise. What she couldn't see was that Elsa's eyes were filling with tears.

For a moment Calypso could only gasp, and hold her hands up to her face, tears running down her cheeks. And then she nodded, letting her hands down. "Elsa… Yes. Of course yes." She then practically fell to her knees, getting to her girlfriend's level, kissing her passionately. When they stopped kissing to come up for air, Calypso would continually whisper the word, "Yes." When the lovers finally stopped kissing, it was because they were crying of happiness. Elsa carefully slid the ring onto Calypso's finger, and then showed her fiancée the ring she'd gotten for herself. She explained the meaning behind it, and put it on, the point of the heart facing towards herself. Calypso then took off her own ring, and turned it so that the points of the hearts pointed towards herself.

"Do you want to go back to our room?" Elsa asked, once the tears stopped coming.

"Yes. I just want to hold you though, in our bed. I want to fall asleep to the sound of beautiful piano music, the fragrance of lit scented candles, and the feeling of you in my arms. But only the latter is mandatory." Calypso kissed Elsa again.

"I love you so much." Elsa whispered, taking Calypso into her arms, teleporting them back into their room.

"What about the candles?" Calypso asked.

"Nico's going to take care of them." She replied. "Don't worry about that. We're here. Together." In reality, it was only about noon in New York. Elsa had told Calypso that they were having an early lunch in another country. But for the two lovers, it felt like evening, so they closed the blinds of their room to make it dark, lit some scented candles, put on some soft and romantic music, and then shed their clothing, jewelry (except for important rings), and makeup. They took their hair down, and got into bed together. Calypso put an arm around Elsa, leaning her own head against her fiancée's. The two lay there together, in complete bliss, for this was all they needed.

"Elsa?" Calypso asked softly.

"Hm?"

"Why did you propose to me while you're still seventeen? I mean… We could have waited another year, after all…" The caramel haired girl inquired.

"Oh… Um…" Elsa took a breath, blushing. "Well, as you know, I'm going to become a goddess on my eighteenth birthday, and I… I wanted to propose to you while I was still me. I mean… Not a goddess. I wanted to make sure that you were saying yes to me, not what I'm going to have."

"I hope you realize how foolish you are for thinking that I would ever care about that." Calypso warned.

"I know my darling, but I just… I wanted to make sure." She blushed, burying her face into her girlfriend's soft and creamy neck.

"Elsa, I'd love you even if we were trapped on Ogygia. I'd love you if we were in New York together, where you were some business woman with your own company. I'd love you if we were living in some frozen wasteland alone together. I'd love you if we were in Arendelle together, and I was just some lowly peasant while you were queen or vice versa. I'd love you if we were stuck living in a tree on some remote island together. I'd even love you if we had nothing but each other, and were dying from the conditions. Elsa… No matter what, I love you, and I always will." Calypso informed her lover. Elsa smiled into her girlfriend's skin, giving her a gentle kiss on her pulse point.

"I love you too."


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: My internal clock is way off bc I had yesterday off. Anyway... The last chapter may take a week or so longer than the rest, but I will do my best to post it a week after I post chapter 37. (Chapter 37 is really long tho, so I have an excuse to give you guys two weeks to process it.)**

* * *

It was mid-July. Elsa and Calypso had been happily engaged for three months. They didn't really have any huge arguments, just small differences of opinion that didn't blow up and become anything more because they talked things out respectfully and rationally. The two were constantly making love, though in the privacy of their room. They were kind of a private couple, though they'd lose themselves in each other and end up kissing, but that was about as far as they'd go. Usually, if there was no one around, they might allow themselves to fall into more compromising positions, but they didn't really do anything unless they were in their room.

Nico and Percy were sort of a couple, but not really. Nico had told Elsa that the two would make out in one of their cabins, and sort of hold hands a little bit in public, but they weren't actually doing anything like going on dates or really being a couple. They didn't talk about their relationship, or perhaps lack thereof. They just weren't ready, as Elsa told Nico. She advised him to bring it up when they were alone together in a setting where they definitely wouldn't do anything.

However, Percy, as well as the rest of their friends, was invited to Elsa's coronation. This was the one where Elsa would finally achieve her birthright and become the one and only goddess of ice and snow. Elsa, though she would only be a minor goddess, would be widely worshipped among both camps, as she'd been like them, though she'd gone through unspeakable horrors. Elsa had risen to the top; finding that she'd been able to recover from the terrible things that had happened to her. Now she was surrounded by love; her heart thawed, and her heart belonging to her soulmate. They promised to love each other for eternity.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Nico asked Elsa the day before. The two were taking a stroll around camp. They held hands, the way they always used to.

"Yes and no." She replied. "On one hand, this is what I've been waiting for ever since I was fourteen; well, besides a thawed heart. This was something I was born for. It's finally time. But on the other… Well… The prospect of _this;_ the thing I've been waiting for, and making sure I was ready for, in order to be able to have a happy eternity… Now, I'm finally achieving the thing I've been preparing for four years. It's… To me, it's always been that one thing that's always been coming, but never here. Now, it's here. It's both the most wonderful thing ever, and the most terrifying."

"Hey, I'll be right by your side the whole time, Elsa. I promise." Nico said, squeezing her hand.

"I know. You and Calypso, _and_ our friends. All of you there for me." Elsa grimaced. "But I just kind of want to skip tomorrow." The son of Hades stopped both of them, pulling his best friend into his arms; hugging her.

"This is what you've worked for." He reminded her, whispering into her ear. "This is why you worked so hard to get Calypso to love you back. This is why you knew you had to be stronger than your demons, and can look back at your scars as just that—scars. Elsa… No more pain or suffering anymore. Just immortality." He pulled away just enough to look into her eyes. Elsa pulled her brother to her in another hug.

* * *

Elsa was being groomed and tended to by nymphs as she told the story of her and Calypso to Aphrodite, who was commanding the lot of them. The soon-to-be-goddess couldn't help but notice that her dress was a sexier and more mature (and actual fabric) version of the dress she'd made for herself when she was thirteen, and had fled Camp Half-Blood. The second she saw the dress she was to wear for her coronation, Elsa closed her eyes and thought back to that moment where she had crowned herself queen of ice and snow; turning her back on everything else. She'd nearly hurt Nico, and had been humiliated in front of people; that was why she ran. But Nico had brought her back. And then… Elsa squeezed her shut eyes, clearing her mind of the horrors done to her.

"Are you alright Elsa, dear?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yes." Elsa replied, clearing her throat and opening her eyes. "Just… Bad memories."

"I know the feeling." Aphrodite smiled sympathetically. "Are you excited to finally become a goddess, my sweet?" Elsa looked at the major goddess strangely. The woman laughed. "Elsa, you of all people should know that I think of you as a daughter, and not just one of my demigod children. You, my sweet, were and are a slave to love. I couldn't help but be your patron goddess. You see, other gods or goddesses might have liked to take you under their wing, but you so obviously could only go to me." The goddess looked at Elsa affectionately. Everything suddenly made sense… The way Aphrodite doted upon her more than she did Piper or any of her children…

"I supposed it will be nice to finally achieve my birthright." Elsa blurted out. She looked in the mirror at herself. The body of the dress was a sparkly ocean blue, and there was less of a skirt for her to walk in, so she had to take smaller steps. Pale blue tulle-like material acted as Elsa's sleeves and covered her shoulders, trailing back and being her cape as well. Elsa mentally compared this dress to the one she'd worn for her first coronation. This one showed that she was mature, and displayed her new confidence. Perhaps to symbolize her transformation, her shoes were glass slipper style, though the material reflected rainbows, with silver sparkly butterflies on the toes. Everything was snowflakes, snowflakes, snowflakes, as Elsa's powers were a very important part of her. They made her into the person she was that very moment; not just as the one to take over from Khione; in several ways.

Her earrings were silver snowflakes with tiny diamonds, with large white pearls in the center. Her necklace was a silver snowflake with diamonds, and swirls of metal. (But of course Elsa wore her rings; Nico's angel wings ring, and her engagement ring with the heart pointing towards herself.)

Elsa's eyeshadow was magenta, black, and silver. Her eyes were outlined in black. The apple of her eyelid was mainly silver, in a triangular black-tipped cats-eye fashion. That was outlined in magenta. Her lips were painted red; her cheeks pink. Her hair was put into a fancy and intricate braid updo with a lock of her hair hanging down by her face. Elsa's old diadem was placed on her head. It would be replaced with her new crown during the ceremony. Elsa had not seen it yet, but she knew she would love it. It had been set aside—since the prophecy from the ancient times—just for her.

"You're ready, my sweet." Aphrodite informed the birthday girl. Elsa smiled at her reflection. She looked amazing, and no one could ever tell her otherwise.

* * *

As Elsa walked through the throne room of Olympus for the third time; a red carpet as her aisle, she worked the room like it was her catwalk. She walked past her loved ones and friends. Nico gave her a wide grin, making her smile wider.

She knelt at the steps where Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades stood. A nymph held the new crown. It was more like a conventional crown, but made with many diamonds. The shapes in the crown were snowflakes, though they could have passed for flowers.

"Elsa, demigoddess, queen of the ice and snow." Zeus began, motioning her to stand. "Daughter of Khione and Agdar of Arendelle. The prophecy of the ancient times speaks of a demigoddess daughter of Khione, born to defeat the goddess, and if she survives, shall be rewarded her rightful place as goddess of the ice and snow. You, Elsa, have fulfilled the prophecy. Therefore you have earned the right to be goddess. Do you accept eternal life and responsibility that this brings?"

"I do." She said evenly.

"Do you promise to follow the guidelines by which the rest of us gods live by?"

"I do."

"Do you vow to do your duty as goddess for eternity?"

"I vow."

Elsa knelt again, and the crown was placed on her head. It was heavy, and she could feel the power in it. The power she was born to hold. She stood, feeling it going from her head, through her heart, to her fingertips, and to her feet. She closed her eyes, feeling stronger. She opened her eyes as everyone was blinded with a bright light. Elsa could feel herself everywhere at once. She was below the earth's equator, snowing on southern America. She was at the North Pole, and the south, causing a blizzard. She was where her powers lay at work. Then the bright light died down. Her hands tingled with the feeling of goddess level powers behind them.

"Queen Elsa, Goddess of Ice and Snow." Zeus announced. The room filled with applause as Elsa turned around to face the people in the room, a giant smile on her face.

* * *

As soon as the ceremony was over, and they went to the after party, Elsa found her brother and girlfriend, and immediately began making out with her fiancée. The two detached, giggling and grinning. Elsa had expressed her excitement to be in the place she was meant to be in. The place that she had been born to achieve.

Elsa took her lover into her arms; dancing together to what sounded like "What Dreams Are Made Of" by Hilary Duff. This was her exhale of her life. Finally, she could breathe again. If everything went right, she might be happy for eternity. With this thought in mind, drunk on the prospect of this sort of bliss; Elsa kissed Calypso again and again. She'd begun to envision her wedding to the woman in her arms. She'd make Calypso her queen (or princess-consort, if she wanted to be 100% correct with the title, but to be honest, Elsa didn't care). She was so relieved, and finally; she felt free.

* * *

 **A/N: So like... IDK how it's supposed to feel to become a god, but apparently their consciousnesses are spread around the world? Anyway, I just guessed on that part.**

 **I updated the Polyvore so go ahead and check that out. Also feedback would be nice.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: This chapter is basically setting everything up for the two possible endings, so it's 5k words. Also, I have updated the polyvore.**

* * *

Once the party was winding down, Aphrodite tapped the new goddess on the shoulder.

"Hello Elsa, dear." She said. "May I take you on a dance?" Calypso shrugged, nodding, and went over to talk to their friends. Elsa smiled awkwardly as the two began to dance with plenty of space between them.

"What is it?" Elsa asked nervously.

"Must everything be because there is something wrong?" Aphrodite huffed, rolling her eyes. Elsa opened her mouth to apologize, but then the goddess smiled sympathetically. "I'm afraid that I must break some news to you. I was asked to tell you that you can bring someone into immortality with you."

"I figured you'd let me marry Calypso, and make her my queen." Elsa remarked calmly, a smile on her face.

"No, my sweet. I was to tell you that you can only bring one person. And you must think with both your heart _and_ your head." Aphrodite informed her sadly. "I know you want to bring Calypso with you, but the Oracle of Delphi knows that if you choose her, you will be completely devastated without your brother. When he dies… Let's just say we may have another ice age on our hands." Elsa stopped right where she was; shocked. She hadn't even thought of bringing Nico into immortality with her, and wanted to smack herself for being so immersed in her love that she forgot about her best friend. "But not being able to rule with Calypso at your side will be awful for you; knowing what you could have had. You will sink into depression afterwards, unable to use your powers." The goddess shook her head. "Elsa, these two people are the most important to you. In order to make the person you choose immortal, it must be through marriage, sealed with vows and a kiss. Then you will rule side by side with that person, and they shall be your companion for eternity. I'm sorry Elsa, but you must make sacrifices. You have one year to decide, my sweet." Aphrodite placed a motherly kiss on Elsa's forehead, as the girl was left standing there; her heart torn in two by the knowledge of knowing that she had to make this extremely difficult decision.

"Hey, you okay?" Elsa turned to her brother, who'd spoken these words to her. She sighed, shaking her head, pulling him into a hug.

"Nico, I have to make a choice." She mumbled into his ear, her voice breaking. "I can take one person into immortality with me, but they have to be my companion forever. It has to be the one person I can't live without." She whimpered.

"What's so difficult about this?" Nico asked, confused, though subconsciously rubbing Elsa's back to comfort her. "I mean, Calypso's your soulmate, right? You proposed her for fuck's sake."

"No, Nico… I have to choose between you and Calypso. My best friend and my lover." She explained pulling back so that he could see that her eyes were full of tears.

"Oh." He murmured. "Elsa… I… I don't know what to say."

"I don't know what to do." Elsa said, trying to keep her voice even. "I just… I wish you could tell me what to do."

"I know, Elsa." Nico hugged his sister to him. "But you have to make this choice, okay?" Elsa nodded into his shoulder.

"Please don't tell anyone about my choice." She whispered. "Not yet."

"Of course." He replied.

* * *

After the party ended, Elsa wanted to curl up in Calypso's arms back in their room at Camp Half-Blood, and cry. This was the hardest decision she'd ever make. Her best friend and her soulmate… Her brother and her lover… Things just couldn't be easy for her, could they? Of course not. Elsa's life just had to find little ways to be difficult in forms that would impact her in larger ways. Such as her only being able to have one person forever… That made sense, and it was nice that she could choose between two people she actually loved and cared about, rather than find some spouse among the already existing gods and goddesses. (But for the record, Elsa—ignoring the 'virgin' rules and all that—would choose Artemis. The goddess had not sworn off girls, after all. Anyway, marriage was overrated.) However, this did not make the choice any easier. There was pressure for her to be able to choose the right person—the person she wanted to be at her side forever. If Elsa regretted her decision later on, she couldn't rectify things. She was stuck with one person for all of eternity.

As aforementioned, Elsa wanted to have her girlfriend hold her in their bed as she cried. But this wasn't really an option. She now had a castle to build. The gods had given her suggestions of places she could go in order to live.

Elsa chose an area a bit away from St. John, Newfoundland in Canada. It was on top of a cliff, with the sea below. There was a little hidden path so that she could go down to the water, if she wished. The area was peaceful, as well as beautiful, and boats would occasionally go by. In order to hide her palace, there would be a lot of mist around the tops of the cliffs, from then on, as well as clouds. But because the new goddess was in no shape to create something so important out of ice right then, she decided to wait before doing so, and return to her lover's arms. Elsa wasn't tired physically as much as she was tired emotionally. She just needed to be overwhelmed with her girlfriend's presence. For one moment, she just wanted to be an ordinary girl, who lived with her fiancée. She wished that she could have dreams and plans that normal people had.

Right then, Elsa's safe place in her head was a scenario where she might be a famous figure skater, engaged to Calypso, with Nico right by her side at every practice, rehearsal and show. No matter what world she imagined herself in; he was there at her side as her brother. Perhaps this was a sign that Elsa should choose him.

But then again, Calypso was a once in a lifetime chance. But so was Nico. But Calypso loved Elsa in every which way possible, and could give her everything Elsa could ever want in a marriage. (She didn't want children.) Calypso could provide passionate kisses, and that sweet moment when they couldn't continue kissing because they were smiling so wide… And when they made love, they smiled and giggled and kissed because they just loved each other so much. They were so tender with each other… How could Elsa ever just let that go? Calypso was her soulmate. Her one true love. (Romantic, that is.) She was the one that Elsa could waltz with in their pajamas to no music at all, and they would kiss, and everything would be beautiful and romantic just because they had each other.

Elsa was so relieved once she got back home, where Calypso was waiting for her in bed, reading a book—Carmilla by Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu.

The caramel haired girl looked up, smiling at Elsa as the blonde shed her clothing and crawled into bed next to her, pulling the covers up over them to keep the couple warm, despite Elsa not needing it. She just wanted her lover to be comfortable and warm.

Calypso began to quote the most romantic lines from Carmilla to her girlfriend, having marked the pages they were on, underlining the words. "'You are mine, you _shall_ be mine, you and I are one forever.'" Her dark eyes sparkled into the ice blue ones, which were warm, as they only were with loved ones. "'Darling, darling, I live in you, and you would die for me, I love you so.'" Elsa smiled, kissing her girlfriend's cheek, resting her head on Calypso's milky white shoulder. "'I have been in love with no one, and never shall, unless it should be with you.'" Calypso whispered, saving the best for last. Elsa took the book; her lips pressed against her fiancée's, placing it on the bedside table, and then turning out the light…

* * *

Elsa awoke in Calypso's arms. She felt safe there. Like nothing would ever happen if she was surrounded by Calypso's presence. Then all of her fears of losing her lover replayed in her head again. She buried her face into the flesh of her lover, inhaling the slightly floral scent. A hand gently stroked Elsa's hair, the fingers combing through a few strands. The goddess closed her eyes, feeling oh so loved… She never wanted to get out of bed, or leave their room. She wanted to be in that moment forever. But Elsa could not stop time. She wished she could—oh, how she wished she could control the rules of so many things—but alas; Elsa could only control the ice and snow. It would be cruel to freeze Calypso and/or Nico. Elsa could never bring herself to do such a thing.

As she walked around the camp, people dropped into either a bow or curtsy whenever she walked past. The goddess didn't really notice. She was too lost in thought. But everyone knew about her becoming a goddess. Even those who hadn't really seen Elsa before; they could immediately tell that she was a higher power being, because she emulated that aura, and she looked like a goddess too. Well, and a queen. For once, Elsa did not wear light blue. She wore white and silver. Her dress had a long white chiffon skirt that did not seem to get dirty, even though it trailed behind her, a little bit. The backless and sleeveless bodice was sparkly silver with a high neck. Despite it being July, Elsa wore a velvet royal blue cloak; the only blue on her clothing. Her heeled Mary Janes were light silver with rhinestones on the tops. Her necklace and earring set were composed of pearls and little diamonds making a flower and leaf effect. Elsa's eyeshadow was sparkly silver with black eyeliner. Her side braid had braided hair coming from each side of her head. Her crown was on the top of her head. Elsa's engagement ring was in its rightful place, but Nico's ring was on the fourth finger of her right hand. Needless to say, Elsa was conflicted.

She knew that she had 363 days (she'd need to have her decision the day before her birthday, ideally) to choose who she wanted to spend eternity with, but she needed to start deciding _now._ For if she couldn't… Elsa would keep putting it off and be unable to choose later on. But before she could seriously decide, she had to speak said loved ones and get all of her facts straight.

So, Elsa visited the Hades cabin, knocking on the door. There was no answer. It was past nine o clock, and Nico was usually up by then. Because she and Nico were so comfortable with each other, Elsa just opened the door; barging in. The room was empty. She frowned. Nico went back to Camp Half-Blood; Ela had transported him and the rest of her friends herself. But then again… She saw him and Percy dancing at the after-party… Elsa went to the Poseidon cabin, and knocked on the door. Suddenly, from within, the cabin was full of the sounds of two voices cursing in English, Italian, and Ancient Greek, and thudding, as though the people inside were running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Language, boys." Elsa called out, as she opened the door. She figured they were covered up enough by then. She had to hold back a smirk as she saw Nico and Percy half-dressed inside of the cabin, with one bunk all messed up, and both blushing furiously. However, Elsa managed to keep a straight face, as she remembered what she wanted to talk to Nico about. "Nico, I need to speak with you about that thing I told you about last night." With that, Elsa went back outside, shutting the door behind her, and going to sit with Hestia. "Hello, Lady Hestia." She murmured to the goddess.

"Goddess Elsa." Hestia nodded at the other woman, taking her hand. Elsa smiled. "I know of your choice, my child." The goddess of ice and snow nodded sadly.

"Do you know why they are making me choose?" She inquired, her voice soft. "It's a cruel decision, Hestia."

"Darling Elsa…" The elder goddess shook her head in sympathy. "I do know. I fear that it is because of your powers' connection to love. You have so much love in your heart that the gods fear that you'd have the powers of a major goddess if you were to have both your brother and your soulmate. They believe that they must curb the strength of your powers with sadness. The truth is, you are a very dangerous goddess; you just choose to be kind. Just because you are kind does not mean that you are weak. The gods know this, and they fear the day someone hurts one of your dearest loved ones. But they know that they must make you choose, for that will prevent you from posing such a threat."

Elsa swallowed, realization dawning on her.

"What if I chose not to choose?" She asked, her voice hard, yet still quiet. "What if I was a lone queen?"

"They would fear you to no end." Hestia replied simply. "They know you would probably lose yourself if one of your loved ones died or was hurt, after the other one was already gone. You'd terrify Aphrodite, though a sliver of her would be delighted. You see, she is tired of people thinking that love is weakness and/or useless, so you prove everyone else wrong, Elsa. That is why she blessed your powers when you were born. Nobody, not even she, expected your powers to get as strong as they did and are, or as linked to your emotions as they are. Elsa… You could have the strength to overthrow Olympus if you lost yourself through grief and anger. You need someone to curb you over and love you." Elsa nodded slowly.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Nico asked, approaching. "Sorry for the wait, Elsa. Hello, Lady Hestia." The brunette goddess waved at him as Elsa rose, taking his arm.

"We need to speak privately."

* * *

The two were at the top of the hill where Elsa had built her castle when she was thirteen. They sat next to each other, looking down at the camp in front of them.

"Now I remember why I had a balcony facing this direction." Elsa murmured with a chuckle. She didn't want to talk about things right away, so they'd just sat in silence for a moment.

"It is a spectacular view." Nico commented.

"I felt close enough to people to be ok, but I was far enough away that I felt everyone was safe." Elsa explained with a chuckle. "It was the perfect place for me, at the time. I didn't feel lonely yet. I didn't know what true loneliness felt until Khione held me captive." Nico was silent, but took Elsa's hand. She looked up at his face and smiled softly. "Nico, since your heart is still frozen—and don't lie to me; I know it is—I want you to do whatever it takes to make sure you thaw it. Don't worry about my deadline for choosing one of you, Nico. I have a year to decide. I know you and Percy aren't officially together, but you still love him. Ask him out on a date. Save your heart." Elsa gently caressed Nico's hand with her thumb, offering him support.

"Thanks, Elsa." Nico smiled, releasing her hand, and pulling her into a hug. "I won't be offended no matter who you choose, ok?"

"Ok." She whispered. "But no matter what, remember that I love you, and always will."

"I know, Elsa. I know." He whispered.

* * *

"Hey, love." Calypso greeted, looking up and smiling at her girlfriend. The caramel haired woman was sitting on a blanket by the lake, reading a book, apparently titled City of Glass. Elsa sat down on the blanket next to her girlfriend, carefully making sure that her dress and cloak were in order and wouldn't get dirty. "You look beautiful, and like a goddess." Elsa couldn't help but smile at her lover.

"Thanks honey." She leaned over for a kiss, and was reciprocated. "Baby, I need to ask you a hypothetical question just in case…"

"Of course. Ask away, my dear." Calypso closed her book, resting it on her lap. Elsa sighed, and then took a deep breath.

"So, you know how I want to marry you, and then have you as my companion forever, right?" The goddess paused. "Well, what if I couldn't make you my queen? Would you join the Hunters of Artemis so that I could have you forever?" Calypso's smile faded.

"Elsa, my love…" The caramel haired girl sighed. "I need to be honest with you… To be honest, I don't want immortality unless you're right there by my side. You see, I've been immortal without companionship… And I never want to go back to that—and I know that I'd be with the Hunt, but… I don't want to live without you, Elsa. You see… Now, don't argue with me on this, because it's futile, and no matter what you say, I will feel this way… It feels like the only thing I was ever meant for, and the only thing I'm really very good for… The only thing I have going for me is when you look at me, eyes filled with love; and I'm beautiful and the most important person in the world. In those moments… Just those moments… I'm wonderful." Calypso let out a breath through her nose. "You see, without you, I feel like I am nothing. I do have other interests, but Elsa… I need you. The only thing I can do that no one else can is love you the way I do." Elsa's face fell as she pulled Calypso to her, murmuring her love. Despair crossed her facial expression once she realized that she could not marry Nico and keep Calypso close as well.

This was overwhelming. She needed a break. So, she went where she dared not go before…

Arendelle…

* * *

Elsa needed to see Anna no matter what. She knew her sister was currently fifteen years old, and had not seen Elsa for ten years, but she figured that they needed a little family reunion. Elsa also needed closure concerning her father, and to flaunt what she now had. However, in order not to attract more attention than she would in her normal attire, she'd have to don some quieter colors. She wondered how she'd feel if someone realized that she looked like the adult version of their lost crown princess. She'd probably use that to her advantage, though she was supposed to be exiled from her original country. She was a goddess, and could probably scare the peasants enough to let them see Anna. Especially if she wore her copper Arendellian medallion with the lotus blossom, and her Arendellian crown. Elsa chose a dress that covered her skin more than her others did. It had a Scandinavian style to it, but also felt like something a goddess would wear. The dress was kind of sea green in the areas that would cover a strapless dress, and then black from the part above that. Gold lines acted as the bridges. The sleeves were long, and the neck was high. However, the skirt had a glow to it; actually many little lights that glowed on the skirt, from the knees down. It reminded Elsa of pictures of the galaxy. The right sleeve, from the elbow down, resembled the lower part of her skirt. However, her cloak was quieter. It was black, but purple on the inside, and purple trimmed. She'd merely braid her hair to the side, put the crown on, and keep the hood up. She figured her rings would not be too noticeable, and she could keep her arms within her cloak. Her shoes were plain and sensible black heeled pumps with ankle straps. She wore no makeup. Calypso commented on how mysteriously beautiful Elsa looked before she left, as she'd walked in on the blonde, looking herself in the mirror before she left. Elsa merely smiled, and walked through the door before transporting herself back to the place she never truly thought she'd go back to.

Arendelle's streets hadn't changed much in five years. Or even ten. But Elsa wanted to know what was going on before she went to Anna. So she headed straight for a pub. She walked with a mysterious regality to get people out of her way as she strode towards the most populated looking one, and sat down at the nearest open barstool.

"What can I get you, Miss?" The bartender asked. Elsa, in a moment of not thinking, had not expected him to speak Norwegian.

"Excuse me?" She asked politely, needing him to repeat the question. (She was speaking Norwegian now.)

"What can I get you Miss?" He repeated patiently. Elsa paused.

"Your finest mead, please." She pulled some old Arendellian coins out of her pocket. She'd just had these for nostalgic purposes.

"Have you been away for a while?" The bartender asked as he poured Elsa her drink. "These coins are more than five years old." He handed her the pint glass.

"Aye." She answered, smiling. "I was in Corona for a while, then Weselton, and a little while in the Southern Isles. Those are the places I stayed over a year, of course; I went to more places than just those three. I traveled around a lot. Now I'm back here."

"So do you know about the death of the king and queen?" The bartender asked. Elsa nearly spat out her drink, though she only coughed.

"What?!" She exclaimed. Her surprise and shock were genuine. Her parents? Dead? Oh… Anna…

"Aye, miss. They died not too long ago in a ship that sank on its way to Corona." The man shook his head. "We'll be in mourning for two years, according to the rules. The poor crown princess must always wear all black during that time."

"Princess Elsa must wear all black? Poor child. Not only does she keep herself locked away, but she also must be the chief mourner…" Call the goddess narcissistic, but she wanted to know what was being said about herself.

"Did you not hear? Elsa disappeared five years ago… Likely after you left, if you didn't know about it." The man grimaced. "The King and Queen issued a decree that any person who was responsible for their daughter's disappearance would be executed, and that if anyone ever has any information on the missing princess, he or she must take it straight to the castle. Princess Elsa was issued a pardon if she is ever taken to the… Outside… And is to be let back in." Elsa raised her eyebrows, and very nearly scoffed. Her father hated her. Why on earth would he ever say such things, and make decrees such as that one? Well… That was probably procedure for underage nobles who went missing. And her mother probably forced him to. But then again, Elsa had written a letter to her parents to tell them that she was a demigod, leaving, and had found a friend.

"Has anyone found anything?" She asked stiffly.

"No, Miss. But we do know that the princess would be eighteen as of yesterday, so if she were to someday find her way back, we'd know how old she'd be." The bartender explained. "Princess Anna would probably cry of relief if her sister were to return. The poor child has nothing." Guilt washed over Elsa. She'd abandoned her little sister. Her family by blood. Though, family has nothing to do with blood, but anyway, Anna did nothing wrong, and now the poor child had nothing. No family, and no one to rely one except for the royal advisers, and the servants. The poor girl now had a kingdom to rule as soon as she was twenty-one. In six years…

"That reminds me… My mother doesn't know I'm back yet." Elsa slid the coins across the counter, and then some more. "I must go." She stood, and left the bar, running down the street to the castle. Anna needed her, and so Elsa would go to her sister. As she sprinted towards the castle, it didn't even occur to her to use her powers as a goddess.

"Halt!" One royal guardsman commanded Elsa once she reached the gates. "Who are you, and what are you doing?"

"I am Elle." Elsa announced. "I am a noble woman, and I must visit the princess. I have been away on a years-long voyage."

"Prove it." The guard sneered. Elsa showed him her medallion, glaring at him. "El… Princess Elsa?" He asked, getting a good look at her.

"I do not go by that name." She hissed. "Goddess Elsa, or Lady Elle. Either one is fine. But you must let me see my sister. I don't have to do too much to go through _you_. Little could ever keep me from my loved ones. Scratch that, _nothing._ " She quickly saw that the guard was merely going to gape at her, so she shoved him out of the way and strode into the castle. She pulled her hood down. She didn't need to be slowed down. She was on a mission. But Elsa put her hood back on when she arrived to the door that she knew Anna was behind. It was the king's old study. Elsa could hear the sounds of someone crying. Anna. She threw the door open.

"What?" Anna croaked, looking up. She was sitting in the chair, her knees pulled up against her chest. There were tear stains on her black silk skirt, and Anna looked so desperate. She was only a teenager—fifteen years old—and she already looked like she'd given up.

"Anna." Elsa gasped, pulling her hood off. "It's me. Elsa." Anna was shocked, and frozen in place. Elsa strode over to her sister, and pulled the girl into a hug. "I'm here. I've got you."

* * *

Elsa patiently answered each and every question Anna asked her. The two were having tea together. The goddess ended up telling her sister the full story. It took hours, but it got her mind off of the impossible choice ahead of her. In return, Anna told Elsa everything too. The sisters cried together, reunited at last. They looked at each other ruefully, wishing that they could've had the childhood that they deserved. They deserved to at least have been raised together, and been able to contact each other.

Anna explained that she had to look at these official papers and figure out diplomacy, and then she had to deal with Arendelle's lowering population, which meant that the economy was getting worse. Anna was only fifteen, but she had to begin to deal with these issues and more. She'd received marriage proposals already, but she was far too young to even think about that. Everything had stressed Anna out, but Elsa helped Anna sort out a lot of the papers; as she'd learned how to do this in her youth, and get things straightened out at least a little bit.

Eventually, Elsa had to leave, but Anna protested, begging Elsa to either stay, or take her with her. Elsa knew that she could not bring Anna with her, but the fifteen year old girl begged; crying. She was terrified of her destiny. It was all too much for her.

"Anna, I can't take you with me." Elsa whispered sadly. "Things at home are hard as it is. I… I have to make a very hard choice."

"But you're a goddess now!" Anna begged. "You can do whatever you want. Please… I don't want to live my life here. I can't be queen." Elsa shook her head at her sister.

"Anna, you must. If I take you away, these people will have nobody to lead them. This will only end in disaster. You know that."

"Elsa… Please. I need this."

"I'm sorry Anna, but you have to be strong. The hardest thing in this world is to live in it, but I know you can. Be brave, and live the life you were destined to, my little sister." Elsa carefully stroked her sister's hair. "I will be back soon. I promise. But you must call me Lady Elle to everyone, Anna. They cannot know who I truly am. My life is not here, but I can visit you. I promise… I will help you."

"But what if I never see you again?" Anna whimpered. Elsa smiled.

"Here." Elsa placed a sliver locket with several little charms on the chain. The locket itself was an oval with beautiful carvings of no importance on the front. Inside was a picture of Elsa when she became a goddess, and the other was a picture of Elsa from Calypso, who snapped the photo as she was smiling, and looking at her girlfriend with love. The charms on the locket did, however, have significance. One was a snowflake. Another was a silver pearl. The final one was an ocean blue sapphire. Elsa placed this around Anna's neck. "This has my love, Anna. It will give you strength if you just know that I believe in you, and if you believe in yourself." Before Anna could say another word, Elsa left.

The goddess felt relief. Even though everything looked to be a mess, Arendelle was kind of a shelter from her real world. She'd definitely visit a lot. But now she had to go back to the real world and face the choice in front of her.

* * *

Elsa knew that she truly could only pick one or the other. She wanted to cry. This was going to be the hardest decision of her life.

On one hand, Calypso was her soulmate. The only one she could ever truly love this much in this way. Calypso loved Elsa to no end, and had been waiting for her for thousands of years, though she hadn't known it. Calypso was so tender and loving with Elsa. She made her feel like a normal girl.

However, on the other hand, Nico was Elsa's best friend. The two had known each other for the longest. Over five years. He had saved her life a couple of times. They had been through hell and back together. When Elsa received nightmares, Nico was the one who was there to comfort her and support her. He held her hand through the difficult times. He was her brother. He was her only family. He was Elsa's brother.

The question was not only who Elsa needed most, but who it would be best for if they married her and were by her side forever. The third question was: who could she simulate once that person was gone? These questions—answered from both Elsa's head and heart—would help her decide who she'd choose to be her companion for eternity.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Ok so... This is my favorite of the two endings because it is more about what this trilogy is about; Elsa and Nico's friendship.**

 **In this 23k word chapter, I draw heavily off of Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 6, I make references to Imitation Game in a conversation, and I probably draw off of other things as well too. I quote several lines about love, and always say what they are from. So yeah... If I forget to mention that I draw off of something, it's probably because it is currently a quarter past midnight rn. Also, all the outfits are on polyvore.**

 **CONTENT NOTE: SEXUAL ASSAULT, GRAPHIC TORTURE AND VIOLENCE, DEPRESSION, also, sex is talked about, but I don't at all go into detail. I keep things pretty PG-13 in that respect, I think.**

* * *

Elsa's ice palace was gorgeous. She'd made it with lots of rooms and décor in every room. The walls were mainly opaque as to give privacy to everyone in the castle. This was especially because she had decided that she was going to marry Nico. She didn't much like the thought that she was marrying her brother, but it would be a platonic marriage. They would go their separate ways; doing their own things, but remain companions. Partners in crime. Perhaps this would even be for the best. Elsa had heard somewhere that arranged marriages usually went well if the parties were friends. Luckily, intimacy of the sexual nature wasn't required. But they would truly be best friends forever. Elsa knew that they would not fall in love, as they were both gay. But that was alright. It would be a platonic marriage, and they'd have relationships with other people to satisfy the need that the other could not quench for them. Elsa and Nico wouldn't even share a bed. They'd have separate rooms.

Frankly, the best part about the marriage was the knowledge that Elsa didn't have to worry about her rock being hurt or killed. He would never fall ill with cancer and pass away, and he would never be killed by monsters. As long as they were remembered by people, they would live. This wouldn't be too big of an issue, for Elsa had already become a modern legend, and Nico would be too. With everything that had happened in years past, a lot of their friends were modern legends too. Because of this, Elsa and Nico would be remembered.

Calypso had no idea of the choice Elsa had been given. The goddess felt guilty to no end about keeping it from her girlfriend that they could never marry and be immortal together, but she needed to be able to be with Calypso seemingly without the deadline. Though, Arendelle was Elsa's safe place to be able to be free of everything. It was her escape. This was ironic, considering that Camp Half-Blood had been the sanctuary that she'd dreamed of when she was thirteen. Though at Arendelle, she was not openly acknowledged as a goddess, it was no secret that the mysterious Lady Elle, who always wore the same attire and visited the pubs, and helped out poor Princess Anna, was the lost Princess Elsa, and was more than human. Her presence commanded instant respect from everyone except Anna. Anna was Elsa's soft spot. She would do anything to protect and take care of Anna. People sensed that, and so their Lady Elle was both loved and feared by the Arendellians.

The time Elsa spent away from her regular world was important and therapeutic. It was after a visit to Anna that she had the revelation that she would choose Nico to be her eternal companion.

This spark was ignited by Anna. The girl had commented that friends and lovers come and go, but sisters are forever. The strawberry blonde went on to comment on the fact that nobody could ever hope to replace Elsa, as the two had experiences that could not be replicated by anyone, and if Elsa ever left permanently, Anna would be unable to fill the void left by her older sister. Nobody could ever have the same experiences that they did together.

Elsa began to think about how her and Nico's friendship was so unique, and everything they'd gone though could not be replicated by anyone. Though she hated to think this, her and Calypso's relationship was just like most romantic relationships. Everyone likes to believe that their love is special, but the truth is, all stories are similar. But Elsa and Nico's story was so different from any other story that Elsa soon knew that she could not live without Nico. She needed him. Nico meant so much to her.

After all of the times Elsa had been haunted by dreams and flashbacks, Nico had been right there to comfort her. She wasn't generally an independent person; she needed a loved one to be there with and for her.

But Elsa knew that she could not tell anyone her choice yet. Nico's heart was still frozen. It would be wrong to take away his ability to love. It was November. Four months since Elsa had told Nico to continue on as if she did not have to make the choice. He often checked up on her to see if things were going ok with the choice. She'd merely give him a sad smile and tell him to go be with his boyfriend. Elsa suspected that it wouldn't take too long for Percy to finally love Nico back enough. Her brother had learned how to halt his feelings so that they did not grow. Elsa had learned how to cry at night so that Calypso would not know. Elsa would just pretend to sleep until she knew Calypso was deeply asleep, which took about an hour after the caramel haired girl had stopped moving around. Then, Elsa would have about ten minutes to cry, and then would have to wait forty-five minutes to make sure her girlfriend did not wake up before crying some more. Elsa had learned the sleep cycle pretty well for this.

During these times, she thought about how she'd tell Calypso that she chose Nico. Elsa knew that she'd end up crying. There was no shame in crying. Crying did not mean weakness. Emotions did not mean weakness. Love did not mean weakness. It was Elsa's emotions that made her so terrifying to the gods that they had to curb her somehow. That somehow was forcing her to pick only one of her loved ones to take with her into immortality.

* * *

When Percy finally thawed Nico's heart, this was when Nico explained that he also had a frozen heart. From what Elsa could tell, the thawing of Nico's heart had taken place when they'd said their 'I love you's. It was on Valentine's Day, as cheesy as it sounded. It pained Elsa to know that she now had to figure out how to tell Nico that she had chosen them, causing them to have to tell their significant others; possible even breaking up with them. Nico was smarter than to propose to Percy, and Percy definitely wouldn't propose until the two had been together for a long time. The two had only been together for seven months. Elsa would be the reason that their relationship could never truly go anywhere. For this, she hated herself and the gods, but she knew that Percy would eventually come around and understand… Hopefully. Calypso would probably be devastated, especially after what she said about only being good for Elsa's love, but now she'd get a chance to discover herself in other ways. Calypso could become her own person. She could bloom like a rose.

Elsa treasured every moment with Calypso; giving her all of her love and attention into their time together. She imagined telling her over and over again, trying different ways in her head. She knew that Calypso would have a rough time dealing with it, but Elsa would not just tell her, but leave a piece of her heart with Calypso. She'd leave a letter telling her soulmate everything she wanted Calypso to know. She began to draft the things out, writing paragraphs and figuring out how she'd say everything.

This led her to remember that she had to tell Nico her decision. She now had to think of the best way to tell Nico first. She couldn't bear to look at him until she knew that it was time for her to stop everything. It was almost March, and Elsa had only four months to straighten everything out. She eventually realized that there was no right time; she just had to do this. So, the next time she caught Nico alone, she took his hand, and asked to see him alone, and brought him back up to the mountain.

"What's up, Elsa?" Nico asked, confused. Elsa wouldn't even look him straight in the face. Her back was to him.

"I've made my choice." She informed him. Elsa knew that she would essentially be pulling the rug that was everything he'd built up and finally established. Nico was nineteen, and he was very much in love with Percy. Their relationship was doing pretty well. They were like a cat and dog together. Nico was like the cat, and Percy was like the dog. (Though Percy wasn't really a golden retriever. Elsa wasn't very familiar with different types of dogs, but she supposed he might be like a hellhound—they look and seem dangerous, and they might even attack you, but if they liked you, they were real sweethearts.) (Elsa figured that she and Nico were like a pair of cats together, but she digressed.) Percy and Nico were in love, and Elsa hated the fact that she would be so greedy as to want Nico to be by her side forever. She'd be spitting up a happy couple. Yanking a warm and fuzzy rug out from under her brother, and leaving him on cold and hard linoleum, just because Elsa had chosen her brother over her girlfriend.

"I understand." Nico replied calmly. "Elsa, you're my sister and my best friend. I just want you to be happy. I wish you and Calypso a happy marriage." The blonde furrowed her brow in confusion, but snuck a glance at her brother. There was a look of pure relief on his face. Elsa's gut dropped. She felt as though she could melt into a puddle from all of her guilt.

"Nico… That's not why I asked to speak with you." She sighed. "I… I was talking to Anna." Elsa turned around only to see Nico's face. He looked defeated. She wanted to cry. Oh, how she wanted to weep and apologize and tell him that she was sorry. But she couldn't. Elsa had no right to cry right then. This was Nico's life. Not hers. This was his future that she was taking away, not her own. Of course, she was changing her own future, but she had absolutely no right to cry about this. She swallowed her feelings, and continued. "… And I realized that the bond between siblings who truly love each other is… Well… It's so strong. And we have a past that would be impossible to recreate with anyone. Our bond is unique. And though I love Calypso… _So much_ … With all my heart…" Elsa swallowed the lump in her throat and allowed a second to regain her composure. "Nico, I choose you to be my companion for eternity. But I can completely understand why you may refuse such a thing. It's … Well, I want you to have a choice. I didn't. I've never gotten a real chance to live in the real world… but Nico… I'm sorry it has to be such a difficult, but anything you choose, I will support. It is your right to have a choice." She fought back tears, smiling sadly. "I… I'll leave you alone, Nico." With that, Elsa disappeared. She reappeared in her new castle, needing to be alone.

She looked around her newly acquired residence, and sighed. She slowly trudged around the cold and empty rooms. She didn't want be alone there. Sure, Elsa had chosen an isolated location, but frankly, she didn't want to be alone there for eternity. She couldn't handle it. She needed warmth in her sea of ice. Someone to be her sun. Elsa looked around what would one day be her throne room and again sighed.

* * *

Nico was having a difficult time processing this dilemma. On one hand, he could have a normal life with a guy. They could get married, start a family, and grow old together. However, that would mean that he would rarely see Elsa, as most immortals had to stick with other immortals, or keep away of mortals. That choice would allow him to figure out what he wanted to do with his life, though it would be difficult to fake everything enough to the point where he could actually get a job in the real world. He'd have to live in New Rome. It didn't sound too bad, as he and Elsa had lived there sometimes. But as nice as New Rome did seem, Nico wanted a normal life most, and New Rome would not allow that. He just wanted a quiet, normal life if he was to remain mortal.

However, if he was immortal, he wouldn't have to worry about anything ever again. He wouldn't have to constantly worry about things happening to his husband and/or children. He wouldn't have to worry about taxes, bills, and just money in general. But Nico wouldn't get to marry a man and start a family. It would just be him and Elsa in her ice castle, or them at Olympus. He didn't even know what he'd become the god of. Perhaps darkness and shadows, and together they'd the cold and the dark. Ha. Elsa, the queen of the absence of warmth that she feared, and Nico, the king of the absence of light that he feared. _Ha_.

His frustration made him punch a wall in his cabin, then brace himself against it, and rest his forehead against the cool obsidian. His eyes stung with tears, and Nico began to cry. He loved Elsa more than anyone, but oh god… His heart was finally thawed and he was with Percy. Now he was told that he had four months to make the choice that Elsa had been forced to make. But he had to choose between two different worlds. Nico couldn't stand enduring this alone. So he stumbled into the Poseidon cabin, and he and Percy did the deed. As they laid in bed post-coitally, Nico explained his choice to Percy, feeling that it was only fair if he told his boyfriend.

"Oh god." Percy sighed. "Look Nico, I'm not going to tell you what to do, alright? This is your choice." Nico groaned in frustration.

"That's what everybody is saying, but the thing is… It's a hard decision. Life as an immortal would be safe… Predictable. I'd be with my best friend forever, and she'd have me. But with the mortal world… Well. I don't know if I could ever be successful. It's a terrifying prospect, to be honest." Nico sighed.

"But that's what makes it life." Percy pointed out. "Without that, life wouldn't be interesting. Anyway, I've had enough from the godly world. I just want to rest. Hell, if it weren't for you and the rest of my friends, I wouldn't even come back here. I'd just be back in Manhattan, living like a normal guy."

"Maybe that's how you feel, but I just… I want stability. I want to be safe and happy and well off in my life." Nico explained calmly.

"I think you have your answer right there." Percy pointed out. "Look, if you go through with marrying Elsa and becoming a god, I'm fine with you either breaking up with me, or us having a little fling. But I want a normal life, and I want to marry someone and start a family with them."

Nico remained silent, realizing that Percy, Reyna, and Hazel were really the only real reasons he wanted to remain mortal. But Elsa had friends too. She had no choice though. But she was right about their friendship and history being unique. He could never replicate a friendship like theirs. He figured that marrying his best friend would mean more than just marrying a romantic partner. Plenty of people married someone they were in love with, but then divorced later. This marriage would be them loving each other in their own ways. They'd have their own little realms, but they'd still have each other's company. They'd help each other in their immortal lives, because they loved and cared for each other. Nico realized that this type of marriage didn't sound so bad. For sure, it sounded better than most of the marriages between the gods. It was then that he decided that Elsa was the path he'd choose. Forever.

Sure, platonic marriage wasn't common, but it seemed right for Nico and Elsa. They really weren't the types to truly let lovers get in the way of them. Even when Elsa spent all of her time with Calypso, Elsa and Nico's bond was still strong. Both knew that the other had their back.

This was not the easiest choice—Nico figured he'd have thoughts of regret throughout his life—but it was the right choice for him and Elsa.

* * *

Elsa walked around St. Johns as though she was lost. She was dressed like she usually was, but nobody took any notice of her. One of the perks of being a goddess. She could manipulate the mist. Right now, she didn't want to be seen by anyone. She wanted to know what it was like to be alone. She wanted to punish herself for being so greedy. She wanted Nico to give up his happiness with Percy, and the prospect of a normal life just so that she could have her best friend with her for eternity. Elsa felt terrible and ashamed. She didn't feel like she deserved to be looked upon with any sort of smile. She should just be alone.

But then she felt something in her heart. Like someone she loved needed her or was calling out to her. Elsa was still getting used to the divine ability to be able to feel when someone was calling for her. For a brief moment, she'd wondered if it was like what a mother felt when her child called for her.

She considered ignoring this feeling, but then she looked into it, seeing that it was Nico. With that, her consciousness went to him.

"Nico, are you alright?" Elsa asked softly, not reaching out to touch him. She wasn't sure if he would want her to do so.

"I've been calling out to you for like five minutes." He remarked dryly. "I feel stupid for just standing in my cabin saying your name in different ways a million times. People have walked by, and heard me, and kind of looked at the cabin strangely."

"I'm sorry." She murmured. "I was in St. John's. I needed to be alone. Look, Nico… I'm so sorry that I just dropped such a dilemma upon you. I had no right to force such a horrible decision onto you. But… I do have to ask you. You are the one I love most." Elsa bowed her head, letting out a sigh.

"Elsa, I chose to go be with you as a god for eternity." Nico said softly. The goddess looked up; shocked. Her ice blue eyes were wide with surprise. Nico's eyes began to fill with tears. "I mean, I love Percy. I love him so much. But I can never truly have the life I want to have in this world. There'll be complications with important documents missing."

"But you'll be married to _me._ " Elsa reminded him. She looked as if she feared that he'd take this away from her, so she didn't truly believe him. "We won't have children. It'll just be us in my ice castle. Us in love with other people, because we'll never truly feel that way about each other." She forced down her tears. "We're… We're gay." She'd had time to get used to this idea. She still had no right to cry.

"Well, we never were like other people." Nico reminded her, tearing up. "We love each other with _philia._ We'll need each other's company, always. We need each other. We understand each other better than anyone else ever could. We'll care for each other, and be companions." Nico let out a small sob. "Elsa… You're the one I love the most; I swear…" He let out a larger sob, and a tear fell out of his eye. "I just… I love him. And… It's just hard to know… That I would give him up, after all this time. And I can't help but wonder… If I truly love him as much as I think or say I do. But I know that I have to choose you Elsa… It's… It's us." Nico collapsed to his knees, crying. Elsa knelt down in front of him, encircling him with her arms, allowing him to cry on him. She said nothing, for she was the one who caused this. She caused him to have to pick. Therefore, she made her best friend cry.

"I'm so sorry." Elsa whispered almost inaudibly. She'd pushed her emotions down so far that she was able to not cry. This time, she'd be the one there for him when he cried. (Though she had been—many times. After nightmares, and when he worried about Percy never loving him… But this time, Elsa also had a reason to cry, but she wouldn't. Elsa wouldn't.)

"It's not your fault. You know the gods are terrified of you and what you can do." He reminded both of them through his tears. The siblings just sat there for a while, Nico crying as he accepted what he would have to give up in order to be by Elsa's side for eternity. It only seemed right, after everything they'd gone through.

"I know. And I wish that we could just… be happy. Forever. Without having to worry about anything ever again." With that, the two fell silent, feeling each other's embrace and wishing away the dark cloud that seemed to follow them.

* * *

Elsa had bought Calypso a ring. A ring in exchange for a ring. This ring would replace Calypso's engagement ring, and Elsa would no longer wear her Claddagh. Though that would only happen once she told Calypso. The ring she'd bought was silver, with a sideways teardrop shaped opal with diamond set into the round part of the shape. The band was engraved inside with "I am with you still in each new dawn." This was the message Elsa wanted Calypso to carry away, along with her lover knowing that she would love her forever.

So she met Calypso on the beach, as the sun was setting. Elsa would do her best not to cry, but she would probably fail in her attempt. Calypso just looked so beautiful standing there… It was such a crime to break up with someone she loved so…

"Baby… Calypso… Love of my life." Elsa murmured, taking her girlfriend's hand, and looking at the ring. She closed her eyes in guilt.

"What is it, my darling?" Calypso asked, leaning over to kiss Elsa. The goddess leaned away, and the caramel haired girl stopped dead. "What's wrong, my love?" She whispered, furrowing her eyebrow in extreme concern.

"I love you so much, Calypso. You know that. You have to." Elsa carefully moved a lock of hair out of her soulmate's eyes. She gazed into the dark brown depths and slowly leaned in, creating the perfect kiss. She gently kissed Calypso, gradually deepening it. This kiss had to be perfect. It was the last one. The last kiss.

"I love you to, Elsa."

"Sweetheart… I… I have to tell you something." Elsa confessed. "After I became a goddess, Aphrodite told me that I could only bring one person into immortality with me. She gave me the choice between you and Nico." With that, Calypso's face fell and her eyes filled with tears. She knew that Elsa had chosen Nico. It was obvious. "And… Even though you're my soulmate." Elsa let out a large sob. "And I love you so much… I chose him. Calypso, I didn't just do this for myself and for Nico. We both have regrets about making this choice. We're both giving up people we love desperately… I want you to find out who you are without my love. I feel that I must step back and let you do that. I'm sorry, but I know that this is something that I must do. I have to, Calypso." Elsa let go of her girlfriend and let out a sob. "I love you so much. I love you with everything inside of me, and I hate myself for this."

"Of course." Calypso whispered. "Of course you'd choose Nico." There was no malice in her voice. Just defeat. "You love him the most. He's your brother." Her lips trembled as tears rushed out of her eyes. "I just… I understand why… I just… I don't know where to go or what to do. I don't know who I am without. You make me feel important. You make feel like I'm somebody, when in reality, the world has moved on without me… I'm not going to beg you to choose me. After everything you and Nico went through, you have to stay together. It's not right for me to get in between that." Calypso sobbed loudly once, turning way from Elsa to wipe her eyes. "Baby, please don't leave me." She begged through loud and wet sobs. "I need you. I'm not asking you to choose me or even marry me. I just need you. I need your love. I need you, Elsa." The two girls were crying and sobbing with a foot of distance in between them. "Elsa, darling… I don't care if you're a goddess and married to your brother… I just want to be your lover still. I just want to be able to kiss you… Touch you… Love you." Calypso sank to her knees, hiding her weeping face in her hands. She was crying too hard to get any words out now.

Elsa did not know what to do. She just stood there, crying; unable to speak. She wanted to tell Calypso that of course she still wanted her as her lover, and that she'd feared that Calypso would want to break up with Elsa for choosing Nico. Frankly, Elsa would never blame anyone for wanting to do so.

"I do too." She managed in between sobs. "I… I want… To still be able… To call you my lover. I love you so much… How could I not?" Elsa went down to her knees to pull Calypso into an embrace. To try to calm her girlfriend down, she kissed her. Soon, they were lost in the kisses, and their fears were soothed by the other's love and affection. "Baby, give me your ring."

"What?" Calypso gasped, looking wounded at this.

"I… I have a different one for you." Elsa explained. "We can't be engaged anymore. Not when Nico and I formally announce to the gods that he and I will marry." Calypso nodded in acceptance, holding her hand out to her girlfriend for her to take the beautiful ring. Elsa ruefully did so, but placed the other ring on Calypso's middle finger, then kissed her lover's hand. "I love you so much." Elsa whispered to her. Calypso smiled, and kissed Elsa. Once the two came up for air, Elsa removed her own Claddagh ring. A sad tug arose in her gut. Even though she would not have Calypso forever, she would at least have Calypso for the rest of the other girl's life. After that…. Elsa did not know what she'd do. But she didn't want to think about that. So she didn't.

* * *

"Percy." Nico was sitting by the lake with his boyfriend.

"Yeah, Nico?" Percy asked, sitting up.

"You know that I chose Elsa, right?" His voice trembled. He was finally happy with Percy after years of yearning and wishing. Now, Nico had to give all of that away because Elsa was the one he loved the most. Not Percy, though he came in a very close second. _Gods,_ how he loved Percy. The son of Poseidon's love was like being too happy to ever want to fall asleep next to him, and to never want to miss a single second of their time together because he loved him so much. "I love you so much, Percy… But I have to be with my sister."

"I understand." Percy assured him. "I can't blame you, to be honest."

"I know you want a normal life." Nico reminded him. "So… If you want to break up… That's okay… But please… One last time… Please. After that… We can be done. I promise. But I just… I want to be able to savor it because I still love you." Percy's hand found his. Nico's black depths found Percy's sea green orbs.

"I understand." With that, the two rushed to Percy's cabin, and every caress was stamped into Nico's memory. Every kiss was longer than usual so that the boys could revel in them.

When it was over, Nico got dressed and left. It was over… Forever.

He almost wished that they could've had a huge argument that would have made them slit up. Then he would have left with anger, not love.

* * *

Elsa was planning on showing Nico the castle that they would one day both live in, in hopes that it would cheer him up at least a little bit. She hadn't seen him since before he broke it up with Percy.

She headed over to his cabin, and knocked twice before opening the door. She stepped inside, and looked around. Her eyes rested on her brother. He was lying on his bed, his eyes closed. His clothes looked disheveled.

"Nico." She said softly. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah." He muttered, sitting up and opening his eyes. "I broke it off with Percy, and we did it one last time." Nico sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just hard because I still love him, and I'm now stuck thinking about what could have been." Elsa sat down next to her brother, and hugged him.

"It's going to be alright." She promised. "You'll find someone else." Nico hugged back burying his face into her shoulder.

"I don't have a soulmate the way you do." He muttered.

"That doesn't mean you can't find love though." Elsa reminded her brother. "Few people are so fortunate as Calypso and I to find their soulmate, but that doesn't mean you can't find someone that you love with all of your heart. Nico, you are a great person. You _will_ find someone." She kissed his forehead. He smiled, despite the longing in his eyes. "Come on, you have to see the castle. I mean, you can't live there until we're married, because that's scandalous," Both of them chuckled. "But it's going to be our home. Perhaps we'll knit together as we watch the ocean from matching ice rocking chairs, and enjoy the sea breeze." She nudged him, then took her brother's hand. Nico stood up.

"Wait, I need shoes and a jacket." He remembered. Elsa laughed, and let him get some boots and a leather jacket on.

"Come on, Nico." She reached for his hand. Nico took it; standing, and then they were on the cliff over the sea. Behind them was the ice castle.

"Wow." Nico whispered, squeezing Elsa's hand. "This is even better than the one you did when you were thirteen, and that one was pretty impressive."

"Thanks." Elsa replied, grinning. "Come on, I have to show you inside." Nico smiled at his sister as she gave him a tour; showing their separate bedrooms. Upstairs was all for them and only for them. The throne room was downstairs, along with a massive entry room. It was more like a normal house upstairs. They had their own rooms, but they had a kitchen and living room. They had other rooms for whatever they might need them for.

Nico was happy about marrying his best friend and becoming gods with her, but he was slightly envious of the fact that she had her lover. Calypso would remain with Elsa. But then he remembered just how happy Calypso made his sister. He was fine alone, but Elsa… She was a slave to her heart and her love. She needed a romantic partner more than he did—in fact, he didn't even need one, but Elsa did. So he decided to just focus on marrying her, and acquiring godhood. He would be alright.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm wearing your engagement ring." Elsa wrinkled her nose at the ring on her fourth finger. She made an ugly face at it.

"I cannot believe I just gave that to you." Nico groaned. "If it makes you feel better, remember that ring you gave me a really long time ago?"

"Yeah…" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm wearing it as an engagement ring because I feel like we should be on equal footing." Nico informed her.

"Thanks." She gave him a tight smile. The ring he'd just given her appeared in a box underneath his pillow the previous night. It was a silver snowflake ring, with black obsidian as a large center stone. Around it, on the rest of the snowflake, there were twelve little diamonds in all. "I just can't believe that I'm actually going to marry _you._ " She let out a huff of disbelief.

"Reyna's not going to let me live this down, to be honest." Nico rolled his eyes. "She's been teasing me ever since I told her that you and I were going to get married, even after I explained the whole situation."

"Did you threaten to boot her off of the guest list?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. A bunch of times. But then she reminded me that I would then have to find another best woman." Instead of Nico having a best man, Reyna was filling the female version of that position. Elsa had obviously chosen Calypso to be her maid of honor. They'd agreed on having Hazel be their flower girl, and Piper as their ring bearer. Annabeth, Aphrodite, and Hestia were going to be other bridesmaids. Nico had chosen Percy, Frank, and Jason to be his groomsmen. Everybody knew that there would be slight difficulty with the Greek and Roman aspects of the gods, but the gods promised that they would try to keep it under control, as long as everyone present thought of them as their Greek versions.

"Calypso's been giving me grief, and making me pay." Elsa smirked in such a way that suggested that she didn't mind whatever Calypso was making her do.

"Ugh. I can't believe _we_ are getting married at the wedding of the century." Nico rubbed his face.

"Let's just hope we don't have any golden apple nonsense." Elsa muttered.

"At least our in-laws don't hate each other." Nico offered.

"Our mothers are dead, my father is dead, and yours is the god of the underworld." Elsa listed off. "You know, that does make things a lot easier." She grinned. The two of them were lounging around their apartment in New Rome, planning the wedding. The theme was going to be black and white, simply because it looked better than light blue and black. "Also, we're both gay, and cheating is expected, so we don't have to worry about that ending our marriage." Nico laughed.

"It's a relief that we aren't expected to consummate our marriage." He remarked. Both of them shuddered.

"We'll have to dance together though." She pointed out. "What song are we choosing? It's the only song that everybody has to listen to. The rest, everybody hears what they want."

"How about 'Thank You For Being A Friend' by Andrew Gold." Nico suggested.

"Sounds good." Elsa gave that a nod. "Also can we dance to 'I'll Be There For You' by The Rembrandts?"

"Ok." Nico agreed. "Are you writing your vows?"

"Yeah." She replied. "You?"

"Trying, but failing." He sighed.

"I almost had to add in shitty literature quotes because I couldn't think of what else to say." Elsa shrugged. "If that makes you feel any better."

"It does." Nico smiled. Then he looked to the task at hand, frowning. "Ok… Now… Seating arrangements… The real horror."

* * *

As the wedding approached, Elsa and Nico got closer to each other and closer to their friends. They made more and more jokes to mask the awkwardness of the fact that they were going to marry each other, rather than respective lovers. So many people had mistaken them for a couple before, and to that, they replied that they were siblings, but now they were going to get married. Yes, it was a platonic wedding, but still…

Once the big day finally arrived, they were both in disbelief that this was _actually_ happening. Elsa's birthday had passed, and so they were both nineteen. They chose to marry on the anniversary on the day that they'd reunited. That one August day, after Elsa had been held prisoner, given immortality, and promised godhood, that Elsa had finally come back to him after everything that had happened.

The two had had their separate bachelor and bachelorette parties. Well, sort of. Elsa went out on a date with Calypso, and gave her a letter she'd written. The goddess made her girlfriend promise not to read it until after Elsa and Nico had been married, and the ceremony and reception were over, and Elsa and Nico had gone to their ice castle. The letter was written on beautiful thick paper, and written in fountain pen ink. The envelope was sealed, and the envelope was addressed to her with merely Calypso's name on it in cursive. Then they went about their date like two young people in deep, passionate love; like there was nothing else in their life that would tear them apart.

But Elsa was being made up and dressed by her bridesmaids and some nymphs. They were getting irritated with her because she kept stealing kisses from Calypso, and ruining her makeup.

Her dress was black and white taffeta. The bodice was black, with a gold embroidered flower motif on the front. Just above that was white with a tiny little ruffle. The skirt of the dress was white, but there were the black embroidered flower motifs, and the wide black hem. It was a beautiful dress, and was paired with a black veil with a lace hem, and black fabric roses over the comb. Her shoes were black pumps with lots of rhinestones arranged into a design. She'd put on a necklace with a small sliver angel wing and a small light blue stone. Her earrings had diamonds for two tiers, and black pearls at the bottom. Elsa's hair had been put into an intricate bun with tiny little braids in the mix. Instead of her usual crown, she wore a silver tiara with a silver pearl as the main stone, and then more silver and black pearls. Her bouquet was cascading, with white roses and midnight blue orchids.

Elsa's makeup was kept natural, except for black eyeliner. Her lipstick kept needing to be reapplied, due to her kissing Calypso. The bridesmaids wore short white cocktail dresses with half of them covered with a black lace overlay.

Soon, Aphrodite chased Calypso off of Elsa so that they could actually finish getting Elsa ready. The caramel haired girl shared a glance with her lover. A smile with the love that should have been at such a wedding—the wedding of the century.

Right as the guests were filing in, and the bridesmaids were going to check to make sure everything was ready, Calypso snuck in to embrace her lover. The two shared stolen kisses.

"Remember to read the letter after all of this is over." Elsa whispered.

"I will." Calypso promised.

"Thank you." One more kiss was exchanged before Calypso left the room so that they wouldn't be caught kissing again.

Aphrodite had warned Elsa not to be so obvious with Calypso. None of the gods were actually married to their soulmate. Elsa would be no different, but she would have Calypso. Because she was so controlled by her emotions, Elsa needed someone who truly loved her by her side for eternity, be it platonic or romantic love. But the rest of the gods would be jealous of Elsa having Calypso, no matter what. To be honest, that reminded Elsa of the poem Annabel Lee by Edgar Allen Poe. But she didn't care what the gods thought. For a fact, she knew that they were afraid of her. So she would do as she liked.

* * *

Elsa felt a bit silly walking down the aisle. She walked alone, for the only person she would ever agree to let walk her down the aisle was the one who she was marrying. She did not let anyone put a veil over her face. She was not becoming anyone's property. She just thought that it would look good as a contrast with her hair. It was a pretty veil, after all. Anyway, Elsa felt silly because she was marrying her brother. Not Calypso, who, incidentally, was walking in front of her. But the wedding was not just about marrying her best friend/having a platonic wedding; it was about him becoming her partner in crime forever. Them being by each other's side forever. Them truly becoming best friends forever.

Nico stood at their makeshift altar. He looked kind of awkward, which made Elsa smirk. He was wearing an all-black suit, but a white tie. Reyna was standing next to him in a black dress. When Elsa arrived at the front of the aisle, as she handed her flowers to Hazel, she shared a small smile with Calypso. Then she turned to what was at hand. The music faded out of some pretty instrumental song as Elsa and Nico took each other's right wrist. Hera, who was performing the ceremony, began to wind pearly silver ribbon around their joined hands. She left two free ends towards the center of the cocoon that dangled down. Elsa and Nico knew to stand completely still, as an artist nature spirit would be painting them.

Hera began the ceremony. Elsa and Nico's eyes met. The ice blue and black. They shared smiles that looked a bit like grimaces. This would take a while. They'd requested that Hera keep things less about romantic love. In fact, they asked her to keep the husband-wife and romantic stuff out of their ceremony.

Elsa went first to say her written vows, as she was a goddess, and therefore was given the honor of speaking first. She had memorized them, as she was a goddess.

"Nico, I met you when I was only twelve. I was terrified of myself and what I could do. And then I met someone who was strange like me." Elsa kept eye contact with her brother. "As fate would have it, we had the most important friendship in the world at the time. Because despite me almost dying, you giving me your mother's ring, and declaring me to be a part of your family saved my life. Even though she cursed our hearts into being frozen, I knew that I'd be okay because I had you." Elsa swallowed. "I had nightmares of losing my best friend. And then my nightmares came true. I was taken away from you, and my mother took away your memories of me. That was the thing that hurt me most. When I was battling my mother, I knew that I had to get back to you, because you were the one who loved me the most. You're my brother. And then I found out about my destiny. I was in awe of it, and so were you. At the backs of our minds, we knew that one day, we'd be separated. Even though we fell in love and thawed our hearts… I knew that I had to spend immortality with you." Elsa's eyes filled with tears. "After all… You're my best friend, Nico. We went through almost everything together. And we had each other's backs whenever possible. I love you, Nico. You know that. I couldn't believe it when you actually agreed to be by my side for eternity. You would choose me over having a normal life." The tears had spilled over her cheeks. "Even after everything—even finding love… You'd rather be my best friend forever. It means so much that you chose this. I love you Nico. You're my best friend, and my brother." Elsa was crying. Nico allowed her a moment before going on with his vows.

"Elsa… I lost my sister when I was young. But then I met you. I couldn't believe how much I could relate to you. I thought that nobody could ever understand me. But you did. We understand each other better than anyone else. We care about each other. I know that this won't be a normal marriage, but we're best friends. We'll be partners in crime for eternity. I know what love means to you; especially romantic love. It's important to you. So I could hardly believe it when you said that you wanted me to be your companion for eternity. I knew that I couldn't _not_ spend eternity with you, now that I knew that you wanted me to be by your side forever. We need each other, Elsa. You became my sister when I needed it most, and I became your friend when you needed it most. Then I became your brother. I wouldn't give that up for the world. I'm you're rock, and you're the only person I can actually tell everything to. We both have other friends, but we've been through everything together. I'm honored to marry you, Elsa. I'm so honored to be your best friend forever. I love you, Elsa. You're my best friend and my sister." Nico began to cry too. They smiled at each other.

"Nico Di Angelo, do you take Elsa to be your companion for all of eternity, through everything and anything that may happen?" Hera asked.

"I do." He promised.

"Elsa, do you take Nico to be your companion for all of eternity, through everything and anything that may happen?" Hera asked. The newest goddess glanced over her shoulder at her lover—now more like paramour. Calypso smiled softly, though a bit sadly, and nodded. Elsa smiled tearfully, and turned back to look Nico square in the eyes.

"I do." She vowed.

"I now pronounce you bound as allies and companions." Hera announced, tying the ends of the ribbon together into a bow. "Elsa?" She was asking Elsa to seal Nico's godhood with a kiss. Elsa wasn't going to play into their hands. She was going to do this her way. She leaned up to kiss him on the forehead. Nico stood stock still for a moment; black energy filling him. He had just become the god of shadows and outcasts. Though the two weren't directly related, he was considered a god of the Underworld.

Elsa and Nico smiled at each other, and hugged for a long moment. The rings were an afterthought. The rings meant little to the gods, but they were a tradition that they felt should be added in, after the two were already married. Elsa's was white gold, with eight little light blue sapphires, spaced out from each other. Everyone stood up cheering for the best friends who had just been married together.

* * *

After the ceremony, Elsa went straight to her dressing room to change into her reception dress. She stumbled into the room crying, realizing exactly what she'd just done. She'd just married Nico. Her brother. Not Calypso. Nico.

She took a deep breath or five, and soon stopped crying. Elsa'd just needed to get that off of her chest. She closed her eyes, and remembered why she chose Nico. He'd been there from the beginning. He was the reason she even came close to meeting Calypso, and also why she'd been able to claim her fate as a goddess. He'd been the first person like her that she'd ever met—someone born with strange powers that scared other people. He was the first person that wasn't afraid of her.

With those thoughts, Elsa knew that she really had made the right choice.

She looked over her gown—it deviated from the central theme of the wedding, but it was beautiful, and she loved it. Most of the sleeveless dress was a beautiful powder blue tulle. Except for the ivory lace from the waist up that covered the part of the dress that looked strapless, it completely violated the black and white theme. There were blue buttons on the lace part, up the back. There was a light train at the back. The shoes she chose were silver and white lace heels. They had silver butterflies on the front, and the edges had silver trim. The heel area was all silver with rhinestones. Instead of Elsa's real crown, she has a circle crown with many little diamonds, but an opal as the central gemstone. It would rest upon a fresh bun, with a braid going around her head like a wreath. This bun would be messier and looser than the fist, but Elsa liked this one better. Her earrings and necklace belonged to a set, where they were all a silver snowflake with a white pearl in the middle.

Calypso walked in as Elsa was shedding her wedding clothes, and beginning to don her reception attire.

"Hey, baby." The caramel haired girl nearly whispered. "You ok?

"Calypso… Please... Don't." The goddess pleaded, her voice raspy.

"Don't what? Love you?" Calypso asked, sounding wounded. "Care about you? Elsa…"

"The gods don't like the fact that I have you _and_ Nico. That's why they made me choose between you two." Elsa reminded her. "I don't want them to hurt you because of that. Just… We can't be so obvious in front of them. Calypso… Love of my life… They fear me, but not enough to not try to take you away from me. Right now, we just have to lay low." She wished that she could have been saying this to her girlfriend with a hand on Calypso's cheek, and finish with a gentle kiss to the caramel haired girl's forehead, but between them lay five feet. Five wretched feet of nothing. A distance that could have, so easily, been closed, but Elsa knew that if they kissed or showed any real affection in there, it would show at the reception. So the distance stayed. It had to.

Elsa resumed getting ready as Calypso picked up her garment bag and left the room. The goddess found that she didn't care about how nice she looked. She just had to appear happy enough that the gods considered it a happy wedding, and then in the morning, Elsa could go to her paramour and kiss and hold her. Then, Zeus couldn't place any judgement, for she would remind him of Thalia's mother and the other women. He would hate that for sure, but she would get her message across; people who live in glass houses should not throw rocks. For if he tried to keep her from the girl she'd loved and been with since she was sixteen, while he had so many women that he betrayed Hera with… But for now, she would just show them what they wanted to see.

And she did, gliding out to the ballroom's floor's center, arm in arm with Nico. She smiled as though she had just married her soulmate, right as they began to play the song of their first dance. 'Thanks For Being A Friend'… As they danced together, the way everyone wanted them to, Elsa noticed that Nico's attire was all black. Black dress pants, back button up with white buttons, and a black leather jacket. She smirked. But as she danced with her brother, the reasons why she chose to marry him cycled through her mind once again, and then everything else began to melt away. Elsa found that she could finally breathe again. Once this was over, she would no longer have to jump through hoops in order to be happy.

At the wedding reception, Elsa danced with Nico, Calypso, Piper, Reyna, Hazel, Aphrodite, and Hades. The god of the Underworld was the only one who said anything that Elsa was not expecting.

"I know you and my son will never consummate your marriage, or kiss." He started out. It had been a surprise in and of itself that he had asked her to dance. "But I'm glad that it's you that he married." Elsa did not know how to respond to this. "I much prefer you to that Jackson boy. Unfortunately, if you had not asked him to marry you, Perseus Jackson would have been the only person that my son could have ever truly loved. Khione's curses tended to stick even after they were broken, you see. Neither of you will ever find someone that you will ever love as much as the people who thawed your hearts. Residue of the melted heart, and of them being your first loves."

"Why?" Elsa whispered. Hades looked at her gravely.

"When ice melts in its container, the resulting water, unfortunately, does not go anywhere unless there is somewhere for it to drain to." At that, the goddess nodded slowly. At the end of the dance, just before he left her, he said, "But Elsa… Thank you. For caring for my son."

"Just returning the favor." She murmured back.

* * *

Once the two arrived in the ice castle— _their_ home—they both donned sweatpants and a sweatshirt, deciding to watch a movie whilst eating McDonalds. They chose one without any romance, because they didn't want to see any couples grace their TV screen that night—queer or straight.

Elsa eventually leaned against Nico, her head resting on his shoulder. He rested his own head against hers, and they stayed like that for a while. They didn't need words. They were alright, and they would be, as long as they stuck together. Nothing could get inside their little bubble of platonic and affectionate love. Neither of them really wanted to leave, because then the bubble would pop. They didn't want their innocent sibling love to leave them or the upstairs of the castle. It was theirs, and theirs alone, unlike their marriage. That belonged to the other gods; not just them.

The two did their best to not leave the room. Many hours went by, as they desperately watched things that deviated more and more against the 'no relationships or sex' rule of their bingeing. They summoned more McDonalds whenever they ran out. They found new TV shows to watch. They didn't leave that room or that couch for about a week. Once they stood up, it was thought of as that they finally had to let the real world in around them. So they tried not to. They wanted to stay there forever, where nobody and nothing could touch them. But they couldn't.

* * *

Elsa and Calypso were good little paramours, and laid low with their relationship. Elsa urged her lover to read the letter she'd been given daily. It helped with the fact that they had to not be so obvious about them still being together.

The letter read:

 _My dearest, most wonderful Calypso,_

 _This letter is to remind you how much I love you, even at the times when it seems like I don't. I know I married Nico, but my heart will always be yours. You're my soulmate. My one true love. It's exactly that quote from Carmilla; "I have been in love with no one, and never shall, unless it should be with you." You are the only person I could ever love so much. I would do anything for you. You know that. _

_When I look at you, I see where my heart is. My eyes soften once they land upon you, for you are my weakness. When I see you look to me, your eyes grow surer, like I am the only thing you have ever been truly sure of in all of your long life. They hold secrets that only I know. Your lips, when against mine, make me smile so much that it's hard to keep kissing you. But I have to keep kissing you, because you make my spirits soar to the heavens, and I feel your happiness too, so I must satisfy you as well. For love is both generous and selfish. You must both give and take in love. I learned that from loving you, and keeping your love. Everything I know about love is from you. You… My first love, my true love, and my soulmate. It seems so right. You feel so right. Even if everyone were to tell me it was wrong, it would still seem right. You are my fairy tale. You are the beautiful princess I get to kiss in my happily ever after._

 _I'm so used to your love in real life and in my dreams and fantasies. It's always you. I remember when you told me that the only thing it felt like you were meant for was to be loved by me. That's why I knew I had to leave you. You have to find out who you are without me. But that day, you were reading City of Glass. In that book, in Jace's letter to Clary, he says, "As long as I can still dream, I will dream of you." Ever since we got together, you're always in my mind somehow, someplace. Shakespeare once said in Much Ado About Nothing, "I do love nothing in the world so well as you."_

 _I could write every love quote in this letter. From literature, movies, shows, songs… All of them. And each one would somehow pertain to us. Perhaps this is what love truly is… Relating to everything, yet knowing that you are somehow special._

 _From the moment I first got a good look at you—when I was fifteen years old—I loved you. Even when it may have seemed that I did not, for I was doing other things—I did. I always have and always will love you. My love, you know I love you. I know that you know that. But I find myself needing to say it over and over again, for fear that you may think, even for a split second, that I do not love you. I can't let that happen. You have to know that you are loved, always and forever. I want the world to know that I love you. I want to be able to show you to every single person on this earth, and say, "This is the most wonderful person ever. It takes a mere second to fall in love with her. Her love is the best thing that could ever happen to you. But don't love her. She's mine. She's my soulmate and my everything. I love her past the stars, and into the infinite universe. Nobody could ever top how much I love her." You see? I want to shout it from the rooftops, but I need you to blossom and become the amazing woman that I know you are. I want you to soar and fly, Calypso. I will always be there to catch you when you fall, then help you back up into the heavens again._

 _I love every single thing about you. I love your warmth, for it shelters me from the cold that I'm so used to. I love your laugh, for it makes me want to laugh too. I love your voice, for it is the sound of your spoken thoughts, feelings, desires… I love to hear what you have to say. As aforementioned, I love every single thing about you, down to the smallest detail. And I always will._

 _Every part of me is yours. I am yours. Forever, even millennia later, I will still be yours. Even if I am with someone else, I will be yours._

 _When I'm with you, I feel normal. I no longer feel like I'm special in the way that my destiny says I am, or made me. In these times, I am special because you love me when it's just us alone together. You love me for who I am. When you love me, I feel safe from my fate and my responsibilities._

 _I can breathe when I'm with you. Every wall or piece of armor I put up for the world… That comes down when I'm with you._

 _"No matter what has happened. No matter what you've done. No matter what you will do. I will always love you. I swear it." –Defiance by C.J. Redwine_

 _Yours forever,_

 _And with all the love in my heart,_

 _Elsa_

Calypso kept this letter with her at all times. She didn't always read all of it. She sometimes just read a single paragraph, or outro. Nobody had ever said these types of things to her. Never.

But while Elsa and Calypso were off on their little liaison, Nico remained busy with his new godhood. He did not have any romantic endeavors, but rather was married to his job in a way. He and Elsa didn't really need to fake any sort of relationship unless other gods were around. Elsa had explained that few demigods came their way very often. They didn't get many visitors each month, to be honest. So Elsa manly spent her time on her throne other places. She loved creating winter for the northern hemisphere again. However, she also spent a lot of time with Calypso. So Nico spent most of his time in the Underworld. He had become Hades' lieutenant, pushing aside Thanatos. The other god did not feel any sort of grudge towards Nico for this; understanding that Nico was Hades' son, and of course would be favored. However, this job of sorts caused Nico to be away a lot. He and Elsa were growing apart. They were off doing completely different things. It went unsaid that they both, over time, resented the fact that they were married.

Nevertheless, they still had each other's backs when needed. But it wasn't always easy to communicate with the other. They did love each other; they just had a river flowing between them. One that continuously got deeper and deeper, the more time went by where they did so little communicating. They were more like roommates. And they didn't even talk as some might. Neither of them really saw such a huge problem, but then again, they were wrapped up in other things.

* * *

"Let's have a wedding." Elsa suggested to her lover as they laid in bed together in Calypso's apartment. It wasn't on the best side of Manhattan, but it was near her job as a bartender.

"Just a wedding? No getting married?" Calypso mused.

"I can't get married again." The goddess pointed out with a grimace.

"I know, I'm just teasing." The caramel haired girl nudged her lover with her head.

"But really… Do you want to exchange vows and rings? I really want to see what you look like in a wedding dress." Elsa asked timidly.

"… Alright." Calypso decided after a small pause.

"Really?" The blonde felt a smile creep onto her lips.

"No."

"What?! You _just_ said yes!" Elsa felt dismayed at this.

"I'm kidding. Of course I want to have a wedding with you." Calypso emphasized this point by kissing Elsa. "But if anyone else asked, I'd tell them no."

"I'm glad I'm your exception." Elsa murmured.

"You always have been." The caramel haired girl pointed out. "You're the only person I ever truly wanted to love, of my own free will."

"And you're my one and only soulmate." The two fell into a heated lip lock once again, delving further into the little bubble that was all their own.

* * *

It wasn't quite yet dawn when Elsa met Calypso in the Shakespeare garden in Golden Gate Park in San Francisco. The two had run away to California together for a week. They'd gone on a road trip together. They'd done it to be slightly rebellious and to celebrate young love. They wanted to be able to look back on this with nostalgia. So they were going to go all out. Elsa needed to show the gods that they didn't own her. She'd continue her affair with Calypso, until the caramel haired girl died. She figured that they'd leave her alone since she and Nico had grown so far apart recently.

The two had gotten separate hotel rooms overnight, and then booked the honeymoon suite for the rest of the week.

Elsa's dress appeared strapless, but actually had a high neck of transparent net fabric. However, it was sleeveless, and had sequins all over it, even on the parts where it looked like there was no fabric, along with large patches of floral lace. The dress had a large tulle skirt, with panels of the floral lace at even intervals. At the waistline, there was an ivory ribbon sash that tied into a bow at the back, and the ribbon went down three quarters of the way to the ground. On the front of that sash was an extremely fancy diamond shaped decoration composed of many large, clear jewels. The back had only one. Elsa's heels were white with sequins all over them. Her jewelry was a simple set of earrings and a necklace, all a silver figure eight with tiny diamonds along the bottom of the eight, and a blue jewel in the bottom hole. Elsa's makeup was very natural, but she had two separate eyeliners working as one. Black along her eyelid, making the classic cat-eye, and a pearly color directly on top of it, going down where the black went up. Her hair was pulled back from two braids along the side of her head, pinned up intricately in the back, where they coiled together. Elsa had no veil, but she had a tiara of little blue leaf crystals, along with a few pearls. Her bouquet was light blue and white assorted flowers.

Calypso's dress may have been a little more simplistic on its own; merely a plain white strapless dress, with a flap of fabric at the top that doubled over, but there was a silver and white floral lace cape-like thing that went all the way to the ground. Calypso's shoes were simple white patent leather with decorated floral cut out edges. Her jewelry was large and flashy. Her necklace was more like a collar piece of gems. Her earrings matched, but were not very heavy. Calypso also did not have a veil. Her hair was pulled back from her face, and teased up a little bit, with tiny little flowers laced in them. She had a wild-ish winter themed flower crown in her hair. It was mainly silvery-white. But her large, cascading flower bouquet was full of life and color. The flowers were mainly warm hues, unlike the rest of theme of the wedding.

The two of theme pretended like there was nothing else but each other, like they always did when they were alone together. It was cold, despite being spring in California, but they hugged the moment they met at the end of the pavement in the Shakespeare Garden. It was a beautiful area; often used for weddings. Now it was used for their unofficial one. The flowers were blooming, and everything was beautiful. Especially Calypso.

The women faced each other, large smiles on their faces.

"Hello, Calypso." Elsa murmured breathlessly, for her lover's beauty took the air from her lungs. Gods, she loved this woman with every fiber of her being.

"Hello Elsa." Her paramour replied. "You look so beautiful."

"As do you, my darling." Their smiles could have lit up the entire world. "I was only fifteen when I first saw you, and fell in love with you. I subtly chased you for three months. I really was friends with you, but I was deeply in love with you. You were my soulmate, and it had been love at first sight. It's-It's hard to say anything I haven't said before, because I tried to express my love for you in every way possible." Elsa paused, getting emotional, tears coming to her eyes. "But even if it hadn't been love at first sight, I probably still would have confessed having feelings for you on my sixteenth birthday. How could I not have fallen for you? You are not just beautiful on the outside—you are breathtakingly pristine on the inside as well. You love art—that was the first thing we bonded over. You love books—we'd discuss them together. And we'd go for walks on the beach. You said that the beach reminded you of home, but walking next to me was comforting, because the cold that I emit reminded you that you weren't home. You know… My first words to you were 'do you like it'. I think that we could have had a more interesting love story, had my words to you been different, or a more romantic one, also had they been different. But I'm not that concerned with the love story we could've had. I only care about the fact that you love me, and I love you. Always have, and I always will. I want my soul to be forever tied with yours, and my heart to be forever linked to yours. This is why I stand here with you, just before dawn, expressing my love to you."

"I recall that my first words to you were 'very much' in response to your first words to me." Calypso commented dryly, an amused grin playing on her lips. "But to be honest… I didn't fall in love with you until about six months after we met. I knew you had feelings for me, but you left after I rejected you. But I'd hear people talk about you and how amazing you were. You—You were my best friend. And I cared about you, even after your confession. I—I thought about what I was missing out on… and I slowly fell for my best friend, the more I thought about you. When you came back, I was not disappointed by reality. I love you, Elsa. You know how big and important that is, because I fell in love with you of my own free will. You are the first person that I have fallen for, because I wanted to. Not because I was forced to because I was trapped on that island. This… This is something real. The first completely authentic thing I've ever had. You know that I feel that I am nothing without you, and you chose to marry Nico because of that, despite being very much in love with me. But… You want to let me fly on my own. That is love. Love is selfish and selfless at the same time. You will be my forever and always, Elsa. For the rest of my life, I will love only you, for I could never go back to what other people have. You're my soulmate, for goodness' sake. You're my everything. Oh gods… I love you so much Elsa." The two fell into a passionate kiss, only coming up for air and for Calypso to put a silver band on Elsa's finger. It was carved with a Claddagh, pointing towards the blonde. "'You are mine, and you _shall_ be mine. You and I are one forever.'" Calypso quoted in a whisper right before they kissed again and again and again.

* * *

 _Three years later…_

Elsa was visiting the Underworld by Nico's side. Her connections to everyone and everything alive were very severed. However, Hades was one of the better gods to talk to. He and Elsa were similar. Their emotions—when they ran high—made them dangerous. They were both deities who terrified the others. Zeus just didn't have the fire of emotion that Hades had, and Poseidon was far too relaxed. For this reason, this was why Elsa enjoyed visiting the Underworld with Nico, despite not knowing if Calypso and Anna were alright at all times. It made her very nervous at first, but each time she went, she relaxed a bit more. It had been over four years since Elsa and Nico had formed their union, and so Elsa had come to enjoy the underworld visits.

However, this time, she felt kind of uneasy the whole time, feeling like there was something that she was missing. Like she'd forgotten something. She excused herself and left. Once Elsa returned to her castle, she felt the most crippling pull in her chest, and heart wrenching scream in her mind. It was Calypso.

Elsa struggled to gain her composure enough to teleport herself to her lover, taking far too long to do so, in her opinion. She was in New York, next to an alley. Elsa slowly walked down the alleyway, and heard telltale grunts of a man, and whimpers of Calypso.

"Baby?" She called out, running further down the alley, and then screamed. Next to a dumpster, a man was on top of her Calypso... Assaulting her… His hand choking her. Calypso was limp. Elsa yanked the man off of her lover by the hair, throwing him against the wall behind her. He let out a scream in pain. "Calypso." Elsa knelt over her girlfriend, gently and carefully taking Calypso into her arms, and covering her girlfriend with her own cloak. "Sweetheart… I'm right here, darling. Baby, you can wake up now." She crooned, gently kissing her girlfriend's forehead. Calypso's chest was almost not even moving. Elsa gently tried to feel a pulse in Calypso's wrist. The beat was so slow… And getting slower… Soon… It stopped. The goddess put her head to her lovers chest, listening for a heartbeat. There was none. She cried out, beginning to cry. "Baby, please. Calypso, come back to me." She whispered, begging. "Darling, please. You're not dead, honey." She said the latter sentence as she saw that Calypso's throat had been crushed, and there were bruises all over her half-dressed body. "Calypso…" She whimpered. "Come back to me. I said I'd catch you when you fall, and I've got you now. It's alright." She whispered. Calypso's beautiful eyes did not open. Her pristine, but bruised features were still and cold. Elsa cradled Calypso in her arm, pulling her lover's face to her chest, as she began to sob, realizing that Calypso was not going to wake up. "NO!" She screamed, tears watering the ground, and washing away the blood on the concrete. Elsa willed herself back to her castle, placing Calypso on her own bed, the blood staining her sheets. The sheets of the bed they shared and made love in. The one that Calypso would never again share with her. Elsa carefully arranged her lover as if she were merely sleeping, and kissed her forehead before going back to that alley. She had to avenge her lover.

The man had stood up, and covered himself. He looked to be in pain from being thrown against a wall. Elsa marched right up to him, grabbing his throat.

"Run." She whispered, livid. Her voice was like acid venom.

"What?" He looked confused, but not scared. That would be rectified soon enough.

"I said; _run._ " She snarled, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Why?" He sneered. Of course he'd act like that. He was a horrible rapist. And prison was too good for him. He took the light out of Calypso's eyes. He took her arms from around Elsa. He took her words from Elsa's ears. He took Elsa's love away.

"I'm going to hunt you down. I'm going to torture you until you feel what she felt multiplied by one hundred times, and then you're going to feel what I felt. And then comes the real pain of your slow, drawn out death." Elsa hissed, hot tears of anger unable to freeze right away due her anger. Frost was forming on his neck. Ice was forming on the ground beneath her feet. "But I won't be satisfied if I find you too quickly, and if you're not afraid enough. So run… And I will haunt you until terror floods through your veins every second of every day when you think it's me. Every blonde woman will send you running. Every bit of ice or snow will make you shake, and check every corner of every room, and you will still fear that I am near. And if you dare lay a hand on another woman… Or hurt one… I swear I will kill you so slowly that you will be begging for the mercy of death. So run. Or else I will be further from avenging her death, so your torture will last longer." Elsa's arm shook as she dropped him. In a flash, she disappeared.

She was back in her throne room. Well, hers and Nico's. But that didn't matter. It was going to become the last room that man would ever see. He would feel true agony in there. He would die in there.

Elsa paced, and then then caught sight of her reflection. She looked so pale… Her clothing had changed without her knowledge. Her dress was strapless and navy blue. The bodice had gold patterns on it. Plants, like Calypso had loved. The skirt had tiny gold dots all over it. Like stars… Like Calypso had also loved. A layer of the tulle trailed behind her, but was covered by her black velvet cloak. Her shoes were black mesh stiletto ankle boots. Her hair was in a simple French braid now. The only ring she wore was the wedding band that Calypso had given her… The silver carved Claddagh band, the heart pointed towards herself. Elsa still belonged to Calypso. She always would. But now she would avenge the one person who deserved to be there. Around her neck were two necklaces. One was a black tattoo choker with little diamond studs evenly spaced on it. The second was a little chord with a tiny diamond heart. Though black eyeshadow and mascara had found its way onto her eyelids, the scariest thing about Elsa was not her makeup or clothing. It was the look in her eyes that she was livid and would go to the end of the earth to seek the vengeance that she aimed to serve.

She'd shut the door of her bedroom, unable to look into the room. She just couldn't.

The angry goddess teleported herself to wherever Calypso's killer was. He was waiting for a subway. She grabbed his shoulder.

"Hello." She snarled. "I guess you didn't take me seriously enough. _Run._ It's not that hard. I will haunt your nightmares. For you see, you hurt the soulmate of a goddess." She let go of his shoulder to grab his throat, squeezed it briefly, and shoved him back. "Filth." She spat.

* * *

Elsa tormented him for the better part of ten days, avoiding Nico the whole time, as he might try to stop her, or try to help the guy. They did not go into each other's rooms without permission, so he would not discover Calypso's body. The castle was keeping it cool and safe. Elsa did not go into her room though. She couldn't face her dead lover. So she did all she could to ensure that Calypso would be avenged.

The man who had raped and killed Calypso was named Damien Malum. Elsa watched him, and began to use her powers as a goddess like she previously had not. She was the cold wind that brushed against the back of his neck. She was the ice on his doorstep. She was the numb feeling in his fingers that just would not go away. She was his nightmares that left him tossing and turning; but unable to wake from the night terrors. She became everything he feared. He never ate or drank anything cold now. He didn't even look at women. Not because he felt guilty. But because he was afraid of Elsa. If he saw a patch of ice, he'd go sprinting the other way. If he saw a blonde braid, he'd hide.

Elsa grew intoxicated in his fear before she decided that she was ready to finish him off.

One night, she slipped into his apartment as he was trying to fall asleep. He slept with the lights on. Elsa frosted the plug in the outlet, causing the lamp to fail. Now Damien was stuck in the dark. Elsa gently blew the door open. The hinges creaked and whined as the door drifted open enough for Elsa to slip into the room, and into the corner. Damien let out a sick whimper in fear. Elsa had trained the little doggie well…

"Well, well, well, Damien…" She chuckled. "I promised you, didn't I? Time for your torture." Before he could scream, she grabbed his throat and brought him back to her throne room. She created chains of ice, and had him hanging from the ceiling limply. His angles were shackled together, and then the shackles were chained to the floor to keep him from kicking her. "Do you know what love feels like, Damien?" She asked, creating a knife of ice.

"Of course I do." He said, breathless from fear. "I love my mother—" Elsa scoffed, interrupting him.

"Do you? Do you really?" She snorted. "Let me tell you something. You don't know what love feels like. Love… Love is what Calypso and I shared every moment of every day, from when we got together. Even though she's dead, I love her. I love her so much that it hurts. Her being dead is like a dagger to my heart, Damien. My grief will not be lessened by your torture or death; but my thirst for vengeance will be. Honestly, my grief will last until I, myself die." She shook her head, looking at the knife.

"I'm sorry." He pleaded.

"Why did you do it?" Elsa snarled. "Why did you hurt her?"

"I… I…" Damien was at a loss for words. The goddess scoffed, and placed a hand to his head and tapped into his memories. She saw how he would see Calypso every day. Sometimes even with Elsa. She could feel Damien's lust. She saw him ask her out in a bar. She saw Calypso shake her head, showing her ring. The ring Elsa had given her. She felt his anger, and then she saw him grab her; take her into the alleyway…

Elsa yanked her hand away from him. She couldn't bear to see how this disgusting man had tried to take away the thing that Calypso gave to her, and only her. Sure, maybe in the past, Calypso had been involved with people intimately, but ever since they met, Elsa had been Calypso's only one.

"I can't believe you." Elsa shook her head at him. "You see, I am an abuse survivor… My mother and my uncles… For ten months they would abuse me in all sorts of ways. I told myself that I would always protect Calypso from that. I promised her that I'd catch her when she fell. But I was too late to protect my lover from you. I could not catch her in time. You took away her free will, _and_ her life. Now, I will never hear her say 'I love you' again. I will never look into her eyes and know that she loves me. Calypso… Was the only person I've ever loved. She used to read quotes from books to me, as we lay in our bed at night. One quote that I'd tell her, because she couldn't say it to me, was from  Carmilla… 'I have been in love with no one, and never shall, unless it should be with you.' I wrote her a love letter when I had to go to Canada. I poured my love for her into that letter. That was one of the things I said to her. Damien… You will never learn what that quote means. You don't deserve to have someone love you. But I just felt that I should share my feelings with you." She was pacing back and forth in front of him. She placed a hand over his heart and concentrated on her love, rage, and grief. He let out a cry, and began to sob; tears streaking down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. Please let me go." He begged, crying. "I'm so sorry that I hurt her, ok? I was stupid, and I'll do anything to make it up to you. I belong in prison. Just please!"

"No. Prison is too good for you." Elsa hissed, placing the knife at the inside of his forearms, dragging it across his flesh. "You deserve every little thing I dish out to you." Damien cried out in pain. "Do you know what it feels like to be assaulted like that, Damien? Well… Let both Calypso and I share that." Elsa placed a hand on his forehead, concentrating on every single time she'd been so much as looked at that way by the Boreads, and Damien's assault of Calypso. Damien began sobbing harder. "See how women feel when you do this to them?"

"I promise, I will never do that to any woman ever again, but please…" He pleaded.

"Damn right you will never do that to any person ever again." Elsa agreed coolly. "You won't, because you won't make it out of this castle alive." This shut him up. "You know… Even though we weren't married the way we wanted to be, Calypso and I had our own little wedding. This was because we loved each other just that much, but I am married to my best friend, who is a brother-figure to me. I thought I couldn't live without him. But imagine how much I regret my decision to not marry my soulmate, huh? We were supposed to be together until she was old. We went to Golden Gate Park in San Francisco together, in wedding attire, and exchanged rings and vows. We kissed at dawn. We promised ourselves to only each other. I promised her that I'd always catch her when she fell..." Elsa smiled wistfully for a moment, then her smile turned sadistic. "But because of you, I couldn't catch her, and so she fell until she hit the ground hard. Now Damien, do you feel guilty?"

" _Yes."_ He whimpered. "Please, I'm so sorry. I'll do anything. Please… Have mercy."

"No." Was Elsa's cold reply. "You took my soulmate away from me, now suffer the consequences. You see, she was the light of my life, and I was the only one who ever made her feel like she was wonderful. You ripped her away from me, before she could truly find out just how wonderful she truly was. You deserve every ounce of guilt you feel. And even if you don't feel any guilt at all, well then—it doesn't matter either way. I will torture you. I'm just warming you up emotionally, to see if I can make things more terrible for you." She grinned darkly, and then sliced her knife through Damien's shirt. "For your torture, you won't be needing this." She informed him, letting the fabric fall to the floor. Elsa traced Damien's skin with the knife. He shook from the pain. Elsa merely laughed. "You haven't felt anything." Elsa created a rod in her hand—one of very strong ice. She pulled it back and hit his ribs with the rod. Damien yelped. Elsa hit him again and again in the same spot over again until she heard a crack. "Ooh, your ribs cracked!" She commented gleefully.

Damien winced, biting his lip to hold back his cries. Elsa then rammed it into his gut. He tried to double over, but could not. She did so again and again. Then she hit the top of his head. He stood there, seemingly trying to recover. Elsa had only let up to form little icicles no longer than her fingertips, but wide. They were sharp, though not sharp enough. They were rough with frost all over them. This was what made them perfect. She grinned, picking one up from the pile in her other hand, and carefully inserted it into the underside of his upper arm. Damien screamed in pain. It went in alright, just not easily, and it was painful when it did go in. Elsa walked around Damien, finding places to put the little icicles. There was blood on the floor, but not much. These little pins—for lack of a better thing to call them—were for pain. They would not kill Damien, due to where they were placed, but they would cause pain.

"There are twelve of those in you, right now." Elsa informed him, slowly walking in a circle around him. "How does it feel to have something in you that you did not consent to be put in you? Of course… You wouldn't know how victims truly feel. They feel degraded, violated, disrespected… In general, they just feel awful." Elsa stepped towards him, and placed a finger around his neck. An ice collar formed. It was enough to restrict his breathing to the point where it was extremely uncomfortable, and he had a lot of trouble breathing. Elsa, meanwhile, disappeared for a split second. Damien let the tears flow, as well as his blood, trying not to sob too hard, as his breathing was restricted. But she reappeared with a belt, having broken the rule of not going into Nico's room without permission. She doubled it, and snapped it.

"Please, no." He begged breathlessly. "Please don't hurt me anymore."

"I bet that's what Calypso wanted to say." She snarled before thrashing him seven times—the number of years she and Calypso had been together. She'd wanted that number to be over fifty at the very least. But it would never be that high. "Seven years… We were together for almost seven years. You see… I wanted to watch her grow old, and still love her even as she was an old woman… And be there as she left the world, when she was ready… But that will never happen. Let's see… Eighty lashes should do the trick—the number of years minimum that Calypso should have lived." Elsa hit him over and over again, her rage fueling her. "Whoops, I lost count…. Better start again." She snarled.

"Thank you." He breathed, when she finally let up. The ground was a puddle of blood and tears. Elsa carefully avoided getting into it. She'd freeze it when it grew too large.

"Let's make this a little tighter." Elsa touched his neck, and another collar formed; a smaller one. Damien was struggling to breathe now. She held up a hand, and all of the pins left Damien's body, and dropped to the ground. They were covered in blood. "Let's make you feel what my heart feels like now." She placed a hand on his back, and over his skin formed a thin layer of ice. This ice was the coldest ice Elsa had ever formed. It was so cold that it burned any mortal's bare flesh. Elsa kept Damien trapped for sixty seconds. Then she hit him on the head with an ice rod, shattering the ice of both. "You must feel numb now." She mocked. "Let me give you some more feeling." Elsa created a short icicle, and stabbed him in the stomach. It was a shallow stab, so that it would not hit his internal organs. Elsa did not want to kill him… Yet. He had not felt enough pain yet. He was sobbing though.

She stabbed him again and again, relentlessly. She stabbed his legs through his jeans. The puddle of blood an ice was becoming an issue. So, Elsa froze it, and stepped onto it. She grinned at Damien, then pressed the icicle into his cheek

"You'll lose blood slowly, so blood loss won't kill you soon enough." She assured him. A long but thin icicle—as sharp as an ice pick—formed in her hand. She carefully aimed and pushed the icicle though Damien, so that it stuck out from the other side. He screamed in agony. She'd been careful not to hit his vital organs. That would come later. She made as many icicles as she dared, until he was like her own personal icicle dart board. She grinned darkly at him, then stepped forward with a small ice knife, and carefully traced a line on his neck—not deep enough to slit his throat, but enough for him to wonder if death was really so bad.

"Please…" He struggled to say, as he could barely breathe. "Kill me. I deserve to die."

"You do, just not yet." Elsa assured him. It was then that Nico burst into the room. Elsa whirled around, her mouth open to explain. There was blood all over the floor. She was dressed darkly.

"Elsa, what happened?" Nico asked calmly. She swallowed, but her mouth was dry.

"He raped and killed Calypso." Elsa said darkly, a flash of pure rage in her ice cold blue eyes.

"Can I talk to him briefly? I just want to say something." Nico pleaded. "You can stay right here." Elsa gave a nod to that. "What's his name?"

"Damien." Said man secretly hoped that somehow… Nico would save him.

"Look… Damien… What _ever_ gave you the idea that it was ok to rape anyone?" The black haired man asked rhetorically. "I don't care why you did it, or how. But you killed my sister's soulmate via rape. And you know… I think that you deserve everything she gives you." With that, Nico left. Then, Elsa grinned.

* * *

Elsa stood, watching the rest of the life drain out of Damien. She'd killed him by shoving ice harpoons into his vital organs and watched as he cried as he bled out, and everything stopped.

The goddess was still angry. Her lover was dead. _Dead._ And she hadn't even gotten to say goodbye. She needed someone else to blame. She thought to why she had been unable to get to Calypso in time. Hades… They had been visiting him. Because…. Nico had insisted that they go visit the underworld together.

She straightened up. Nico. She had to kill Nico. He was the next person responsible for Calypso's death. Because she was his sister, she'd tell him of his crime, and then quickly take him out. It would be quick and not full of torture. She strode out of the castle, where Nico stood, watching the sea. He did that when he was thinking about Percy, and what could have been, even with any other guy.

Elsa stalked up to him and socked him right in the face, then blasted him with a snowdrift. A small storm formed over them, snow swirling around in what was the beginning of a small blizzard.

"Elsa? What?" Nico asked, confused.

"Calypso's dead because of you." She snarled, standing over him. "You will pay for her life with your own."

"You already killed Damien." Nico reminded her. "He's the one who killed her. Elsa… It's okay now. You have your vengeance."

"Yes, but _you_ are the reason I could not get to her in time. _You_ brought me to the underworld." She hissed. Nico freed himself from the snow. "Because of you, I can never feel her love again, and she will never feel mine again." Elsa was on a rampage, and Nico realized this. Elsa took a swipe at him, but he stepped back. She kept blasting her powers, but Nico shielded himself with a black field of energy. When she tried to physically harm him, Nico merely dodged her attempts.

"Elsa, I know you're in pain." He said. "I can't even imagine how much it hurts." Nico really couldn't. Even when he had to let Percy go, in order to be with his sister, it didn't measure up to what she had to be feeling.

"No, you can't. So you have to pay with your life." She shrieked. A tear slipped down Elsa's cheek. "I was supposed to watch over her and love her until she was an old lady and passed away. But now she's dead. She was only twenty-four." Elsa roared. "You killed her!"

"You'd do anything to bring her back. You'd do anything to get your revenge." Nico remarked calmly, despite defending himself from Elsa's attempts to harm him. "You know, that's what I love about you. I remember the second time we saw each other… I comforted you when you lost control of your powers, and helped you get a hand on things." He paused, smiling, and dodging as she tried to grab at him. "That was part of the beginning. We said we'd always love each other when we got married. Not the type of love people expected, but our love. Our sibling love."

"Shut up!" Elsa yelled. "The only one I love is Calypso. The only one who loved me was Calypso." Elsa had convinced herself that her romantic love for Calypso was the only kind of love in her heart. She was so distraught over Calypso's death that she forgot who she usually went to for comfort in all things.

"Remember how you had nightmares after Khione kept you captive? I was always there. Each time that happened, I wanted you to remember that I loved you unconditionally, and would be there for you. To this day, I love you unconditionally. And I will always love you unconditionally." Nico wanted to get it into her head that he loved Elsa no matter what. So he repeated that to her. Trying to penetrate the walls of hatred and anger that she'd put up.

"Nobody loves me." Elsa said darkly. For her, losing Calypso was devastating to the point where she tried to block love from her heart. She was lying to herself, of course. She was a slave to her love and passion. Every single she did or said was because of the void in her heart. Elsa wanted desperately to escape it and its pain, but she only ended up being ruled by it. That was where the hatred and anger came from… Grief that was worse than a dull, rusty dagger dipped into acid and poison, stabbed right in her heart.

"I do." Nico stated simply. "I love you."

"No you don't. I don't love you. We don't love each other, and we never have!" She howled. Her attacks were losing their strength, though the swirling blizzard grew worse, though they could still hear and see each other.

"Elsa… I'm the one person—above all other people—that you can't live without." He reminded her of her choice. "Elsa, I love you no matter what."

"You don't." She whimpered, standing still, no longer using her powers. "Love doesn't exist in my world." A tear slipped down her cheek. She didn't want to feel the grief that was a giant hole in her heart. So Elsa chose not to feel love. But the walls she'd built around her heart were wearing thin, though the storm grew thicker.

"Yes it does. And it's eating you alive from grief. Elsa… I love you. Ever since we were thirteen years old… I've loved you. You are my sister. Ten years. It's been ten years that we've loved each other."

"Stop." She whispered. Nico slowly approached her. He was cautious, conscious of the fact that she might attack him again. He didn't want her to feel guilty for hurting him later on.

"I love you, Elsa." He repeated. "And nothing can make me not love you. Even if you kill me, I'll still love you. Even if you torture me, I'll still love you. Unconditionally. That's what it means."

"Shut up." Tears streamed down Elsa's face. Her body began to shake. The blizzard was so thick that Nico could have cut through it with a knife.

"I love you, Elsa."

"No you don't!" She screamed, beating her fists against his chest as he pulled her into his arms, trying to get away from what she actually wanted and needed most. The storm howled, so dark, thick, and cold…

"I love you." He whispered, as he pulled Elsa into a hug, sheltering her from the world. "I love, you, Elsa. I love you." She began to sob into his chest, having lost the strength to fight back. The walls around her heart crumbled, and she felt the flood of devastating emotions from the whole that she had been trying not to feel, and suddenly, the blizzard froze, and everything was deathly quiet, except for Elsa's weeping.

"She's dead." She sobbed. "Calypso's dead." The storm above them just disappeared, and they were blinded by the sun… The godforsaken sun that shone even though Calypso was dead…

"I know." Nico soothed, carefully lowering the two of them down to their knees. "I know she's gone. But I've got you. It's going to be ok." Elsa could only sob in response. "I love you, Elsa."

* * *

Nico held his sobbing sister on the cliff over the ocean for a long time, gently rubbing circles into her back. Elsa did not let up on her tears. She let out screams of grief. She wept well into the night. Nico was not impatient. He knew what was hurting Elsa, so he needed to let her cry it out the first time. He kept a few fingers on her forehead, sharing memories of their platonic love through their telepathic link. Elsa's hair felt out the braid, the dark makeup washed away, and she clutched the cloak around herself as if she were trying to warm the cold void inside her heart. The physical violence had ended. But now Elsa would have to deal with what she'd done to a mortal as well as her devastating grief for Calypso. She needed Nico most of all now. Without him, she probably wouldn't have remained alive to even become a goddess. She probably would have just ended everything already.

But now, on top of everything in her past that Elsa had been forced to deal with, there was this; the loss of her soulmate—the one person Elsa had loved romantically… The girl that every love song reminded her of. The girl whose lips felt like love in and of themselves. The girl whose arms made Elsa feel normal and safe. The girl who looked at Elsa like she was the most beautiful and wonderful person in the world. The girl whose presence made Elsa feel loved and safe. The only girl who had ever loved her, and the only girl Elsa ever thought she'd love. She was gone forever.

Elsa had also tortured and killed the mortal responsible for Calypso's death. Although that was justified—just like the deaths of Khione and the Boreads—it would be something Elsa would feel guilty for. She was just too human in her heart (though she was more of a slave to her emotions and passions than the average person) to not feel that. Elsa may have been tougher than titanium or diamonds, but her heart was her weakness and her strength at the time. It could either make her extremely dangerous, or render her completely defenseless. If Nico hadn't managed to talk Elsa out of her fit of rage and vengeance, if she'd hurt him, she'd have snapped out of it, and instantly begun sobbing, once she'd seen what she'd done. But now, she just wept because Calypso was dead. Calypso… died.

Though her tears did not stop coming, her sobs did. The tears had slowed, but slid down her cheeks at regular intervals. Nico figured that this was as good as Elsa would get in the area of having cried it out to the point where he could take her inside to let her rest. In his bedroom, of course. He'd have to remove Calypso's body, as well as Damien's, though he'd treat them very differently.

Meanwhile, he scooped Elsa up and carried her into his bedroom, and gave her flannel pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. After a second thought, he realized that Calypso had made Elsa feel warm, which she found that she liked, and added a black pullover sweatshirt and some warm socks. He left her alone to go IM someone for help. Since he couldn't really think of anyone who would really be that much help with two dead bodies, and who might actually be able to help with Elsa, Nico chose Thalia. She was technically immortal, so he didn't have to worry about her suddenly dying nearly as much as he did about their other friends. What Elsa needed right then was to have people she could count on—and not some god or goddess that didn't feel or understand grief too well, but someone who Elsa knew. The goddess was technically twenty-three, but she chose to revert back to physically sixteen, because that's how old she was when she and Calypso got together. Elsa had been physically aging with Calypso, so that in some way, they could grow old together.

Nico sighed, leaning against an ice wall, closing his eyes. He needed to be strong for his sister as he always was. She was there for him when he gave up Percy. (Frankly, the two would have broken up eventually anyway because they just weren't as compatible as his childhood feelings lead him to believe. Digression.) She comforted him when nightmares came back to haunt him. She let him hold her when he had nightmares about losing her. She would promise him that she was his sister and would always find her way back to him, for she needed her brother. Nico needed her as well. That was why he would take care of her in her time of need.

When Thalia arrived, the two took care of Calypso's body; giving her a beautiful final resting place that she would have loved.

Then they had to deal with Damien. They just buried him in the desert somewhere where nobody would find him; not knowing what else to do.

A bigger task at hand was Elsa. She'd be a wreck even after everything had been cleaned up. Calypso was her soulmate. Her true love. She was the one who had been roughly yanked from Elsa. They had been so in love… Nico knew that Elsa would probably regret choosing him, but he'd do his best to help her and love her through it.

Unfortunately, things did not go as he had hoped that they may. Elsa's weeping period was over all too soon, and then there was that stage of grief where it just felt like a hole in her heart. She withdrew into herself; knowing that people wanted her to be okay. So she pretended to be. The awful truth was… She wasn't alright. And she wasn't sure that she would ever be.

* * *

Elsa sat upon her throne, gazing off into space. She did that a lot now. She didn't rest anymore. Her bed was pretty much abandoned now. She had nothing to live for anymore. Perhaps the occasional demigod coming to her for help, and when Nico would break the trance she felt like she was in, and do something to try to comfort her. But that was it. Her days were long and empty. She rarely used her powers anymore. She hadn't, since she'd realized what she'd done to Damien. She wasn't living; she was existing. Taking up space. That was it.

She was grieving, and feeling guilt over being overly cruel when torturing Damien. The latter didn't occupy her mind nearly as much as the former did. Elsa did not go to Calypso's grave. She couldn't bring herself to do so. It was easy to go back to the wildflowers and the woods of the Canary Islands… But Elsa felt too weak to do anything, especially emotionally. Visiting her dead lover would require a lot of emotional strength.

She could feel nothing. Elsa wanted to feel something. The pain of her lover's death would be welcome. And the thirst for revenge… But both had passed. Now Elsa just felt empty. She didn't even cry anymore. She felt like she was an empty shell of what used to be beautiful and happy person. That girl had died with Calypso.

This all changed one day when internally, she could hear Thalia screaming. Elsa gasped in pain. She could feel again! She could feel pain!

After taking it in for a moment, she went to her friend's side, and found that the Hunter was holding her little brother's head in her lap. It became evident that Jason had lost a battle. Elsa, for a second, could not breathe. Jason was dead… he too was dead.

It had been nine months since Calypso had died… Nine months since Elsa had last felt love. Nine months since she'd been kissed. Nine months since she'd been intimate with someone.

Thalia looked up at the goddess, seeing the distant look of yearning in her eyes, and grabbed her hand, using Elsa to help pull herself up.

"Please," The Hunter begged. "I need to feel." Tears rushed down the raven haired girl's cheeks. "Elsa, please… Help me feel." Then, the two were kissing. Elsa had gone back to around sixteen or seventeen years old, because that was back when Elsa was loved, with no complications. Just her and Calypso in love. She wanted that feeling back.

Elsa and Thalia kissed roughly and messily, hands roaming each other, searching for feeling. _Something._ Suddenly, they were back in Elsa's room, on her bed. And they slept together. This wasn't soft, slow, and sweet. This was primal, animalistic, and full of need. They had a common goal; to feel again, for they could not. They couldn't feel through their grief.

While the goddess laid in her bed post-coitus in a fetal position; her covers up to her chin, Thalia got dressed. Once the Hunter was ready, Elsa sent her back to Artemis, and then stretched her limbs under her bed covers. She had felt something when she was doing it with Thalia. She'd finally felt something.

* * *

These loveless fucks occurred often to the point where Elsa finally just gave Thalia a ring to press the gemstone of if she wanted or needed Elsa. It was a simple but thin gold band set with a little moonstone. Each woman had one.

Both came to welcome the encounters, and even looked forward to them. Elsa dressed sexier. Her dress was an ivory/peachy color with a dark blue sash and basically little dark blue branches that went from the bust down to the knees. The dress was a sleeveless mermaid style, so this worked. Below the knees, it was just tulle. Elsa kept a black lace cloak about her, and navy blue sequins heels. The only jewelry she wore now was the ring that matched Thalia's, and a pair of sapphire and moonstone chandelier style earrings. Elsa didn't want to remember that she was married to Nico. With all of her emotions, it was difficult for her to cope with that as well. She felt nothing except when she was sleeping with Thalia. Then she felt a rush, and a high of endorphins.

Just because there was no love behind them did not mean that they were emotionless. They were both grateful for their intimacy, but in reality, they were nothing more than friends with benefits. They were the only ones who felt their respective grief as a hole cut out of her heart. They did care about each other, but after each time was over, Thalia would quickly get dressed, and Elsa would send her back to Artemis, and she'd lay in bed for a while.

Technically, Thalia was not breaking her oath. Her oath said nothing about not sleeping with women.

Both women knew that they would never fall in love. They were just too different for that. Sure, Elsa'd had a crush on Thalia when she was thirteen, but that was just the first moment when Elsa realized that she was gay. She still found Thalia attractive, but they wouldn't really be compatible lovers; both women knew this, though eventually, Thalia began to stay a little longer, sharing affection with Elsa. In these moments, they couldn't feel their grief. That was what they were looking for. And in each other, they found solace that they couldn't find elsewhere.

Nico tried to take care of Elsa, but he had to spend time away from her, and couldn't reach her. The best he could hope for was her leaning into a hug. She didn't even cry anymore.

But one day, when she and Thalia lay in bed together for a moment, Elsa closed her eyes, imagining that it was Calypso next to her. With that, she realized exactly how much she missed her old lover, and began to cry. After months of no tears, Elsa finally cried again. Sure, she'd gotten over the original ache and stabbing pain of grief, but she cried from the emptiness she'd been forced to endure. Elsa then realized that it had been exactly a year since Calypso had died. She'd been sleeping with Thalia for three months.

Said person sat up in bed, and softly asked Elsa what was wrong. When the goddess did not respond, Thalia took Elsa into her arms, and let the girl cry onto her. Thalia knew that she would never replace Calypso, nor would she fully comfort Elsa. She just wished that she could do something. When the tears finally stopped, Elsa detached herself from her friend.

"I have to go." She muttered. "I'll send you off as soon as you're ready." The two women got out of bed. Elsa put on a robe and looked through her wardrobe. She had become someone new. She was no longer physically sixteen. She was physically eighteen. The moment she had stopped aging.

As soon as Thalia was dressed and ready to leave, Elsa sent her back to Artemis.

The goddess got ready to go someplace. She donned a 1950s style pale blue dress. It was strapless; silk around the bust with a floral print stitched on in thread of the same color. The bottom of the dress was tulle, almost reaching the ground. White heeled Mary Janes with little rhinestones adorned Elsa's feet. She wore her normal jewelry, but took off the moonstone ring; leaving it on her bedside table. Her wedding rings made an appearance again; finally. Her locket was around her neck as always; pictures of Anna and Calypso inside. (Elsa felt terrible for abandoning her sister again, but she'd find a way to explain things and make it up to her.) Her hair was in the side braid it was always in when she was a teenager; her crown atop her head. She put on a shimmering silver velvet cloak with silver inside. She put the hood up before going to the Canary Islands. To Calypso's grave.

Her dead lover's gravestone merely read her name, and for the date born, just had an infinity sign above the date she'd died. _Beloved friend and soulmate,_ the gravestone read. Underneath that was a quote by William Shakespeare _"The course of true love never did run smooth."_

Elsa sank to her knees, resting a hand and her forehead against the cool marble. The beach was in front of her, and wildflowers grew in the field where Calypso was buried.

"Hello my darling." She whispered. "I'm sorry I haven't been by to visit you, my love. It's been a year since you died… A year since you died in my arms. I miss you so much." Elsa let out a sob. "Calypso, baby… Why the gods take you away from me? I loved you so much… You were the light and love of my life." She paused to choke out a few sobs; watering her lover's grave with tears. "Remember when you said that the only thing you had going for you were the moments when I'd look at you with love in my eyes, and you were important and wonderful? Well… I know how you feel, my love. I have little in this world without you. I try to live in the skies; as snow… But that cannot give me direction. That cannot make me feel alive. Only you can do that. Remember Carmilla? … You had the pages with your favorite quotes marked. My favorite was ' _I have been in love with no one, and never shall, unless it should be with you._ ' It was my favorite because that's how I felt about you. And… You read that book, City of Glass. You showed me Jace's letter to Clary. The parts where he told her that he belonged to her, and that he'd break himself trying to make her happy, and that she could do anything she wanted with him, and that he would let her… Those reminded me of you. Because that's how I felt about you. And… The line, ' _As long as I can still dream, I will dream of you.'_ … When I sleep, I see you. For the longest time, I did not sleep because of that. When you died, it left a hole in me. I will always love you the most. You are my soulmate. And for seven years… That was how long we were together…" She took a moment to cry. "Nico said he buried you with the love letter I wrote to you, and a lavender rose. He said that he made sure to put the rings on your fingers, and dress you in something beautiful… Calypso… ' _You are mine, and you_ shall _be mine. You and I are one forever.'_ That was from Carmilla, and it is something that would be completely accurate if you said it to me at any point since the moment we first met. I'm yours, and yours alone. You will always have my heart, but I know that I must move on, or else eternity will be my hell. You understand, right? I am nothing without love, but I'll miss you with every new dawn." Elsa kissed her dead lover's gravestone. "You'll be with me forever; inside my heart." She promised, standing. She left a bouquet of eleven thorn-less dark pink roses right above her soulmate's heart. Then two thorn-less roses—one blue and one black—on top of the gravestone.

The goddess stood; walking towards the ocean, feeling the sea breeze. She paused right in front of the waves; waiting. Soon, Poseidon rose from the waves, and made his way over to Elsa. He did not step out of the waves, nor did Elsa step into them.

"Hello, Elsa." The god said.

"Hello, Poseidon." Elsa's voice was soft. "Take care of her for me, alright? Protect her… Please…" Poseidon had fathered Elsa's half-brother (Eumolpus). He and Khione had known each other, so he felt that he should do something for the late goddess's daughter.

"No mere mortal shall find her." He promised. "And no immortal shall, if they have bad intentions. The elements shall not touch her or her grave." Elsa smiled a small smile of gratitude.

"Thank you." She whispered. Poseidon lifted his trident, and sent her back to the beach underneath the cliff where she resided in Canada. "I could have transported myself, but thank you, I suppose." She murmured. Elsa looked up at the hike ahead. There was a tiny trail that would lead her up the cliff, but it was well hidden. She never used it because she could just appear inside her castle, but she felt like she could use the air. She'd just decided that she needed to finally move on from Calypso (and no, Thalia did not count).

About two thirds of the way up the trail, which went back and forth, Elsa heard singing. Beautiful singing. She stopped and looked every which way to see where it was coming from. And then she saw the cave she had not previously seen. That was where the singing was coming from. Elsa made her way to the entrance of the cave.

"Hello?" She called out. The singing stopped. Elsa slowly walked into the cave. Eventually, she found a room full of precious jewels of all sizes—diamonds, sapphires, rubies, and emeralds—in piles and in the walls. Against the cave wall, there was a small shrine. Elsa wasn't quite sure who it was to, but there was a girl wearing a shawl, on her knees; bowing in front of it. "Hi." Elsa said. It became clear that the chanting girl wouldn't respond until she finished.

When the girl finished chanting the words in what sounded like Ancient Greek (though she spoke too quickly for Elsa to catch what she was saying), she stood and let her shawl down to just cover her shoulders and below; revealing black curls down to her hips. The girl turned. Her skin was pale, and reminded Elsa of pearls. The girl's eyes were a dark gold, and her lips were red. Elsa bit her lip.

"I heard you singing." Elsa said softly. "And I thought I'd find out where it was coming from. I'm Elsa, Goddess of Ice and Snow."

"I know." The girl murmured. She seemed kind of dreamy, and not quite grounded. Her dress was a beautiful rich brown, obviously satin, and Greek style. That was how Elsa knew it was okay to introduce herself as a goddess, as well as with the shrine and speaking Ancient Greek. "I am Claia. I am an oread." Oreads were mountain nymphs. Just as dryads were tree nymphs and naiads were water nymphs. Elsa knew that oreads often kept jewels and gems in cave. "The jewels for your crown and wedding band came from here." Claia informed her. "As did the jewels for your girlfriend's engagement ring, and yours. Only a couple of the jewels from the ring from the engagement ring from your brother are from here, though." Chills ran up Elsa's spine.

"They're very beautiful." Elsa murmured.

"I mine them myself." Claia smiled proudly. She pointed to a group of pickaxes that were leaned against the cave wall next to a bed. They were lined up in order of descending size. At first sight, they looked too heavy for Claia to lift, or possibly use. But Elsa knew that looks could be deceiving.

"I have to get back to my brother." Elsa said after a moment. The conversation would probably go nowhere, and she just wanted her alone time again. "It was nice to meet you, Claia."

"May we meet again." Claia whispered, just before Elsa left the cave.

* * *

Elsa began to go through the motions of her life, but she approached things differently. She tried to see Nico more, and began to visit Anna again. She was a gentler goddess now. Demigods were more likely to pray to her now, for she was more likely to answer their prayers, or send them a soothing dream when they were afraid.

Thalia did not come around nearly as much as she used to, and when she did, Elsa did not use her to feel again. This was silently communicated. They were intimate together, and their encounters were no longer animalistic and full of need.

Elsa felt like she was in a better place when she reencountered Claia. The girl was wearing a grey silk dress with a white shawl as she walked among the hills.

"Hello again." The goddess greeted the oread. Claia smiled gently at Elsa. Claia's hair was a different color now. It looked almost… Dark green? "Your hair…"

"My hair changes colors when I go outside." Claia explained. "Because I am the spirit of these mountains, my physical appearance reflects what they look like. When I am underground, my hair turns black. When I go outside, the color of the grass is the color of my hair. During a drought, I am blonde, or maybe even a sandy color. When the grass is healthy, my hair is green." The platinum blonde raised her eyebrows.

"That's interesting, but it makes sense." Elsa commented. Claia's hair was wild and messy, unlike when she had been underground; then it was neat.

"Have you explored the hills yet?" Claia asked. "I know you and your brother stand on the cliff. But you two never go too far from your castle. And I know you walk around St. John's. But you teleport there and back." Elsa figured Claia knew everything there was to know about the mountains. So she would probably know about the time Elsa tried to attack Nico, but ended up crying and sobbing…

"No. Are you offering to show me around?" Elsa inquired.

"That's what I do. I guide people around these hills." The girl shrugged. "They may not see me, but I am there… watching over them." Claia beckoned Elsa to follow her. The goddess did so, and then began walking next to the oread.

"I should have asked your permission before building my castle here." Elsa confessed. "But I didn't know you were here, to be honest."

"That's alright. That's the way I like it." The other girl shrugged, smiling. "I love these hills and this mountain when they are still and quiet except for the wind. Your castle only adds beauty. Demigods will seek help, but that's part of both of our jobs—helping people in our own ways." Claia liked to go barefoot apparently, Elsa noticed, and the way she treaded… It was like she had no pull to the earth.

"I didn't really start helping people until a month ago." Elsa confessed. "The year before that was very… rough for me."

"I know." Claia whispered, smiling sadly at the blonde. Said person looked to the ground and swallowed, while the other girl merely looked ahead like nothing had been said. "See those rocks up ahead? I like to sit on them sometimes and just watch the wind blow the grass, or watch the raindrops come down, or watch the snow flutter to the ground." Elsa looked up to see the mentioned rocks. They were simple and grey. The middle and highest one had an indent in the middle, like someone had sat on there many many times, and it had eroded to hold them. "Sit with me?" The green haired girl requested.

"Sure." Elsa replied. Claia encouraged her to share the highest point with her. The two sat in silence. Elsa's cloak blew out behind her. Claia's hair was blown back by the wind as well. Both seemed like they wanted to be free and explore the hills. The wind felt good on Elsa's face, and it felt cleansing to her soul. When it began to rain, she made no move to cover her dress or pull up her hood. Claia leaned back, opening her chest and face to the raindrops in welcome. It was clear that the oread was truly one with nature. It made Elsa smile.

She wasn't aware how long she and Claia sat with each other, but it was nice. Therapeutic. She felt her moonstone ring go cold, signaling that Thalia wanted her, but Elsa took off her ring; careful not to touch the gemstone, and put the ring in a hidden pocket of her cloak, enjoying the peace.

* * *

The next time Elsa saw Claia was when the goddess stood on the cliff, looking down at the ocean below, in deep thought. She glanced back at the ice castle just because, and saw the green haired girl. She smiled, gesturing for Claia to come stand with her. It had been two weeks since they'd last seen each other. They did not speak, but just stood next to each other. When Elsa glanced up towards Claia again, the girl was gone.

The goddess returned back to the ice castle. She had not yet told Nico about Claia. She would… eventually… But she just needed to have something that was hers alone. She suspected that Nico had seen Calypso in the Underworld, but was not telling her about it.

She and Thalia were still sleeping together. Elsa still chose to because it was comforting, and helped her to relax more. She could put all of the passion still left over from grief that would always follow her, and put it into their encounters.

Elsa found herself going out of her way to try to find Claia more often. She felt more connected to nature. Technically, she could be considered a nature goddess because she controlled ice and snow. Well, now she had much more control over it. She knew how to purge her emotions, and meditate.

She and Claia spent more time together, whether it was in the hills, on the beach, or in Claia's cave. It was in their silent time spent together that Elsa had a lot of revelations. Sometimes they talked to each other. Like Elsa confessed that she was worried that she was worried about her and Nico's marriage. Claia whispered that nobody had ever seen her nearly as many times as Elsa had, for the oread mined jewels, helped people who went astray in the mountain's hills, and roamed the hills. The mountain spirit confessed to being very lonely. But when she had spent time with Elsa over the past several months, she didn't feel nearly as lonely, despite them often being in silence. She went on to explain that she merely sent the jewels to Hephaestus by her chanting, and she received his orders for jewels in her dreams.

They hugged each other for a very long time, before offering solutions.

Claia suggested that Elsa spend more time with Nico and go to places and do things; just like they used to.

Elsa suggested that Claia come over to her castle anytime she liked, as the goddess already had an unspoken open invitation into Claia's cave.

Long story short, the two took each other's advice. Elsa and Nico went to art galleries, to restaurants, and pretty much anywhere they liked together. They got closer again, which was good, because godly divorces were not an option. Especially since Nico had to be married to Elsa in order to maintain his godhood.

Elsa introduced Nico to Claia, and the oread came around more often. The two women became closer and closer until one day, they were standing on the cliff, holding hands, and they kissed softly, and gently. It had been over two years since Calypso had died. Elsa and Nico were close again, and she and Thalia were still bedroom buddies.

Needless to say, Elsa was content.

* * *

Epilogue

Because Elsa didn't want to go to the place where she'd been when Calypso died, she resorted to polyamory when it came to love and romance. She mainly dated nature spirits, and some minor goddesses (mainly nature goddesses). When Thalia eventually died, a few centuries later, Elsa worked it out with Claia and a couple of her other lovers. Nico was her rock, as always. The two had gone back to the way they were before Elsa even met Calypso. (The dynamic.)

Nico had a couple flings, but he was generally pickier than Elsa was. He was monogamous, but was single more often than not.

Anna eventually passed away, like all mortals did. Elsa mourned her, but she had died a natural death with Elsa at her side, so the grief was easier to cope with.

All in all, Elsa was happy. Sure, her soulmate was dead, but that didn't mean that she couldn't be content with life.

On Elsa and Nico's 100th wedding anniversary, they had just spent it in their ice castle drinking wine, after making hilarious speeches about each other as they grew more and more intoxicated. (They only celebrated the big milestone anniversaries and birthdays as there would be so many.)

"Well, well, well." Elsa sighed, leaning back, placing her glass down on the coffee table in front of the couch they were sitting on. "The first century of being married has passed. They said that the first year would be the most difficult. But nope, it was the fourth and fifth years that were the most difficult. But then we got through that." Nico snorted.

"You can say that again." He nudged her. Elsa rolled her eyes, but took his hand. She looked at the framed picture of her, Nico, Percy, and Calypso that was on the bookshelf in that room. He followed her line of sight, and then squeezed her hand. They both missed the people they'd lost. The last person had been about twenty-five years previously. But they still had Thalia. She still came over to dinner every once in a while, and Elsa and Thalia still slept together. "We're doing alright though, for two married gay best friends."

"Yeah, you're right about that." Elsa smiled, reaching over him with her free arm to hug him. Nico hugged back. Elsa got an idea, and pulled away in order to stand up and switch on their pretty amazing sound system. On came the intro to the song 'I'll Be There For You' by the Rembrandts—the theme song to Friends, a TV show about friends. Currently the most important song to them that they'd danced to at their wedding. One hundred years later, they danced to it again. But unlike at their wedding, they danced separately, but together. They laughed together.

Sure, they were terrifying immortal gods, but when it was just them, it was like they were teenagers again. They loved each other forever with love that was not bound by something so weak or coincidental as blood—choice.

The siblings—despite their lack of a blood bond—love each other the most out of anyone, and stood by each other no matter what, for the rest of eternity—the Ghost King and the Snow Queen.

* * *

 **A/N: There is another ending to come. It's more Disney. But I like this one better. It's so purely GK,SQ. It gets dark, but it is ok in the end. It's about Nico and Elsa's relationship, and shows what happens when they grow apart.**

 **Disclaimer: I had to make shit up about Oreads, because I couldn't find any info on them. But I found out about Claia online. The hair thing is made up by me. What Oreads do is part of Greek mythology, but Claia's personality is made up by me.**

 **If things from this ending leave holes, that is probably because I could not work them into this plot, because it would have been far too long. But if you have questions, please PM me or ask me in a review, only if you are logged in. Because if you are reviewing as a guest, I cannot reply. (BTW, Thalia dies a few CENTURIES later. The last scene is ONE century after Nico and Elsa got married.)**

 **Thank you, so much, for reading.**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: So... THIS is the final chapter. This was intended to have a more 'Disney' feel to it but that kind of failed. Anyway... Here it is. Check the polyvore.**

* * *

"In all the world, there is no heart for me like yours. In all the world, there is no love for you like mine." —Maya Angelou

"A soulmate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are; we can be loved for who we are and not for who we're pretending to be. Each unveils the best part of the other. No matter what else goes wrong around us, with that one person we're safe in our own paradise." –Richard Bach

"We recognize a soulmate by the supreme level of comfort and security we feel with that person. That doesn't mean that there aren't issues that remain to be ironed out. Rather, it means we know intuitively that we can resolve issues with our soul mate without losing his or her love and respect." –Linda Brady

"A soulmate is an ongoing connection with another individual that the soul picks up again in various times and places over lifetimes. We are attracted to another person at a soul level not because that person is our unique complement, but because by being with that individual, we are somehow provided with an impetus to become whole ourselves." –Edgar Cayce

"What greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined for life ... to strengthen each other ... to be at one with each other in silent unspeakable memories." –George Eliot

"A soulmate is someone to whom we feel profoundly connected, as though the communicating and communing that take place between us were not the product of intentional efforts, but rather a divine grace." –Thomas Moore

* * *

A pair of pale pink lips danced on a pair of rose colored lips. Two bodies, close in height, were pressed against each other. Arms encircled the opposite bodies. A tongue gently made its way into the opposite mouth, where it met with the resident tongue of that mouth. The lips stayed connected as one pale hand slid up the opposite body's back, and into its caramel colored locks; cold fingers touching the scalp. A tanner and warmer hand found its way to an opposite cheek; cupping the cold flesh. The passionate kiss was getting heated, but still the lips remained connected. Soon, the rose colored lips gently detached themselves from the paler ones, and panted for air. The cool and pale lips placed a brief kiss on a tanner forehead. A cold hand found a warmer one, and the fingers linked. Two foreheads rested against one another, the panting breaths tickling one another's flesh. One head turned away from the other person's face.

"Was that too much?" Elsa asked her brother, who was seated on her and Calypso's bed in front of them. Nico was at a loss for words. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was partially open. Elsa trusted him more than anyone she knew. He wouldn't lie to her. But he was speechless. "I'm going to take that as a yes." She sighed, and removed her forehead from Calypso's, resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, removing her fingers from the caramel hair. Calypso patted the goddess on the back.

"Um… Uh…" Nico finally closed his mouth, and calmed down. "I think… A little less gusto, I guess, will do the trick just fine."

"We just get lost in each other." Calypso explained.

"That's understandable, but this is your wedding." Nico pointed out. "With all of the deities and your friends there. That lasted a bit too long to be appropriate for a wedding."

"So no tongue?" Elsa asked.

"Oh god… Please no." He muttered. "I'm your best man. Please do not make me watch you practically have mouth sex with each other at your wedding."

"It's just because he's gay." The goddess rolled her eyes, talking to her fiancée.

"And because you're my sister." Nico threw in.

"Maybe I should get a straight guy to be my best man. Ooh, or Reyna. She's queer." Elsa grinned wickedly at her best friend. "She'd appreciate a good lip lock between two women on their wedding day."

"Hold on, Reyna's not gay." Nico cut in, furrowing his eyebrows. "She never…" He thought for a moment. "Holy shit, she is." Elsa nodded.

"Trust the resident lesbians." She quirked an eyebrow knowingly. "We can almost always tell. Anyway, in this case, it was her interactions with Annabeth that led me to know."

"Annabeth likes girls, trust me." Calypso assured both of them. "She just doesn't know it yet. I mean, have you seen her around Piper? And also, she has a subconscious crush on Reyna. But what really brought attention to it was the fact that she read a lesbian novel, and then read a straight novel of better quality, and she liked the lesbian novel better." She winked. Elsa grinned, and then kissed Calypso for a short moment.

"Wow. I was the only gay friend, and now everyone's queer." Nico shook his head in amazement.

"Well, I suppose that's just how things are." Elsa shrugged. "I remember talking to kids from the Youth Center, and they'd talk about how in a group of friends, each one of them would come out one by one over time, until they were just a gaggle of gays."

"This was fun… Kissing my fiancée in different ways for practice for our wedding…" Calypso grinned. "But I have to talk to Piper about my bridesmaids and men." She left with a gentle caress of Elsa's shoulder, leaving Elsa and Nico alone. The goddess sat down next to her brother, and let out a content breath.

"Are you happy?" Nico asked.

Elsa smiled. "Yes."

Obviously, she'd chosen Calypso. Despite it not being the selfless choice to let Calypso discover herself on her own, Elsa knew that she couldn't live without her. But she'd be there for her lover as she discovered who she was. Elsa would stand to the side and let Calypso fly. The two would be there to catch each other when they fell, and help the other fly and soar; becoming the best people they could be. They could not love anyone the way they loved one another, and so they could never replace each other.

That was why Elsa maintained her engagement with Calypso. She'd told her lover about her choice, and they'd cried from relief that they'd be together forever. Nico was happy about being able to have the life he'd always dreamed about. However, he and Percy had broken up (Percy'd met someone else—someone more compatible; after all, Percy and Nico were not soulmates), so it was just Nico in the world alone, though Elsa always had his back. The son of Hades was going to college in New Rome to double major in business and the Liberal Arts. Once he got his degree, he was guaranteed a job running the Youth Center Elsa had created. He was perfect for the job, and the meeting Elsa ran about it, the vote was almost unanimous. Nico would have to spend a year co-running it with the current manager in order to make sure that he knew how to run it, but there were many people running it, and the team would work together to help in tough spots. That was the only career Nico could see himself doing. Anything else just didn't fit him anymore. He wanted to help people, and give them support that he, himself, didn't have. He'd also be on call for Camp Half-Blood, just in case he was needed.

Reyna still commanded the legion. She only had one more year until she retired. She planned to get a degree in the Martial Arts studies while going to the police academy. She'd be a cop, as well as teaching Women's Self Defense classes. Annabeth was going to MIT, and become an architect, like she'd always dreamed. Piper was studying in order to join the Peace Corps. She also wanted to later become a diplomat, because she was very charismatic. Hazel and Frank had decided to stay in New Rome. They aspired to own a stable full of horses together, to train and maybe even sell. Jason was staying in New Rome too. Jason had become the pontifex maximus of New Rome, just like he'd promised. It wasn't a bad job, but he was kind of married to it, so he wasn't in any relationships. The job also kind of required him to be single, but he and Rachel had a house together to keep each other company (they actually were just friends). Percy was studying marine biology in New Rome, with most of everyone else, with the intent to work at an aquarium one day, and he was dating a legacy who went to San Francisco State University. Her name was Clarke, and she was studying game design. She and Percy were exactly alike. They were perfect for each other. (Just to clarify, Percy was bisexual.) Leo, the last time any of them heard from him, had gotten hired at a garage, and had found a family there.

The question of who got Mrs. O'Leary was an important one. Percy and Nico could not take care of her due to how large she was, so Elsa decided to adopt her. Mrs. O'Leary would be able to roam around the mountains near St. John's to her heart's content. After all, Elsa had pointed out as a joke; all lesbian couples needed at least one pet. Oftentimes, this was a cat, but in this case, they were getting their very own hellhound.

The wedding was in April… Exactly a year after Elsa had proposed, and exactly three after Elsa and Calypso had met. It was currently March.

Elsa had asked Nico, Reyna, and Hazel to be her bridespeople. Calypso had asked Piper, Annabeth, and Percy to be hers. The brides had chosen a very soft lavender colored gown for the girls to wear. It hugged the figure until halfway above the knees, and then flowed to the ground with a slit in the middle to make walking easier. There were barely visible straps from the tulle. The chosen jewelry set was earrings and a pearl, surrounded by a fancy twisted halo. Their shoes were opaque frosted flats with rhinestones around the toes and heels. They were crowned with a floral pearl and crystal headband/tiara. The boys, however, were a different story. They would be wearing the same colored shirts as the girls, but they had suits. Percy had a pale blue bowtie, and Nico had a plain black tie. (Elsa thought ties looked better on her brother.) Nico also had black pants and a black coat. But the rest of Percy's suit was white.

Nico was Elsa's best man, and Piper was Calypso's maid of honor. Elsa had Anna making a special appearance at the wedding as her flower girl, and Jason was the ring bearer. Frank was the usher. Hera would be performing the ceremony.

The wedding was being planned down to almost the last detail. It was going to be the wedding of the century. Maybe even of the millennia.

"How about you?" Elsa asked her brother, nudging him. "Are you happy?"

"I'm content." He assured her, nodding. They both smiled.

* * *

At Elsa's bachelorette party, she and Nico went to lesbian bars around the world, where the drinking age was only eighteen, and there were strippers. Nico bought Elsa multiple lap dances. The two of them were not dressed modestly. They were drinking, smoking, and having fun, so of course Elsa was in a tight little dress with transparent tights and heels, and Nico's leather jeans were tight, and he finally wore a shirt with no sleeves. They were just being teens with each other. At the end of the night, they went to their room on Olympus, where nymphs began to care for them like it was their spa. They were allowed to sleep as they were prepared for the coming events, because according to the nymphs, there was a lot to do. Normally, they might've taken that as an insult, but Elsa was getting married to her soulmate, and Nico was her best man, and that was all that mattered. Everyone else was out with Calypso—at her bachelorette party.

Elsa'd already gotten the embarrassing bachelorette party gifts. Nico had been the bearer of these, which she'd opened before they went off to their little bachelorette party. Most of the gifts she'd received were from their friends. There was skimpy lingerie, sex toys, erotica novels, and a whole lot more. Elsa had nearly cried when laughing. The wedding gifts were more serious and more sentimental, they assured her. Apparently Calypso had gotten the same treatment, except worse because they got to see her reactions to the things that she was opening. Elsa had, however, sent a card to Calypso, which read: _I can't wait to see you at the altar, and marry you, the way I've always wanted. Until tomorrow, my soulmate. –Elsa_

Elsa wanted to fall asleep holding hands with Nico, but the nymphs told them not to. Despite that, they woke up with their fingers linked. They didn't have dark circles or bags under their eyes, and they had no blemishes. Nico even looked like he could be god.

"You're giving me away, right?" Elsa murmured softly, looking him square in the eyes.

"Elsa, you're your own person. You're not mine to give away." Nico reminded her.

"But you're my brother." Her voice quivered. "And I don't want to take this final step without you."

"You're not taking it without me." He promised. "I have your back, Elsa." He squeezed her hand because the nymphs would get angry if he kissed her forehead. Their eyes met, black on blue.

"I'm not even nineteen, Nico." Elsa murmured. "And yet… I'm engaged and getting married to my soulmate."

"Only because you were born to be a goddess." He reminded her. "Elsa, everything's going to be ok, the second you kiss her, and she becomes immortal too."

"Yeah, but I'm going to lose you one day." She murmured softly, her voice growing sad. "Nico, I don't know how I could live without you… You're my best friend. You're so important to me. I can't… I can't lose you." She shook her head, her voice growing louder. "We have to call off the wedding. I can't marry Calypso. I can't lose you, Nico." Elsa gripped his hand tightly, her lips trembling.

"I know you're scared, Elsa." He soothed. "But you have to marry Calypso. For goodness sake, you found your soulmate, Elsa. At least one of us for sure has… But the point is, we'll figure something out. You can't call off the wedding. Remember when you breathlessly burst into my cabin to tell me that Calypso said yes to the proposal we worked so hard for?" She blushed, but it was barely visible, recalling the extravagant wedding proposal she'd put together. Her eyes traveled down to the ring that adorned her finger, and then envisioned the one that would join the Claddagh. "Do you actually want to give up Calypso?" Elsa shook her head, closing her eyes. "It's natural to get cold feet before your wedding, Elsa." He nudged her. She managed a small smile.

"I'm just counting on me forgetting any little doubt that ever crossed my mind the second I see her in front of me as we are being married to each other." Elsa mumbled.

"You don't want me to marry you." Nico gently cupped her cheek. "You just don't want me to leave you. But I won't, Elsa. We're connected. In here." He put a hand over his own heart. "I love you."

"I love you too." They hugged each other tightly, but were interrupted by Reyna entering the room, looking like she'd also had the overnight treatment by the nymphs.

"Oh, sorry. They told me to go in here." The dark haired woman grimaced, apologetic for having walked in on a private moment.

"No, it's alright. Don't worry about it." Elsa assured her, putting on a smile, and leaving her brother's embrace in order to hug her. "Thank you coming, by the way."

"You know I would come to this wedding no matter what." Reyna grinned at the blonde. "It's your big day."

"I know. Thank you, though." Elsa's smile widened. "Do you know where Hazel is?"

"She's still asleep, I think." Reyna answered. "And also, they said that you should go get your sister now?" She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I didn't know you had a sister. Well, besides Hazel, but still." Elsa grinned at this.

"I'll be back really soon, I promise." She said quickly before leaving. "Make sure you get ready!"

* * *

"Anna, I'm getting married today." Elsa's eyes sparkled with joy.

"I know, Elsa. Let me just finish signing these documents, and then we can go." Anna smiled, then looked back down at the papers. Never before had the younger sister seen the blonde so happy before. She, herself, had grown more worn from being forced to grow up sooner than she wanted. Elsa and Anna were actually sources of light in the darkness for each other. They were life preservers to each other. Visiting Anna, for Elsa, was a breath of fresh air. In doing so, she'd understood that places and things weren't evil—people were. Elsa wasn't yet ready to go back to visit Boreas, but she could go back to Arendelle. She never forgot about Anna. Her sister was at the back of her mind every single day of her life. Anna had told Elsa how she'd longed for her older sister's return. She'd been terrified, and unsure of what to do when Agdar and Idunn died in the storm. But Elsa helped her learn how to run the country, and advised her. A symbiotic relationship…

"I can't wait for your wedding." Elsa informed her little sister.

"It likely won't be out of love." Anna warned her. "If I'm going to be queen, I'm going to have to marry diplomatically. It'll likely be loveless."

"You don't have to live like that." The elder of the two murmured. "You can marry for love and diplomacy, Anna. I want you to have everything you could ever want."

"You know what I want." The strawberry blonde mumbled. There was a pause between them. "Let's not get into that today. You're getting married. It's a happy day." Elsa swallowed. She could never give Anna the gift of freedom she desired. One of them had to stay in Arendelle and be queen, but it couldn't be herself.

"Are you ready to go?" Elsa asked softly.

"Yes. Let's go." Anna took Elsa's hand, standing up.

"Close your eyes." The blonde warned. The youngest sister did so, and Elsa brought them back to Olympus. She placed a hand on Anna's upper back. "You can open your eyes now." Anna did so. Elsa had been speaking Norwegian to Anna. "Nico, Reyna, this is my little sister Anna." Now she was speaking English. Anna could understand listening more English than she could speak, and she could read much more than she could listen. Elsa had asked that Hermes make sure that the ceremony was heard as whatever language was the best language of each person at the wedding. He granted her that. Elsa was now best in English, because she'd been speaking it for years.

"Hi, I'm Nico, Elsa's best man." The son of Hades stuck a hand out to Anna, smiling politely. "Elsa's told me so much about you."

"It is nice to meet you, Nico. Elsa told me all about you too." Anna replied slowly, shaking his hand.

"I'm Reyna." Said woman smiled at the strawberry blonde.

"And I'm Hazel." Elsa turned her head, grinning at her brother's younger sister's voice.

"There you are, Hazel." The goddess opened her free arm and hugged her. "Thank you so much for coming."

"My brother's best friend getting married on Olympus? Please." The brown haired girl rolled her eyes. "Like I would miss this. Especially since I'm a bridesmaid."

"The nymphs are going to need to get us all ready now." Elsa announced to the group of four around her, mainly for Anna's sake. "I think they're already irritated at us for talking to each other so long, rather than letting them get us primped and dressed."

* * *

"I don't know how you did it Elsa, but you and Calypso picked out a bridesperson color that suits everyone." Hazel commented. "Look at all of us. This shade of lavender looks good on us. Even Nico."

"Purple—or lavender, to be more accurate—is a flattering color for this group of friends." Elsa shrugged, smiling at the gowns she and Calypso had picked out for the girls. They had sweetheart necklines, and were snug from the bodice to the hips, where it fell down into a trumpet skirt of tulle with a slit in the center, though it overlaid the rest of the dress in a pleated fashion. The dress did have straps, though they were tulle. It was flattering for all of them. The dresses were paired with a pair of flats that seemed like frosted glass slippers, but diamonds at the heels and toes. The hairband perched in all of their hair (which was all in different styles due to different types of hair that looked good different ways) was like a diamond and pearl wreath of flowers, with a haloed pearl necklace and earrings to match. They all had different makeup, but it was natural, as to keep the focus on the brides.

"How do you feel Anna?" Elsa asked in Norwegian.

"It's beautiful. Everything is beautiful." Was her younger sister's reply. Elsa smiled gently. Anna was sixteen. Five more years until she became a queen… Hopefully plenty of time for her to feel ready.

The goddess turned to look at her brother. He was ready, and looked good in his suit. She gave an approving nod. Pinned to his lapel was a pale blue mini hydrangea with a tiny sprig of baby's breath. Elsa knew for a fact that the rest of the boys would be situated similarly.

She, herself, was in a gown that had been inspired by the time she'd snowed over Camp Half-Blood and built a castle at only thirteen. This one was a strapless sheath dress, made of silvery white satin. From the sweetheart neckline to the hips was a tessellation of sparkly silver and white snowflakes, with more silver than white. At the bottom of the hips, the sparkles faded into the satin. The back of the dress had a cape trailing behind it, of tulle the color of the satin. Her shoes were simple white taffeta pumps with two inch heels. Underneath her skirt were ivory lace garters covered in pearls and diamonds. Around her neck was an opal pendant, surrounded by other little gems and crystals. Her earrings were diamonds. Two little diamonds connected to each other, and then a teardrop shaped metal halo full of tiny diamonds around one large teardrop shaped diamond. On Elsa's right middle finger was the ring Nico had given her, for she never took it off. Never. On her left hand, on her ring finger, was her silver and gold Claddagh, the heart pointed towards herself.

Her hair was done in a low and artfully messy bun, with only a few small tendrils of hair lose. A braid coiled around her head like a laurel, and then loosely wove into a bun at the base of her neck. Her long white veil had a sparkly pattern at the edge, and was placed just above the braid going around her head, in the back, at its lowest point. Her silver glittering tiara, covered with tiny diamonds, a powder blue gem in the center, was placed just behind the braid at the top of her head.

"You look so beautiful." Anna breathed, smiling at her older sister. Elsa took her hand and pulled her into a hug. She was speaking Norwegian by accident.

"As will you, when you get married." Elsa promised her sister, also speaking Norwegian.

"It's not the clothing that makes you look beautiful." Anna explained. "It's the look on your face. You're marrying your soulmate. Someone dear to you. Someone you love with everything inside of you. That's why you're beautiful." Elsa hugged her tighter.

"Thank you." The elder whispered.

"Are you ready, Elsa?" Nico asked.

"Yeah." She replied in English. "I'm ready." They were guided to the end of the hallway, for everyone was already seated inside. Elsa was hidden behind her friends, because Calypso was going to go in first. She was older, after all, and it would be symbolic for her to stand at the alter waiting for Elsa. "Nico." The blonde whispered.

"What's up?" He asked gently.

"Please… Nico… Walk me down the aisle? You're my brother. It makes sense. You're letting her have me forever. You've been my rock and the closest person to me up until now. But I'm marrying her, so it makes sense for you to give me away to her." Elsa begged as she clutched her bouquet of blue and white hydrangeas and white calla lillies.

"Elsa—"

"You have to. I entered Calypso's life with you, and now it's your time to let me go. It's symbolic. It's her turn to be my rock now."

Nico sighed. "Fine. I'll do it. But you belong to yourself. Not me. I'm not putting your hand in hers."

"I know. I would never ask you to." They both managed small smiles, looking at their small group around them. Anna held a white basket of pink roses and baby's breath. There were more pink petals in the basket for her to drop onto the aisleway. Reyna and Hazel held small bouquets of blue hydrangeas and baby's breath.

Elsa was so nervous she could barely breathe. This was it. This was the day she'd finally marry Calypso. Nothing bad would ever happen to her lover ever again. Nothing would hurt her. Elsa wouldn't have to fear something happening to Calypso. Elsa would not break from losing her soulmate.

The music started. A string quartet was playing A Thousand Years Part 2. Elsa refrained from biting her lip. Nico placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her away from the entrance to the room where the ceremony would take place. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Breathe, _mi sorella_." He reminded her. She nodded, smiling nervously. He watched as Calypso's bridespeople walked in, one by one. They held bouquets of purple parrot tulips, Amnesia roses, and lavender sweet peas. Then Calypso, herself, walked into the room. Then Hazel. Nico put Elsa's veil over her face. Then Reyna walked in. "Ready?" Elsa exhaled, then inhaled.

"I'm ready." They slowly walked in, Elsa clutching her bouquet in one hand. Her other arm was linked with Nico. She slowly treaded the red velvet path to the altar, where her soulmate stood, ready to marry her. Hazel and Reyna stood off to the side, so Elsa could finally see Calypso fully. A smile sprouted on both of their faces. Calypso's dress was sleeveless with a V-neck, and a fitted bodice. The back had a a small train. The dress was white lace, and went perfectly with the white veil with the wide lace and pearl border. Calypso was also wearing a tiara—but she always looked like a princess. Anyway, this floral tiara had little rhinestones that made it into the tiara it was, wires swirling. Calypso's necklace and earrings belonged to a set. The necklace was in a branch/vine style with pearls and itty bitty diamonds, and the earrings were a few pearls together with a few diamonds below them. Calypso held a bouquet of violets, white and lavender roses, and some greenery.

Nico guided Elsa up the stairs and onto the altar. The goddess kicked her dress so that it flowed behind her, not to the side. She looked at him, and before letting him take her bouquet and stand behind her, she pulled him into a hug. Surprised, he hugged back. Elsa smiled sincerely, then handed her bouquet to him. Calypso then passed hers to Piper. The two brides stepped forwards, and held each other's right hand, fingers linked. Hera began to wrap their hands into a coocoon of satin red ribbon, leaving the ends hanging down. The soulmates squeezed each other's hands as Hera began to speak. She told the story of the soulmates that were joined bodies, and how Elsa and Calypso had finally found their other halves in each other. Elsa and Calypso's eyes did not leave each other during the entire time Hera spoke about love and commitment.

Elsa and Calypso had agreed that they would not write their own vows because they couldn't figure out how to say anything that they hadn't said before. They'd just say the important things in their toasts at the reception. Anything more, they'd tell each other during their honeymoon.

"As long as Calypso's soul existed, so did Elsa's. Her soul existed many times." Hera was saying. In her peripheral vision, Elsa saw Hades nod at that. "But their souls did not meet until this lifetime. Elsa's soul is much older than she, herself, is. She got used to the cold in those lifetimes. But now, she has found the right kind of warmth. That of love. They are fortunate to have met when they did, for if they had not, we would not be here at this joyous celebration of their love today." Hera went on and on in her ode to Elsa and Calypso's love. The brides's eyes never left each other the whole time, even when they each took off their own veils for the vows.

"Calypso, do you take Elsa as your lover, partner, and wife for all of eternity, from this day forward, to cherish and love until the end of time itself?" Hera asked. Jason held the rings out to them.

"I do." Calypso promised, picking up and slipping Elsa's wedding band onto the ring finger of her left hand. Hera picked up the side of the ribbon that was closest to Calypso.

"Elsa, do you take Calypso as your lover, partner, and wife for all of eternity, from this day forward, to cherish and love until the end of time itself?" Hera asked Elsa.

"I do." Elsa vowed, nodding. She put Calypso's wedding band onto her lover. Hera took the side of the ribbon that was on Elsa's side, then tied the ribbon into a bow.

"The brides may now kiss." Hera told them, stepping back. Elsa gently took the back of her new wife's neck, while Calypso put her palm on Elsa's cheek. They kissed, and Calypso felt a strength go into her as she became a goddess. "I now pronounce you a married couple." There was a roar of applause, but still, Elsa and Calypso did not separate from their kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, Hera cut away the ribbon that held their hands together, careful to not let the bow be untied. She handed it to Elsa.

"Keep it. It'll be a memoir of your wedding." She told them softly. Elsa and Calypso took each other's hands, and walked back down the aisle together, a freshly married couple.

Right before Elsa and Calypso walked into the reception room, they admired their wedding bands. They were simple—white gold with diamonds all around. On the inside, however, it was engraved with the words 'endless love'. Sappy and cheesy, yes, but it was also completely accurate.

The two joined hands, and entered the room together to another roar of applause and cheers. Elsa led her new wife to the center of the empty dance floor. The sound of acoustic guitars began to play over the music system. The song was 'When I Get Up' by Tegan and Sara. The brides slowdanced, foreheads pressed together, because each other was really all they needed.

After the first dance was over, 'Love Will Have Its Sacrifices' by the Soles began playing and everyone joined in on the dancing.

Elsa began to relax during a cover of 'Let My Love Open The Door', when Calypso sang along to her. The tenseness dropped from her back and shoulders during 'Girls Like Girls' by Hayley Kiyoko. However, it was finally during 'Shut Up And Dance' by Walk The Moon when Elsa finally relaxed and let out the breath she'd been holding since she was eight years old.

* * *

After the first 24 hours of the reception, Elsa and Calypso changed out of their wedding dresses to put on ballgowns. Everyone else finally had. Nico was now just in a regular tux. He'd been sitting on the sidelines, not dancing with anyone but Hazel. It kind of broke Elsa's heart, but she'd dance with him as soon as she changed into her ballgown.

Her ballgown was a nice ice blue, like most of her clothing. From the waist down, it was light blue tulle over a cream colored silk skirt. The bodice was strapless with a v-neck, and snowflake crystals. The bodice was white lace covered with one layer of the tulle used for the skirt. Elsa kept all of her rings (including Nico's) on, but replaced her jewelry with something smaller. Just a necklace and earring set with silver snowflakes and a white pearl in the middle of each. She redid her hair, a fishtail brraid coming from each side of her head, and winding into a low and loose bun/updo. Her shoes were sparkly silver with light blue crystal decorations on the toe.

Calypso's attire was on the other side of the color spectrum. She wore a dark red gown composed of soft tulle, made in a mermaid style. From a third of the way down the thighs up, the tulle was done in a wrapping style. On her sides was lace. From her knees down, the tulle simply fell to the floor normally. Her shoes were white lace heels, and around her neck was a diamond choker that rested on her collarbone. Her earrings were silver roses with little lavendar pearls in the center. Calypso's hair was in an artfully messy and loose bun. In her hair was a small tiara composed of a row of linked hearts. Each heart was composed of little tiny diamonds.

Elsa could not help but smile, seeing the full ensemble on her new wife. Dark red turned out to be a really great color on Calypso. Actually, she looked great in a lot of colors. But Elsa had never seen her wear this much red before.

"My love," The blonde murmured tenderly, taking Calypso's hand. The caramel haired girl smiled back.

"Aphrodite said that she'll tell me what I am goddess of when we get back to the ballroom." Calypso informed her wife.

"It looks like it has something to do with love." Elsa remarked.

"It does, but you can never be too sure. There are gods and goddesses for everything." Calypso reminded her.

"I know, but I love the idea of my soulmate being a goddess of something related to love." Elsa explained, grinning.

"It makes sense, especially because I married you." Calypso swung their linked hands between them. What Calypso was getting at was the fact that Elsa could never be the same again if she had lost Calypso. If it weren't for her soulmate, then Elsa would have been weak, and unloving of anyone and everything except for Nico and Anna. That was the woman that Elsa feared becoming. Calypso made her strong and loving. In that moment, they realized that while they could be whole people on their own, they were happier when they were together, and they complimented each other extremely well. Because of this, they needed each other because they became the best and strongest people they could be when they were together. To them, that was what being soulmates meant.

* * *

The two made their merry way into the ballroom once again, but separated once inside because Elsa wanted to find Nico. She quickly did, and extended a hand out to him.

"May I have this dance?" She asked.

"Of course." Nico looked up, lazily grinning at his sister. He stood from his chair and the two went to the center of the dance floor. The two of them could only hear the song 'Thank You For Being A Friend' playing.

"You were right." Elsa admitted. "I'm happiest with Calypso. I'm so thankful that I married her. Because… I don't think I could ever, in any lifetime at all, be with her and refuse any sort of ceremony dedicated to me committing to her."

"I'm glad you chose this." Nico smiled back at her. "You're so happy that you're glowing." Elsa grinned bashfully. "Elsa, you're beautiful when you're in love." He informed her.

"You're saying that only because you know me so well." Elsa rolled her eyes. "Also, remember my period of depression? I wasn't beautiful then."

"You're always beautiful to me." He assured her. "You're my best friend. I know how to see the best in you."

"Thank you for always being there for me." Elsa whispered. "I'll always keep tabs on you. I promise. And I'll drop in to visit you."

"I know you will." Elsa could only hug him, and rest her head on his shoulder as they danced together. He rubbed soothing circles into her back. He knew that she was, at that very moment, fearing the day she'd lose him forever, and wanted every last moment with him to last.

* * *

"I know what I'm the goddess of." Calypso whispered into Elsa's ear. The two were sitting on one chair together, arms around each other's waists.

"What?" Elsa inquired, truly interested.

"Soulmates." The caramel haired woman replied simply. This only made both of them grin wider.

"What special abilities do you have?" Elsa asked, excited.

"I know who everyone's soulmate is. I know how they will meet, and I know how they will be separated once and for all. I can eliminate lust in someone, but not always for sometimes lust wins over love. The curse that comes with this is that I can see what might have been, as well. What is and was may hurt, but it is not nearly as painful as what could have been." Calypso swallowed. "For example, Nico will never meet his soulmate. He died from an overdose of drugs in the 70's… You see, he never felt right having a wife, and he had nothing to truly keep him going… So he committed suicide." Elsa let out a small whimper, all happiness drained from that moment.

"I have to tell him." She found herself saying. "He… He has a right to know."

"Elsa, this is the only person who can have a clue as to who their soulmate is or was, you understand that, right?" Calypso pleaded. "Aphrodite warned me that I cannot intervene. I can only give cryptic advice to those who ask for it. And if someone is close to finding their soulmate, and already has feelings for them, only then can I remove lust for another person."

"So many people could be happy…" Elsa murmured. "So many people could find their soulmates…"

"Not all soulmates are happy." Calypso warned her. "We're just lucky. For example, Romeo and Juliet found each other, but they did not have a happy ending. Anyway, I have more power than some realize, and so I must have my hands tied behind my back. I could make things so clear for people, but I am not allowed to use my abilities to their fullest. I will probably forever be in a rivalry with Eros." She sighed. "You, my dear, are lucky. All nature gods are. That's just nature being nature. It can follow your every whim and morals will not question it. But love… That is the most complicated and powerful thing in the world."

"But can I still tell Nico?" Elsa begged. "I have to. He's my brother."

"Not today, Elsa. The knowledge should come later, at the right time." The blonde sighed, seeing that her wife was right, and buried her face into the smooth silky skin of Calypso. Her safe haven.

* * *

Elsa and Calypso lived a happy life together. Elsa made sure to spend plenty of time with both Nico and Anna; the dearest mortals to her heart. Nico told Elsa that she was now a modern legend at Camp Half-Blood, and some of the newbies at the camps proclaimed that the great Elsa, with her soulmate Calypso, must be a myth. Elsa secretly smiled to herself about that. That was one of her greatest accomplishments—becoming a legend whom the people declared must be a myth.

Nico successfully made it through college. Elsa and Calypso attended his graduation, but they had to use the mist. They kind of stuck out like sore thumbs, as they were dressed rather formally. As Elsa was technically 25 years old at the time (she'd chosen to age with Nico), she liked to dress kind of sexy, especially for Calypso.

Elsa's chosen gown was a pale ice blue sleeveless floor length dress with a slit to the ground a third of the way down her left thigh. The dress had little crystal snowflake like designs on it, and from the collarbone up, the straps were mesh, except for the edges. This also happened just above her hips, as most of the back was mesh, except for an oval of no fabric at the lower portion of her back, the bottom of which, held more layered fabric of her dress. Elsa preferred to keep most of this just for Calypso, so she wore a silver velvet cloak with a satin lining on the inside. Her shoes were kind of like glass slippers, except tiny crystals on the back of the heels, and a band of larger jewels (that reflected colors of the rainbow) on the silver toe. Elsa had taken to wearing a necklace that was a heart, and technically a locket. It had been given to her by Nico, but inside was a picture of Anna. Little angel wings in the shapes of halves of hearts covered the picture. Her earrings were little opals on bases with tiny little diamonds. Elsa's hair was in a complicated side French braid that went over the top of her head, but left a bit of hair loose. Her eyes were lined with silver. She kept her wedding jewelry on her left hand, and Nico's ring on her right.

Calypso had taken to wearing dark red. Her simple, but elegant, floor length gown had a sweetheart neckline that was connected to the thin straps of her dress that rested on her biceps. Her shoes were simple silk white heels, but overlaid with a thin layer of silver floral lace. Her hair was in a loose, messy but artistic low bun with a tiny braid running over the top of her head. Most of her hair looked pretty loose, as bangs rested by her cheeks. In her hair, she wore her tiara of linked hearts. Around her neck, to go with Elsa's engagement ring, was a gold locket with a picture of her wife inside, with a Claddagh carved onto the front, a diamond in the middle of the heart. On the back was engraved 'With these hands I give you my heart and crown it with my love.' Her earrings were oval garnets outlined in tiny diamonds, which happened to match her dress. The red was a bit off from the rubies on her wedding jewelry, but nobody ever noticed.

Anyway, the two stood like two proud mothers at the back of the hall as Nico graduated college, holding and leaning into each other. They cheered as he walked across the stage, but it wasn't heard by anyone but him.

"I'm so proud of you." Elsa hugged her brother after the ceremony.

"I'm just excited to do some good in this world, especially concerning half-bloods and homeless kids…" Nico shook his head. "Elsa, you started something amazing."

"And you will continue it." She kissed his cheek. "There's no one in the world that I'd trust more to do such a thing."

* * *

Through the years, Elsa and Calypso got to see how things turned out for their old friends. They liked predicting the future, especially since Calypso knew who all of their soulmates would be.

Annabeth and Piper dated briefly, but because Piper was very involved with her career, it did not last very well, but she did find someone who loved her for her brain, and not her body. However, Annabeth and Reyna were a successful couple and got married. Percy and Clarke didn't work out, so he dated around until he finally found the one. Jason was married to his job, which required him to remain a virgin, so his and Rachel's platonic relationship was his most successful relationship. Hazel and Frank got married and had kids together. Nico hired Will Solace as a doctor at the Youth Center because the people there did need one. Eventually, after a long time working together, the two got romantically involved. It wasn't a very serious relationship because they were both very focused on their careers.

Unfortunately, it never had a chance to get fully serious.

Nico was killed defending demigod children from monsters, late at night. Elsa sensed that he was in danger and appeared there to aid him, but she was too late, and from there, it was all she could do to protect the children who'd been seeking shelter. Once they were safe and the monster was slain, she collapsed to her knees, pulling her beloved brother's head into her lap. He was only just thirty years old…

"Nico…" She whispered, brushing his hair out of his eyes. He was not quite dead, but even she knew that there was nothing she could do, the second the monster impaled him. He would die too soon for him to get organ transplants. He'd been impaled. All she could do was hold him as he left. Elsa kissed his forehead.

"Elsa." He breathed.

"I love you so much." She reminded him, her voice trembling with sobs ready to escape her. She had no time to waste. "You—you were my first friend. You're my _best_ friend, Nico. And as fate would have it, we have the most important friendship in the world. We went through almost everything together. And we had each other's backs whenever possible. I love you with everything inside of me, Nico. You know that." Elsa choked out a sob.

"Elsa… _Mi sorella_ … You know what you mean to me." He whispered hoarsely. Tears streamed down the sides of his face and touched the fabric of Elsa's dress, as well as his blood had soaked through it. She didn't care though. She merely cleaned the blood off his face carefully, tears falling from her cheeks. He strained himself as he wiped away her tears. "Don't cry. I'm not scared." He breathed.

"Do you want me to sing to you?" Elsa had always been shy about really singing. But now, she knew that she had to.

"Please. Lie to me." She knew what he meant. They both knew that the world was cruel, to people, but as Nico died, she'd tell him, in her song, that everything would be beautiful. Everything would be alright. Oh god… What a lie that was…

" _Just close your eyes,_

 _The sun is going down._

 _You'll be alright,_

 _No one can hurt you now._

 _Come morning light,_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound."_ Elsa slowly sang the chorus of her chosen song slowly and almost inaudibly, but just loud enough for Nico to hear. As she sang, he closed his eyes, and his breathing grew easier and easier. At the last word, Nico relaxed fully and his chest stopped moving. Elsa's lips trembled, but she kept going, because she didn't want to admit to herself that he was dead.

" _Don't you dare look out your window,_

 _Darlin' everything's on fire._

 _The war outside our door keeps raging on._

 _Hold onto this lullaby,_

 _Even when the music's gone,_

 _Gone._

 _Just close your eyes,_

 _You'll be alright._

 _Come morning light,_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound."_

Elsa stopped, as she'd finished the parts of the song she'd chosen to sing. Her body trembled as she fully took in the fact that Nico really was dead.

"Nico…" She whispered. "Nico. _Mi fratello…"_ No answer came. She sadly wasn't expecting one. She began to sob on her brother's dead body. A body that once filled her with life from its presence. A pair of arms found their way around Elsa.

Calypso. She'd been standing in the shadows, allowing Elsa to say goodbye. She had no right to interrupt such an intimate moment. Now it was time for her to step in and comfort her grieving wife.

The caramel haired woman knelt beside Elsa, holding the blonde in her arms as she wept over Nico's body.

"No…" Elsa was whispering over and over again. "Nico… Please…" Elsa finally collapsed against Calypso and sobbed against her wife.

"I know, darling. I know." Calypso whispered over and over, doing her best to soothe Elsa. "I love you so much."

Thanatos emerged from the shadows. Calypso glared at him, shaking her head. Elsa did not need that right then.

"W-What's going on?" Elsa asked, her face a mess from tears. She turned away and looked at the god before them. "NO! Please don't take him away!" She pleaded. "Let me bury him at our castle… Please! Don't take my brother away!" She begged.

"I am not here to take him away." Thanatos assured her. "I am merely here to bring him to your desired place of burial. Hades sent me. He neither wanted nor expected his own son's death yet… Not for many years, anyway. He told me to tell you that the other gods were unsettled by you having all the love that you did, so they removed Nico di Angelo from the equation. They wish to weaken you." Elsa swallowed. "Do not seek revenge, however. That is only asking for trouble."

"What if I want trouble? What if I want his blood to have blood?" Elsa asked hoarsely.

"Elsa, dear. I know you're in pain. Darling… Your pain… It must be more than I could ever imagine. But revenge is not what you should seek. You should allow yourself to grieve." Calypso cooed softly to her wife. Elsa sniffled; a new wave of tears fell from her eyes. She collapsed, yet again, against Calypso. The goddess in red scooped her up like a groom holding a bride, and brought her to their ice castle. Calypso kissed her forehead, and drew them both a bath. In the tub, surrounded by hot water, Elsa cried until she could cry no more; Calypso holding and soothing her. Elsa's heart had broken… Nico was really gone…

* * *

Calypso held Elsa's hand as they stood in front of Nico's grave. He'd been buried in an ebony casket, lined with white velvet, by Hades himself. The blood had been cleaned up, and he'd been dressed in fine clothing. Now he was safely ten feet under the ground, placed under the protection of two powerful gods—Elsa and Hades. Calypso would also watch over it, but she could not protect it the way they could.

Despite their protection, Hades summoned an Oread called Claia to watch over the grave. She lived in the hills around Elsa's ice castle.

However, Elsa talked to Nico several times a day. She was so sad now… After she'd changed out of her bloody gown, the dress that had replaced it was a floor length black short sleeved gown. It was simple, as was her attire now. She no longer looked like the goddess of ice and snow, for she wore a black cloak with a black lace overlay. Her hair was in a plain bun. The only way anyone could tell that she was the legendary Elsa was her crown. The only jewelry she wore, apart from her rings, was a tiny pendant of two angel wings, tips pointing down, on a little silver chain. On her feet was a pair of black Greek sandals. Seeing Elsa like this broke Calypso's heart, for Elsa had once been elegant. Now, she'd lost the one person she'd always had. So the goddess of soulmates did not blame her wife. Elsa deserved plenty of time to grieve.

Elsa liked alone time a lot more now. But while Calypso gave her space, she didn't allow Elsa to be alone too much, or push away comfort very much. She let Elsa cry into her. However, when the blonde was kneeling in front of Nico's marble headstone, fresh snowdrops in hand, talking to her late brother, Calypso let her be. She did not need to interfere there. Elsa was fine; she was merely taking time to talk to him and miss him. She'd said goodbye. Calypso could not thank the universe enough for that. While it was cruel to have Elsa have to lie to him in her song as he died, it was huge gift for her to get the chance to say goodbye—a chance people did not often get.

Because Elsa got a chance that nobody else got, Will Solace, rather than praying to her, sent her horrible messages that she could not help but receive because she was a goddess. Sure, she received so many prayers from demigods who truly needed her and the ones who loved and admired her, but Will's grief was like knife into Elsa's still-healing wound.

Will never got a chance to say goodbye. He couldn't even visit Nico's grave because the son of Hades was buried in Canada. Calypso could possibly understand why Will was feeling this way, but she didn't understand why he needed to take his anger out on Elsa.

So she dropped in one day, right before he got home to his apartment in New York. She sat on the couch, arms crossed, waiting patiently. The light turned on, and inside came Will. He still worked at the Youth Center, but when he wasn't surrounded in work, he remembered Nico. It had only been a month since Nico had died.

"Hello, Will." Calypso said softly, in a deathly calm voice.

"What do you want?" He sneered. "Haven't the gods taken enough from me already?"

"I'm Elsa's wife… Calypso." She replied coolly. "Goddess of soulmates."

"What. Is my pain not enough for you yet?" Will scoffed, throwing his stuff down on the floor, and pacing in front of her. "Yeah, I loved him. Do you really need to tell me that Nico was my soulmate?"

"Don't worry. He wasn't." Calypso replied softly. Will stopped pacing and looked at her as though she'd grown another head. "Nico's soulmate died in the seventies." He swallowed.

"Then why the hell did you come here?" He asked, his voice pained.

"You have to stop praying to Elsa and saying those horrible things to her." Calypso said. This was an order, not a request. "She's in enough pain without you adding onto hers."

"What about me? I loved Nico more than she did. I deserved a chance to tell him goodbye. And yet she's the only one who gets that chance? What about everyone else?" Angry tears began to stream down Will's cheeks.

" _I_ told them that Nico died. Well… Hazel and Reyna. They told everyone else. My wife… She couldn't do it." Calypso shook her head. "Elsa's grieving, same as you. Why would you intentionally try to cause her more pain?"

"I want my chance to say goodbye." Will said through gritted teeth. "Why did the others, and not me?"

"I was the one who brought them to our castle. The others were at mine and Elsa's wedding." Calypso explained. "I don't feel comfortable bringing you to our home."

"And yet you intrude upon mine."

"You need to stop. All of us are in pain. All of us are grieving Nico. There is no excuse for you to blame Elsa the way you are. And by the way. You never loved Nico as much as Elsa did." Calypso looked him square in the eyes.

"Prove it." With those words, Calypso stood up faster than Will could blink and her fingers touched his forehead, and suddenly his brain was flooded with the image of Elsa getting to Nico right after he was stabbed… Her protecting those children… Her pulling Nico's head into her lap… Her reminding him that she loved him… Him reminding her that he loved her… Him assuring her that he was not afraid… Her offering to sing… Him asking her to lie… Her singing… Elsa's tears… Elsa's many tears… Calypso comforting her grieving wife… Thanatos appearing… Elsa begging him not to take Nico away… Thanatos telling Elsa what had really happened… Elsa wanting to avenge him… Calypso talking her out of it… Elsa grieving later on… Elsa in black…

" _Don't you dare_ ever say that Elsa is in less pain than you. _Never_ say that you loved Nico more than she did… Because you're wrong… You're so _so_ wrong." Calypso whispered harshly into his ear. "Now, if you don't stop guilting Elsa, I'm going to set Hades on you. And trust me… He's taken a liking to my wife. Oh, and, by the way… Winter's coming… And when it comes to punishments… Persephone's worse." Calypso's whisper tickled his ear like a winter wind. With that… Calypso disappeared. Will collapsed to the couch, pouring himself a drink from a bottle of vodka.

Meanwhile, the goddess had merely gone into Nico's old room (Will and Nico had decided to be roommates because it was cheaper) and began packing away all of Nico's old things. Clearly Will hadn't gone into the room after Nico had died, because there was a fine layer of dust on everything. Calypso grabbed the things she figured that Elsa might want. Nico's books—most of which he'd shared with Elsa—, his casual shirts and jackets, his music, his laptop, his sword, his pillow, his bedspread, and most of all, the framed pictures he had. Nico had a lot of framed pictures. They were all over his bookshelf and bedside table. A lot of them contained him with Elsa—them through the years. They'd had a lot of pictures taken of them by Chiron (secretly), because he'd known of the prophecy about Khione's replacement. He figured that it would be good if they remembered who they once were. The pictures of them as thirteen year olds were clearly taken from a distance and then zoomed in upon. The later ones had them posing together. Chiron apparently gave all of them to Nico. Calypso smiled sadly at her lover through the years. There were other pictures of Nico with others; some included Elsa, but others did not. No matter who was in these pictures (other than Will; he could keep the ones with him and Nico), Elsa would want them. Calypso looked around the room sadly. She'd let Elsa return later in case she wanted anything else.

* * *

Elsa cried over the things Calypso brought back from Nico's room, but they found places for everything. Elsa wrapped herself in Nico's old bedspread and laid on the couch for a little while. Calypso gave her the space she needed. The blonde missed her best friend so much. She wanted desperately to have been able to do more, but she couldn't. The best thing she could do was sing to him. Make sure he wasn't alone as he died…

His last words echoed around her head…

 _"Elsa… Mi sorella… You know what you mean to me."_

 _"Don't cry. I'm not scared."_

 _"Please. Lie to me."_

His true last words were 'Lie to me.' He deserved better than that. The last thing she'd said to him was ask if he wanted her to sing. And then she sang that song… Safe and Sound… The two things that Nico only was after he'd died, in that moment.

She didn't know why, but she listened to that song a lot. It always made her cry now. But he was Safe and Sound now. Forever.

There was a void inside of her. Calypso was the only one who filled that void. The only time Elsa didn't feel like she missed her brother was when she was kissing her wife, or when they were in bed together, but not sleeping. The alone time was something she needed, because Elsa needed to learn how to get along without being 100% dependent upon Calypso. Elsa cried because she didn't know how to feel whole again, and cast the bedspread onto the couch.

Eventually, she just willed her consciousness to go somewhere… Anywhere… And she found herself in Reyna and Annabeth's apartment, of all places, though it made sense. Reyna was a very important friend to both Elsa and Nico, when they were younger. Reyna was currently the only one home. This was kind of a relief for Elsa. She didn't want Annabeth to experience what would probably happen

"I miss him." Elsa whispered, a wave of tears making its way onto her cheeks. She let out a small sob that held indescribable pain and grief.

"We all do." Reyna assured her sadly, standing up. The two women met in a tight but comforting embrace, and Elsa sobbed into her friend's shoulder.

* * *

Elsa mourned Nico for a year. Part of that was just the emptiness she felt, not knowing how to accept it and fully move on. But she talked to her friends that knew him, and that helped, because she felt even less alone. More and more demigods had begun to pray to her, because she helped them to the best of her ability. She received many sacrifices, and broke down crying because she helped so many people and inspired them. These were her first happy tears in a very long time. From there, Elsa began to help more and more people. Their gratitude made her feel better, and she finally found a life boat with a motor out of the sea of depression and sadness she'd been trapped in, with nothing but a life preserver (her friends).

She'd, after some time, gone back to exactly what she'd worn before Nico's death. Now she and Calypso were like Gomez and Morticia Addams together. They became a team, and didn't keep things from each other. They found a way to stay like lovestruck teens again, and that fire that burned for the other never died or even flickered.

Yes, Nico was dead, and yes, their other friends and family would eventually die as well. However, they would make new connections with people, and they'd be ok. It would be easier. They'd experience grief many times in their immortal lives, but the important thing was that they'd get through it, especially if they were together as a team. It was a horrible thought, but maybe they'd one day stop feeling it even… Maybe that's why gods did not get to close to mortals… They had either stopped feeling, or they didn't want to lose their ability to feel…

Winters became the times for Elsa to take everything she was feeling and finally let it out. She'd create horrible storms and feel intense relief afterwards that lasted her from spring to fall. Calypso's outlet was sword fighting—something she'd taken up over the years. It was her favorite method of fighting. Archery came in second. She and Elsa often fenced. It was a good stress reliever. A great one, actually.

They appeared as nineteen years old, because that's how old they were when they got married (well, Calypso was twenty, but they liked the age nineteen best because it was just at the point where they were technically adults, but still teenagers—right on the cusp of growing up).

However, the most important thing was that Elsa and Calypso figured out to be happy together—forever and always.

* * *

 **A/N: I really do like the previous chapter better tbh. This one was more rushed and just included the crucial scenes (due to the fact that I wanted it posted on time), so there's some fluff missing and shit like that. Last chapter was a lot more character-driven. I probably won't fix it, bc I will have moved on. Anyway, this trilogy was great to write, and it will always have a special place in my heart.**


End file.
